Quest for the Horcurxes Redux
by AndrewK9000
Summary: Harry must team up with The Guardians and The Fairies of Alfea in order to stop Voldemort once and for all!
1. Chapter 1: In the Lair of the Serpant

Greetings fellow readers and writers! You might find this story familiar in many ways, in fact it's my first story reposted, but with several changes for the better. Mostly I've fixed all the grammar mistakes made when originally posted, plus some changes in each chapter. In case you haven't read this story in it's first run here's a brief explanation: It's my vision of Book 7 which J.K. Rowling has finally given us Harry Potter fans a title. The story you're about to read is an epic crossover between Harry Potter, W.I.T.C.H and Winx Club, none of which I own. What I do own are my original characters which you'll meet later on. And now, on with the show!

**Quest for the Horcruxes: Redux **

**By AndrewK9000**

Chapter 1: In the Lair of the Serpent

Far out in the open waters of the North Atlantic stood an island that wouldn't be found on any map. On that island was an enormous fortress. In that fortress stood the most dangerous man in the world. His name is Voldemort. He stood, looking out the window at the night sky. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. "Come in, Wormtail." He says. In came Wormtail, formerly known as Peter Pettigrew, also known as Scabbars the rat.

"My lord, they have arrived." He says. "Very well, send them in.," replies Voldemort. In comes three Death Eaters, along with a forth man, tall with greasy black hair, and a scared looking teenage boy of about 17. The tall man steps forward. "Ah, Severus," says Voldemort, "The prodigal son has truly returned, congratulations on being the one to kill that fool Dumbledore." "Thank you my lord, " says Snape as he bowed.

Voldemort then faced the three Death Eaters and beckons to one of them. "Macnair, step forward." The former executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures stepped forward and bowed. "By your command, master," he says. "Now that Dumbledore is out of the way," said Voldemort, "We can proceed with the next plan. Is everything ready?" "I only await your order master. The Americans won't realize what we have done until it is too late." "Excellent," replieed Voldemort, "Proceed at your own discursion." "As you command, master." Macnair bowed again, and left the room.

Voldemort then beckoned to the second Death Eater. "Belletrix, step forward." Belletrix Lestrange did so, and bowed. "By your command, master," she said. "You may now proceed to bring the Potter boy to me," said Voldemort. "Use whatever resources you deem necessary, and anyone you need. Kill anyone who gets in your way, but I want Harry Potter brought before me alive and unharmed." "As you command, master." Belletrix bowed again, and left the room.

Voldemort now turned to the teenager, Draco Malfoy. "Now," he said, with an air of disgust. "What to do with you, young master Malfoy?" Draco stared at Voldemort with a mixture of fear and hate. "We had a deal," he yelled. "I would get your people inside Hogwarts, you would leave my family alone." "Yes you did uphold that part of the bargain," said Voldemort. Draco seemed to relax at these words. "On the other hand," said Voldemort, "you failed to kill the old man, and had to have your former teacher do it for you." Voldemort turned to the third Death Eater. "Take him away, the sight of him sickens me."

"Forgive me master," said Snape, "But there is one more thing." "Yes I know Severus." Interrupted Voldemort. He waved his wand at Snape. His hands glowed red, and then returned to normal. "There now Severus, you are free of the Unbreakable Vow you made with the boys' mother." "Thank you master." Replied Snape. Voldemort turned back to the third Death Eater. "Well, take him away." Draco was lead out of the room. Snape followed shortly.

Voldemort returned to the window, and stared at the night sky. "Soon Harry Potter," he said. "Soon we shall duel again, and this time I shall win."

Meanwhile in London…

The British Prime Minister sat at his desk taking in all that Scrimgeour and Fudge had just told him. Apparently the headmaster of Hogwarts was murdered by one of the school's teachers. The situation was unacceptable to the Prime Minister, yet what could he do? What can mere mortal men do against people who can kill with magic? Then he realized that there was something he can do, something that every leader in the English-speaking world has the power to do. _I should have done this a year ago when Fudge told me that Voldemort had returned,_ thought the Prime Minister as she pressed a red button underneath his desk. A hidden wall panned opened up, revealing a red phone. The Prime Minister picked up the phone and pressed the lone blue button. He only hoped that _they_ was available for this sort of mission.

The end of chapter one. We're off to a bran new start here people. Next chapter, Harry visits the Dursleys for the last time. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Farewell no 4 Privit Drive

Last time, we saw Voldemort planning his next move. He also ordered the capture of Harry, and all but sentenced Draco to death. Meanwhile The British Prime Minister decided to finally do something about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. On with the show!

Chapter 2: Farewell, Number 4 Privit Drive

Harry Potter stood in the driveway of what he reluctantly called his home since he was one year old. Today, he will step inside, and walk out for the last time. At his sides were his two best friends in the whole world, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

He could hardly believe that only a few hours ago he witnessed the funeral of Professor Dumbledore. His hand crept to his pocket. In it was the locket that he and Dumbledore risked so much to retrieve from the cave. It turned out not to be Slytherin's locket, the one that contained a fragment of Voldemort's soul. The real locket had been taken; taken by someone who only identified himself or herself as R.A.B. It was then that he remembered that Ron and Hermione shall be with him when he goes after the real locket and the remaining Horcruxes. For in order to finally defeat Voldemort, Harry would need to destroy the four fragments of Voldemort's soul before Harry could face Voldemort.

Ron's voice snapped Harry back to reality. "Are you sure you want to do this, mate?" asked the red headed wizard. "I have to," replied Harry, "It's what Professor Dumbledore wanted." Harry remembered what Dumbledore said the night he left the Dursleys last year. As long as he can call number 4 Privit Drive home, the protective spells that were invoked when Harry first came to the Dursleys, will still be in effect. The spells will wear off permanently when Harry turns 17 this July.

"I won't be long." Harry said without much emotion. "Be careful." Said Hermione. Harry turned to his genius friend. "The only thing I need to be careful about is Uncle Vernon yelling at me." He said while cracking a smile. It felt good to smile after all that has happened. Harry walked up the driveway, and knocked on the door.

His uncle, Vernon Dursley opened the door. "So you've come back then, boy," he said rather than asked. "Only for a few moments," said Harry, "then I'll be gone for good." He walked in past a rather stunned looking Uncle Vernon. He walked up the stairs to his room, gathered what little of his that remained in the room into his trunk, and went back downstairs.

He paused to look in the living room, where he saw his Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley. "I'm leaving for good now," he said, "You won't see me again, so good by." He turned towards the front door, and walked out.

Harry walked back to his friends, who were waiting for him "That went better than I thought it would," he said. "Well I'm glad that you're glad," said Ron, "So what now?" "Now," started Harry, "We go back to your house to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding. Second, we visit my parent's graves. Third, we visit Gordric's Hollow, and after that, we go find the Horcruxes." "Swell," said Ron "Just how we find the remaining Horcruxes," said Harry, "I don't know. "That's never stopped us before," said Hermione reassuringly.

They walked to a deserted area, where Hermione told Harry and Ron to hold on. "Why do I have to hold on to you in order to Apparate?" he asked. "Untill you pass your Apparation test," said Hermione, "You need to side-along apparate." "I can't wait to pass," said Ron, "Then I'll show Fred and Gorge." Harry and Ron held on to Hermione, and all three apparated to The Burrow.

The end of chapter two. In chapter three, Harry receives an ominous warning of Voldemort. Please review, it'll make me so happy to hear your thoughts. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Plans and Insight

Last time, Harry said goodbye to the Dursley's for good. I'm going to fast-forward a few hours in order to save time. Harry is now at the Burrow, where Bill and Fleur's wedding is scheduled to happen in about a week. On with the Show!

Chapter three: Wedding Plans and Insight

Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Today was to be a long day. He was to help setup the guest quarters for Fleur's family. They are due to arrive tomorrow, much to Bill's nervousness. Ever since he arrived at the Burrow, Harry was doing his best to avoid Ginny. He knew that should Voldemort ever find out his feelings for Ginny, Voldemort would stop at nothing to exploit those feelings.

Little did Harry know, Ginny was also feeling the same way. When Harry was settling in Ron's room the previous day, Ginny was watching Harry through the keyhole in the door. The fact that they couldn't see each other in more than a casual way was tearing each other apart on the inside.

As Harry walked into the kitchen, he saw Ron reading The Daily Profit. "Anything new happen?" Harry asked. "Nothing new form the Death Eaters," Ron replied, "It's almost like they just went away." "If Voldemort were to just go away," Harry said, while Ron flinched, "I'd be the first to know." Harry had wondered at the lack of Death Eater activity since the night Dumbledore was murdered. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was almost like Voldemort was waiting for something.

"But what's really interesting is what is in the news today," said Ron as he handed the paper to Harry. Hermione came into the room and sat down next to Ron. "What's really interesting in the news today?" she asked Ron. Harry could barely look away from the article that covered the front page. "It's Dumbledore obituary," he said "And it's written by our favorite non-registered Animagus." Said Ron. "That cow Rita Skeeter wrote this?" said an enraged Hermione. She grabbed the paper from Harry's hands. "If she wrote one lie," she fumed, "just one falsehood, I'll expose her little secret." Hermione read the article:

Yesterday, one of the most beloved and controversial wizards of all time was laid to rest. Albus Percival Wulfric Brial Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Soccer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wan entombed on the grounds of Hogwarts, where he was headmaster for over thirty years…

The rest of the article contained a list of who attended the funeral, as well as a brief list of Dumbledore's achievements.

Dumbledore was most recently noted for attempting to warn the wizarding community about the return of You-Know-Who. He endured much ridicule and harassment from the Ministry of Magic, especially from former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Hermione looked up from the article. "This seems pretty much accurate," She said. "Read the bottom part Harry," said Ron, "You should find that's the best part." Harry looked towards the end of the article.

And of 'The Chosen One,' Harry Potter was only herd saying to current Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, "He (Dumbledore) will only be gone from the school when none here are loyal to him." Which proves the point that even in darkness, there is always a shred of hope.

"Well, I guess some people can change." Said Hermione.

That afternoon Harry was outside helping with the wedding decorations, when his scar suddenly erupted in pain. He collapsed to the ground; his head feeling like it was about to explode, when the pain stopped as suddenly as it came.

"Harry? What happened? Are you alright?" asked both Ron and Hermione. "I'm fine," Harry replied, "really I am." He got up, dusting himself off along the way. "What happened to you?" asked Ron. "It's Voldemort," said Harry as both his friends flinched. "He's angry, more furious than he has ever been in his life. I could feel his rage, and then it was gone"

"I thought he was blocking you from his mind with Occlumency." Said Hermione. "Well whatever did it," said Harry, "It made him so mad that he must have lowered his guard. He must have realized that because he seemed to kick me out of his mind."

"I think we should keep this quiet," said Harry, "at least until we can talk to Professor McGonagall." "That sounds like a good idea, Harry." Said Hermione. "I've got another good ides." Said Ron. "What's that?" asked Hermione. "Why, dinner obviously." All three laughed their way back to the house.

The end of chapter 3. In chapter 4, Percy returns to the Burrow, but not for family reasons. Please review and I'll see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: The Request

Last time, Harry read Dumbledore's obituary in the newspaper. Later, while helping the Weasleys setup for the wedding, Harry's scar erupted in pain. It seemed that something has really gotten Voldemort's goat. Our story continues three days later. Fleur's family had arrived. (note: I'm not going to write about that so I can write about the important parts.) This chapter, the Weasleys receive an unexpected visitor. On with the show!

Chapter 4: The Request

Harry woke up to hear a commotion coming from the kitchen. He went down and was astonished to see Percy Weasley sitting at the kitchen table, smiling. Apparently, he decided that he was wrong, and Mr. Weasley was right. "Besides," he said, "I must be mad if I'm going to miss the wedding of by big brother." Mrs. Weasley was crying with joy. So the Weasleys were reunited again. Harry however, felt that Percy was here for more than family reasons.

The next day, Harry was outside in the backyard when Percy walked up to him, and asked if he could talk with Harry alone. _Okay, here we go again_ thought Harry. "What you said at Dumbledore's funeral seemed to have an inspiring effect on the community," said Percy, "I just want to say," But before he could continue Harry interrupted. "What does Rufus Scrimgeour want now?" he asked.

Percy looked at Harry, realizing that Harry didn't want any B.S. "Mr. Scrimgeour is willing to help you in any way he can," said Percy, "All he wants in return is for you to say a few reassuring words every now and then. Just to boost moral among the people." Harry felt, not disgusted, but annoyed at the ministry's continued requests. _Can't they take a hint?_ He thought to himself. "You can tell Scrimgeour what I told him twice, NO.," he said.

"But Harry…" started Percy, but Harry interrupted him again. "What gives you the right to come here under the pretense of attending Bill's wedding, when all you really want is to recruit me as the ministry's new Poster Boy." Percy continued, "It's just that, the lack of Death Eater activity is really upsetting everyone at the ministry. In truth, we're desperate; Mr. Scrimgeour is desperate; Mr. Fudge is desperate, even Under-Secretary Umbridge is desperate."

At the mention of his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, all the rage and hate that had been bottled up inside of him came exploding out of Harry. He glared at Percy, and if looks could kill, Percy would be dead before he hit the ground. "Umbridge can take a walk off a cliff for all I care!" he spat, "And so can Fudge!" Harry raised his right hand, where the words 'I must not tell lies' were permanently carved into the back of his hand. "Do you see what that bitch Umbridge did to me?" he yelled at Percy, "Do you have any idea at what your precious ministry has done to all of us? Have you any idea what you have done to your family? Or are you so ambitious that you fail to see the grief you have caused your mother?"

Harry turned around, and began to walk back to the house. "Harry, I'm sorry. But we're desperate." Said Percy. "We need your help. "It's too late for that," replied Harry. He was about to go inside when he heard Percy yell, "What do you want from us?" This caused Harry to stop and think. He had every right to ignore what Percy said, but a sudden idea occurred to Harry. He turned around and walked back to Percy. "Here's what I want," he said.

Five minutes later, Percy and Harry shook hands. Ron and Hermione were watching. They walked up to Harry. "Just what did you say to him?" asked Rom. "I just told Percy," said Harry, "That if I agreed to give an occasional statement to the press, Scrimgeour would let you and I have our Apparation licensees now, no questions asked." "Excellent!" said Ron. "Percy also agreed to a few other accommodations." Said Harry. "Like what?" asked Hermione. "Well," said Harry, "the ministry is going to ignore the three of us, and not ask questions as to what we are doing, magic wise."

"That's going to simplify things when we go after the Horcruxes." Said Hermione. She stopped and asked Harry, "You didn't tell Percy about the Horcruxes, did you?" "Neither Percy not the ministry have any idea that Voldemort even made Horcruxes," Said Harry, "and I would feel better that no one else knows if it can be helped."

As our heroes walked back to the house for lunch, Hermione saw her cat Crookshanks chasing after Lawn Gnomes again. "Oh, that reminds me," she turned to Harry and asked "Is it alright of I bring Crookshanks along with us?" Harry had no objections, but then Ron spoke "If your cat is coming, then I'll have to bring along Pig " All three laughed, and went inside.

The end of chapter 4. Next chapter, it's Bill and Fleur's last night of being single. Get ready for some drunken humor, and Hermione reveals a secret to Ginny. Reviews will be thanked with cherry pie and ice cream. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: The Night Before

Last chapter, Harry agreed to make an occasional statement to the press, in exchange for him and Ron to get their Apparation licensees, as well as the ministry to stop bugging Harry. On with the Show!

Chapter 5: The Night Before

All in all, the preparations for the wedding were finally completed. Harry felt that it couldn't be better, with the outdoors wedding chapel set up, the food all cooked and ready to be served, and Percy made up with Mrs. Weasley. With one day before the wedding, Fred and Gorge threw Bill a bachelor party. "I wonder what goes on at a bachelor party?" asked Harry. "Probably all sorts of sinful things," said Ron, "Being that tomorrow, Bill's life as he knows it ends."

That night, the men gathered in one part of the house, while the women congregated in another. Pre-wedding gifts were exchanged, and there was a lot of drinking. Fred and Gorge had developed a form of Vodka that didn't leave you with a hangover, but left you rather tipsy. Harry and Ron were no exception.

At Fleur's party, Hermione and Ginny were talking in private. Hermione whispered something in Ginny's ear, and Ginny couldn't believe what she heard. "You love Ron?" she exclaimed. "Yes," replied Hermione, "But don't tell him, I want to tell him when the time is right. "When did this happen?" asked Ginny. "Probably when I walked in to see him snogging Lavender Brown," replied Hermione. "Does Ron know?" asked Ginny. "I doubt it," replied Hermione, "I plan to tell him tomorrow after the wedding."

Back at Bill's party, the man of the hour passed out. It appeared that the party was over. Fred and Gorge volunteered to take him back to his room. "What are you going to do to him?' asked Mr. Weasly. "What ever do you mean, dad?" asked Fred innocently. "I know you two," replied Mr. Weasly, "You boys are going to pull some joke on your brother, something like putting him in a full-body cast, and telling him that he fell down and broke both legs, or something like that." "Don't worry dad," said Gorge, "We won't do anything like that to our dear older brother on the eve of his big day." "Yeah," said Fred, "We won't do anything permanent." The twins grinned and carried their brother out of the room.

Harry and Ron somehow managed to make it back to their room. As they collapsed on their beds, Harry asked, "Ron, what direction is the room spinning for you?" Ron thought about this and replied, "Clockwise, I think." Harry thought about this for a moment and said, "I'm spinning counter-clockwise; maybe together we're sober." Both giggled like drunken idiots.

As the two calmed down, Ron asked Harry, "Harry, can I tell you something?" "Of course," replied Harry. "Promise you won't think I'm thick or something?" asked Ron. "Why would I think that you're thick or something?" replied Harry. "Well," said Ron, "It's probably my being drunk or something, but I think I'm in love with Hermione."

Harry needed a moment to realize what Ron said. "Okay, well, good for you," he said. "When did this happen?" "I guess sometime after I broke up with Lavender Brown," replied Ron. "Does Hermione know?" asked Harry. "I don't know," replied Ron, "I hope to tell her tomorrow after the wedding." Harry pondered the fact that his two best friends were in love with each other, and fell asleep.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Harry was walking down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts. Only, it wasn't Hogwarts. This was a place new to him. As he was walking he saw a large tapestry. One it were five globes of different colors. The first was orange, the second aqua, the third red, the forth green, and the fifth sky blue. Each has a symbol Harry had never seen before.

Harry walked on, until he came to a second tapestry. He saw a silver hand inscribed in a bronze circle. The hand appeared to be grasping a gold hammer.

Harry continued on, and stopped at a third tapestry. This one had a gold and orange colored dragon, which appeared to be on fire.

Harry turned from the tapestry, and saw a man. He couldn't see the man's face, but his eyes glowed a bright blue. "Harry Potter, you must hear what I have to say," the man said.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, "What do you want with me?" "All I can tell you," said the man, "Is that when we meet in the waking world, you must pay heed to what I have to say. The fate of your world depends on it."

END DREAM SEQUENCE

With a start, Harry woke up. He took a few moments to recover, realizing that it was a dream. "What was that all about?" he asked himself.

The end of chapter 5. Next chapter, the wedding finally happens. Reviews will be rewarded with wedding cake. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Bill and Fleur Forever

Last time, Harry had a dream that outclassed all of his other dreams. Was it just a dream brought on by to much drinking? Or was it something else? Meanwhile, Ron told Harry that he loves Hermione, while Hermione told Ginny that she loves Ron. Today, the wedding finally happens. (Note: forgive me if this chapter is a little shaky, I have never written a wedding scene before) On with the show!

Chapter 6: Bill and Fleur Forever

Harry and Ron stood beside Bill as he looked at himself in a mirror. Bill was trying not to have a nervous breakdown. Partly from nerves, but mostly because of what Fred and Gorge did to him when he was passed out last night. "If I ever get the chance," said Bill "I'm going to make them suffer like they have never suffered before." "Oh, come on now," said Ron, "It's not that bad." "Not that bad?" asked Bill, "Not that bad? They cut my hair!"

True to their word, Fred and Gorge left no permanent damage to Bill. They gave Bill a haircut instead. "I can't believe they would stoop so low," said Bill "Well I think you look rather dashing with short hair," said Harry reassuringly. Bill sighed and looked again in the mirror. "Is this really happening?" he asked. "Oh it's happening," said Ron, "Better you than me." "Thank you, you're such a big help." Said the elder Weasley.

The wedding day had finally arrived. That morning, professor McGonagall arrived at the Burrow to officiate over the wedding. "I can't tell you how much this means to me professor," said Bill. "It's and honor to be here for your big day," replied McGonagall. "I just wish that professor Dumbledore was here as well." McGonagall paused, and looked at Bill. "You look different Bill," she said. "Have you done something to your hair?" Bill then rushed to a mirror, and sure enough, he saw Fred and Gorge's handy work.

Before the ceremony took place, professor McGonagalll spoke to Harry. "I know that you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are planning to go out on your own to fight V-Voldemort," she said, "I'm not going to try to stop you, I only wish that you three be careful in what ever Professor Dumbledore wanted you to do." "Thank you Professor," said Harry. "Has there been any word on weather or not Hogwarts is to be reopened?" he asked. "The school governors have decided that Hogwarts is to remain closed for the duration of the war," said McGonagall.

Now, all was in place. All that was needed was the bride. Bill stood at the alter, waiting for Fleur. "I swear," he said to Fred and Gorge, "If I ever get the chance, I'll make the two of you pay untill the day you die." "Fair deal," said Gorge. "It was worth it," said Fred. Just then Fleur came down the isle.

(A/N I'm going to skip a bit to the important part.) "Do you William Wealsey," said Professor McGonagal, "Take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, to honor, love, cherish is sickness and health, until death do you part?" "I do." Said Bill. "And do you Fleur Delacour take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, to honor, love, cherish is sickness and health, until death do you part?" "I do." Said Fleur.

The two exchanged rings. With much pride Professor McGonagal said, "I now Pronounce you man and wife " Fleur and Bill kissed. "You may now kiss the bride." Fleur and Bill kissed again.

An hour later, Fleur was dancing with Bill, and Hermione was dancing with Ron, (he had improved since the Yule Ball.) Harry was standing by himself, lost in his thoughts again.

He was holding the false Horcruxes again, when he heard a familiar voice. "Want to dance, Harry?" He turned around, and there was Ginny. "Ginny!" said a surprised Harry, "I don't think..." But before he could finish, Ginny finished for him. "What you-know-who doesn't know won't hurt him," said Ginny, "Or maybe it should hurt him." Both Harry and Ginny laughed and went out onto the dance floor.

As they danced, (Harry had also improved since the Yule Ball) they couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes. Ginny broke the silence by saying, "I'm coming with you." Harry was a bit taken aback by this. "Where do you think I'm going," he asked. "Where ever you, Hermione and Ron are going," she replied, "And don't tell me that it's to dangerous for me. If you're going up against you-know-who, you'll need all the help you can get."

Harry thought about this, and said, "Do you know what your mother will do to me if anything happens to you?" "What if I don't care?" replied Ginny. "What if I care?" said Harry, "If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do." Neither said anything for a few moments as they danced. "Look, just think it over tonight," said Harry. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Back with Ron and Hermione, their faces were slowly creeping closer to each other, their lips barely apart, when Fred and Gorge interrupted them. _Dam it! I was so close!_ Both thought.

The end of chapter six. Next time, Harry, Ron and Hermione leave to find the remaining Horcruxes. Please review, and I'll see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: The Quest Begins

Last time, Bill and Fleur finally got married. Ginny told Harry that she was going with him, but he said no. Ron and Hermione nearly kissed, but were interrupted by Fred and Gorge, big surprise there. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 7: The Quest Begins

After Bill and Fleur left for their honeymoon ("Where are you going?" asked Hermione. "We decided on Venice." Replied Bill "Ah," said Ron "Venice.") Professor McGonnagal talked to our heroes. "I realize that you three have a large task ahead of you," she said, "So I have prepared a little something for your journey." Professor McGonnagal then presented Harry, Ron and Hermione with three ordinary looking backpacks.

Before our heroes could say anything, Professor McGonnagal spoke: "They're deep-packs," she said, "You can hold almost anything in them, and they'll never fill up." Ron put his hand in one of the backpacks; it went up past his elbow. "There's no bottom!" he exclaimed. "That's the point, Weasley," said McGonnagal, "I have something for you, Miss Granger."

McGonnagal then handed Hermione a large, rolled up scroll. She unrolled it, and saw it was a large, multi-colored map of England. "Wow!" said Hermione, "I mean, really, wow!" "It's more than a map, Granger," said Professor McGonnagal, "It shows the exact location of who ever holds it." She pointed towards a large X on the map. "By tapping on the map with your wand," she said, tapping the X with her wand, "The map 'zooms' in for more detail" The map did indeed zoom in and displayed the village of Ottery St-Catchpole. Nearby, the X was marked next to 'The Burrow'.

McGonnagal then handed Harry and Ron a small piece of laminated parchment. "These are your Apparation licenses." "Excellent," said Ron. "I have one more item to give," said McGonnagal. "This one is for you, Harry." She handed Harry a leather-bound book, with it was a letter addressed to him.

'Harry, if you are reading this letter, then I have met my demise before I could tell you how to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. In this book, you will find information on how to remove the fragments of Voldemotr's soul from whatever items he turned into Horcruxes. I can only imagine what you are going through, with my death. My only wish is that you carry on with the same courage and determination you have displayed in the past.'

Albus Dumbledore

Harry read and reread the letter from Professor Dumbledore several times before saying anything. "This book is the key to defeating Voldemort," he said.

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione prepared to set out. They had with them the special backpacks that had no bottom. Ron had packed several days worth of food and clothing, as well as one of the tents that they used during the Quiditch World Cup. Hermione had packed several advanced spell books (duh) and the map.

Harry had the book and letter written by Dumbledore. He also had the fake Horcruxes in his pocket. He squeezed it again; reminding himself of how far there was to go. In his backpack, he had his father's invisibility cloak. No way was he going without that.

"Be safe, brother," said Percy. Our heroes were just about to leave. They were now saying their goodbyes. "Thanks Percy," said Ron. Harry was shaking hands with Mr. Weasley. "Don't do anything to rash," se said. "Look after Ron," said Mrs. Weasley to Hermione. "If you can't be careful," said Fred to Ron, "Be smart." Finished Gorge.

Just as the three turned to leave, Harry turned around for one last look at the Burrow. He then saw Ginny walking towards him. She had the same look in her eyes that she had the day they first kissed. Harry walked back toward her. They stooped a few feet from each other.

"Harry," said Ginny. "Ginny," said Harry. They then embraced and kissed. They only let go of each other to come up for air. As they gazes into each other's eyes, Ginny said, "I'll wait for you, for as long as it takes." She turned around, and went back to the house. Harry then turned back to his friends.

"Um," started Ron, but Hermione interrupted him, "Don't say anything." As Harry walked up to them, he smiled and said, "what are you two standing around here for, we've got work to do."

They started walking again. "Come on, Crookshanks," said Hermione, as her cat followed them.

The end of chapter seven. Next chapter, Harry receives a strange message from a strange man. Please review, and I'll see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: At Godric's Hollow

Last chapter, Harry, and Hermione received several items that will help them on their journey. Just before leaving, Ginny promised Harry that she'll wait for him, until the time is right for them to be together. On with the Show!

Chapter 8: At Gordric's Hollow

A few hours after leaving the Burrow, our heroes have arrived at the cemetery where Harry's parents are buried. In the middle of the graveyard, Harry came across a large headstone bearing the markings

_Here Lies:_

_James Alfred Potter & Lilly Evens Potter_

_Beloved Husband and Father Beloved Wife and Mother_

_Died: 1991 Died: 1991_

Harry knelt at the grave, and spoke; "Well, hi mom. Hi dad. I guess this seems a little awkward and all, and," but before he could say any more, he started to cry. All of his emotions that were bottled up since Dumbledore's funeral were let out in one burst of grief. Hermione began to walk to him, but Ron stopped her. "Leave him alone for a moment," said Ron.

Several minuets later, Harry stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes, and spoke again; "There will be justice for you. Voldemort shall pay." He closed his eyes for a moment, and walked back to Ron and Hermione. "You okay, mate?" asked Ron. "Actually, I'm feeling a lot better than I have been." Replied Harry. "Where to now?" asked Ron. "Well, Gordric's Hollow is just a mile down the road." Said Hermione. "Then that's where we go next." Said Harry.

A short walk down the road later, Harry stood in a empty lot where his home was. "I'm so sorry, Harry," said Hermione. "What did you expect?" asked Ron, "The house to be still standing? If it were still here, then he probably wouldn't have to have stayed with the Dursleys for so long.

Harry wasn't listening. In his mind, he was imagining the night Voldemort murdered his parents. He could almost see Voldemort dueling his father, his mother begging Voldemort to kill her instead of Harry. And, almost like he was there, he imagined Voldemort performing the _Avada Kedavra_ curse that had killed so many before, but this time, it backfired onto Voldemort. It destroyed his body, leaving him less than a ghost. The only reason why Voldemort survived was because of the Horcruxes he made.

Harry returned to reality, and turned to his friends. "We have work to do." He said in a rather serious tone. He walked back to Ron and Hermione. "There's lots to done, and I don't know how much time we have to do it." Harry said. "What's the plan?" asked Ron. "To tell the truth, I have no idea." Replied Harry.

"You'll never defeat Voldemort with that attitude, Harry Potter," said a voice from behind our heroes. Harry, Ron and Hermione whipped around, holding their wands out. Harry saw a tall man in a blue cloak. His face was hidden, but what could be seen were his eyes; they were glowing bright blue. _His eyes are like the ones I saw in my dream!_ Thought Harry. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" asked Harry.

"Who I really am is of no importance Harry," said the man. "What I want with you is to deliver a message." "A message?" asked Harry. "Maybe the most important message you shall ever receive," replied The Stranger. "Don't listen to him," whispered Ron, "it's probably a trap." Harry didn't think so. "Let me see your arms," he said. "I am no Death Eater," said The Stranger, "But if it'll make you feel better?" he then pushed up the sleeves of his shirt. The Dark Mark wasn't on either arm. "As you can see, no tattoo's burned on by Voldemort. Now, as I was saying, I have a message for you." "I'm listening," said Harry.

The Stranger cleared his throat, and spoke; "You are not alone in this struggle against Voldemort. There are others who fight against the one who calls himself 'The Dark Lord.' Some are already fighting as we speak. Others are on their way to assist you in your search for the Horcruxes."

"How do you know about the Horcruxes?" asked Hermione. The Stranger regarded Hermione for a moment, and said, "If you must know, I represent a group of individuals who are observing the conflict on this world, but cannot interfere directly."

"What do you mean 'this world'?" asked Harry. "I'm afraid you'll need to figure that part out on your own," replied The Stranger. He then handed a piece of parchment to Harry. "Be there at that location in one hour. There you shall meet five young women who shall help you on your quest. Trust them, they will be of great assistance."

Harry read the location. He asked "Whom are we meeting?" but when he looked up, The Stranger wasn't there. "He's gone!" exclaimed Harry. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" asked Ron. "I don't know," said Harry, "But I intend to meet these women in one hour."

The end of chapter eight. Next time, Harry meets The Guardians of the Veil. Note, for now on, the man we just meet this chapter is to be referred as The Stranger. Also, I guessed James middle name. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Enter WITCH

Last time, after visiting his parent's graves, Harry received a message from a strange man with glowing blue eyes. There are people who can help Harry find the remaining Horcruxes and fight against Voldemort. But who are they, and who is The Stranger? On with the show!

Chapter 9: Enter W.I.T.C.H.

"I still think this is a bad idea," said Ron. Approximately fifty-eight minuets after receiving the message form The Stranger, Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the specified location, awaiting the five young women mentioned by said Stranger. "Well I think it's all a trap laid by the Death Eaters," said Hermione.

"This is probably a trap," said Harry, "But we all saw his arm, he didn't have the Dark Mark on either one." "I still don't trust that man," said Ron. "I want to know how he knew about the Horcruxes," said Hermione. "What I want to know," said Harry "is what he meant about other worlds." "Did you see his eyes?" asked Ron. Harry checked his watch. "Well whoever or whatever he was," said Harry, "we'll get some answers in about one minuet."

On minuet later, a bright light appeared not far from where our heroes stood. It expanded to a long white crack running up the air before them. "What the bloody hell is that!" exclaimed Ron, pointing at the light. Hermione stared at the light with much interest. "Well," she said, "I'd say it's a rift in the fabric of reality." "Oh great, that's all we need!" said Ron. Harry also stared at the light. "There's something on the other side," h said, "and its coming through, stand back!" All three drew out their wands, waiting for whatever horror was on the other side of the rift.

Suddenly, five bodies fell through the rift, and landed in a pile. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at them as they picked themselves up. They were teenage girls, ranging in years between 13 and 15. One had short, red hair. The second one had short brown hair. The third was African-American with dread-locks, and wearing glasses. The forth had long, blond hair. The fifth was an Asian with black pig-ails.

The blond spoke first, "Why do we always land in a heap whenever we go through a Fold?" she asked. "It's more fun that way." Said the brunet. "You should talk Irma," said the blond again, "You somehow always end up landing on me."

"Um, Guys?" said the African-American with glasses. "I don't mean to be rude, but we're not alone." She pointed at Harry, Ron and Hermione. The two groups stared at each other for a moment. Finally, the read-head moved towards Harry. "Did a strange man with glowing blue eyes tell you three to meet us here?" she asked. Harry stared at her, surprised that this person knew The Stranger. "A strange man with glowing blue eyes did tell us to be here at a specific time," said Harry.

"Did he tell you that he's from a group of people who are watching the war against Voldemort, but can't do anything directly about it?" the redhead asked. Harry was more than shocked that what looked like a muggle knew about Voldemort. "Yes he did," replied Harry. "Then this means that we're on the same side," said the redhead. She looked as if she remembered something, and turned back to the rift. "Excuse me for a moment," she said.

She walked back to the rift, holding something in her hands. Whatever it was, it flashed pink light, and the rift disappeared. The redhead walked back to Harry, and held out her hand. "I'm Wilma Vandom, but everyone calls me Will." Harry hesitated for a second, and then shook her hand. "I'm Harry Potter," said Harry

Introductions were then made. The brunets' name was Irma Lair; The African-Americans' name was Taranee Cook; the blonds' name was Cornelia Hale; and the Asians' name was Hay Lin.

"I'm pleased to meet you," said Hermione as she shook Irma's hand, "But I still don't know what you can do to help." Everyone looked at Hermione. "I mean," she said, "Ron, Harry and I can do magic, and I'm curious as to see what you can do."

"We'll show you what we can do," said Irma. "Hay Lin, would you start us off?" Hay Lin waived her arms, and a huge gust of wind blasted the area. "I can manipulate the air," she said with a huge grin.

Cornelia sat down, placed one hand on the ground, and several flowers appeared out of nowhere. "My power is over the earth," she said. Taranee was juggling flames. "I can create fire," she said. Irma places her hands together, and water blasted a nearby rock. "Water is my specialty," she said.

"This is so cool," said Hermione, "They're Elementals!" "What's your power Will?" asked Ron. Will picked up a stone, threw it into the air, held up her hand, and shot a pink beam at the stone. It exploded. "Energy is my power Ron, does that answer your question, Hermione?" asked Will. "Wicked!" exclaimed Ron.

"So, how many Horcruxes are we looking for?" asked Will. "Voldemort originally divided his soul into seven pieces," said Harry, "He hid six in six objects he considered important. The last piece he kept for himself. Two have already been destroyed, so four remain. After that, all that is needed is to kill Voldemort."

Hay Lin took out a pen and asked, "Which one do you want to look for first?" Harry immediately thought of Slytherin's locket, but decided not to. He thought it would be beret to save that one until the identity of R.A.B. was discovered. Instead, Harry thought of Hufflepuff's cup.

"We're looking for a small cup made of gold," he said. Hay Lin held out her pen, and started to draw in the air. To Harry's amazement, as well as Ron's and Hermione's, a picture of a cup appeared in the air. "How are you doing that?" asked a surprised Hermione. "It's just something I can do," replied Hay Lin. (note: I'm guessing that Hay Lin has that kind of power, as that she is the artist of the group.)

"It has two handles as well," said Harry. Hay Lin added the handles to the picture. The image of Hufflepuff's cup hung in the air as Will studied it. She turned to Harry, "Do you have map?" she asked. "I have one," replied Ron. He pulled out the enchanted map of Great Britain, and gave it to Will. She pulled out a small medallion. In it was a small, clear orb.

"Oh, is that a scrying crystal?" asked Hermione. "It scrys for things," said Will, "among other features." (note: scrying is a way of finding people or objects. I browed the idea from Charmed, a very cool show.) Will held the medallion over the map, and it began to move over the map. "This could take some time." She said.

The end of chapter 9. Next time, the third Horcruxes located. I'm not saying any more, you'll just have to wait and see. Until then, see you next time.


	10. Chapter 10: The Third Horcruxes

Last time, Harry, Ron and Hermione meet the Guardians of the Veil, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. Ron didn't believe that the five could help, but was soon put to right. On with the Show!

Chapter 10: The Third Horcruxes

While Will pondered over the map, trying to locate Huffelpuff's cup, the other guardians told Harry, Ron and Hermione their story: How they learned about their powers from Hay Lin's grandmother; their first meeting and rescue of Caleb; the fight against Phobos; the plight of Elyon; the liberation of Meridian and the horrific conflict with Nerissa. "Everything was finally returning to normal," said Cornelia, "Well, as normal as it can, when The Stranger appeared and told us to come here and help you."

Harry then told his story: How Voldemort began his career as the most dangerous wizard in the world; the prophecy concerning his birth; how Voldemort murdered his parents, and destroyed his body; Harry's childhood; his years at Hogwarts; and finally, his encounter with The Stranger. "He told us that you were coming," said Harry. "What bothers me," said Taranee, "Was that The Stranger said that there would be more from other worlds." They all thought over this. The silence was broken when Will shouted, "I've got it!"

They all rushed over to will. The crystal was pointing to an area of the map. It zoomed in to reveal a house near Blackburn, Lancashire. "Isn't that where they found enough holes to fill the Albert Hall?" asked Irma. Everyone except Ron laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked. As Harry, Ron and Hermione prepared to apparate, Harry asked Will "How are you five traveling?" "We have our own means," replied Will.

So Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated to the house in Blackburn, Lancashire. Will and her friends appeared seconds later. They stared at the huge house where the map said the Horcruxes was. "Are you sure we have to go in there?" asked Ron. "We have to," replied Harry. As soon as they all went inside, Hermione immediately said, "This must be one of the Death Eaters old bases."

Sure enough, there was proof that the building was once occupied by the enemy. Dark Marks were painted on the walls. The floor was littered with dust covered torture devices, as well as several other dark magic items to evil for words. "We must be the first people to be here since the end of the last war," said Hermione. "So," said Cornelia, "Where do you think the cup is hidden?" "I honestly don't know," replied Harry.

Will held up the picture of the cup, as well as the crystal. It glowed, and pointed to a door. "This way," she said She tried to open the door, but couldn't. "Locked," said Will. "I've got it," said Ron. He pulled out his wand, tapped the doorknob, and said "_Alohomora_!" The door unlocked itself, and opened. "That sure brought back memories," said Harry, remembering his first year, and the encounter with Fluffy, the three-headed dog.

Will and her friends stared at Ron. "What?" he asked. "It's just that," said Will, "I did not know you used wands." "Well how else would someone case spells?" asked Hermione. "We've fought against magic users who don't need wands," replied Hay Lin. "Interesting," said Hermione. "Let's go," said Harry.

They found themselves looking inside a long, wide, dark hallway. Harry, Ron and Hermione instinctively pulled out their wands. "_Lumos!_" the said simultaneously, and the tips of their wands lit up. There was nothing in their way in front of them. "Looks clear to me," said Ron, but Will stooped him. "Something doesn't feel right," she said. She looked ahead beyond the wand light, and then turned back to the group. "I need more light," she said, "Taranee, if you please?" she asked.

"I'm on it," replied Taranee, as she snapped her fingers. Several small fireballs ignited, and were scattered down the hallway. "Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron. "Wow!" said Harry. "Incredible!" said Hermione. "Aw, it's nothing," said Taranee. "Just as I thought," said Will, pointing down the hallway. The fireballs illuminated several tripwires. They were criss-crossed at random angles.

"Brilliant," said Harry. "We couldn't see them with just our wands. Anyone who tried to go down the hallway, they wouldn't see any of the wires, and would set off one of the traps." "The question is," said Irma, "Is what kind of booby-traps are we talking about?" "Let's find out," said Will. She returned to the main room, grabbed a chair, and threw it down the hall. It hit a tripwire, and was crushed by a huge bolder that drooped from the ceiling

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron again. "I'm guessing that at the end of the hall is a device that deactivates the wires," said Will "All we need to do is get someone to the other side." Will, Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee looked at Cornelia. She starred back before saying "All right, I'll do it. Just don't say I never did anything for you." "Why is Cornelia doing it?" asked Hermione. "Well, being of the element Earth," said Irma, "Cornelia is a bit more flexible than I am, physically."

Cornelia then proceeded to bend over, under and around the wires. She seemed to be triple-jointed. "How can she do that?" asked Ron with a dazed look on his face, before Hermione pulled on his ear. "Ow! What did I do?" "Gymnastics and Ice-skating Ron," replied Cornelia while maneuvering around several intersecting wires, "gymnastics and ice-skating."

After much bending and stretching, Cornelia got through to the other side of the wires. "I'm through," she shouted, "What now?" "Try to find something that controls the wires," shouted Will, "A knob, or a handle." Cornelia looked around the walls until she found a small handle. As she turned it, the wires went slack, and fell to the floor. Cautiously, Harry and the others crossed the hall to where Cornelia stood. "Well," said Ron, "That wasn't to hard, what's next?" At the end of the hall was another door. Irma tried the doorknob, and found it to be unlocked.

"Cool," she said, "It's unlocked." As Irma proceeded to open the door, Taranee spoke up, "I don't think that's a good idea." But it was too late. Unknown to Irma when she opened the door, she triggered a second set of booby-traps. Irma looked into the next hall. "It looks clear to me," she said. The group entered the hall, and as the last one crossed the doorway, the door swung shut. Hermione tried the _Alohomora_ spell on the door but it wouldn't budge. "I told you so," said Taranee. "Now what?" asked Ron. As if to answer his questions, several chandlers lit up the hall. It was just as wide as the last one. "We go forward," said Harry. But before he could take a step, something flashed in front off him.

Several spinning saws and swinging axes lay before their path. "Blades," said Taranee, "Why does it have to be blades?" "Those things look incredibly sharp," said Hermione. Harry stared at the path ahead. "If this trap is like the last one," he said, "Then someone will have to go to the other side to deactivate it." "I'll do it," said Hay Lin, "I'm the fastest runner."

Hay Lin prepared herself by stretching. "You sure you want to do this?" asked Taranee. "I'm the only one who can," Hay Lin replied. She then stared at the sweeping blades, timing it for the right moment. After a few moments she braced herself. "Now!" she shouted, and ran towards the blades. She jumped and dodged the saws and axes. Harry, Ron and Hermione were awed by Hay Lin's speed. "I assume that because her element is air, she can run like the wind," said Ron. "It must be obvious day in Camp Ignorant." Said Irma, before Cornelia nudged her ribs.

Hay Lin was half way through the blades when one of the axes sliced open her left shoulder. "Hay Lin!" shouted Will "Are you all right!" Hay Lin stood up between swinging axes. "I'm fine, it just grazed me," she said. Another moment of timing, and Hay Lin was moving between the blades again. Finally, she made it to the other side. "I'm through!" she shouted. Harry realizes that he'd been holding his breath, and exhaled.

Hay Lin proceeded to search for the switch that would deactivate the trap. "What am I looking for again?" she shouted to Will. "A small knob or a handle!" replied Will. Hay Lin found a leaver to one side, and pulled it. The saws stooped spinning, and the axes froze in place. "All clear!" she shouted. The group rushed down the hall to her. "Let me see that cut," said Hermione. She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the wound, and it was healed. "Wow!" said Irma. Ron looked around and saw a third door. "Not sure I want to know what's behind that door," he said

"We've come this far," said Will, "I see no reason to stop now." Harry went to the door, tried the handle, and found this one was also unlocked. "Here goes nothing," he said, and opened the door. Immediately candles illuminated the room they entered. The floor was covered with round tiles evenly separated by gray mortar. The walls on both sides had several small holes in them. All in all, the room was empty, except for a raised platform at the far end; on it was Huffelpuff's cup.

"Bloody hell, there it is!" shouted Ron. He began to walk to the platform, but was stooped by Will. "Wait, I've seen this movie before," she said. As Ron looked at her confused, Will crouched to the ground and pressed one of the round tiles with her finger. She backed away quickly, just as good because as soon as she touched the tile, it depressed into the ground. At the same time, something came zooming out of the left wall. It hit the opposite side. Taranee illuminated the area and discovered a large dart. "If you had steeped on one of those tiles," said Will, "That would have hit you." "Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron. "What are the odds that it's poisoned?" asked Cornelia.

"Let's not find out," replied Will. She began to cross the room, careful not to touch the tiles. "Wait up!" said Harry as he followed. They both crossed the room, making sure they kept to the mortar. Once, Harry nearly tripped, but regained his balance. Finally, he and Will made it to the platform. "What now?" asked Will. Harry looked at the cup, wondering the same thing. "I guess the first thing we should do is try to just take the cup. He reached for it, expecting a barrier or some enchantment, but his fingers touched the cup. He jerked his hand back, and then reached for it again. This time he grabbed the cup around the handle

"Well, take it," said Will. "I just can't believe that's all to it," Replied Harry, "There's got to be a catch." And he was right. As soon as he lifted the cup from the platform, the ground began to shake. "I thought you said you saw this movie!" Harry yelled above the rumble. "Yeah, I forgot about this part," replied Will, "Run!" They dashed back across the room, triggering the dart traps as they ran. Darts spat out of the walls, just missing them by inches.

"Run, just run!" he shouted to the others as he and Will reached the door. They all ran back through the hall with the blades, then back through the tripwires. The house was falling apart when they returned to the main room. As the reached the front door, it swung shut. "It's locked!" shouted Hermione. She tried to unlock the door with her wand, yet nothing happened.

"Stand back!" yelled Taranee, as her right index finger ignited into flame. "Now what?" asked Ron. "I'm gonna melt the door hinges off," replied Taranee. She then proceeded to do so. "I think the shaking is getting worse," said Cornelia. "How can it get worse?" asked Irma as a chunk of the ceiling fell next to her. "I stand corrected," Irma said. "Hurry up!" shouted Harry. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Taranee shouted back, as she cut through the last hinge.

The door fell out, and the group ran outside. As soon as they reached clear ground, they turned around to see the house collapse on itself. "Bloody Hell, that was close!" exclaimed Ron. "It was worth it," said Harry, holding up the cup. "Now what?" asked Will. Harry then retrieved the book given to him by Dumbledore. After looking through it, he found what he was looking for. "'How to remove a soul fragment from an object,'" said Harry. He then mouthed several words, trying to make sure he was saying them right.

He placed the cup on the ground, "This is it," he said. "Harry pointed his wand at the cup, whispered the words from the book, and after a few seconds, the cup glowed bright red. It then began to shake, and there was a defining explosion! When the group recovered, they saw that a small speck of dark black was hovering over the cup. "So that's a soul fragment," said Will. "A fragment of Voldemort's soul," said Harry, as the soul fragment faded away into nothing. "Three down, three to go," said Harry. He bent down to pick up the cup. "What now?" asked Irma. "It's just a cup now," Harry said, "A thousand year old cup." He took out a piece of parchment and a quill, wrote a short note, tied it to the cup, and gave it to Hedwig. "Take this to Professor Sprout," Harry said to his owl, "I'm sure she'll find a good place for it." Hedwig nipped his finger in affection, and took off.

"Well, that was exciting," said Irma. "Exciting isn't what I would call this," said Cornelia. "Well what would you call it?" asked Irma. "I'd call it insane," replied Cornelia. "Ignore them, they always argue," said Will to Harry. "If this Horcruxes was as well protected as the next one," said Ron, but was interrupted by Harry, "Then we'll just try harder."

The end of chapter 10. Big one, but finally done. Next time, our heroes get a glimpse of what Voldemort has been doing. Reviews will be most appreciated. See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11: Ambushed

Last time, Harry and co. teamed up with W.I.T.C.H. to find Huffelpuff's cup. After working their way through several booby-traps, they retrieved the Horcruxes, and exorcised the soul-fragment from it. Three down, three to go, on with the show!

**Chapter11: Ambushed!**

The next day dawned bright and clear, as a sign of good things to come. Our heroes, now numbering eight, were up and relaxing after yesterday's adventure. "I don't call nearly getting killed an adventure," said Cornelia in her usual pessimistic manner. "Admit it," said Irma, "You missed the excitement of putting your life at risk." "I'm not going to answer that," replied Cornelia as she walked over to Hermione.

She had a large leather-bound book in her lap, and was writing in it. "What are you writing?" asked Cornelia. "Oh, I'm just recording what we did yesterday," replied Hermione, "So what we're doing won't be forgotten."

Harry walked over to Will, who was staring at the sky. "It's quiet this morning," she said. "Yeah, quiet," replied Harry, "Almost too quiet." "Oh come on Harry, "said Ron, "Don't be such a spoil sport. Nobody knows where we are, and you convinced the Ministry of Magic to ignore what we are doing. I seriously doubt You-Know-Who can find us." "Well, if that's true," said Harry grimly, "Then why do I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen?"

"Because something bad is about to happen, Potter," replied a voice from behind our heroes. Everyone turned to see three Death Eaters in full masks and hooded cloaks. "Surprised to see us boy?" asked one of the Death Eaters. "Not really," replied Harry. "I just want to know how you found me." "They probably got lucky and saw us as they were passing through." Said Will.

"What if we did got lucky?" asked the second Death Eater. "Yeah, lucky," said the third. "Lucky that we found you before Lestrange did. Now the Dark Lord shall favor us instead of that mad woman." "Never mind that," said the first Death Eater, "You have a choice, either come with us to be presented before the Dark Lord, or your companions die."

"If Voldemort wants me so badly," said Harry, "Then he should come and get me in person. Or better yet, he can send his cowardly laky Snape. That way I can deal with him first." "How dare you say the name of The Dark Lord in vain!" yelled the second Death Eater. He started to rush towards Harry, but was stooped by the first one. "No, the master wants Potter alive and unharmed." "Like I said," yelled Harry, "If he wants me, he should come and get me himself." "This is your last chance Potter," said the first Death Eater, "Surrender or watch your friends suffer until they die!"

"I hate to interrupt," said Will, "But you seem to have overlooked one small detail. There's eight of us, and only three of you." The Death Eater glared at Will. "You foolish muggle. Do you really think the Dark Lord would send his servants to capture Harry potter without reinforcement?" It was then that our heroes discovered that they were surrounded by creatures that were, for lack of better words, most foul. They were at least seven feet tall, with thick, muscular torsos. Their heads were humanoid but had only one red eye, and had rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. In their right hands was, a sword, a spear, or an axe. Their left arms ended in a crab-like claw.

"What the bloody hell are those things?" asked Ron. "I have no idea," replied Hermione. "As you can see," said the first Death Eater, "We've come well prepared. Now, what's your answer?" "I told you," said Harry, "If Voldemort wants me that badly, then he should come to me in person." "That does it!" shouted the third Death Eater, "Kill them!" he shouted to the creatures as they charged to our heroes.

Taranee stepped forward. "I'm on it!" she yelled as she sent fireballs from her hands into the oncoming ranks of the creatures. Several of them caught fire, and exploded. "Hey, I wanted to take the lead." Said Irma, as water shot from her index fingers. Two of the creatures exploded on contact. Hay Lin exhaled a whirlwind towards the creatures, sending several skywards. Cornelia slammed her food down and caused a tremor that shook apart several of the creatures. Will sent several energy blasts into the ranks, destroying several creatures.

"Why are we letting them have all the fun?" asked Harry, as he pulled out his wand. He sent several curses and hexes into the creatures, destroying several. "Well, I'm not going to stand around and do nothing," said Hermione. "Me neither," said Ron as they both pulled out their wands and joined Harry.

Within minutes all of the monsters were destroyed. Harry looked around at the remains, and then saw the three Death Eaters looking at him. "Well," he said, "Is that all you got?" The Death Eaters looked at each other, and Dissapparated. "Bloody cowards, the lot of them," said Ron. "What were those things?" asked Taranee. Hermione and Will examined the remains. "I won't know until a proper examination," said Hermione, "But one thing is for certain. They are not from this world." "Gee, that's obvious," said Irma. "Could you be more sarcastic?" asked Cornelia.

"I think the idea of these things," said Will, "is to overwhelm their enemy, (us) with shear numbers." "Voldemort must be really desperate to use such weak creatures," said Irma. Harry stared at her before she said, "Well, you saw how easily we tore them apart, didn't you?" "I doubt Voldemort is desperate," said Harry, "There were only forty of those things." "Only forty?" asked Cornelia, "It seemed like a lot more than forty." Harry replied "Well imagine what would have happened if there were 400, or even 4,000."

As our heroes pondered the horrors of that possibility, several loud cracks sounded around them. "Oh great!" exclaimed Ron, "They're back!" But it wasn't more Death Eaters. Several Aurors, led by Alastor 'Mad-Eye Moody had Apparated onto the scene. "Professor Moody!" said Harry. "Potter," said 'Mad-Eye, "What in god's name is going on here?" His magical eye swerved around to survey the area. "And who are those five?" he asked, pointing at Will and her friends. "They're on our side," replied Harry. "Hang on," he said, "How did you find us?" Just then he noticed that Professor McGonnagal was there as well. "Just because the ministry isn't paying attention to what you're doing, Potter," she said, "Doesn't mean that I can keep an eye on you. Come now, I'll explain at my house."

The End of chapter 11. Next time, Harry receives word of why Voldemort is keeping quiet. Be so kind as to review this work of written art. See you next time.


	12. Chapter 12: At McGonnagal Mannor

Last time deadly creatures that were summoned by the Death Eaters attacked our heroes. As it turns out they weren't so deadly as they seemed. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 12: At McGonnagal Manor

Upon arriving at the home of Professor McGonnagal, Harry and the others were welcomed by two old friends. "Neville, what are you doing here?" asked Harry. "Well, I'm doing my part to help the war effort," replied Neville Longbottom. Harry tuned to Will and the other Guardians. "This is Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood." Introductions were made.

"So you're from another world?" asked Luna. "Yes, we are." Replied Will. "I don't suppose you know that the fabric of reality is full of holes." Will looked at Luna with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. "Several hundred years ago, a secret group created a knife so sharp, it could cut through the fabric of reality. They left several holes leading from their world to others." Will looked at Harry with a confused look on her face that asked 'WTF?' "Don't ask," said Harry.

Will then told everyone there her story about her and the other Guardians. Professor McGonnagal walked over to Hay Lin. "So, you're Yan Lin's granddaughter," said McGonnagal, "I can tell that there is a resemblence." "You know my grandmother?" asked Hay Lin. "We've crossed paths before." Replied McGonnagal, "It wasn't a happy meeting, so I'd rather not discuss it."

"I'd like a word with you, Potter," said Professor McGonnagal, "Alone if you please." Hermione and Ron followed Harry. "What you say to Harry, you can say to us, Professor." Said Hermione. "Us too," said Will as she and the rest of her friends followed. "Oh, very well," said an exasperated McGonnagal.

"What I'm about to tell you," said Professor McGonnagal, "Is known only to members of the Order of the Phoenix. Not even the Minister of Magic knows. Less than a day after the incident at the castle, a giant was found dead." "An Aurora killed it?" asked Harry. "Not even ten Auroras can kill a fully grown Giant," said McGonnagal, "but someone killed this one. What makes it stranger, was that its neck was broken." "I'll bet that one of the other giants working for You-Know-Who killed it," said Ron. "That's what was assumed at first, Mr. Weasley," said McGonnagal, "But the next day, another giant was found dead, only this one appeared to have been shot in the head several times."

At this, Harry was stunned. Two giants killed, and one was shot to death? "Is it possible that the muggle military is involved?" asked Hermione. "A distinct possibility Ms. Granger," continued McGonnagal, "but doubtful. Over the next several days, the Order found several bodies of the creatures you fought. Some were shot, some were beaten to a pulp, and others were stabbed. Another giant was found dead; this one had its chest blasted off. We also found several Infri; shot, then burned. We even found several dead Dementors. This one was the most puzzling to date: Upon investigating a sighting of the Dark Mark, a death Eater was found with his head cut off."

Everyone was stunned at this. It was Taranee who broke the silence. "Why would the enemy kill one of it's own?" she asked. "Probably executing a traitor," said Irma, "But that's just my opinion." "No," said Harry, "Voldemort doesn't cut his victim's heads off. It's not his style." He turned to McGonnagal. "Where there any other bodies found in the area?" he asked. "No," answered McGonnagal, "but there was evidence that the killing curse was used at that time."

"When was this?" asked Harry. "Some time in the afternoon the day after Professor Dumbledors funeral," answered McGonnagal. _The same day my scar hurt, and when Voldemort lost his temper_ thought Harry. "There's more," said McGonnagal. "Several Dementors were found in a large pile, incinerated. More Infri were discovered, shot, decapitated and burned. Six trolls were found hacked to pieces by a meat cleaver. And just this morning, A Death Eater was captured alive."

"Really?" asked Harry, hoping against hope that the captured Death Eater was either Lestrange or Snape. "Of course," said McGonnagal, "but the strange thing was that he was captured outside the Ministry of Magic. He was already bound and gagged. Apparently, whoever had been killing the minions of the Death Eaters had captured this one, questioned him, and left him for the Ministry to pick up."

"I'd like to know what he said when this Death Eater was taken," said Hermione. "Unfortunately," said McGonnagal, "he won't be giving any secrets anytime soon. All throughout the interrogation, he kept mumbling nonsense about muggles with magic powers."

Later that afternoon, Harry and the others conversed on what Professor McGonnagal told them. "That's a contradiction," said Hermione. "Muggles can't have magic powers." "What am I, chopped liver?" asked Irma. "Present company excepted of course," said Hermione quickly. "What baffles me," said Will, "Is how they are doing it, and then getting away before anyone from either side arrives. From what McGonnagal said, the killings were very fresh by the time anyone found them."

"Shakespeare said it best," spoke Cornelia, "' There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in our philosophy.'" "Uh, I think the line is 'Your philosophy,'" said Irma. "No, it's 'Our philosophy,'" replied Cornelia. "Well, you're wrong, Miss Oh So Blond And Pretty," said Irma. "They'll be like this for a while," said Will reassuringly.

"So what do you think?" asked Taranee. "It's a complete mystery," said Harry. "Well, we've uncovered mystery's before," said Ron. "None like this," replied Hermione." "Well if we all can figure out who is doing this and stop Voldemort as well," said Hay Lin, "Then we'd be in pretty good shape, that is, if those two ever stop debating Shakespeare." She said, pointing at Cornelia and Irma, who were still arguing over the line from Hamlet.

The end of Chapter 12. Next chapter, Harry is asked to participate in a 'side quest.' Reviews will be rewarded with Oreo cookies and milk. See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Pansy's Plea

Last time Harry was informed that someone other than the Order was fighting against Voldemort. The thing is, it appears to be the work of muggles. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 13: Pansy's Plea

Harry woke up after a night full of dreams about faceless, supper-powered muggles. _Who are these people?_ He asked himself, _what kind of muggle is capable of defeating Infri, Trolls, Giants, Dementors and those nameless demons? _And most importantly, _whose side are they really on, and what do they want? _He went down to the main room, where Will was pondering over the map. "Any luck?' he asked her. "Nothing yet," replied Will, "But these things can take awhile. Sometimes it works when you want it, and sometimes it doesn't." "Time is a luxury I feel we have little of," said Harry.

At this time, Irma and Cornelia entered the room, followed by Ron and Hermione. It seemed that Irma and Cornelia were still arguing over the line from Hamlet. "I'm telling you, the line says 'our,'" said Cornelia. "And I'm telling you," replied Irma, "that it's 'your.'" "How do you put up with this?" Ron asked Will. "It's an acquired friendship," replied Will, "you'll get used to them."

Meanwhile, Hermione attempted to settle the argument. "Look," she said. "I looked up the line from Hamlet this morning, and it's 'Your' philosophy." "Told you so!" exclaimed Irma. "Thank goodness," sighed Ron. "All night long its 'your!' 'our' 'your' 'our' over and over again."

Just then, Neville ran into the room. "Harry, you'll never believe who just got here and wants to talk to you!" he exclaimed. "Let me guess," said Harry in an annoyed and slightly bored tone, "Rufus Schrimgeour?" "No, he stopped by yesterday before you arrived. The one who's here is Pansy Parkinson!" "Bull Sh$t!" exclaimed Ron, and was immediately slapped by Hermione. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked. "Language," replied Hermione.

"I'm not kidding," said Neville, "She's out in the front hall, begging with Professor McGonnagal to see you." "I still don't believe it," said Ron. "Well believe it or not," said Neville, "she's here, and she keeps saying it's a matter of life or death." Harry sat thinking this over, and then stood up. "Well," he said, "if it's a matter of life or death, I should go see what she has to say."

"What!" exclaimed Ron "Harry, this is Pansy Parkinson we're talking about," said Hermione, "Draco Malfoy's pet." "I know," said Harry, "But I should at least show the common courtesy and let her say what she came here to say." He walked towards the front hall, where he saw Pansy Parkinson being restrained by two Aurors.

"Please, I must speak with Harry Potter!" she yelled, "It's a matter of life or death!" "I'm right here," said Harry. The Aurors released Pansy as Harry walked towards her. "Now," said Harry, "say what you need to say before I change my mind." Pansy exhaled, braced herself, and began. "It's Draco, they're going to kill him." She stopped and collapsed, sobbing.

"Wait a minute," said Harry as he sat down, "Who's going to kill Draco?" "The Death Eaters!" yelled Pansy. She pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket. And handed it to Harry:

My Dearest Pansy,

The Dark Lord has decreed that I be executed in three days for my failure. Know that no matter what happens, I'm not a killer. I'll always love you, in this world or the next.

Draco.

"That letter was dated yesterday," said Pansy, "He's going to be killed sometime tomorrow." Harry read and reread the letter several times before asking, "And just what do you want me to do?" Even before Pansy responded, Harry knew what she wanted of him. "I want you to save Draco," said Pansy.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Harry turned around and saw Ron and Hermione. Will, Cornelia and Irma were also in the room, as well as Neville and Luna. "Seriously, have you lost your mind?" asked Ron. "I'm perfectly sane, Weasly," replied Pansy, "I want you to save Draco from the Death Eaters.

Normally Hermione keeps a cool head, but at this remark, she was rather irked. "You've got some nerve coming here and asking for Harry's help," she said with much anger, "After all Draco has said and done to make our lives miserable, after he betrayed Dumbledore and got him murdered, you expect us to save his life? What in God's name is wrong with you?" There was silence as everyone stared at Hermione after her outburst.

"Let me get this straight," said Ron, attempting to break the ice, "You want Harry and the rest of us to find Malfoy, go to where he is, fight whatever's guarding him, bust him out, fight our way out and then the two of you can walk of into the sunset and live happily ever after, am I right?" "Well, yes." Replied Pansy.

All this time, Harry was contemplating the problem. On one hand, he had every right to say no, considering that Malfoy was Hogwarts biggest jerk for six years. Not to mention the fact that he was indeed a Death Eater. On the other hand, in his letter, Malfoy did state that he wasn't a killer, and he proved it. He couldn't kill Dumbledore that night. And it did seem that he loved Pansy, and she loves him back equally.

Finally Harry spoke, "Give me one good reason why I should save Draco." Pansy gave him one as she pulled a ring off her right hand that Harry really didn't notice before. "You see this?" she asked, holding the ring up for all to see. It had a silver band, with an emerald setting, "Draco gave it to me during the Yule Ball," she handed the ring to Harry, "If that's not a good enough reason, then I don't know what else to do."

Harry looked at the ring, and then turned to the others. "What do you think?" he asked quietly, so Pansy couldn't hear him. Cornelia took the ring and said, "That's what I call a rock, and being of the earth element, I'd know." "He asked what we thought about the situation, Miss Oh So Blond and Pretty," said Irma.

"I think it's a trap," said Ron. "Well thank you Ron for stating the obvious," said Hermione. "Oh don't you two start fighting," said Will, "It's bad enough I have to put up with those two dingbats." She said while pointing at Cornelia and Irma, who were arguing again. "If you want my opinion," said Luna, "I think it's a trap," "See, even 'Loony' Lovegood agrees with me," said Ron. "I'm going to ignore that," said Luna, "As I was saying, it's a trap, but perhaps she," pointing at Pansy, "doesn't know it's a trap. Maybe she's bait to lure you in for the kill."

"You did say that Voldemort likes to use peoples feelings against them," said Hermione. "What about you Will?" asked Harry. "I don't know if this is a trap," said Will, "But I do know one thing for sure. Pansy is deeply in love with this Draco, and I'm pretty sure he loves her back equally." "My thoughts exactly," said Harry.

He walked up to Pansy and said, "I'll help you save him under two conditions, and they apply to both you and Draco. First, the two of you are to stop bothering Ron and his family about them being poor." "Done," replied Pansy. "Second," said Harry, "The two of you must never, ever call Hermione a mudblood again." Pansy seemed to hesitate for a second, but then said, "Done." "That settles it," said Harry, "we're going to save Draco." "Okay," said Ron, "he's lost it."

"In order to find where Draco is being held," said Will to Pansy, "I'll need a personal item of his." Pansy then gave Will a lock of Malfoy's hair. "That's just sick," said Ron. "I think it's romantic," responded Hay Lin.

While Will scryed for Draco's location, Harry planned out what to do. "Here's the plan:" he said, "Find Draco, go to where he is, get inside, free him, get out, and get home." "Is that all?" asked Cornelia. "Well it's the plan in a nutshell," said Harry. "I'm coming with you," said Neville. "No Neville, I need you for something else," replied Harry. This had been going through his mind ever since he arrived at the house.

"I need you and Luna to round up everyone from the D.A. you can find," he said, "I need you to bring them together and find the identify of a certain wizard or witch whose initials are R.A.B." "Who's R.A.B.?" asked Neville. "That's what I need you and the D.A. to find out," said Harry, "because R.A.B. may have a key to the destruction of Voldemort." Neville shuddered at the mention of Voldemort, but soon recovered. "I won't let you down Harry," he said with a large smile.

"I've got it!" shouted Will. Everyone rushed over to the map, which was zoomed in on a empty space near York. "All right then," said Harry, "Let's go rescue Draco!"

The end of Chapter 13. Next time, the rescue mission commences. Be so kind as to review, many thanks. See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Rescuing Draco

Last time, Harry agreed to rescue Draco Malfoy from the clutches of the Death Eaters. Was his decision right, or even sane? On with the show!

Chapter 14:Rescuing Draco

Having located Malfoy's position, our heroes plus Pansy arrived to Draco's location (Pansy having side-apparated with Hermione). They were on a hill overlooking a large wooded area. "I still can't figure out how the five of you can teleport without apparating," said Hermione as she saw Will and her friends appear beside them. "It's a trade secret," replied Taranee.

"There it is," said Hay Lin, pointing at a large building to the left of the trees. "He's somewhere in that complex," said Will as she checked the map. "Well what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Pansy, "Let's go save him!" She then started towards the building, when Will tackled her. "Get down you idiot!" she shouted.

"What was that for?" said Pansy annoyingly. "Shut up, everyone take cover now!" Will whispered sharply. Everyone ducked down. "What's happening?" asked Harry. "There's more of those things guarding the place," replied Will. Harry raised his head for a quick look, and sure enough, there were the hideous creatures they fought the other day.

"Did they see us?" Harry asked, anxiously. "I doubt it," replied Will, "But if we tried to get down the hill, they're sure to see us and raise the alarm." "Well what do we do now?" asked Ron. "We'll need a distraction," Will said, looking at Cornelia and Irma. "One distraction coming up," said Irma as she and Cornelia disappeared. "Bloody Hell!" shouted Ron, before Hermione clamped her hands over his mouth.

"For crying out loud, are you trying to get us killed?" asked an angered Hermione. "Oh, sorry," said an embarrassed Ron, "It's just that they just disappeared like that," he said, snapping his fingers. "Oh, that," Will said sheepishly, "We can become invisible for short amounts of time. It's one of the things we can do." "How short are you talking about?" asked Harry. "No more than ten minuets," said Hay Lin, "I know, I timed myself once.

Harry glanced up again. They were facing a side door into the building. Two of the creatures were guarding the door. As he looked, vines that seemed to grow out of the ground like that suddenly ensnared one of the creatures! (Insert finger snapping sound) A large jet of water that came out of nowhere blasted the other creature. Cornelia and Irma reappeared and waved all clear. "Let's go!" Harry said, as he and the others ran down the hill towards the building.

When they reached the door, Hermione unlocked it with the _Alohomora_ spell. The door swung open, and Harry led the way in. They were in a dark corridor that split into two paths. "Which way?" he asked Will. She held up her crystal and the lock of Draco's hair. "I still think that's sick," said Ron. The Crystal glowed, and pointed left. "Then left is where we go," said Will.

They continued along the left corridor until they came to a large room, filled with heavy doors. Around the corner was a rather bored looking Death Eater. "There's only one guard," whispered Hermione. "That's enough to raise the alarm," said Cornelia. "One chance," said Harry, "the element of surprise." He braced himself, and jumped around the corner, pointed his wand at the Death Eater, and shouted, "STUPEFY!" The Death Eater was stunned and on the ground like that! (Insert another finger snapping noise)

As Ron and the others came into the room, Irma happened to ask "Now what?" It was Hermione who answered. "I just had a wicked idea," she said with a wicked grin on her face. She whispered to Will and Taranee, and they both nodded with wicked grins on their faces. Hermione walked over to the stunned Death Eater. "_Ennervate_!" she said, reviving him. The Death Eater looked up, and saw Harry. "You!" he shouted before Taranee stepped forward with a fireball in her hand. "Don't move and say nothing unless asked," said Will with a determined look, "Or my friend here will burn off your Johnson." Taranee begin to toss the fireball in her hand. "Are we clear?" asked Will. The Death Eater nodded in agreement.

"Now," said Hermione, "Where is Draco Malfoy?" "He's in cell 19, that way," said the Death Eater, pointing down the room. "Please don't burn off my Johnson!" "You've been very helpful," said Hermione, "But I can't let you alert your comrades. STUPEFY!" The Death Eater lay stunned again. "You really wouldn't have burned off his Johnson, would you?" Ron asked Taranee. She just smiled back. "Remind me to never make Taranee mad," Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.

"11, 12, 13…" counted Irma as they ran towards cell 19. "17, 18, 19, he we are!" she exclaimed. This time, Ron used the _Alohomora_ spell to unlock the door. As the door swung open, they say Draco Malfoy sitting in a chare in the corner of the room, his head bowed. '"PUMKIN!" shouted Pansy, as she shoved Ron and Cornelia aside and rushed into the cell. Malfoy got up from the chair, staring at Pansy in disbelief. Finally, relief and joy expanded on his face. "HONEY BUNNY!" He shouted and Pansy ran into his arms. "Pumpkin?" said Hermione, nearly unable to contain a sudden fit of giggles. "Honey Bunny?" said Ron in the same condition.

Meanwhile, Pansy was plastering Malfoy with kisses. "I thought I'd never see you again my love!" she exclaimed between smooches. "Oh get a room," said Cornelia. "They already have a room," replied Irma. "I had no hope that you would receive my letter," said Malfoy as he came up for air, "Let alone save me." "Well," said Pansy, "I'm here now snookums." "Bloody Hell!" said Ron, finally succumbing to laughter, "And I thought I had it rough with Lavender Brown." Just then, Draco looked out the door and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What are they doing here?" he asked Pansy annoyingly. "Saving your sorry life," replied Harry, "For what its worth."

As they all ran out the room into the corridor, Harry remembered something he wanted to say. "Oh Draco," said Harry, "there's two conditions you need to fulfill in order for this rescue to finish." "Conditions?" asked Malfoy. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that," said Pansy. "You agreed to conditions?" asked Draco with a mixed look of anger and hurt. "It was the only way to save you," replied Pansy. "Moving on," said Harry, "First, you must never, ever call Hermione a mudblood again." "Done," replied Malfoy. "Second," said Harry, "You are to stop bothering Ron about him and his family being poor." "Do I have to?" asked Draco. "Oh let's just chuck him back in the cell," said Ron. "Okay, okay, I'll do it," said Draco hastily.

"You should at least pretend to sound grateful, even though you don't deserve it," said Will, "The only reason you're out of that cell is that she loves you." Will then pointed at Pansy. "I see," said Malfoy, "I've just one question, who are you?" "Long story," replied Hermione. "There's the door!" shouted Hay Lin. As they ran out the door, Harry pointed to the hill where they arrived at. "Just up that hill," said Cornelia, "and we're home free."

But it wasn't that simple. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Standing not ten paces in front of Harry was Bellatrix Lastrange and three other Death Eaters. "Aw crap!" exclaimed Harry. Behind the Death Eaters were about a thousand of the creatures. "Double crap!" exclaimed Will.

The end of chapter 14. Next time, Harry confronts Lestrange, while Will and her friends take on the creatures. Also, the name of the creatures shall be reveled. See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15: Ambushed Again

Last time, the rescue of Draco Malfoy was proceeding as planned, but it was interrupted by the Death Eaters. On with the show!

Chapter 15: Ambushed Again

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Standing not ten paces in front of Harry was Bellatrix Lestrange and three other Death Eaters. "Aw crap!" exclaimed Harry. Behind the Death Eaters were about a thousand of the creatures. "Double crap!" exclaimed Will.

There was about 30 seconds of silence before Bellatrix Lastrange spoke, "What's the matter Draco?" she asked, "Aren't you happy to see your Aunt Bella?" Pansy stepped in front of Malfoy, her wand pointing at Lestrange. "You keep away from him!" she yelled, "It's your fault he's in this mess. You turned him into a Death Eater!" Lestrange laughed her usual insane laugh before saying, "You stupid little girl. Young Draco volunteered to join us. And once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater."

Malfoy stared at where the Dark Mark was burned into his arm. "She's right," he said, "you shouldn't have come here." "And let Voldemort kill you?" asked Will, "I don't think so." Harry sigh, and stepped forward. "I'm probably going to regret this tomorrow," he said to Lestrange, "But if you want Malfoy, you'll have to go through me first." "Ah, dear little Harry," said Lestrange with a mocking smile, "The Dark Lord is so eager to see you again."

"If Voldemort wants to see me so badly," said Harry grimly, "Then he should come to me instead of sending his minions and lapdogs to do his dirty work!" "I'm going to pretend I didn't here you say the master's name, Potter," said Lestrange in a much more serious tone, "By the way, how do you like these Kandarian demons the master made?"

Harry realized that Lestrange was talking about the creatures with the clawed arms. "Hideous," replied Harry, "I'd think Voldemort would have a much better imagination when it came to making monsters." "That's twice you've said the Dark Lord's name Potter," said Lestrange, "If you do it again," "You'll what?" interrupted Harry, "You'll kill me? I'd bet Voldemort wouldn't like that." But before Lestrange could reply, there was a sudden explosion from the other side of the building.

"Now what?" Ron asked nervously. Lestrange whispered something to herself that sounded like "Not again!" before yelling at the three Death Eaters behind her "You, go take care of it, I'll deal with Potter and his little friends." The three Death Eaters and about half of the Kandarian demons left to investigate the explosion. "This is your last chance Potter," said Lestrange, "Surrender, or watch as your friends die."

"What do you think?" Harry asked Will. "I think we can take them," she said. "I don't mean to be rude," said Ron, ("Too late," whispered Irma) "But there's a lot more of those things than last time." "Then it's time we showed everyone what we can really do," said Will, "Ready girls?"

"Always," said Irma. "You bet!" said Taranee. "I was born ready," said Hay Lin. "If I must," said Cornelia. Will took out her crystal. It glowed bright pink as Will shouted: "Guardians, Unite!" Each girl was surrounded by a different colored light: Will orange; Irma aqua; Taranee red; Cornelia green; and Hay Lin sky blue. When the lights faded, they were dressed in different outfits in different blue, green and purple combinations. The most drastic change was that all five of them now have wings.

"Wow!" was all Harry could say. "Love the outfits," said Hermione. "That's one of the coolest things I've ever seen," said Ron.

"I don't give a f#ck what you wear!" shouted Lestrange. "You're still going to die. Kill them!" she yelled to the demons. They howled their battle cries and charged.

"Let's see, 500 screaming demons against the five of us," said Will sarcastically. "Just like in Meridian," said Hay Lin with a huge grin. All five took to the air and began to thrash the demons. "Bloody hell!" shouted Ron. "You can fly?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "Well what else do you think these wings are for?" Irma asked sarcastically. "Well, I stand corrected," said Hermione.

As the demon slaughter continued, Harry noticed Lestrange trying to leave. "Oh no, not this time," he said with grim determination. "You won't get away from me Bellatrix Lestrange! You're gonna pay for what you did to Sirius!" Harry began to run after the escaping Death Eater, cursing and hexing any demon that stood in his way. "There he goes again," said Ron. Will landed next to Hermione. "Where's Harry going?" she asked. "He's chasing after Lestrange," replied Hermione.

Will took in the situation before turning to Draco and Pansy. "Can the two of you apparate out of here?" she asked. "I think so," replied Draco. Will then turned to Hay Lin. "Hay Lin," said Will, "I need you to clear a path to the hill where we first go there." "I'm on it!" replied the Air Guardian. "As soon as Hay Lin clears a path," she said to Draco, "Run to that hill and get out of here." Will then turned to Irma, Cornelia and Taranee. "I need the three of you to keep the rest of the demons occupied." "Where are you going?" asked Taranee. "I'm going after Harry to make sure he doesn't do something stupid," answered Will. She then took off in the direction Harry went.

Hay Lin soon had a clear path to the hill made. "You heard Will," said Cornelia, "Get out of here while you have the chance!" Draco and Pansy started running to the hill. "They're regrouping," said Irma as the demons attacked again. As Hermione, Ron, Taranee, Cornelia and Irma kept the demons occupied, Draco and Pansy made it to the hill, and soon were gone.

"Mission accomplished," said Irma. "It's not over until we find Harry," said Hermione. "Well let's go find him," said Ron, but was soon silenced by another explosion, and several sharp reports from the other side of the building. "That sounds like gunfire," said Irma, "I should know, my dad's a cop." Do you think," said Ron, "That it's those muggles that have been killing all those dark creatures?" "I don't know," said Hermione, "But I think we should – Ron look out!" she shouted as one of the demons rushed from behind Ron, it's ax raised to strike him down.

The end of chapter 15. What's going to happen to Ron? Is Harry going to avenge the death of Sirius's death? And just who is making all that noise? Find out in the next action packed chapter. Be so kind as to review this work of written art. See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16: The Ramblers

Last time, Bellatrix Lestrange had our heroes surrounded by the creatures, now known as Kandarian demons. Draco was forced to admit that he joined the Death Eaters of his own free will, but Harry didn't care. While exchanging words with Lestrange, they were interrupted by a sudden explosion. Will and the other guardians transformed and proceeded to thrash the demons. Harry chased after Lestrange, while Draco and Pansy escaped. Just as another explosion erupted, Ron was attacked by a demon with an ax. Will he live? Read on to find out. Warning, there's some explicit language as well as some gay references. Rated PG. Without further to do, on with the show!

**Chapter 16: The Ramblers**

"Ron look out!" shouted Hermione as one of the demons rushed from behind Ron, its ax raised to strike him down. As the ax fell, the demon suddenly jerked as if it was hit several times. The sound of gunfire was in the air again. Before anyone knew it, the demon was dead, with more holes in it than Swiss cheese.

Ron looked up to see two men with AK-47's pointing at the demon. They both looked in their early 20's. One was taller than the other, and had brown hair and dark brown eyes. The second one also had brown hair, was slightly shorter than the first gunman, but had one green eye, and the other blue. They both wore tan jackets with American flag patches on the left sleeve. Below the patch was another one; this one of a silver hand inscribed in a bronze circle. The hand appeared to be grasping a gold hammer.

The walked over to Ron and stopped. "Dude you wanna get out of the way? I almost shot you there!" said the taller gunman in an New York City accent. "Yeah are you begging me instead to like, mess up your pizza face in front of your girlfriend there?" said the second, shorter gunman in an New Jersey accent, pointing at Hermione. "'Cause I'll do it man! I'll do it!" The second gunman then brandished his fist in Ron's face.

"It's not worth it dude!" yelled the first gunman as he tried to restrain his comrade. "Dude, it's not worth it!" "No man, we almost shot him man! My dad owns a dealership!" exclaimed the second gunman. "Dude do you know who his dad is?" asked the first gunman. "He is totally rich, he will totally hook you up dude, we're drunk." He said in Ron's face.

"Are these the ones 'The Stranger' said is coming to help?" asked a somewhat confused Hermione. "I have no idea." Replied Irma. The second gunman walked towards Ron. "So then you don't mind if I talk to her?" he asked while pointing at Taranee. "I guess so," said a confused Ron. The second gunman turned towards Taranee. "What's up little Lady?" "Dude, she's got wings on her back," said the first gunman. "No man, she's good to go," the second gunman said reassuringly.

"Hey, um, my dad's like totally rich, we own this dealership, and what sorority are you in?" asked the second gun rather quickly. "First of all," said Taranee in a stern voice, "I'm still in High School. And second, I already have a boyfriend." "Aw, she burned you dude!" exclaimed the first gunman. "Oh, so you couldn't get into a sorority?" asked the second gunman. "I'm fifteen for crying out loud!" said Taranee, now about to lose he cool.

"This is beat, total minor party, uh I think," said the first gunman, "But we're out of here, come on D.P. let's go." "But what else is open," said D.P. "Besides your mouth when you're like kissing on some gay dude, and like holding his muscles 'cause his arms are like, wrapped around you, and you feel like so safe, 'cause you're like, not that you're gay or nothing, but god, you just want to like, burry yourself in his chest and just live there forever?"

"I'm outta here," said Taranee as she flew off to kill some more demons. "By the way Skeater," said D.P. to the first gunman, "That picture of the showers, that was a Photo Shop thing Okay? That wasn't me." "Yo D. to the P. Let's go! We're missing all the action!" exclaimed Skeater. "Hang on man, there's plenty of action here," said D.P. He walked over to Cornelia now.

"What's your name, babe?" he asked the earth guardian. "I'm Cornelia," she replied. "Ah, you want to take me to your dorm room for a drink or something?" asked D.P. "No," replied Cornelia, as she grabbed Irma. "But I believe this little lady needs to have a life experience." She then pushed Irma towards the one called D.P. "No way in hell am I going out with that." She said. "He reeks of beer and god knows what else!" "Aw, rejected!" exclaimed the one called Skeater.

"Are you two going to stand around, hitting on girls all day, or are you going to get some work done?" asked a sharp British accent from behind the two gunmen. The voice came from a woman with a cutlass sheath in her belt. She had long black braided hair, and very thick eyelashes. The woman looked about 23 years old. She had the same colored jacket as the gunmen. Hermione noticed that while the men's jackets had an American flag patch on the left sleeve above the symbol, the woman's sleeve had a British flag on hers.

"Sorry Boss Lady," said Skeater scornfully, "But it was his fault!" He then pointed at D.P. "I've told you not to call me 'Boss Lady,'" said the woman, advancing on Skeater, "And you'll do well to remember it, Zarnold Edward Quigly!" "Zarnald!" exclaimed Irma as she succumbed to laughter, "What kind of name is Zarnold?" "Dude, are you going to take that?" asked D.P. "Yo, bros call me Skeater!" he said.

"Whatever," said the woman, "Just go find Max, and tell him 'it' is not here. Can you do that?" "No problem Boss Lady," said Skeater. "I heard that." Replied the woman as the two went off. "Bitch," whispered D.P. "I heard that too!" she yelled. The woman then turned to Ron, Hermione and the others. "Sorry about those two," she said, "They're chronic 'frat' boys. Oh where are my manners?" she asked with a smile, "Captain Jillian Sparrow at your service, but you can call me Jill." "Jill Sparrow?" asked Hermione, "Are you in any way related to the pirate Jack Sparrow?" 'That's 'Captain' Jack Sparrow," Replied Jill seriously. "Oh she's related," whispered Irma.

Just then, Hay Lin returned from punching a hole in the ranks of the demons. "Okay, Draco and Pansy have made their escape, I think they'll be alright." She looked around, "Where's Will?" she asked. She then saw Jill. "And who is this?" Jill began to walk away, but stopped and turned around. "Well, aren't you lot coming along?" she asked. "We are all on the same side in this war against the Death Eaters, aren't we?" "Just where are we going?" asked Cornelia. "You'll see," replied Jill with a large smile.

Meanwhile…

Harry ran after Bellatrix Lestrange in hope of avenging the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. All he could think about was 'she must pay, she must pay.' Just as Harry was in range of hexing her, Lestrange apparated out of the area. Harry stopped running and yelled into the sky " You God Damned Coward! Come back here and fight!" He collapsed to the ground, panting for breath. At that time, Will landed next to him. "Harry?" she asked, "Are you all right?" Harry looked up at Will with a mixed look of anger and exhaustion. "That, that Death Eater bitch, she killed my godfather and tortured countless others. She's just as evil as Voldemort. Worse, if possible."

Will sad next to Harry. "This is the second time she's escaped from me, it won't happen again," said Harry with grim determination. "Harry," said Will, "I'm sorry for you, but is revenge worth tearing yourself apart?" Will took his hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I've found out that revenge only leads to more pain and hate. It never ends." "You're right Will," said Harry, "I shouldn't act like this." They both stood up as Will powered down to her normal attire. "So," said Will reassuringly, "we're going to head back to the others, find the remaining Horcruxes, dispose of them, and finally kill Voldemort." "Yes," replied Harry, "but first we need to kill Snape." "Of course," said Will.

Just then, they herd the same second explosion, followed by gunfire, as mentioned at the end of the last chapter. "Now what?" Harry and Will both asked at the name time. They both ran toward where the explosion came from. They saw several of the demons surrounding a man in a tan jacket. He was of medium height, had brown hair, brown eyes and looked to be in his mid-twenties. "We've got to help him, who ever he is," insisted Harry. But before either could move, the man grabbed one of the demons, and delivered a punch that tore it's head off. He then swung another punch at a demon that was sneaking up behind him. "I'm not sure he needs our help," remarked Will, "Or anyone's help."

The man delivered punch, kick and other various martial-arts moves to the demons, until there were none left alive. He looked around, as if searching for something else to fight. Then, he saw Harry and Will. "Oh crap, he's seen us," said Will. "I know," replied Harry. The man advanced towards them, his hands moving to his sides where he drew two very large revolvers.

"Holly crap on a pita! He's gonna shoot us!" exclaimed Will. But the man didn't shoot them. "GET DOWN!" he shouted. Harry and Will dropped to the ground as two demons swung their weapons at where they were just standing. They hit nothing but empty air as the man fired both revolvers. Each demon was hit in the head and fell to the dirt, dead as a doornail.

The man holstered his guns and walked over to Will and Harry as they got up. "Forgive me if this sounds weird," said the man, "But do either of you happen to know a strange man with glowing blue eyes?" But before Harry or Will could answer, they were interrupted by the arrival of one of the gunmen mentioned earlier this chapter. "Max! Yo, Max!" It was the gunman with the mismatched eyes. "What's up Skeater?" asked the man apparently called Max. "The Boss Lady told me to tell you that 'it's' not here," said Skeater.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Max, "Well, it can't be helped. Go back to Jill, I'll be along soon." The gunman turned away, but was stopped by Max. "Oh, two more things Skeater. One, I'm the boss. Two, Jill hates being called 'Boss Lady.' If you're going to remain on this team, you need to remember the little things. Okay?"

"Okay, Boss Man" replied Skeater as he rushed off. "Don't call me that!" said Max in an exasperated tone. "Why do I even bother?" he asked himself out loud before seeing Harry and Will again. "Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, do you know a strange man with glowing blue eyes?" "Yes, I know him," replied Harry. "Oh good," said Max. "Now, Do you either of you happen to be either Harry Potter, or Willma Vandom?" Will stepped forward to speak. "I'm Willma Vandom, and I like being called Will. And that's because I hate being called Wilma, thank you very much," she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, okay then," said Max, slightly taken aback, "Then you must be Harry Potter." "That's me," said Harry, "Pleased to meet you both," said the gunman as he held out his hand, "I'm Max Kildare, leader of 'The Ramblers.'" He shook hands with Harry and Will. "Like wise," said Harry, "But who are 'The Ramblers?'" "Let's just say that kicking evil in the ass is our M.O.," said Max, "That's all I can say for now, so let's head back to the others, and I'll explain more back at H.Q."

Meanwhile…

"So if you're not muggles," said Ron, "Then what are you?" "Can you keep a secret?" asked Jill. "Yes," replied Ron. "So can I," said Jill. "Yo, Boss Lady!" shouted Skeater who had just returned with D.P. "I told you not to call me that!" exclaimed Jill, "You call me that again, and I'll tear you a new one." Just then, Harry and Will arrived with Max. "All right Ramblers," said Max, "Let's get Rambling!"

The end of chapter 16. Next chapter, Harry and company arrives at the mobile headquarters of The Ramblers. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and punch. See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17: At Rambler HQ

Last time, Ron was saved by the timely arrival of two gunmen who proceeded to hit on Taranee, Cornelia and Irma. Enter 'Captain' Jill Sparrow, a descendent of Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean (my sister loves Johnny Depp). Elsewhere, Harry and Will meet Max Kildare, leader of the group kwon as The Ramblers. Max, who single-handedly dispatched several Kandarian demons, assures Harry that all will be explained back at his base. Just who are The Ramblers? And, more importantly, what do they want? Read to find out. On with the show!

**Chapter 17: At The Ramblers H.Q.**

"All right Ramblers," said Max, "Let's get Rambling!" "Hold on for a second," said Cornelia. "I want to know who you people are and what you want with us." "Same here," said Hermione, "You can't be muggles, and you certainly are not Wizards. So what are you?" Jill walked over to Hermione and said, "We'll try to explain what we can, but once we're back at H.Q. Like I said, we're all on the same side here." Jill flashed a huge toothy grin. Hermione and Cornelia relaxed at this. It seemed to Hermione that one couldn't not like Jill Sparrow.

"All right, " said Max, who was counting out Harry and co. He pulled out a red, white and blue colored cell phone and began to dial. "Nice phone," commented Taranee. "You should hear my ring-tones," Replied Max as he hit the final number. He brought the phone to his ear and said, "First team plus eight, ready for transport; energize when ready." "Wait, what do you mean 'transport?'" asked Cornelia. "Oh, just a little disintegrating," replied Jill, sounding unconcerned, "followed by some reintegrating, nothing to worry about." "Now just wait one damn minuet here!" exclaimed Hermione as a low buzzing filled Harry's ears.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white light, and Harry was standing with everyone else in a large metal room with florescent lights. Before he could ask what happened, Harry fell to his knees with a sharp, intense wave of nausea. He wasn't the only one. Hermione, Will and Cornelia were also on the ground. Ron, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin were throwing up. When it passed, Harry saw Max, holding out his hand to help him up. "Yes, that's a normal reaction," he said as Harry stood up, "It'll get better the next time." "Next time?" asked Ron as he got up, "Bloody Hell, once was enough." "What just happened there?" asked Taranee. "I know what happened," replied Hermione, "But it couldn't have happened. It shouldn't have happened." "Why so?' asked Will. "Because," replied Hermione, "what we went through was a Matter Transportation Beam, or something of that nature. I know because I read the muggle science journals. But that level of technology isn't suppose to exist yet."

"That's what they want you to think," said a voice from the other side of the room. The voice came from a woman of medium height with brown hair with blue highlights. She had a New England accent that sounded diluted, like she grew up in New England, and moved elsewhere. "The governments of the world have more secrets then you can imagine," she said, "or maybe you don't want to." "This is our knife expert," said Max, "Fay Valentine."

"You give her a knife," said Jill, "And she'll show you wonders." "Plus she's not a bad looking chick if you ask me," said D.P. who put his arm around Fay's shoulder. "Tell me Simon," said Fay, obviously referring to D.P. by his real name, "Have you ever wondered what the difference is between an ox and a bull?" Fay flicked her wrist, and a knife appeared in it. D.P. swiftly removed his arm from Fay's shoulder. "If you ever touch me like that again without my permission," said Fay, "I'll show you the difference." "Just to warn you," whispered Jill, "She's not fond of being touched by men." "Remind me not to touch Fay," whispered Ron, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"So, let's get a move on then," said Max. Harry and the others followed Max out of the room into a hallway, which led to another room. This one was a cross between NASA control in Houston, and the bridge from the Enterprise D. (I love Star Trek) The room was full of computers servers and terminals. "This is the main control room," said Max, "where all our operations are coordinated from." "Hold on, hold on," insisted Harry, "You still haven't told us who you are and what you want!" "'We' as in us, the Ramblers," said Jill, "are part of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense." "The who?" asked Ron. "In a nutshell," said Max, "There are things that go 'bump' in the night. Our job is to 'bump' back."

"Wait just one minute here," said Hermione. "I have one question, and I'd like it to be answered without any 'cloak and dagger' crap." "I can't guarantee a lack of 'cloak and dagger' crap," said Fay, "But ask." "Are we in space?" asked Hermione. Fay looked towards Max, who then nodded. "Yes," replied Fay, "In face we are on the most advanced space-station ever created." "But how can something like this exist without anyone knowing about it?" asked Hermione. "The same way the majority of the world doesn't know about witches and wizards," replied Max, "The government has kept it all nice and quiet."

Just then, the wall opened like the doors from Star Trek. In came a short woman of about 18. She had shoulder length blond hair with blue streaks and amber eyes. "Here's the report on that zombie cluster you wanted, Max," she said, while handing a green PAD to Max. "Thanks Laura," he replied, "Oh this is Laura Hurst, another member of the team." Laura walked over to Harry. "Is he the one we're to help?" she asked as she looked at Harry, as if assessing him. "Yep, that's the one and only Harry Potter," said Jill. Laura stared at Harry for another 30 seconds before saying, "Adequate," before leaving the same sliding door she came in.

"What's her problem?" asked Cornelia. "We don't really know for sure," said Max. "The 'shrinks' all say mood swings are part of her condition." Said Jill, "Her area of expertise is telekinesis." "You mean she can move objects just by thinking it?" asked Hermione. "Among other talents," replied Jill. "Another word of warning; try to stay on her good side. You don't want to see her angry." "What's she gonna do?" asked Irma, "Turn into The Hulk?" "For the love of God," said Fay, "I hope not."

All of this was almost too much for Harry to take in. He turned towards one of the walls where he saw a round window. As he walked towards it, he noticed that he and his friends were truly in space. He looked out the window and saw a large land mass surrounded by water. "In case you were wondering," said Jill, "We're currently in stationary orbit over Great Britain." "But how can this be?" asked Harry. "I can't tell you that just yet," said Jill.

"Where are Steve and Virgil?" asked Max. "Well," said Fay, "Steve is in the rec. room, and…" she hesitated. "What about Virgil?" asked Max, sounding a bit more concerned. "Well," started Fay, "The thing is, he was reading his e-mail, and he got a 'Dear John' message from his girlfriend Chelsea, and he took it pretty hard and…" But she was interrupted by a voice from the wall intercom.

"If you're looking for Mr. Blake, he's here in the rec. room, drunk as a skunk again." "Ohf#ck's sake!" yelled Max as he rushed out of the room. Jill and Fay followed him, with Harry and the others close behind. They emerged from the hallway into another large room, this one with several couches, Televisions sets, and 6 pool tables to name a few things. Harry saw a man with auburn hair and brown eyes in front of a large T.V. Swaying drunkenly in front of the T.V. was a man with short, blond hair. Large, wraparound sunglasses obscured his eyes. In his hand was a large bottle of some unknown liquor.

The man on the couch then saw Max. "Boy I'm glad you're here," he said. "Could you tell the drunken man here to move out of the way? I'm trying to watch a Dracula marathon and my favorite part is coming up." The intoxicated man then spoke, "You see this thing here?" he asked while pointing at the T.V. "We had a major run in during the Conflict of Mechanical Advantage Part 6!" He took a swig from the bottle. "Yeah, just guzzle it down, who cares about your health?" asked the man on the couch, "Not you for sure."

"Damn you Chelsea!" shouted the man with the sunglasses. "Damn it, you thought you had my mind under your control! But now, who's strapped to the wall? Enslaved by robot chickens from the year 9595 huh? You are strapped to the wall girl!"

He advanced on the T.V. until he was pressing his face on the screen. "Hey, could you please move out of the way?" asked the man on the couch. "Come on now!" "Don't give me that back talk!" yelled the man with the sunglasses. He raised his sunglasses, but was at an angle to Harry so he couldn't see Virgil's eyes. "Give me a break now, will you?" pleaded the man of the couch. "I'm not strapped to the wall, you are bitch!" yelled the man with the raised sunglasses, as orange colored energy beams shot from his eyes at the T.V. which then exploded.

"Hey! That was a $30,000 T.V. you just blew up, you drunk f#ck!" screamed the man on the couch, who was now up and was advancing on the second man. "Is that Chelsea? Is that Chelsea over there?" he yelled, while pointing at the curtains of a nearby window. He shoved the first man out of his way and rushed over the window. "Uh, no Virgil, that the curtains." Said Max. "Move!" exclaimed the man named Virgil. He took another swig from his bottle. "Hey, Virgil, are you alright?" asked Max. "Get away from me and Chelsea!" exclaimed Virgil, "Can't you see that we're trying to make up here?"

"Okay, um, say, you want to go lay down in the back while Chelsea is getting ready for your big date?" asked Max, trying to sound convincing. "Yeah, you want to lay down because I hit you in the face?" asked Vigil, shaking is fist in Max's face, before dropping to the floor. "He's out, you two," Max said, pointing to Skeater and D.P. who were standing there the whole time, trying not to laugh, "Help me get him to the medical room. "Fine," said Virgil as Max waited for D.P. and Skeater to lift him up, "I am not spinning- don't you touch me!" he exclaimed, as the man who was on the couch kicked him in the shin. "You dirty son of a bitch! Break my T.V. will you?"

"Leave him alone Steve," said Jill, "he's had a rough time." "He's had a rough time?" asked the man called Steve. "He broke the big T.V!" "That's the seventh time he's gotten drunk and broken something," said Fay. "Sixth time," corrected Jill. "No seventh," insisted Fay. "Sixth," insisted Jill, "once was on his birthday, and that doesn't count."

"This is the help we were promised?" asked Ron. "I guess so," Harry replied. "They are the ones The Stranger said would keep Voldemort busy?" asked Hermione. "It looks that way," said Harry. "Just say it," said Ron in a depressed voice, " we're doomed." "We're doomed," replied Harry.

The end of chapter 17. Next chapter Max and The Ramblers show what they can do. Please review. See you next time


	18. Chapter 18: Fighting Infeiri

Last time, Harry & friends were teleported up to the base of The Ramblers, a group for The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. After meeting several members, our heroes were unconvinced that The Ramblers are all that they say they are. On with the show!

**Chapter 18: Fighting Infeiri**

"This is the help we were promised?" asked Ron. "I guess so," Harry replied. "They are the ones The Stranger said would keep Voldemort busy?" asked Hermione. "It looks that way," said Harry. "Just say it," said Ron in a depressed voice, " we're doomed." "We're doomed," replied Harry.

"Now lets not jump to conclusions just yet," said Will, trying to sound hopeful. But after what she saw, it didn't look good. "Oh, you doubt our abilities?" asked the man named Steve, "Steve Austin, on Power Pole. The drunk skunk you just saw was Virgil Blake, on eye-beams." "Pleased to meet you," said Irma in her most sarcastic voice yet.

"We're still one Rambler short," said Jill. "You mean three," said Fay. "No Fay," said Jill, "I meant one." She pointed to a mantel on the wall. Two pictures were on the mantle; one of a tall man with dark blue eyes. His right hand was glowing red. The second man had hazel eyes and brown hair. He was holding what appeared to be a homemade doll. "Oh yes," said Fay in a more quiet tone, "only one."

"Who are those men?" asked Hay Lin. "The one with the glowing hand was Ken Somerset," said Fay, "He had the power to cut through anything with just a swipe of his hand." "What happened to him?" asked Taranee. "He was fighting a bunch of those demons," said Jill, "when he saw three Death Eaters. Ken challenged them, and one of them hit Ken with that killing curse. Max retaliated by cutting said Death Eater's head off." "Really!" said Harry, wondering if this was the incident that made Voldemort lose his cool.

"The one with the doll," said Jill, "Was Leon Smyth-Falcon from New Orleans. We called him 'Cajun Man.' He excelled in voodoo. Just six hours ago, he was bitten by a zombie, and had to be placed in cryo-sleap. His only chance of ever waking up again, is if someone finds a cure for the necro-virus."

"Slow down now," said Cornelia, "Voodoo? Eye-beams? Necro-viruses? What the hell is going on here?" "It'll take too long to explain," said Fay. "Besides," said Jill, "you wouldn't believe half, or even one tenth of what I've seen "Try me," replied Cornelia. "Wait a second," said Hay Lin, "When you said Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, it's like that movie 'Hellboy'?" "Those Hollywood people always mess things up," said Steve. "When something weird happens, and some hot shot writer wants to make a book or movie about it, we come in and 'convince' him/her/them to change certain details. For example…"

But before Steve could continue, Max re-entered the room with Virgil, who looked like he'd seen better days (or nights). "What'd Aaron give him this time?" asked Jill. "The usual," said Max, "I highly concentrated dose of Vitamin B1, sobered him up pretty quick." Virgil looked like he was about to throw up. He glared at Steve, or it seemed like he glared. Harry couldn't tell because of Virgil's sunglasses. "Just one word, Steve," said Virgil, "and I'll shove your staff up where the sun don't shine." "What did I do?" whined Steve, sounding really emotionally hurt, "You broke the T.V. with your laser eyes."

"Oh, get over it!" exclaimed Virgil, "I'll just get another one out of the cloner." "You have a cloner?" asked Steve in mock surprise. "You know I have a cloner," said an annoyed Virgil. "You have a cloner?" asked a for real surprised Hermione. "Can I borrow the cloner?" asked Steve. "I told you no. You can't use the cloner to counterfeit money!" exclaimed Virgil. "I just want to make enough to buy a new Camaro," said Steve, "'Cause that's where the sh$t is baby!"

"I'll sh$t you!" exclaimed Virgil as he began to raise his sunglasses. "Bring it on you drunk f#ck!" shouted Steve, as he pulled out a short metal object that soon expanded into a long metal poll. The two squared off, each waiting for the other to flinch. But was stopped by Max as he came back into the room.

"That's enough! Both of you!" shouted Max. "If you two want to kill each other, do it on your own f#ck$ng time. Right now, I need Virgil in one piece, you to Fay. We're going Zombie hunting!" "My favorite kind!" exclaimed Fay with a huge, insane-like grin. She and Virgil followed Max out of the room, leaving Harry and the others speechless. It was Ron who broke the silence first.

"What the bloody hell are you people?" he asked. "Well, we, um…" sputtered Steve, "Sh$t, I'm no good at explaining things," he muttered to himself. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for her, Laura came into the room. "Ah, here's Laura! She'll explain everything!" he exclaimed as he jogged out. "Explain what?" asked Laura. "Tell you what, I'll tell them," said Jill reassuringly, "First things first, everyone should sit down and hear me out." Everyone took a seat on the many couches in the room.

"Okay," said Jill, "first of all, Steve and Virgil have been feuding ever since they met. They are always trying to get the other's goat and start a fight." "What's with the sunglasses?" asked Taranee. "Virgil never takes them off," said Laura, "With good reason. I wasn't there when it happened, but Virgil's eyes were burned out by demon worshipers." "How horrible!" exclaimed Hermione and Hay Lin.

"Yep," said Jill, "he's had it rough. He got his sight back by volunteering for some experimental robot eye transplant. He can now see better than before, and now can shoot laser beams. But he's rather self-conscious about his new eyes, so he only takes those sunglasses off when he means to destroy something or someone."

Just then, the lights flickered for several seconds. "That's the transporter working," said Laura, "Max, Fay and Virgil are on their way to kick some zombie but. Follow me if you would be so kind." Laura went another sliding door, which opened into a large room with one wall completely covered with monitor screens. There were several rows of couches in front of the wall of screens.

"This is the observation room," said Jill, "From here, you can watch those who are in the field, and see them strut their stuff." Harry saw that Steve was already in the room, sitting in the middle row with a boll of popcorn. "Glad you're here," he said with a smile, "Sit down, and enjoy the show." "What show?" inquired Irma with curiosity." Three screens were on, and showed what appeared to be people being shot and hacked to pieces. Harry realizes that what was being killed were Infeiri.

"What is this? Some bad zombie movie?" asked Cornelia. "No, those movies rarely show the real thing in truth," said Steve, "What you're seeing is Max, Virgil and Fay as they shoot and stab their way through the ranks of the undead." "We have special strap on cameras for recording missions," said Jill, "What we see in the field, we see in here."

"Anyway," said Steve, "Want to know the truth behind Night of the Living Dead?" "Not really," said Ron. "Too bad," said Steve, "The story is that in 1958, some kids thought it would be fun to try necromancy. They got hold of some ancient book for making zombies. It worked, but only partway. You see, raising the dead is easy, controlling the dead, now that's a horse of a different color. Those stupid kids had no idea how to control their 'creations,' so they ended up as zombie food. The Bureau managed to stop the creatures before they could get very far. Fast forward to 1968 where Gorge Romero was writing the script for Night of the Living Dead. Our people found out that Romero had 'learned ' of the incident, so we had a look at the script. It was given a clean bill of health, only after Romero changed certain details. And that's that the truth behind Night of the Living Dead."

Meanwhile on the screens, the Inferi were dropping like flies. Within seconds, they were all dead. That is, that they were no longer moving. Harry saw the remains stacked in a pile, drenched in some sort of liquid and lit on fire. The images then faded into static. "Mission successful," said Jill. The lights then flickered again. "I'd say that's a new record for zombie slaying," said Steve.

Soon after, Max had returned from his mission to answer some of Harry's questions. "As you've guessed," said Max, "I and my teammates are no ordinary humans. The full story is too long to tell, and I'm not allowed to tell it just yet. What you can know is that my team answers only to the President of The United States or the Prime Minister of Great Britton. Our mission here is to put a stop to Voldemort once and for all. We should have been called in last summer when Voldemort came out in the open."

Harry was surprised that Max had said Voldemort's name. "What?" asked Max. "You said Voldemort's name without even blinking," said Harry, "That's somewhat unusual, even for a muggle, or whatever you are." "Why should I be afraid to say the name of a terrorist?" asked Max. "Voldemort is no ordinary terrorist," responded Harry. "Well that's what he is fundamentally," said Max.

"Well you should have been here when he got his body back two years ago," said Harry disdainfully. He was getting a little tired of not being told everything. "Well if we'd known if he was back then," said Jill "we'd have been here faster than you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

"Anyway," said Max, "until I've received orderes to tell you anything else, we won't be seeing each other again." "Don't worry," said Jill. "Max has the ear of the president, it won't be long before we are working together." "Off the record," whispered Steve, "Our president has no ear, if you know what I mean."

Soon after, our heroes were back in the room they teleported in from. "We'll; meet again soon," said Max. "Confusion to the enemy!" exclaimed Jill as the bright light filled the room, and Harry found himself and the others back at the Death Eater base they rescued Draco from. Once again, Harry felt like he was going to throw up, but no one did. "Well, that was just plain weird," said Cornelia. "Tell me about it," said Hay Lin. "Well we learned one thing for sure," said Harry. "We know who The Ramblers are and they seem to be fighting on our side.

Meanwhile…

"I feel awful about not telling them the whole truth," said Jill. "We had no choice," said Max, "It's bad enough that they saw what they saw. They can't know anything else until I get the green light from D.C." Jill looked at Max with much distain. "Since when have you been an advocate for the rules?" "I follow the rules because they are the rules," responded Max. "I don't have to like them."

The end of chapter 18. Finally, the first third, or act of the story is completed. Next chapter, Harry meats the keeper of the Dragonfire. Reviews will be rewarded with cheesecake. See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19: Bloom of Sparkx

For those who came in late, here's a review of what has happened so far: In the first act of our story, Harry has returned and left The Dursleys for the last time. While helping with the preparations for Bill's and Fleur's wedding, Harry felt a sudden flash of rage from Voldemort. What ever happened, it made Voldemort mad enough to lower his defenses. After the wedding, Harry, with Ron and Hermione, visited the graves of his parents. Later on, our heroes encountered a strange man with glowing blue eyes. He told Harry that there are others who are going to help him find and destroy the Horcruxes. First to come and help were The Guardians of the Veil (Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin) W.I.T.C.H. With Will's help, our heroes located Huffelpuff's cup, and after a narrow escape, removed the fragment of Voldemort's soul. The next day, the Death Eaters and several weird and ugly looking demons ambushed our heroes. The creatures were easily defeated, and the Death Eaters fled. Later, Professor McGonnagal revealed that someone is fighting Voldemort's forces in extreme secret. Soon after, Pansy Parkinson came in and begged Harry's help in rescuing Draco Malfoy. With Will's help again, our heroes located Draco, and sprang him from his cell. Just when the coast was clear, Bellatrix Lestrange showed up with a whole lot of demons (now called Kandarian Demons). During the fight, Harry chased after Lestrange, with Will following behind him. After making sure that Draco and Pansy were safely out harm's way, Ron was saved from being decapitated by one of the Demons. It turns out that there's a secret organization (The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense) who are the ones fighting the Death Eaters. They have their own secret space station. On board, Harry watched as The Ramblers, led by one Max Kildare, dispatched a group of Infeiri. Our heroes were returned to Terra Firma with more questions than answers. And now, on with the second act of the show!

Chapter 19: Bloom of Sparkx

"I knew it!" exclaimed Luna. Our heroes were back at McGonnagal Manor, trying to put what they had seen into focus. They had just finished telling Neville and Luna about the Ramblers as well as their secret space station. "I new it! I knew it! I knew it!" said Luna as she paced back and forth. "Knew what?" asked Ron. "I knew that the muggles were fare more advanced technologically than we were lead to believe," replied Luna, "Nobody ever listens to me, bit I was right!"

"What bothers me," said Hermione, who was writing in her journal, "Besides the fact that there is a secret space station in geo-sync orbit above England, is that the muggles have working mater transporter." "What's the big deal?" asked Cornelia, "I'll bet that the governments of my world have space stations all over the place." "That's not the point," replied Hermione, "What I'm trying to say is that that level of technology isn't suppose to exist yet. Like I said, I read the muggle science magazines."

"Maybe they got the technology from aliens," said Irma. "Aliens!" exclaimed Hermione, "Don't make me laugh!" "What do you think of all of this, Harry?" asked Will. "To tell the truth," he said, I don't know what to think. From what we saw, they're maybe the ones who are secretly fighting Voldemort's forces. But what I want to know is why."

"You want to know what I think?" asked Cornelia. "No," whispered Irma. "I'm going to ignore that Irma," said an irritated Cornelia. "Now, what I think is that if we can get those Ramblers to work with us, then Voldemort doesn't stand a chance." "That may be," said Will, "But I think there's more to the Ramblers then they let us see. Much more."

As Harry mulled over yesterdays events, Ron suddenly sat up and exclaimed, "I just realized something!" "What?" Harry asked anxiously. "The first letter in your names," said Ron to Will and her friends, "Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, it spells W.I.T.C.H." "Took you long enough." Said Cornelia. "I had that figured out when we first met," said Hermione.

At this everyone burst into laughter, but were soon interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. "Harry? Are you in there?" "Yeah, come in Seamus," said Harry. In came Seamus Finnigan, who was helping Neville and Luna figure out who R.A.B. was. "There's a girl in the study who wants to talk with you," said Seamus. "Who is it?" asked Harry. "Don't know," said Seamus, "she just popped in on the front lawn and asked for you."

"Probably the media asking for an interview," said Ron. "If there's one thing worse than the media," said Hay Lin, "It's the Tabloid media." Everyone laugh. "Well," said Harry, "Let's get this over with." He went out into the hall and proceeded to the study. In there was a young woman, approximately 17 years old with long red hair. _For some reason,_ thought Harry, _She looks familiar somewhat._

"Well there's one thing," whispered Ron, "She's no reporter." "Are you Harry Potter?" she asked. "What difference does it make?" replied Harry. "Well it makes a lot of difference," said the girl, "since I'm here to help in the fight against Voldemort." Harry was shocked that here was another person who wasn't afraid to say Voldemort's name. "And what do you know about Voldemort?" he asked. "Only that he wants to rule this world," said the girl, "that he's killed and tortured more people than I'd like to count, that he's divided his soul into seven pieces, hid six and kept the seventh for himself."

"Definitely not a reporter," said Ron. "Thank you for stating the obvious," said Hermione. "Just one more thing," said Harry, "Let me see your arms." The girl rolled up her sleeves and showed them to Harry. "Okay," he said, "You're looking for Harry Potter? You've found him." He held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you," said the girl as she shook his hand. "I'm Bloom."

As Harry shook Bloom's hand, a strange feeling jolted up from his hand to his head. "You're not from this world," said Harry, "Not just his dimension, you're from a completely different planet." "You're right," said a surprised sounding Bloom, "I'm from a planet called Sparkx. How did you know that?"

"I don't know," said Harry, "I just did." _What's happening to me?_ Thought Harry, _Why am I sensing these things?_ "I think we have a lot to talk about," said Hermione. "Indeed," said Bloom.

The end of chapter 19. Sorry for it being so short. I promise the next one shall be longer. Next chapter, Bloom explains herself, and The Ramblers make a return appearance. See you next time!


	20. Chapter 20: Fighting Werewolves

Last time, Harry and the gang were discussing what had happened with them and The Ramblers, when a mysterious girl named Bloom asked for Harry. Who is she? To find out and much more, read on. Now, on with the show!

**Chapter 20: Fighting Werewolves**

As Harry shook Bloom's hand, a strange feeling jolted up from his hand to his head. "You're not from this world," said Harry, "Not just his dimension, you're from a completely different planet." "You're right," said a surprised sounding Bloom, "I'm from a planet called Sparkx. How did you know that?"

"I don't know," said Harry, "I just did." _What's happening to me?_ Thought Harry, _Why am I sensing these things?_ "I think we have a lot to talk about," said Hermione. "Indeed," said Bloom.

One hour and 28 minutes later…

"So let me get this straight," said Ron, "You're a Fairy and you're also human." "Yes,," said Bloom. "Now stop me if I've gotten anything wrong," said Harry. "Not only are you from a different planet in another universe, you're also the heir to the throne of said planet." "So far, so good," said Bloom. "Now, you were raised on Earth," said Taranee, "a different Earth from this one and didn't know about your powers until you started High school." "Yes," said Bloom. "You're a Fairy and you're also human," said Ron "Yes," said Bloom. "When you learned about your powers, which is called Winx in your universe," said Hermione, "You went to an all girl school for fairies." "Correct." "You're a Fairy and you're also human," said Ron. "Of course," replied Bloom.

"So how did you get here?" asked Harry. "Well, it started just after the school year ended," said Bloom, "When I got home from school I met this strange man with these weird eyes that glowed blue. He told me that there was a war going on in another dimension, and I could help. He told me about Voldemort and the Horcruxes. So here I am." "You're a Fairy and you're also human," said Ron. "Yes," Said Bloom, who was starting to get annoyed.

"This Stranger is really starting to get on my nerves," said Irma. "For once we agree on something," said Cornelia. "You're a Fairy and you're also human," said Ron. "You asked her that five times already," said Hay Lin, "Give it a rest." Just then, there was a nock from the door. It was Neville who was holding a medium sized brown box. "This came for you Harry," he said. Harry stood up and received the package. "Who's it from?" asked Ron. "Don't know," replied Neville, "There was no return address on it, we just found it on the doorstep, addressed to Harry. It's been checked for curses and poisons." Harry stared at the package wondering who sent it. More importantly, who knew he was here.

He opened the package to reveal what appeared to be a speakerphone. "It looks like a speaker phone," said Irma. "Thanks for stating the obvious," said Cornelia. Before Irma could reply the phone began to ring. "How's that thing ringing without a teleophone-thing lime thing?" asked Ron. "First of all," said Hermione, "it's a telephone line. Second, it's probably wire-less, and battery operated."

She located the 'receive' button, and pressed it. "Hello?" she said. On the other end there was much static and garbled voices. Slowly, the static cleared and a voice was heard. "Hello? Can you here me now?" "Um, yes, you are coming in clear now," replied Hermione. "Great," said the voice on the other end, "so let's get down to business." "Um, just whom are we talking to?" asked Harry.

"Oh, my bad," said the voice on the other end, "It's me, Jill." "Oh, it's you, Jill," said Hermione, sounding more than a bit confused. "Yes, I had my doubts that you would be able to here me," replied the British Rambler, "So, is Harry there?" "I'm right here," said Harry, "How did you know where I was?" "Let's just say that my eyes are open," replied Jill.

"Now," said Jill, "down to business. How would you and your friends like to participate in a little game of werewolf hunting?" Harry and the others all blinked at once. "What do you mean, a little game?" he asked. "What she means," said a male voice on the other end, "Is that we, The Ramblers are going to 'take out' a group of lycanthropes. Hopefully, and this is a big hope, their leader, Fenrir Greyback is going to be there." _Really_, thought Harry. "Just who are we talking to now?" asked Ron. "You don't remember me? Steve Austin?" "Oh yeah, that's the guy who talked about the zombies and stuff," said Will.

"So," said Jill, "Are you in, or are you out?" "Well, I guess we're in," said Harry hesitantly. "Excellent!" exclaimed Jill, "So, meet me at these coordinates in two hours, and we'll get started." A small sheet of paper popped out of the machine. "Can't wait to see you!" exclaimed Jill, "Oh, one more thing; bring the new girl Bloom. I think she'll want to get into the game." "Wait, how did you know about Bloom?" asked a surprised Harry. But there was no answer at the other end. "Hello? Jill? Are you there?" But there was still no answer. "She hung up on me," said Harry.

One hour and fifty-five minutes later, Harry and co. was at the location specified by Jill. To pass the time, Ron and Hermione were recounting some of their more interesting adventures. "So there was Harry and I as Crab and Goyle," said Ron, "in the Slytherin common room with Malfoy, trying to get him to tell us if he was the one opening the Chamber of Secrets. We found out he wasn't the one, just as the Pollyjuice potion was wearing off. We got out and ran back to the girls bathroom to find Hermione had grew not only fur, but whiskers and a tail!"

Everyone except Hermione laugh at this. "I spent weeks in hospital shedding," said Hermione annoyingly. "By the way, Ronald, did you tell them about the time you kept vomiting up slugs?" Hermione asked slyly. "Well, I, um," sputtered Ron. "So what are we waiting for now?" asked Bloom. Before anyone could answer, there was a flash of light, and Captain Jill Sparrow appeared before them. "That's what we're waiting for," said Harry.

"Glad you all decided to come," said Jill. She then saw Bloom. "We haven't been introduced yet; Captain Jill Sparrow at your service." She said with a bow. "Nice to meet you, but how did you know I was here?" asked Bloom. "Like I told Harry," said Jill, "My eyes are open." Just then there were two more teleportation flashes as Steve Austin and Virgil Blake arrived.

"Just how did you get that program before it was even available to the public?" asked Steve. "It was easy," said Virgil, "I stole it of the Internet." "That's called stealing," said Steve. "I said I stole it," said Virgil. "Well could you get me The Matrix Trilogy?" asked Steve. "I already have that," said Virgil, "it's on my hard drive." "So how about watching it?" asked Steve. "If you two numb-nuts would pay attention for five seconds," said Jill, "you'd notice that we're here, we have work to do, and that we are playing host to potential allies." "Oh, hi there," said Steve and Virgil.

Suddenly, Steve did a double take and looked at Bloom. "Well, hello there," he said with a huge grin. He began to move towards Bloom, but was stopped by Virgil who grabbed him by the ear. "Don't even think about it, lover-boy!" said Virgil. "OW! What's your f#ck$ng problem?" exclaimed Steve. "You are, that's what!" exclaimed Virgil

"I f#ck$ng hate you!" yelled Steve. "I f#ck$ng hate you too!" shouted Virgil. "Both of you shut up!" yelled Jill. "Are they always like that?" asked Bloom. "More or less," replied Jill, "It's a wonder they haven't killed each other by now." "Give me five minutes alone with him," said Virgil, "and we'll settle this once and for all." "Not if I settle you first!" exclaimed Steve. "Both of you shut the f#ck up!" yelled Jill.

Laura was the last one to teleport in, and as she did so, she walked right into Steve. "Watch it ass hole!" she yelled. She then realized what she done. "Oh, I cry your pardon, Steve," she said sincerely, "My hormones are going nuts. So please, if you would, get the f#ck out off my way, before I pull your f#ck$ng tongue out, and shove it up your f#ck$ng ass!" She then turned to Jill, her eyes blazing.

"Oh and Jill, you f#ck$ng forgot to order the f#ck$ing ice cream again. I mean, how many times do I have to f#ck$ng write ice cream on the f#ck$ng list before someone gets her sh$t in gear and orders the f#ck$ng ice cream!" By now Lura was shouting. Harry and the others began to back away, as Laura advanced at Jill. "Maybe I should borrow one of Fay's knifes and etch it in your mother-fck$ng forehead! How hard can it be? Ice mother-f#ck$ng cream! I guess that's the price I pay for living and working with a bunch of f#ck$ng morons!"

"What happened to courtesy?" whispered Steve to Virgil. "Did it just jump out the window?" "I told you that girl was out of her god loving mind," replied Virgil quietly. Laura then turned towards Bloom, who backed away suddenly. "Oh, you're the new girl Bloom." Said Laura with a smile. Harry noticed that Laura seemed to emit a different feeling now that she was smiling. "I'm Laura Hurst," she said while holding out her hand, "Long days and pleasant nights."

Bloom cautiously shook Laura's hand. "May you have twice as many." She said. "You've read The Dark Tower cycle?" asked Laura anxiously. "Well, I'm only half way through 'Wolves of the Calla,' so yes and no." "Oh, you are gonna love how book seven ends."

"Talk later, work now." Said Jill. "Now, our intelligence has located several lycanthropes in the area. They are just over that ridge." She pointed towards the nearby hill. "Our job is to take some prisoners, and destroy the rest." "Why do we have to kill so many?" asked Hermione, "I just think it's a waste of life." "I'll tell you why," said Virgil, "These werewolves are some of the more nasty ones, under the command of Fenirir Greyback." "That's reason enough for me," said Ron early.

Harry took the time to notice that Steve, Jill and Virgil were armed with different firearms. Virgil had a pump-action shotgun; Steve has an M-16, while Jill carried an Uzi. Laura, on the other hand, was unarmed. "Don't you need silver bullets?" asked Irma as Steve loaded his rifle. "Oh be serious, will you?" replied Steve. "No, silver only hurts lycanthropes," said Virgil. "To kill one, you need to shoot it in the head, preferably between the eyes." "Or cut its head off," said Steve, "It depends on what you prefer to use."

Let us pause for a moment to learn about Steve

Name: Steve Austin

Age: 21

Birthday: August 10

Zodiac Sign: Leo

Height: 5'10"

Blood Type: A+

Hometown: Harrisburg, Pennsylvania USA

Weapon of choice: Power-Pole.

Has been classified as 'girl crazy'

Loathes Virgil Blake

Enjoys romantic outings and martial arts competitions.

Further information to be released.

We now return to your regularly scheduled fan-fiction.

"Now, Steve, be so kind as to take a look at the situation?" asked Jill. "No problem, Boss Lady." replied Steve Austin. "Damn it!" exclaimed Jill, "I told you to stop calling me that!" "I know, I just like messing with you." He ran towards the top of the hill to observe the enemy. "Why did we even decide to higher that idiot anyway?" asked Laura. "It wasn't my idea," replied Virgil. "Explain to me," said Taranee, "Why do you need prisoners?" "Oh I wish I could tell you," said Virgil. "Oh he can tell you," said Laura, "But then he'd have to kill you." "That's not funny," said Cornelia. "I wasn't trying to be funny," said Laura.

Just then, Steve came rushing down the hill. "You are not going to believe this," he said. "Believe what?" asked Jill. "Someone has already attacked the lycanthrope hideout," answered Steve. "No f#ck$ng way!" exclaimed Virgil as he ran over the hill. "This I've got to see," said Hermione as she and the others ran after Virgil.

Five minutes later Harry was walking among the ruins of the werewolf base. Dead bodies were strewed among the shattered makeshift buildings. "Whatever happened here," said Virgil as he kneeled among the bodies, "It couldn't have happened no more than fifteen minutes ago." "Virgil is our forensics expert," said Laura. "It goes to show you what you can learn from watching CSI, CSI Miami, and CSI New York," said Virgil. "Who could have done this?" asked Ron. "Well we couldn't have done it," said Will, "And neither did you," she said to Jill. "I doubt that your ministry of magic did this," said Jill to Harry. "I agree," he said.

"These bodies here look like they were electrocuted," said Virgil as he got up. "Electrocuted?" asked Bloom. "And these over here," said Steve, "definitely froze to death." He was pointing to several bodies encased in ice. "Frozen?" asked Bloom, now sounding more than concerned. "And the rest," said Laura, "Were hit by highly powerful psionic waves." Everyone except Jill, Steve and Virgil gazed at her with confusion on their faces. "They were attacked by someone with telekinesis," said Virgin. "Oh," said Ron, "I still don't get it." "Telekinesis?" said Bloom. By now she was starting to sound extremely nervous.

"Any sign of Greyback?" asked Jill. "He's not among the one's killed," said Virgil, "Apparently, there were some survivors. They ran off in that direction." He was pointing at several footprints in the ground, "If we hurry, we can catch them." "Oh no," said Bloom, her voice wavering, "Oh god no." "What are you talking about?" asked Jill. "It's impossible," said Bloom, "They can't be here." "Who?" demanded Jill. "Who are 'they'?"

"I know you three are here!" yelled Bloom to the open air, "I know you're watching, so stop beating around the bush and come out!"

Just then, Harry had that feeling again, the one where he felt that something bad was about to happen. "People," he said, "I think something really bad is about to happen." "Everyone look sharp!" exclaimed Will. "What, are you a 'pre-cog' or something?" asked Laura. "A what?" asked Ron. "Precognition," said Laura, "It's where you something is about to happen before it happens." But then Laura's facial expression changed from annoyance tone to utmost horror.

"BLOOM, LOOK OUT!" she cried as she flung her hand towards Bloom. Bloom was suddenly flung from where she was standing just as the area where she was standing erupted in explosion. "Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron. As the smoke cleared, Harry ran towards Bloom. "What happened?" asked Will. "If I hadn't moved her," said Laura, "She would be dead by now." Bloom however, was covered in minor burns and scratches. "Are you alright?" asked Harry. "I think so," replied Bloom, breathing heavily, "But you're right, we are in a lot of trouble."

"You missed Darcy!" exclaimed a harsh, female voice. "I didn't miss, someone moved her!" replied a second female voice. "You so f#ck$ng missed," said the first voice. "I don't give a f#ck if you missed or not," said a third female voice. "Let's just finish her off and we'll be done with it."

Harry looked up to see three women approaching from the other side of the hill. One had long, platinum-blond hair in a ponytail, dressed in medium blue with a dark blue cape. The second had short, purple hair, dressed in purple with a purple miniskirt. She had long, sharp looking fingernails. The third had long, brown hair, dressed in dark purple. All three had heavy eye shadow, reflecting their respective colors. "Who the bloody hell are they?" asked Ron. "These three witches are my arch enemies," said Bloom. "The Trix sisters; Stormy, Darcy and Icy. Also known as The Bitches of Cloud Tower"

The end of Chapter 20. Next chapter, a 'Hellraising' story leads to a battle royal between our heroes and this new enemy. Plus, Virgil takes his sunglasses off. Note that every now ant then, I'll add some information about The Ramblers. Please review; you'll be rewarded with chocolate pudding. See you next time.


	21. Chapter 21: Of Dark Witches&Demonic Boxe

Last time, Bloom explained to Harry and co. who she was and why she was here. Afterwards, Jill Sparrow of The Ramblers contacted our heroes and invited them to join the Ramblers in their next move against Voldemort. Upon arriving at the base of the werewolf leader, Fenrir Greyback, it was discovered that someone else had already attacked them. Someone who Bloom was apparently familiar with. Suddenly, Bloom was saved from death by explosion by Laura, as Bloom's old enemies, The Trix sisters revealed themselves. And Now, on with the show!

**Chapter 21: Of Dark Witches and Demonic Boxes**

Harry looked up to see three women approaching from the other side of the hill. One had long, platinum-blond hair in a ponytail, Dressed in medium blue with a dark blue cape. The second had short, purple hair, dressed in purple with a purple miniskirt. The third had long, brown hair, dressed in dark purple. All three had heavy eye shadow, reflecting their respective colors. "Who the bloody hell are they?" asked Ron. "These three witches are my arch enemies," said Bloom. "The Trix sisters; Stormy, Darcy and Icy. Also known as The Bitches of Cloud Tower"

"Well that just tears it!" exclaimed Cornelia, "Not only do we have to deal with Harry's enemies, we now need to deal with those three Valley Girl wannabees! What next? Is Nerissa going to show up?" "Bight your damn tongue!" exclaimed Hay Lin. "Well who ever or what ever you are," said Jill, "you've interfered with Rambler business. That cannot go unpunished." "If you're talking about those furry freaks," said Stormy, "They were in our way." "We're here for one thing and one thing only," said Icy, "Today is the day we kill Bloom."

"How did you find me?" asked Bloom, who was severely out of breath. "It's a long story," replied Icy "And I'd rather dot drag out your pathetic existence with any stories." "Try me," said Bloom, who, as Harry thought, was trying to buy time to recover. "You might as well tell her," said Darcy, "She's going to die any way, might as well tell her why." "I know why!" shouted Bloom, "You want the Dragon-Fire again." "Not this time," said Icy. "Go ahead and tell her, Stormy," said Darcy. "You tell her," spat Stormy, "You're the one who was messing with the f#ck$ng thing!" "F#ck you!" replied Darcy. "I'll tell her," said Icy, as she began…

FLASHBACK

Following the defeat of Laord Darkar, a huge bounty was placed on the three witches heads. They fled from the realm of Relix to the farthest reaches of the universe. It was there, on a remote trading outpost, in a small junk shop, that Darcy had found The Box. "What's your pleasure, madam?" asked the shopkeeper. The only reason Darcy was even in a junk shop was that she was bored out of her skull. Planning revenge can only occupy you for so long, and she couldn't use her magic, for fear of attracting attention.

"Just looking," replied the telekinetic witch. "Well look around," said the shopkeeper, "and see if anything strikes your fancy." Darcy wandered around the piles of broken gadgets and bins full of used books, when she saw it. It was a small black box with gold symbols on its sides. When she picked it up, she felt a small, but clear jolt of energy flow from it, and she liked it.

"How much is this?" she asked. "For a beautiful young lady such as yourself," said the shopkeeper, "A mere twenty credits." As she paid for the box, it didn't occur to Darcy why such an obviously priceless object should cost so little. Nor did it bother her when the shopkeeper said, "Take it Darcy Trix, it is yours," when she never told him her name. As Darcy left the shop, she was so entranced by the box, she didn't even hear the shopkeeper say, "It always has been."

Later…

"It's a brain teaser," Darcy said to her sisters. She rotated it in her hands until she had it facing the way she wanted, "When you hold it just right and press it in the right area," her thumb pressed a button hidden in the pattern, "and it opens up." Half of the side facing up slid up, and half of that section slid away from it. A soft melody issued from the box.

"Wow, that's amazing," Icy said sarcastically. "I know," said Darcy with a rare, authentic smile on her face. "Yeah, you know, it's really lame," Said Icy. "A waste of time and money if you ask me," spat Stormy. "We'd be better off thinking on how to get back at that fck$ng pixy Bloom and her loser friends." "Yeah, yeah you do that," said Darcy idly. "Uh, hello, ground-control to Darcy!" shouted Stormy. Darcy ignored her sister.

"Oh just give me that thing!" exclaimed Stormy as she tried to grab the box from Darcy. Darcy flinched away from Stormy and hissed at her. "Don't you touch it!" she exclaimed and turned away. "It's mine, I bought it and it's mine. My own, my precious." "It's no use," said Icy. In fact, Darcy only had eyes for The Box, and ears for the music it made. "That box is bad news if you ask me," said Stormy. "Don't worry," said Icy, "She'll be bored in a hour, and she'll throw it away."

Later that day, Darcy sat with The Box in her hands, deaf to the world around her. She didn't even hear the bells tolling in the distance. "She's been fck$ng with that thing for six hours straight!" exclaimed Stormy. "What's she trying to do?" "I don't know," said Icy, "But if she's still like this by tomorrow, say goodbye to that box." Suddenly, Darcy exclaimed in delight as she ran her finger around a circle on the top facing side. Half of the pattern slid up, and Darcy turned the piece a quarter turn to the right. She slid the piece down until it clicked into place.

"Are you finally done with that hunk of sh$t?" asked Stormy, "Because it's starting to…" But before Stormy could finish her sentence, she was interrupted as the air began to crackle with energy, and a sudden wind rose. "Now what?" asked Icy. "I told you that box was bad news!" shouted Stormy. Just then, there were several flashes of bright light, and the witches found themselves surrounded by people. Only, they weren't people. They were all clad in black leather, stained red with blood. Their skin was ash gray, and they had completely black eyes. They carried a variety of sharp, rusty objects. Several of them had open, festering wounds, some of them still bleeding.

"Just great!" exclaimed Stormy, "This is all your fault Darcy! You shouldn't have messed with that f#ck$ng box!" "How do you know the box and these things are even related?" asked Darcy. Just then one of the creatures stepped forward. Its entire head was covered with pins. "The Box," it said with a cold, raspy voice. It was obviously the leader. It pointed at Darcy, who was still holding the box in her hands, "You opened it; we came."

"Told you so!" exclaimed Stormy. "Shut the f#ck up Stormy!" spat Darcy, before turning at the lead creature, "I thought it was just a puzzle box," she said. "Oh, no," said the leader, "It is much, much more than that. It is a means of summoning us." "And you are?" asked Icy wearily. "Explorers in the further reaches of experience," replied the creature, "Demons to some, angles to others."

Icy dried swallowed before asking, "And what do you want with us?" "Normally when someone opens The Box in the correct combination," said the creature, "We take him, her or them down to our world. There, they shall taste our pleasures." "If we get out of this alive," Stormy said to Darcy, "You are so f#ck$ng dead." "But you three are an exception," whispered a voice from the ranks of the creatures. One stood forward. This one was apparently female, yet it was completely bald. She had a nail pierced through her nose. Also, her throat was ripped open, and had wires running in and out of it.

"Our master, Leviathan," said the female, "has an offer for you. An offer you would be wise not to refuse." "We're listening," said Icy. "Leviathan is prepared to grant your every desire, your darkest dreams come true," said the female. "Could you be a little more specific?" asked Darcy. "Black miracles, dark wonders, another life of unknown pleasures. Is that specific enough for you?" asked the leader. "Sounds like a sweet deal," said Icy.

"Yeah, but what's the catch?" asked Stormy. "The one you call Bloom," said the female, "We want her dead, and her heart brought before us." "Now I'm interested," said Stormy happily. "I've got just one question before we make any final decisions," said Icy, "If you're so powerful that you can give us our greatest desires, then how come you can't kill Bloom yourselves?" "Our kind cannot interact on your level of existence without first being summoned by a Box," said the leader.

"If Bloom or any other fairy were to touch a Box," said the female, "Then the Box would be instantly destroyed." "That's a good enough reason for me," said Stormy. "There's just one problem," said Icy, "Without the power boosting items given to us by Lord Darkar, we're no match for that damn pixy." "Even if we did have our full powers," said Darcy, "She'll have her dumb friends to back her up." "The first problem is of no concern." Said the leader. "Place your hands on The Box, and your powers shall be recharged to their fullest potential." "As for her friends," said the female, "Bloom is currently away from them." She gave a small black stone with tiny markings on it, "This stone shall transport you to where she is."

"What do you think?" asked Icy. "I think we should take this offer," said Darcy. "That's easy for you to say," said Stormy, "You've been staring at that box for so long, it's f#ck#d up your brain." "I think this is a rare opportunity," said Icy, "One we shouldn't pass up." "That's settled then," said Darcy, "Majority rules, we do this." "I f#ck$ng hate democracy!" spat Stormy. "You hate everything," said Darcy.

"We'll do it," said Icy. "Very well, when she is dead and you have her heart," said the leader, "Return to this place and open The Box again. Do this and everything you want, everything you have ever wanted, and ever will, shall be yours."

Just then, the wind began to blow even harder as the female said, "But be warned. Leviathan has little patience. If you fail, if you delay too long," The wind rose to gale force as the leader exclaimed, "WE'LL TEAR YOUR SOULS APART!" There was one more flash of bright light, and the creatures were gone.

END FLASHBACK

"So we recharged our powers," said Icy, "and used the stone to get here. And now Bloom," she said with a nasty smile, "It's time to die." The three witches advanced towards Bloom, who was still trying to recover. "So you're not working for Voldemort?" asked Ron. "Oh please," said Icy, "We've learned that lesson when Darkar betrayed us. We work for ourselves now." "If that's so," said Jill. "Why did you agree to work for those things?" "We're not," Replied Darcy as she pulled out an object from her pocket. It was the Box. She began to turn it in her hands, "It's a freelance contract. We give them what they want, they give us whatever we want." "Now, without further interruption," said Icy, "Let's get this over with."

But Harry stood in front of them. "If you want to kill Bloom," he said grimly, "You'll have to kill me first." Will and the other guardians moved to block Icy, Darcy and Stormy as well. "Same for us!" she said.

"Hold it! Hold it!" shouted Laura. She walked up to Icy and glared at her, "I have a question to ask before we all start killing each other. How f#ck$ng stupid are you to make a deal with the Cenobites?" "Cenobites?" asked Icy. "Yes, Cenobites," replied Laura, "The things that you sold your souls to." "What are Cenobites?" asked Irma. "They're demonic extremists who believe that humanity is the source of all chaos," replied Jill. "We've fought them more than once, each time more gruesome than the last." "They seduce people with the promise of un-worldly pleasures," said Laura, "And when they get their hooks in you, they drag your sorry ass, or in this case, assess down to hell."

"You are starting to piss me off little girl," spat Icy. "If you think you're mad," said Laura, "Wait till I get started." "There's no need for any of you to be involved with this," said Bloom as she got to her feet, "I've defeated these three before, I can do it again." A glowing orange light suddenly surrounded her. "Now what?" asked Ron.

When the light cleared, Bloom was dressed in a sleeveless sparkling blue top with a blue mini-skirt, with a yellow beret in her hair. To top it off, she had grown wings! "Cool outfit!" exclaimed Hay Lin. "Thanks," replied Bloom. "If you think what you've got is hot," said Cornelia, "Wait till you see what we've got!" "I'm way ahead of you, Cornelia," said Will as she pulled out The Heart of Candracar. "Guardians Unite!"

Soon after, Will and her friends were transformed into their Guardian forms. "You got to be f#ck$ng kidding me!" exclaimed Icy, "They have fairies here to?" "We're not fairies," said Irma, "We're your worst nightmare." "Hey, we have a say in this too," Said Harry. He, Ron and Hermione joined besides Bloom. "Don't forget about us!" yelled Steve as he removed the safety on his weapon. Jill and Virgil soon followed suit. Laura just cracked her fingers. "I don't know if you know it," said Laura, "But you're outnumbered over four to one."

"That's what you think," said Icy as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, about three hundred creatures seamed to pop out of nowhere. They appeared to be human, but a crude imitation of humans. Their skin looked like cloth stitched together, with twisted faces. Each carried a pair of rusty hatches. "Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron. "You keep saying that," said Irma, "I don't think it means what you think it means."

"These ugly minions," said Darcy, "Are Stitchlings." "I get where the name cones from," said Taranee. "You should show some appreciation for my creations," said Stormy, "I spent several sleepless nights sewing my fingers to the bone, just for you, Bloom," Indeed, Harry saw that Stormy's fingers were heavily bandaged.

"Yeah, you sewed them, but I brought them to life," said Darcy. "That's all you've done besides f#ck$ng around with your precious box!" spat Stormy. "You just want it for yourself, don't you?" yelled Darcy as she returned the Box to her pocket. "Shut the f#ck up! Both of you!" exclaimed Icy. "We've got work to do!"

While the sisters were arguing, Jill spoke to Harry. "Listen, Harry," said Jill, "Do me a favor and let Steve, Laura, Virgil and I handle this. You and all your friends should sit this one out." There was a mixture of 'What's' and 'No's' from Harry and co. "Why should you fight my fight?" asked Bloom. "I'll tell you," said Steve, "It's our job to handle invaders like those three. They're here to cause trouble, and stopping other-worldly trouble is what we do."

Let's pause for a moment to learn a bit about Jill

Name: Jillian 'Captain Jill' Sparrow

Age: 23

Birthday: May 17

Zodiac Sign: Taurus

Height: 5'5"

Blood Type: A-

Hometown: London, England

Weapon of choice: Family cutlass.

Can trace family linage back to Captain Jack Sparrow.

Founding member of the elite paranormal combat team, The Ramblers

Enjoys surfing and fencing.

Further information to be released.

We now return you to your regularly scheduled Fan Fiction

"You can't expect me to just stand aside, and let you fight those things and those dark witches," said Harry, his temper rapidly rising. "Yes, I do." Replied Jill. "But why?" asked Harry. "Because I'm expendable," said Jill, matter-of-factly, "You're, not! And neither is Bloom. If I, or anyone on my team dies, someone can easily fill in the blank. If you die, that's it, game over."

"Be as that may," said Bloom, "It's still my fight. If you want to help, that's cool, but don't try to stop me." "She has a point," said Virgil, "Besides, we couldn't stop her even if we tried." "Relax," said Steve, "I've got a plan." "Oh, yeah," said Virgil, "I bet it involves some hair-brain scam, so something." "No," said Steve, "it's just some military tactics."

"So what's the plan?" asked Will. "Okay," said Steve, "Will and the Guardians are going to attack from the air, while Jill, Virgil, Laura and myself attack from the ground. We're going to use weapons more suitable fore close combat." Steve took out from his pocked a small metal tube that unfolded into a long metal pole about six feet long. Jill unsheathed her cutlass, while Laura cracked her knuckles again. "What's your weapon Virgil?" asked Taranee. "This," said Virgil as he took off his sunglasses.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron. "I'm telling you, that doesn't mean what you think it means," said Irma. "For crying out loud!" exclaimed Cornelia, "Look at his eyes!" The area around Virgil's eyes was heavily burned. He had no eyelids. Where his eyes should be were metal spheres with orange irises. "Good god!" exclaimed Hermione, "What happened to you?" "I'd tell you the whole story," said Virgil, "But then I'd have to kill you." "Oh lay off the cloak and dagger routine will you?" said Steve.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Harry. "Just stay with Bloom and keep each other alive," replied Jill. "I'll go along with this plan for now," said Bloom, "Under one condition; Leave Icy to me." "Okay, sounds fair," said Steve. Our heroes then turned back to Icy, Darcy and Stormy who were still arguing. "So, are we going to do this or not?" said Jill. The three witches stopped arguing to gaze at her. "Of course we're going to do this," said Icy, "And when we're done with you, Bloom will be all ours."

The end of chapter 21. Long one, but worth the effort. Next chapter, the fight begins. Note: a while back, the SciFi channel did a Hellraiser marathon. I missed it, bit it gave me the idea to incorporate The Box and the Cenobites into the story. So my thanks to Clive Barker for creating one of the best horror stories ever. Be so kind as to review, thanks. See you next time!


	22. Chapter 22: Frozen Dreams

Last time, Harry and Co. encountered Bloom's archenemies, the Trix Sisters. They have followed Bloom to Harry's Earth to kill her and deliver her heart to a group of demonic extremists. Jill Sparrow, Steve Austin, Laura Hurst and Virgil Blake decided to attack them head on, while The Guardians plus Harry, Ron and Hermione would defend Bloom. Bloom disagreed, so a new plan was formed. And now, on with the Show!

Chapter 22: Frozen Dreams

"What do you want me to do?" asked Harry. "Just stay with Bloom and keep each other alive," replied Jill. "I'll go along with this plan for now," said Bloom, "Under one condition; Leave Icy to me." "Okay, sounds fair," said Steve. Our heroes then turned back to Icy, Darcy and Stormy who were still arguing. "So, are we going to do this or not?" said Jill. The three witches stopped arguing to gaze at her. "Of course we're going to do this," said Icy, "And when we're done with you, Bloom will be all ours."

"Over my dead body!" exclaimed Virgil. "You sure talk big for a cripple," spat Stormy, "And just what is it with your eyes? Or lack of eyes?" "None of your f#ck$ng business bitch!" Virgil's eyes glowed bright orange as energy beams shot out from them. They struck two of the Stichlings, which then promptly exploded. The area around the former minions was showered with what appeared to be mud.

"I might have known," said Steve, "You're using living mud." "Living mud?" asked Harry. "Yes. Living mud," said Virgil, "We've seen something like this before. Nothing we can't handle." "Remember the plan," said Jill, "Us Ramblers will attack them head on, you Guardians attack from the air. Harry and Bloom, you stay alive." "What about us?" asked Hermione, indicating her and Ron. Jill paused before answering, "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." "Thanks a lot," said Ron, sounding annoyed.

"Now," said Jill, "Would you do us the honor of leading the charge, Steve?" "Thought you'd never ask!" said Steve, a huge grin on his face as he vanished from where he was standing. He reappeared on the other side of the fiend, and began pummeling Stitchlings with his power-pole. "Good God, he's fast!" exclaimed Cornelia. "I've seen faster," said Virgil as he ran towards the fighting, blasting Stitchlings with his eyes. "Will," said Jill, "wait about sixty seconds, then attack from the air." She then charged at the Stitchlings, hacking away with her cutlass. "I wonder what Virgil meant by someone faster than Steve?" asked Hay Lin, "Because that's that was the fastest I've ever seen someone move." "Max Kildare is much faster," said Laura. "If you live long enough, you'll see for yourselves." She calmly walked over to the fight, Stitchlings being blasted from her with her mind.

"Okay Girls," said Will, "Let's get them!" The Guardians took off and attacked the Stitchlings. "I don't care what Jill said," said Boom, "If I get the chance, I'm gonna take out Icy." "What is it between you and her?" asked Harry. "It's all three of them," replied Bloom, "They're complete bitches, but Icy is the worst bitch of them all." "Say that to my face why don't you?" Harry spun around to see Icy floating above him. Below were several of the Stitchlings. "Stupid pixy" said Icy. "you fell for my plan hook, line and sinker." "What plan was that?" asked Hermione. "Simple," answered Icy, "divide and conquer."

"You know Icy," said Bloom as she flew into the air, "You and your sisters have really set a new standard for evil." "Praise will get you nowhere," smirked Icy. "I'm not praising," said Bloom, "You really have sunk to a new low. Making deals with soul stealing demons, what were you thinking?" "Mostly about revenge," said Icy. "I hope your revenge is worth the price of your soul," said Bloom, "because you three have really crossed the line."

"What do you mean?" asked Icy. "When my friends and myself were at Cloud Tower for that exchange program," said Bloom, "we learned about Witches who sell their souls for power and greed, which is what you've done. You're not Witches anymore, you're Warlocks!"

At this, Icy had a real look of shock on her face. "You take that back you bitch!" she yelled. "No!" replied Bloom, "You damn, dirty Warlock!" "Take it back!" yelled Icy. She formed a huge ball of ice in her hands. "No I won't!" replied Bloom, "Warlock bitch!" "TAKE IT BACK!" screamed Icy as she threw the ice ball at Bloom. She tried to move out of the way, but it hit her dead on. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"She still alive," said Hermione, feeling for Bloom's pulse, "Just knocked out." Icy landed in front of the unconscious Bloom. "I'm going to so enjoy watching you die," said Icy to the unmoving Bloom, "and then cutting out your heart." The Ice Warlock then powered up for another attack. Harry raised his wand, shouting, "Enjoy this! _REDUCTO!_"

Instinctively, Icy raised an Iie shield, but _reducto_ is designed to blast through solid barriers. Harry's curse broke through the shield, hit Icy square in the face, and she fell to the ground. Just then, Virgil ran over to Harry. "What happened?" asked Virgil. "Bloom's down, but she's still alive," Said Harry, "What's going on with the others?" "Steve and Laura are moping up the Stitchlings, while Jill's having fun with Stormy." True enough, Stormy was slashing at Jill with her fingernails. Jill, however, kept avoiding the attacks, and she was grinning like she was having the time of her life. Meanwhile, Will and the other guardians were keeping Darcy at bay.

"Listen," said Virgil, "Let's get Bloom out of here, we've done enough." Harry meant to disagree, but was interrupted by Icy. "You," she said as Icy stood up. Harry saw that his curse had left a long gash on the left side of Icy's face. Blood was flowing freely from the cut. "You made me bleed my own blood!" exclaimed Icy.

"Yeah, I did," said Harry grimly, "And if you want, I'll cut you on the other side of your face, give you a match pair." Icy then realized where the blood was coming from. "My face!" she raged, "My beautiful, perfect face!" "Not any more!" exclaimed Virgil. "I'd say it's an improvement," said Harry. "That does it!" yelled Icy, "ICE COFFINS FOR EVERYONE!"

There was a flash of dark blue light, and Harry suddenly felt colder than he ever felt in his life. He tried to run, but couldn't move. The cold increased, and he knew no more.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Harry found himself walking down the strange corridor in the strange castle again. He passed the three tapestries he saw earlier. _Well_, he thought, _now I know what they mean._ "I'm glad you've figured it out, Harry." Harry turned, and there was The Stranger, with his hidden face, and glowing blue eyes. "Who are you?' asked Harry. "I wish I could tell you," said the Stranger, "But I can't." "Cant or won't?" asked Harry. "Well, a bit of both," said The Stranger.

"Well that's just great!" exclaimed Harry, "I'm stuck in a dream while my friends are fighting for their lives." He looked at the Stranger, "This is a dream, is it? I'm not dead?" "No," said The Stranger, "you're not dead. And no, this is not a true dream. It's just a more convenient way to talk to you." "Well, I'm here," said Harry, "so talk." "I have only this to say:" said The Stranger, "Stay true to your resolve, and never give up. Most of all, stay true to your friends."

"That's all?" asked Harry. "It's all I have time for," said The Stranger, "You'll be waking up any moment." "But what is it you want me to do?" asked Harry. "That," said The Stranger, "I'm afraid, you'll have to work out for your self."

END DREAM SEQUENCE

"Another moment and they would have froze to death," said a distance voice. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione talking to Professor McGonagall and Max Kildare. "Well I only thawed everyone out Professor," said Hermione, "If It weren't for Laura, I wouldn't have had a chance." Harry turned to se Laura Hurst sitting on the ground, panting for breath. There was Fay Valentine besides her, rubbing her shoulders. But what Harry saw was that there were strange red symbols on Laura's skin. The symbols were quickly fading, until they were gone.

"What happened?" he asked. "Harry! You're awake!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry tried to stand up, but stumbled back down. Max helped him to his feet. "You okay kid?" asked Max. "I think so," replied Harry, "But what happened? And where are those three Warlocks?" "They're gone," replied Hermione. "I can see that," said Harry, "But what happened?" "You won't believe it," said Cornelia as she walked up. She and the other Guardians had powered down to their normal attire. Harry saw Will with Bloom, who had also returned to her normal attire. "Try me," said Harry. So Hermione told him.

FLASHBACK

"ICE COFFINS FOR EVERYONE!" screamed Icy, as Harry, Ron, Jill, Steve, Virgil, Will and the Guardians were frozen in place. Jill was frozen in mid-slash, Steve in mid-swing, and Virgil in mid-blast. The Guardians were in slightly better shape, being that they could still see and hear. "Nice freezing Icy," said Stormy. "Naturally," replied the ice witch. "Oh my, your face!" exclaimed Darcy. "Yeah, this one is going to pay," said Icy, pointing at Harry, "First things first, kill Bloom." The three advanced towards Bloom who was still knocked out.

However, Hermione stood in their way, her wand raised. "Look Icy," said Darcy, "You missed one." "Easily taken care of," said Icy. "You keep away!" exclaimed Hermione, alternating her wand at Icy, then Stormy, then Darcy. "Oh look, it's a Wicca Wannabe!" the three laughed at Hermione. "It's so pathetic," taunted Stormy, "a witch trying to protect her friends." "I don't know how magic users from your universe are supposed to act, said Hermione, "If being a witch means being cruel and heartless like you, then I'd rather be a squib." "I don't know what a squib is," said Icy, "But you'll be a dead one for sure."

"Hold It!" exclaimed Laura. She was standing behind the three, her amber eyes blazing cold rage. "That's two you missed Icy," said Darcy. "Well, I was rather upset," replied Icy, "But it doesn't matter. Two little girls are all we need to take care with." "I'm more than just a little girl," said Laura grimly, "And you know what? I'm tired of hearing your voice. So shut it!"

Icy tried to reply, but found that she couldn't open her mouth. "What is it? What's wrong?" asked Stormy. "It think I know," replied Darcy. "Another thing," said Laura, "I'm tired of looking at you!" Laura snapped her fingers, and Icy was hurled into the air, and came slamming down with a smack.

"Well, well. Just as I thought," said Darcy. "What?" asked Stormy. "You just stay back with Icy," said Darcy, "I'll take care of her, one Psyco-Flexor to another." The two faced off, then attacked, each one trying to break the other's mental defenses. All this time, Hermione was thawing out the others. "Not bad!" yelled Darcy. "Like wise!" replied Laura, "But how about we take it up a notch or two?" The air around the two battling telekinetic women crackled with the mental energy being expended. This went on for several minutes. Soon, Darcy was panting for breath. "What's the matter?" asked Laura, who wasn't even sweating. "Can't take it? Well let me finish it for you!" Laura's skin suddenly lit up with red symbols as her attack increased with power. Darcy was overwhelmed and was forced to the ground.

"So you've reached your limit," said Laura, "I on the other hand have only just begun. Now, let's try some pain by nerve induction!" Darcy howled in agony as Laura activated Darcy's pain receptors. "Stop it!" yelled Stormy, "You're killing her!" "That's the idea," said Laura, "It's no less than what she deserves considering what you were going to do to Bloom!" "Stop it right now!" yelled Stormy. "No," exclaimed Laura, "and you're next!" But Stormy had other plans. She blasted Laura with a Dark Lightning spell that broke Laura's hold on Darcy. "You bitch!" cried Laura as Stormy blasted her again. This one knocked Laura out. Stormy then grabbed Darcy and helped her over to Icy. "Let's get out of her!" exclaimed Stormy. "But what about Bloom?" asked Icy who had just recovered? "We'll get her next time," said Stormy. "now come on! Before that lunatic recovers!" The three teleported away, and were gone.

END FLASH BACK

"As soon as they were gone," said Hermione, "I thawed everyone out. The next thing I knew, Max and the other Ramblers had teleported down. Soon after that, Professor McGonagall and the Aurors had also arrived." By then, Ron and everyone else had recovered. "I swear," he said, "I never want to feel that cold again."

"When I get my own place," said Cornelia, "I'm moving to Florida." "Not me," said Irma, "I'd rather move to Nevada." "What's so bad about Florida?" asked Cornelia. "Hurricanes for one thing," replied Irma. Harry then saw that Jill was holding her arm out to D.P., who was putting a bandage on her forearm. "You should have that looked at, Boss Lady," said Skeater. "I am having it looked at, Zarnald," Jill said scornfully, "It's just a scratch. And I've also told you to stop calling me that."

"So now what?" asked Harry as he looked at Professor McGonagall and Max Kildare. "Well," said Max, "I see no reason why we can't all work together openly. I mean, we are all on the same side."

The end of Chapter 22. Next chapter, Max explains how The Ramblers can do what they do. See you next time!


	23. Chapter 23: Concerning Meta Humans

Last time, it was a battle royal as Jill, Virgil, Steve, and Laura charged the ranks of Stitchlings, which were made by the evil witches, Stormy, Icy and Darcy Trix. Harry, Ron and Hermione were to keep Bloom covered, but Icy got behind them. Harry blasted Icy, who in returned froze everyone except Hermione and Laura. Laura dispatched Icy and dueled Darcy, while Hermione thawed out everyone who was frozen. Stormy zapped Laura, and the Trix sisters escaped. And now, on with the show!

**Chapter 23: Concerning Meta-Humans**

Later that evening, Hermione was writing in her journal, while Jill Sparrow and Professor McGonagall were discussing how the Order and the Ramblers were going to work together. Bloom was telling Virgil everything she knew about the Trix sisters, so that when the show up again, "And they'll show up again, believe me," said Bloom, they would be ready for them. All the while, Harry was watching the sun go down. He was so deep in thought he didn't know that Max Kildare was sitting beside him.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Max. "I guess so," replied Harry. "Listen," said Max, "you're frustrated that you got your ass kicked today, I can tell." "It's just that," said Harry, "Everything seemed to be getting better. Now, with those Dark Witches out there on the lose, things aren't looking so good."

"Look," said Max, "you and your friends went up against an enemy without any prior information on said enemy and survived almost unscathed. That's incredible for someone your age." "Yeah, well what were you doing at my age?" asked Harry. "I was doing what I could on my own to keep the world safe," replied Max.

"Just what are you people?" asked Harry. "It's complicated," replied Max. "Try me," said Harry. Max looked like he really wanted to tell Harry. "It's too long a story," said Max, "There are parts so incredible, I sometimes doubt it if they even happened." "Still," said Harry, "try me." "Not now," said Max, "But I promise, I'll tell you what I can, when the time is right." "Thanks a lot," said Harry unconvincingly.

"Any way, I've got the perfect way to burn off that pent up frustration," said Max. "Really?" asked Harry, "How?" "Simple," said Max, "I want you to hit me as hard as you can." "What?" asked Harry in not sure he herd Max correctly. "I want you to hit me as hard as you can," replied Max.

Lets pause for a moment so I can tell you, the audience a bit about Max Kildare.

Name: Max "Distructicus Maximus" Kildare

Age: 24

Birthday: August 29

Zodiac Sign: Virgo

Height: 5' 7"

Blood Type: B+

Hometown: Baltimore, Maryland USA

Weapon of choice: Twin 45 caliber revolvers with sandlewood grips.

High-level martial arts experience;

Superior strength; above average intelligence.

Founding member of the elite paranormal combat team, The Ramblers.

Enjoys listening to Pink Floyd; The Doors; Led Zeppelin; and ACDC.

Other interests include marksmanship, fine dinning and mountain climbing.

Further information to be released.

We now return you to your regularly scheduled Fan Fiction

It took a few seconds before Harry realized that Max was serious. "No, I'm not hitting you," said Harry. "What's the matter?" asked Max, "You don't think you can do it?" "No, it's not that," responded Harry. "Or is it that you think you can hurt me?" asked Max. "No," said Harry, "it's just stupid." "Well I don't think it's stupid," said Max, "You're frustrated, I'm volunteering as something for you to hit. So hit me."

"This is so stupid," said Harry. "It's not stupid," said Max as he took off his jacket, "There may come a time when you won't have your wand to defend yourself. Learning how to physically defend your self is anything but stupid. Now hit me!" Harry looked at Max as he readied himself for Harry's blow. "Where do you want me to hit you?" asked Harry. "Oh, surprise me," said Max. Harry hesitated, then swung a hard left at the right side of Max's face. "OW! F#ck!" exclaimed Max as he stumbled, clutching at his right ear, "You hit me in the f#ck$ng ear!" "I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Harry. "No, no that was good," replied Max, "But next time, try aiming a little more to the center."

Over the next hour, Max showed Harry the basics of Martial Arts. When they were finished, Harry could hardly breathe, while Max hadn't even broke a sweat. "Feeling better?" asked Max. "I think so," panted Harry as he sat down, "Answer me this, what, are, you?" "What do you mean?" asked Max. "I, mean," panted Harry, "you hardly, look tired." "Oh, that." Max sat down, as if thinking extremely hard over something. "Okay," said Max, "I'll tell you. But first, understand this. If I tell you, there's no going back. Once you're in, you're in."

"I'm not so easily deterred," said Harry. Max sighed and Began; "I assume that you and your friends have guessed that myself and my teammates aren't what you'd call normal." "You can say that again," said Harry. "Anyway," continued Max, "if you were to examine my DNA, you'd find some things that only show up in a fraction of the human race. Excuse me, I meant a fraction of a fraction. The same goes for Jill, Steve and Fay Valentine; as well as D.P. and Skeater. We were born with genes that enhance us physically. Increased strength; heighten reflexes; fast healing, just to name a few abilities."

"What about the others?" asked Harry, "like Laura and Virgil?" "Virgil," said Max, "well he's a genius. No, he's much more than a genius. At age 2, he memorized the dictionary. At age 7, he could speak, read and write in 17 languages. You saw his eyes?" Harry nodded. He doubted he would ever forget Virgil's cyber eyes. "His inventions," said Max, "Not only that, he designed our space station."

"And Laura?" asked Harry. "Laura is something else," said Max, "I've worked with her for almost three years, and I've still haven't seen her limits." "What about those symbols on her skin?" asked Harry. "I wish I could tell you," said Max, "Nobody really knows what they are. They show up when Laura gets really angry, or when she's using more of her power. What they mean, not even Virgil knows. He told me once that they don't match up with any language in the history of the human race."

"This is too much," said Harry. "I know," said Max, "That's why the majority of the world doesn't know about us Meta-Humans." "Meta-Humans?" asked Harry. "Well, that's what Virgil says we should call ourselves," said Max, "It's better than being called Mutants." "It sure does," replied Harry. "We are the next step in human evolution, the future. Does that answer your questions?" asked Max. "Some," said Harry. "but there's still more." "Well I've got time to answer one more before dinner," said Max.

Harry thought before asking, "Why do Steve and Virgil hate each other so much?" "It's a long story," said Max, "In a nutshell, Virgil hates Steve because Steve was born with the strength enhancing genes. Steve hates Virgil because Virgil is much more smarter than Steve. Now, no more questions, let's eat!" Harry followed Max back into the house. Even though he had some answers, there were still far more questions.

The end of chapter 23. Next chapter, we finally find out who R.A.B. is. Reviews will be rewarded with vanilla pudding with sprinkles. See you next time!


	24. Chapter 24: RAB

Last time, Harry trained with Max Kildare in the basics of Martial Arts. Afterwards, Max revealed himself and the other Ramblers to be Meta-Humans, the next step in human evolution. Harry also learned why Virgil and Steve hate each other. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 24: R.A.B.

Shortly after dinner, Harry walked in to the parlor, to see Lara and Neville in a heated argument. "I don't care what your reasons were!" exclaimed Neville, "What you did was no better than what The Death Eaters would have done!" "You weren't there!" yelled Laura, "You have no idea what those three warlocks are capable of doing. You have no idea of what they've done!" "And what did they do that deserves torture?" asked Neville, "Because that's just what you did to them!" "They sold their souls for power and greed!" exclaimed Laura, "Such people deserve to die!" "It's still no excuse for acting like the Death Eaters!" exclaimed Neville,

At this, the marks on Laura's skin began to appear. "How dare you compare me to a terrorist organization!" glowered Laura. "Um," said Taranee meekly, "I think the Death Eaters are more than a terrorist organization." "I don't give a damn!" yelled Neville. "All right! Break it up!" yelled Jill, "This is no time for petty fighting! That's what Voldemort wants!" "This has nothing to do with V-Voldemort," Said Neville, "This has to do with the fact that she used torture as a weapon, and she enjoyed it!"

The marks on Lara increased. "That is the biggest load of bull sh$t I've ever heard!" she yelled. "Well it's true," said Hay Lin, "I saw you when you forced Darcy to the ground. You were smiling." At this, Lara's marks began to fade. "Well?" asked Neville, "Explain that." Laura glared at Neville, then at Hay Lin, before turning to leave the room. "This discussion is over. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of paper-work to catch up on." She left the room, slamming the door shut.

Let's pause for a moment to learn a bit about Laura.

Name: Laura Hurst

Age: 18

Birthday: March 15

Zodiac Sign: Pisces

Height: 5' 4"

Blood Type: AB+

Hometown: Denver, Colorado USA

Weapon of choice: Telekinesis, Precognition and various mental abilities.

Suffers from sporadic mood swings.

Enjoys mental weight lifting and reading Stephen King novels.

Further information to be released.

We now return you to your regularly scheduled Fan-Fiction.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry. "I don't know," said a rather stunned looking Luna, "She was telling us what happened today and Neville just exploded." "Yeah, you want to tell us what that was all about?" asked Seamus. "I just don't like torture, that's all," said Neville. But Harry knew that wasn't all. He, Ron and Hermione knew that Neville's parents were tortured into madness by Bellatrix Lestrange. "About Laura," said Jill, "You have to understand; when she gets angry, she tends to act like a different person, sometimes. There are times when she's really nasty. You were lucky she only got that far."

"What did those three do that made you so pissed off?" Irma asked Bloom. "They have harassed me for over two years now," said Bloom, "Firstly to steal my powers, and to make my life and my friends lives miserable. And that's only the tip of the iceberg. They are directly descended from the ones who murdered my family and exterminated my people." She sat down, looking rather depressed. "They did all that when I was just a baby. I can barely remember birth parents, let alone where I came from. I'm one of the last of Planet Sparkx." Harry sat down next to her. "I can't begin to imagine how you feel," he said. "Well I can, some what. I barely remember my parents as well."

"The let's make a pact," said Bloom, her spirits lifting, "I'll help you stop Voldemort, and when the time comes, you'll help me stop those Warlocks." "Sounds like a fair deal to me," said Harry, as he shook Bloom's hand. "I'll join you in this pact," said Will as she placed her hand on Harry's and Blooms'. "No matter what it takes," said Will, "I'll help you defeat your enemies." Harry looked towards Max. "No offence," said Max, "But I'm not the kind of person to make such a commitment. However, if those three show up again in this dimension, it'll be the last thing they do."

"Oh Max," said Will, "There's something I'd like to ask. It's not that important, but it's been bugging me somewhat. What does the D.P. in D.P.'s name mean?" "I'm glad you asked," said D.P. who just walked into the room, "It's short for Donkey Puncher, if you know what I mean." "Oh brother, here we go again," said Virgil. "Sometimes it's D. to the P.," continued D.P., "Or Big D.P." "I get the picture," said Will. "Sometimes it's Donkey Puncherello, and this one time, it was King Donko of Punchstainum." "I get it!" exclaimed Will.

"What's your real name?" asked Cornelia. "I hate my real name," said D.P., "let's just stick with D.P." "It's Simon Brotonononowluski," said Virgil. "Dude," said D.P., "just call me D.P." "What about your friend's name, Skeater?" asked Cornelia, "What's his real name?"

"Zarnold Edward Quigly; Born in South end of The Bronx; Major's in Business; Interests include beer," said D.P. rather fast. "I just want to know his name," said Cornelia. "I had to memorize all of that," said D.P., "or they would have killed me in Hell Week." "Why don't you go and do something useful for a change?" said Virgil, "Like cleaning your room at H.Q.?" "Okay dude," said D.P. as he left the room. "Why did we bother recruiting those two?" asked Max out loud, "They've been nothing but a pain in the ass." "I'm sure you had your reasons," said Irma.

"I've got a question on what happened today, Bloom," said Virgil, "Why did Icy react as she did when you called her a Warlock?" "I was wondering about that," said Hermione, "Here, a Warlock is just another word for a wizard." "In my dimension," said Bloom, "When a witch abandons the principal of 'do no permanent harm,' and sells her soul for power and/or greed, they have truly gone over to the dark side permanently. They are forever branded as Warlocks."

"I feel for you," said Cornelia. "I didn't know you could feel," said Irma. "There's something else," said Bloom. "Those three would normally get along with each other. But today, they were almost at each other's throats." "I'll bet that that box of Darcy's is what's causing them to fight amongst themselves," said Hay Lin. "If that's true," said Will, "Then when they show up again, we could use it to our advantage. Maybe get them to destroy each other."

Max then stood up and turned to leave the room, "I've just remembered I need to make a very important phone call," he said. He turned to leave, and Virgil soon followed. "I've got something that needs checking," said Virgil, and they both left the room. "I'm not so sure Max and the others can be fully trusted," said Irma. "I agree," said Harry, "I don't know what, but they're hiding something." He then told the others what Max told him about Meta-Humans. "Weird," said Cornelia. "Not as weird as some of the things we've seen," said Ron. "We've seen weirder," Said Taranee, "Trust me."

"Something just occurred to me," said Hermione as she asked Will, "Aren't your parents going to be worried that you've been gone for so long?" Will looked at the other Guardians before answering, "Well, we've discovered that if we return from a parallel dimension to home via Candracar, we can arrive home with little time having progressed. It'll be like we never left."

"Oh Harry, we think we've discovered who R.A.B. is," said Neville "Who then?" Harry asked anxiously. "Well," said Seamus, "We started with a list of witches and wizards who went to Hogwarts within the last 60 years whose initials are R.A.B." "Then we cross referenced with a list of known Death Eaters, both alive and dead," said Neville. "And we got the name Regulus Arctus Black," said Seamus.

"That's Sirius's brother," said Hermione. Suddenly, Ron burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Taranee. Ron tried to regain control as he said, "Harry, do you remember the summer we spent at Sirius's place?" "Yes I do," replied Harry. How could he forget: He spent half the time cleaning the place to make it fit for the Order, and the other half scared about his hearing. "Well," said Ron, "we were cleaning out one of the cabinets, an there was that big locket we couldn't open." "Oh my god!" exclaimed Hermione, "He's right! I can't believe I forgot about that!" "You know what else?" asked Ron, still giggling like an idiot, "I think we threw it away."

Harry ran straight for the door and out into the hall. He headed straight to the study, where Professor McGonigall and Jill Sparrow were talking. "What is it Potter?" asked Professor McGonigall. "Floo powder!" exclaimed Harry, "I need some Floo powder!" He rushed over the fireplace, grabbed some Floo power from the jar on the mantle and threw it into the fireplace. Green flames erupted, and Harry stepped into it. "Number Twelve, Girmmauld Place!" yelled Harry as he vanished.

The end of chapter 24. Next chapter, Harry finds Slytherin's locket, the real one this time. Reviews will be rewarded with cheesecake and strawberry ice cream. See you next time!


	25. Chapter 25: The 4th Horcruxes for real

Last time, after a heated argument with Laura Hurst, Neville told Harry who he and the rest of the D.A. thought R.A.B. was. They connected R.A.B. to Regulas Arctus Black, Sirius's late brother. Ron then realized, while laughing uncontrolled, that Slytherins locket maybe the one they threw out two summers ago. Harry grabbed some Floo Powder, and went to Number 12 Grimwald Place. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 25: The Fourth Horcruxes (For Real This Time)

After traveling through the Floo network, Harry emerged from the kitchen fireplace in Sirius's former house. Technically, it was his house now, but after Sirius died, Harry wanted nothing to do with it. Last summer, he gave the house to Dumbledore so it would remain headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix. _I'd never thought I'd ever come back here_ thought Harry as he brushed soot from his clothes. As he stepped forward, he saw that he was not alone. Three members of The Order, Remus Lupin (a.k.a. Moony), Nymphadora Tonks or just Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were sitting at the table.

"Wotcher, Harry," said a surprised Tonks. "Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Lupin. "I'll explain later Professor Lupin," said Harry as he rushed out of the kitchen. As he ran into the hall, shrieks came from the old portrait of Sirius's mother. "FILTH! BLOOD TRAITOR!" "Shut up you old hag! I'm not in the mood!" yelled Harry. He rushed into the drawing room. On the far wall was the old tapestry which showed Sirius's family tree.

"Kreacher!" exclaimed Harry, and soon after followed a loud CRACK. There was Kreacher, the house-elf who betrayed Sirius, and now belonged to Harry. "Master called and Kreacher comes," said Kreacher, who then muttered, "But he would rather not be called at all." "Never mind that," said Harry. "Now Kreacher, I'm going to ask you some questions, and I order you to tell me the truth. "Kreacher must do as master says," said Kreacher, "But he would rather not, the filthy half-breed."

"Now Kreacher," said Harry, ignoring the insult, "When my friends and my self were here two summers ago," "Kreacher remembers," interrupted the house elf, "The little blood traitors and mudbloods were throwing away all of mistresses possessions. Oh my poor mistress!" "Yeah," said Harry, "when we were cleaning in here, do you remember seeing a large gold locket?" "Yes Kreacher did, it belonged to master Regulas, my mistress's favorite son."

_Now we're getting somewhere!_ thought Harry. "Kreacher, do you know what happened to that locket?" he asked. Kreacher hesitated for a second before answering, "Master and his filthy friends were going to throw it away. So Kreacher kept it." "May I see that locket?" asked Harry, "It's very important that I do." "Yes master," said Kreacher reluctantly, "Kreacher will go fetch it." The house elf walked out of the room. Harry assumed he went to his old nest under the boiler.

Just then, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt came into the room. "What's going on here Harry?" asked Lupin. If Harry couldn't trust his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, then he couldn't trust anyone. "It concerns Horcruxes," said Harry. "Horcruxes?" asked Professor Lupin with a mixture of shock and surprise. "Who told you about Horcruxes?" "Voldemort told me," replied Harry, "Well some memories about Voldemort did." At that, Kreacher reentered the room, carrying the locket Harry saw two years ago, and more recently in the pensive.

"Let me hold that locket for a moment or two Kreacher," said Harry anxiously, "And you can have it for the rest of your life." Kreacher gave the locket to Harry. It was exactly as he saw it in the pensive, and it still wouldn't open. Harry took a deep breath, and used the spell he used on the Third Horcurxes a few days ago. It shook in his hand, and Harry let it drop. It landed on the floor, and there was the loud explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was the small, dark black fragment of Voldemorts soul. It soon faded away. "Four down, two to go," said Harry.

"Can someone please tell me what just happened?" asked Tonks. Harry picked up the locket. He found that it would open now, but it was empty inside. "As I said Kreacher," said Harry, "It's all yours." But Kreacher backed away from Harry. "Kreacher doesn't want it now!" "Why not?" asked Harry. "Master has tampered with it," said Kreacher flatly. "Oh very well," said an exasperated Harry, "Go back to Hogwarts where Dobby and Winky can keep an eye on you." "Yes master," said Kreacher. He gave an unconvincing bow, and left with another CRACK!

Harry stared at the locket. It was because of this that Dumbledore risked himself for nothing. He handed the locket to Lupin. "Here," said Harry, "consider it an engagement present for Tonks." "I can't except it," said Professor Lupin, "It's yours." "Well I don't want it," said Harry. He walked back to the kitchen, threw some Floo Powder in the fireplace, and stepped into the green flames. "McGonagall Manor!" yelled Harry, and he vanished.

He soon was back in Professor McGonagalls study, where she and Jill Sparrow ere still standing. "What happened, Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I had to take care of some personal business at Sirius's place," said Harry. "You might have told us that before," said Jill. She was rubbing her right forearm where Harry had seen her bleeding. "What's wrong with your arm?" asked Harry. "It's nothing," said Jill, "That harlot Stormy scratched me, that's all."

Harry walked back to the others, who were frantic about what happened. "The fourth Horcruxes has been destroyed," said Harry, "All that is left is whatever belonged to Ravenclaw, and to kill Naginni."

The end of chapter 25. Next chapter, more help is to arrive. Reviews will be rewarded with upside-down pineapple cake. See you next time!


	26. Chapter 26: Reinforcements

Last time, Harry returned to Number 12 Grimwald Place to find the fourth Horcruxes. As it turns out, it really was the same locket he saw two summers ago when he was staying with Sirius. Kreacher the house-elf had kept it. Harry then exorcised the fragment of Voldemort's soul from the locket, there by destroying the Horcruxes. And now, on with the show!

**Chapter 26: Reinforcements**

The next morning found Harry walking around with a new spring in his step. "Looks like someone is in a good mood," said Dean Thomas. "He has every right to be in a good mood," said Ron, "He's one step closer to destroying V-Voldemort." "Listen, Harry," said Seamus Finnagen, "We need to talk, all of us."

Neville, Sheamus, Luna and Dean, were then joined by everyone from the D.A. who showed up. There was the Creevey brothers, Colin and Dennis; the Patil twins Parvati and Padma; Lavender Brown (who was avoiding Ron); Justin Finch-Fletchly, Hanna Abbot; Susan Bones; Erine Macmillan; Anthony Goldstein; Terry Boot; and Michael Corner. Harry was slightly disappointed that Cho Chang wasn't there, but was not at all disappointed that her friend Marietta Edgecombe (The sneak) was missing. Harry only assumed that Hermione's jinx was still in effect. Even better was that Zacharius Smith (The idiot) was also absent.

"Harry, the time has come for you to explain what is going on here," said Parvati. "We want to know what you, Ron and Hermione have been doing," said Justin Finch-Fletchly. Harry thought this over for a moment, before deciding. "Okay," he said, "but you must swear to keep this quiet." Everyone then promised not to tell. "Okay," began Harry, "in a nutshell, Voldemort wants to kill me himself. In the end, either he kills me or I kill Him." "Like that show Highlander," said Seamus, "'There can be only one.'" "Or like 'Thunderdome,'" said Dean, "'Two Wizards enter, one wizard leaves.'"

"Or the two of could end up killing each other," said Luna. "I never thought about it that way," said Harry, "Anyway, Voldemort has divided his soul into seven pieces. He hid six in objects he considered highly important. Those objects were made into Horcruxes. The seventh piece, he kept for himself."

"What objects did he use?" asked Lavender Brown. "The first was a diary which he planed to, and did, open the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry. There were nods of agreement as they remembered. "The second was a family ring," said Harry, "which Dumbledore himself destroyed. The third was a cup that belonged to Helga Huffelpuff. As soon as that one was purged, I sent back to Professor Sprout for safe keeping." At this, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Hanna Abbot, Susan Bones, and Erine Macmillan grinned. "The name you were looking up," said Harry, "R.A.B., he had the fourth, a locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin. We've just taken care of that one."

"To think that we worked so hard, just for a locket," said Ernie Macmillan. "You pompous fool," said Ron, "While you've been sitting around looking up names, we've been out there risking our lives to find and destroy the Horcruxes." "Give us a break," said Hanna Abbot, "We've been working like house-elves to find that name." "Yes, we do appreciate your help," said Hermione, "Either way, you shouldn't talk about house-elves like that, when they have suffered slavery for so long."

"I'd thought you've given up Spew," said Ron. "I haven't given it up," said Hermione, "I only put it aside so I could focus on our O.W.L.s and everything else that has happened. And for the umpteenth time it's not spew, it's S-P-E-W, the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." "What's that?" asked Irma. "You don't want to know," said Ron. "Why should they not know?' asked Hermione. "Because the whole thing is a waste of time, if you ask me," replied Ron. "I don't think trying to free an enslaved race is a waste of time," said Hermione. "Have you ever once thought that maybe house-elves don't want to be free?" asked Ron, "That maybe they're happy just the way they are?"

_Here we go again!_ "I think I'll take a walk." Said Harry. He walked towards the woods, leaving Hermione and Ron debating house-elf freedom. "And I thought Cornelia and Irma argued a lot," said Hay Lin. "We don't fight that much," said Cornelia. "Well, we do in fact," said Irma. "No we don't," said Cornelia. "Yes we do," said Irma. "No we don't" "Yes we do." "No we don't" "Yes we do." "Technically, you're not arguing," said Taranee, "You're just contradicting each other." "About that walk," said Harry as he left the area.

As Harry was walking, he came upon a clearing where Fay Valentine, Virgil and Laura were gathered. Fay was sharpening her many knives, while Laura was lifting a large boulder with her mind. Virgil was spotting her. "…45, 46," counted Virgil, "47, 48, 49, 50. Take a rest." The boulder landed with a loud crunch. "That's incredible!" exclaimed Harry. "It is," said Laura, "Considering that boulder weighs 50 tones. And that's in metric tones, which I'm pretty sure is more than regular tones."

Harry then asked Laura something that was on his mind for a while. "Yesterday," said Harry, "you asked me if I was a 'pre-cog.' I just want to know what you mean." "Well," said Laura, "You seemed to know that danger was coming." "I did," said Harry, "in a way." "There are many levels of pre-cognition," said Laura, "or knowing what's going to happen before it happens. In your case, you get a warning that danger is coming, yet you don't know what kind of danger, or where it's coming from. For me, I know exactly what is coming. The downside is that I only have a few seconds to do something about it."

Laura began to pace back and fourth slowly. "When did these flashes start?" she asked. "A few days ago," said Harry, "right after I destroyed the third Horcruxes." He then told Laura about that day, with his sensation that something bad was about to happen and his first encounter with the Kandairan demons. "Are you sure that was the first time you had that feeling?" asked Laura.

"Yes," said Harry, "I'd remember if I had it before. But why now? Why am I having this power now when it would have helped me before?" "No one knows for sure what casues psychic abilities," said Virgil, "Not only am I Laura's team mate, I'm also studying her." "Only with my express consent," said Laura. "Any way," said Virgil, "I've studied her for over three years, and I've still to see her limits. There are some things that not even science has a clear answer for."

"Not your brand of science," said Fay, "Before I joined the Ramblers, I was studying to be a Psychiatrist. I still am, when I'm not slicing demons to ribbons. Any way, the human mind has more potential than we can possibly dream. This ability of yours may have been in you all along. It probably needed the right combination of circumstances to awaken it." "What do you mean the right combination of…" but before Harry could finish he was struck with a strange feeling. "What is it?" asked Laura eagerly. "Is it another warning of danger?" "No," said Harry, "It's different this time," indeed it was. "It feels like…" "Like what?" asked Laura. "It feels like someone is watching me," answered Harry.

At this, Virgil pulled out a small device, like a cross between a P.D.A. and a tri-corder from Star Trek. Laura pulled out her cell phone. "What are you doing?" asked Harry. "Oh, I'm just checking my schedule," said Virgil, a little loud than needed. "And I'm just texting a message," said Laura, in an equally exaggerate tone. "Listen, Harry," whispered Fay, "If' there is someone watching you, leave it to us. We deal with this kind of thing all the time." "What do you want me to do?" asked Harry. "Just go about your business," said Fay, "Leave everything to us." Harry then walked back to the house, trying to act causal, even though he could still feel like someone was watching him.

One hour later, Harry was in the back yard with Ron, Hermione and Max. Max was showing Ron the basics of Martial Arts, while Hermione was watching. "Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron, who was severally out of breath, "How do you do it?" "One word Ron," said Max, "Practice." "You're just loving watching him sweat," said Harry to Hermione. "Yes I do," said Hermione while smiling.

Suddenly, D.P.'s voice shouted from the woods, "Hey Boss! We've caught ourselves a spy!" D.P. emerged from the woods carrying what appeared to be a man. As D.P. tossed the man to the ground, Harry noticed he was tied up. He was of medium height, with brown hair and brown eyes. "More like a trio of spies!" shouted Steve, as he tossed two more men into the yard. One had long, jet-black hair; the other had light brown hair, and coke bottle glasses. "Make that a quartet!" exclaimed Fay as she tossed one more. He was tall; with brown hair and brown eyes." "We're not spies!" exclaimed the taller one. "That's exactly what a spy would say," said Steve.

Max approached the four. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked. "My name is Caleb," said the tall one, "That's Nigel," indicating the one with brown hair, "That's Matt," the dark haired one, "And Martin," the one with the glasses, "We're here to help The Guardians, who are helping Harry Potter." Harry walked towards then to get a closer look. It was then that he realized that all four were teenagers. "My god! They can't be no more than 17 years old, 18 at the most!" exclaimed Hermione, who also moved to get a closer look. "Voldemort must be really desperate to be using kids as spies," said Ron. "I told you, we're not spies!" yelled the one called Caleb.

"Don't bother, Caleb," said the one called Martin, "They're obviously not going to believe us. They're plainly paranoid." "You keep your mouth shut until you're told to speak," said Fay, a long knife appearing in her hand, "Or you'll find out first hand why I'm called 'The Butcher of Boston.'" "Look, If you don't believe us," said the one called Matt, "Go and tell Will Vandom that her boyfriend Matt Olson is here, she'll believe us." Max thought this over before saying, "Okay, but if you're really spies, you're good as dead. D.P. go find Will." "You got it Boss Man," said D.P. as he ran back to the house. "Don't call me that!" shouted Max.

Ten minutes later, Will, Taranee and Irma were waling back with D.P. "Matt!" exclaimed Will as she ran towards her boyfriend, "What are you doing here?" "This strange dude with these freaky blue eyes told us to come here," said Nigel. "They're who they say they are," said Taranee, "So cut them lose." Fay proceeded to remove their bindings. "How did you get here?" asked Tarenee. "Hay Lin's grandmother, Yan Lin and The Oracle brought us here," said Caleb. "Well I'm glad you're here," sad Will as she embraced Matt. "Me too," said Taranee as she embraced Nigel.

"Well I'm not!" exclaimed Irma. "Why not, my little Turtledove?" asked Martin. "One, you're not, nor have you ever been my boyfriend," said Irma, "Two, we're just friends. Third, don't ever call me Turtledove!" "Oh I just love the way you play hard to get," said Martin, "my little chick-a-de!" "You're hopeless!" exclaimed Irma.

"CALEB!" screamed Cornelia as she ran into Caleb's arms.

"So what can you do?" asked Harry. "I know that Will told me that Caleb has had some experience as a warrior." "I'd should say," said Cornelia, "He was the Rebel leader on Meridian." "Yes," continued Harry, "And that Matt is also a natural fighter, but what can Nigel and Martin do?"

"Here's what I can do," said Nigel. He suddenly vanished from where he was standing. "Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron. A few seconds later, Nigel reappeared; only carrying the boulder Laura was using earlier. "Wow!" exclaimed Harry. "How much did you say that rock weighted?" he asked Laura. "Fifty Metric tones," replied Laura. "Nice," said Steve, "But I can carry that with just one hand." He proved his point by taking the boulder and holding it up with one hand." "Show off," said Max. "Look who's talking," said Steve as he put the boulder on to the ground. "You can probably carry it with just one finger." "Flattery will get you nowhere fast, Steve," replied Max.

"What's your power, Martin?" asked Ron. "My power is my brain," said Martin, "I believe I had several suitcases when you so rudely grabbed me." "Oh, those?" asked Steve, "I'll go get them." He ran back to the woods, and returned with three suitcases. It took him less than ten seconds. "Now," said Martin as he opened the first suitcase, "Behind curtain number one," he pulled out several small metal spheres. "Reusable grenades. Just hit the button, count to three, throw it or roll it, and boom. Good for up to fifty uses, but they need about three minutes recharge time between each use." He handed these to D.P. He pressed the button on one of them, waited three seconds, and threw it. It landed about a hundred yards away and exploded. D.P. went to retrieve it, and found the device to be undamaged. "Cool!" exclaimed D.P.

"I made twenty of those, but that's just the beginning." Said Martin. " Now, behind curtain number two," he opened the second suitcase, and pulled out what looked like a phaser from the original series of Star Trek. It had four colored buttons on it: red, blue, yellow and green. "This little beauty has three settings: Blue for stun, yellow for kill and green for disintegrate. Don't get them mixed up." He gave the device to Steve, who pointed it at the boulder. "Which button is disintegrate?" asked Steve. "The green one," said Martin, "And the red one is the safety." Steve then pressed the green button, and pulled the trigger. A green energy beam shot from the pistol, and the boulder was instantly reduced to ashes. "Sweet!" exclaimed Steve.

"I know," said Martin, "What's even cooler is that they run on D-cells. I made eight of those. And now, last but not least, behind curtain number three," He opened the third suitcase, and removed a rather bulky looking machinegun. "This little wonder fires highly charged particles." He handed the device to Max.

"Steve, get me another boulder." Ordered Max. "Why do I always have to get the boulders?" grumbled Steve. He was gone for less than a minute, before returning with another large rock. "PULL!" shouted Max as he lifted the device to his shoulder. Steve threw the boulder into the air, while Max aimed at it. He fired, and a red energy bolt shot from the device. It completely destroyed the boulder, and produced a visible blast wave. "Bloody Hell!" shouted Ron. "Groovy!" exclaimed Max who was happily grinning.

"Since when have you been in the business of making sci-fi weapons?" asked Will. "There's a lot of me you don't know about," said Martin, "I'm not just some spineless nerd." "I can't believe I'm about to say this," said Irma, "But Martin, I think I'm beginning to like you." "Then how about a kiss, my little Sugar Plum?" asked Martin hopefully. "Don't push your luck," said Irma flatly.

The end of chapter 26. Next time, the war against Voldemort reaches a turning point. Please read and review. See you next time!


	27. Chapter 27: Clash at Stonehenge pt1

Last time, after explaining to the D.A. what was going on, Harry sensed that persons unknown were watching him. As it turned out, there were four teenage boys watching him. They are: Caleb, Nigel, Matt and Martin, who are from The Guardians' universe. They explained that they are here helping Will and co. and in turn, help Harry and co. They then displayed their unique abilities. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 27: Clash at Stonehenge Part 1

While Martin was showing Max and the other Ramblers how his inventions worked, Harry was walking again, his mind occupied, when he found Bloom walking towards him. "Something's bugging you, isn't there?" she asked. "Nothing's bugging me," lied Harry. "Don't try to hide your feelings from me," said Bloom, "I can read peoples emotions." "Don't tell me that you know Legilimency?" said Harry. "No," replied Bloom, "I only know what people are feeling." So Harry told Bloom what was bothering him.

" I get it," said Bloom, "You're upset that Will and her friends have their boyfriends with them, while you can't be with the one you love." "So what?" asked Harry. "So," said Bloom, "you've been separated from Ginny Weasley." "Only for her protection," said Harry, "Voldemort uses peoples emotions as weapons. If anything were to happen to Ginny, I don't know what I'd do." "Well you shouldn't mope around," said Bloom, "I'm separated from the man I love, and you don't see me moping." "Well what should I do?" asked Harry. "Just remember this," said Bloom, "And think it over: A life without love is no life at all." She turned around and left Harry standing there to ponder what she said. _'A life without love is no life at all.'_

He returned to the backyard. "So what are you going to call your new toys?" asked Hermione. "Well," said Virgil, "We're calling the reusable grenades 'grenados.' I just like the way it sounds, 'grenados.' It just rolls off your tongue." "The laser pistols," said Steve, "We're calling them, Zatt Blasters, after a similar weapon from that show, Stargate SG1." Sounds cool," said Harry. "As for this little friend here," said Max, who was holding the charged particle device, he had fitted it with a shoulder strap for easy carrying, "I'm calling it the B.F.G. 6000." "Only 6000?" asked Ron. "Well I can't call it 9000," said Max, "that would be copying from the game, DOOM." "What does the B.F.G. mean?" asked Caleb. "Big F#ck$ng Gun." Said Max.

"Oh you just copied that from DOOM the movie," said Laura, "Staring 'The Rock.'" Just then, Laura let out a shriek of surprise. "What happened?" asked Will. "I just felt like someone ran their finger up my spine!" said a worried looking Laura, "Whenever that happens to me, it usually means that bad news is just around the corner."

Just then, Percy Weasley apparated in. "Harry!" exclaimed Percy, "Thank God that I found you!" "What wrong?" asked Harry. "It's Minister Scrimgeour," said Percy, "He…" "He wants Harry to make a public statement?" asked Ron disapprovingly." "Ron please!" exclaimed Percy, "This is serious. The Death Eaters have Mr. Scrimgeour and several Aurors trapped at Stonehenge. They have about ten thousand of those creatures, several trolls and about half a dozen giants, waiting to attack. The Death Eaters have given Mr. Scrimgeour half an hour to surrender. He told me to find you just before the enemy cast an anti-apparating spell around them. I made it just in time."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Harry. "Help our people of course!" exclaimed Percy, "This is much more than a matter of life or death. If we lose this fight, odds are, we'll lose the war."

"Saddle up Ramblers!" exclaimed Max, "We're going to Stonehenge!" "Excellent!" exclaimed Jill. The Ramblers began to prepare for battle. "Who are you?" asked Percy. "I'm the guy who's going to pull your asses out of the fire. Let's get a move on people!" shouted Max as his team loaded up and readied their weapons, "I want us ready to transport in T –five minutes!"

"We'd better get ready too," said Harry to Ron and Hermione. "We're coming with you!" said Will. "Count us in." said Caleb. He was strapping on a sword. Nigel was also strapping on a sword, as well as Matt, he had one of the Zatt Blasters. Martin had two. "Count me in," said Bloom. "Forget about it!" exclaimed Max. "Why not?" asked Harry. "This isn't going to be like anything you've ever been in before," said Jill. "So what?" asked Irma, "We've faced large armies before."

"You can count us all in!" exclaimed Neville as he, Luna and the rest of the D.A. showed up. "Well you're definitely not coming," said Steve, "You don't have any combat experience." "We've had a great teacher," said Dean Thomas, "That's got to count for something." "There's no point in arguing with them Max," said Virgil, "They're teenagers. Their minds are made up."

"Okay," said Max, "But be warned: You're about to experience Hell on earth. In battle, there's no room for democracy. If you want to live, you listen and do exactly as I say. Are we clear?" There were multiple shouts of 'crystal,' 'plainly,' and 'as a bell.'

"Okay then," said Max, "Ramblers, are you ready?" "We would be ready," said Steve, "But we're still one Rambler short." "Where is Maria anyway?" asked Fay. "I have no idea," replied Jill, "She's always late." "Everybody who's here is ready, Boss Man!" exclaimed D.P. "Good," said Max, "and stop calling me that!" He pulled out his cell phone. Jill pulled out hers, which was colored a mixture of blue and green. "Emergency group transport to Salisbury Plain," said Max into his phone, "Authorization code: Kildare, Max; Tango Hockey X-ray 1-1-3-8." "Authorization conformation," said Jill into her phone, "Code: Sparrow, Jillian; Foxtrot, Abel, Baker, 1-0-4-3."

The air was filled with the humming that preceded the transport. "Hang on to your cookies!" exclaimed Steve. "Oh no," whined Cornelia, "Not this again!" There was a bright flash of white light, and Harry found himself and the others at Salisbury Plain. He felt the expected wave of nausea, but it was much less than the last time. Bloom was in the same shape he was. On the other hand, half the D.A. was throwing up. Harry then looked around, to see there was a small hill behind him. He, Ron, Hermione, Will, Bloom, and Max, crawled to the top to see a sight he would never forget, though he would have liked to forget it.

There it was: Stonehenge. Within the circle of standing stones were about thirty Aurors. Surrounding the formation were at least 10,000 Kandairan demons, several hundred trolls and six giants. Several Death Eaters were prominent throughout the army. On a platform in the mist of the hoard was a single Death Eater. "Rufus Scrimgeour!" shouted the lone Death Eater, "Your situation is hopeless. You and your Aurors have no chance of survival, save one: Pledge your loyalty to The Dark Lord, and your lives shall be spared. You now have fifteen minutes to think it over."

"Okay," said Max as he and everyone else gathered just out of sight from the enemy hoard, "Here's the plan: Jill, you Steve and D.P. are going to attack from our left." Jill unsheathed her cutlass; Steve unfolded his power-pole in one hand, with a Zatt Blaster in the other. D.P. pulled out a pair of nunchucks. "Virgil," continued Max, "you Laura and Skeater shall attack from the right." Virgil removed his sunglasses, and readied his own Zatt Blaster; Laura cracked her knuckles, while Skeater pulled out a pair of ton-fuus'. "Fay," said Max, "you're with me in the center." Fay readied her knives. "I'll shoot first, then we advance. Bloom, you, Will and the Guardians are our air cover. I think some of those things look like they can now."

Indeed, Harry had noticed that several of the Kandarian demons looked like they had wings. "Harry, once my team has engaged the enemy, you and everyone else are to head for the stones, and help out the ones trapped there." "We'll need to find and kill the head demon," said Laura, "A hoard this size won't fight without a leader, even with several Death Eaters in the area."

Max then handed to Harry and Will each a small device. Put these in your ear," he said, "they're communication devices." Harry and Will then put the devices in their ears. "This way, we'll be able to coordinate the battle much easier. Any questions?" asked Max. "Just one," said Justin Finch-Fletchly, "How do you know which demon is the leader?" At that, our heroes heard a loud bellow from the enemy hoard. "ENOUGH WAITING! KILL THE HUMANS!" "What ever is yelling," said Steve, "That's the leader."

"Everyone ready?" asked Max. There was a mixture of 'I think so,' 'ready as I'll ever be,' and 'not really.' "Okay then." Said Max as he and the other Ramblers stood up. "HEY!" shouted Max as he aimed his B.F.G. 6000 at one of the giants. "SUCK ON THIS!" He pulled the trigger, and a red energy bolt shot into the hoard. The blast incinerated the giant and at least a hundred demons. There was a moment's silence before the Death Eater on the platform screamed, "Get Them!" The demons charged at The Ramblers, but The Ramblers met them first, blasting paths of death. "Here we go." Said Bloom as she transformed into her Winx form. Will already had the Heart of Candracar out. "Guardians Unite!" The six flyers took off towards the enemy.

"Alright then," said Harry as he spoke to the others. "This is what the D.A. was formed for. So let's give it our all." He turned to Caleb. "What say you Caleb?" "I've survived more battled than I care to count." Said Caleb, "But I think we can win this one." "We're with you Harry," said Matt. "Me two," Said Nigel.

"Okay," said Harry. He, Ron, Hermione, The D.A. and everyone else rose over the hill. "This is it! For Hogwarts!" exclaimed Harry as he and the others charged towards Stonehenge.

To be continued… Next chapter, the battle plays out. Please read and review. See you next time!


	28. Chapter 28: Clash at Stonehenge pt2

Last time, Harry learned that Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic, along with several Aurors, have been trapped at Stonehenge. The Death Eaters have amassed a huge army of Kandarian demons to force Scrimgeour to surrender. All of our heroes were then teleported to Salisbury Plain. There, Max and The Ramblers attacked the main force of the enemy, while Bloom, Will and the other Guardians covered them from the air. Harry is to lead the charge to help those at Stonehenge. On with the show!

Chapter 28: Clash at Stonehenge Part 2

"Okay," said Harry. He, Ron, Hermione, The D.A. and everyone else rose over the hill. "This is it! For Hogwarts!" exclaimed Harry as he and the others charged towards Stonehenge. It was a lot easier than he anticipated, what with The Ramblers, The Guardians and Bloom drawing away the main force of the enemy. With Caleb, Matt and Nigel slicing with their swords, Matt and Martin shooting with their Zatt Blasters and eighteen members of the D.A. by his side, they made it to the standing stones rather quickly.

"Harry Potter!" exclaimed Rufus Scrimgeour, "I had almost lost hope that you'd help." "It would have been easy to say no," said Harry, "I'm just doing the right thing." "Still Dumbeldore's man are you?" asked Scrimgeour. "To the living end," replied Harry. "Good gracious! Minister you must see this!" There was Tonks, who was watching the battle with a pair of binoculars. She handed them to Scrimgeour, and then noticed Harry. "Wotcher, Harry!" exclaimed Tonks. "They haven't attacked us since those muggles charged them," said Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Probably waiting until our guard is down," said Mad-Eye Moody. "I don't think so," said Harry, "Max and the others have the enemy's full attention."

"My god!" exclaimed Scrimgeour. He turned to Harry. "Who are those people?" "Mostly they're American muggles who are here to help," said Hermione. "Muggles?" asked Scrimgeour, "But that's impossible. How can muggles do what they're doing?" "Ask Max Kildare," said Ron, "He'll tell you." Harry was then handed a pair of binoculars so he could watch the battle. In the air, Bloom, Will and the other Guardians were easily dispatching the flying demons. While on the ground, it was a total blood bath.

On one side of the enemy hoard, Jill was slashing away with her cutlass. D.P. was bashing with his nunchucks. Steve was alternating from bashing with his power-pole and vaporizing demons with his Zatt Blaster. "Let's see what these grenados can do," he said, pulling out one of the reusable grenades. He pressed the button, waited three seconds, and threw it. It landed about fifty yards away in a mass of the demons. Soon after, the mass of demons became a pile of blood and guts as the grenado exploded. "Sweet!" exclaimed Steve.

On the other side, Virgil was blasting with his eye-beams and Zatt Blaster. Skeater was bashing with his ton-fuus. Laura was strolling through the enemy masses, crushing demons with her mind.

In the center, Fay was hacking and slashing with her knives, a huge grin on her face. Max had shouldered his B.F.G. 6000; the enemy was too close to safely use it. He had already fired his revolvers empty. Not having the time to reload, he was punching, kicking and throwing every demon that got in his way.

All this time, Harry and co. were watching form Stonehenge. "Look at them go!" exclaimed Padma Patil. "Who knew that evolution can be so exciting," said Dean Thomas. Colin Creevy was snapping away with his camera. Harry tried to listen to his com-link, but there was too much traffic. He did here one clear transmission: "We need to find the leader," reminded Laura over the com-link, "A horde this size won't fight without a leader." Back at the fighting, Fay saw one demon that was easily twice as big as the others. In its hand was a huge war-hammer. "My guess is that one is the leader," said Steve. "I got this covered," said Fay.

Before Fay takes on the lead demon, let's pause to learn some information about her.

Name: Fay Valentine a.k.a. The Butcher of Boston

Age: 23

Birthday: April 9

Zodiac Sign: Aries

Height: 5' 6"

Blood Type: B-

Hometown: Bangor, Maine USA

Weapon of choice: Various knifes and other sharp objects.

Experienced in Martial Arts.

Does not like to be touched without her consent.

Prone to reckless acts during battle.

Enjoys gourmet cooking and dancing.

Further information to be released.

We now return you to your regularly scheduled fan-fiction.

"Max! Hook me up with a 'fastball special!'" shouted Fay. "You got it. Just don't do anything stupid," said Max, "Like getting yourself killed." "You worry too much," said Fay. Max then picked her up and threw Fay like a baseball towards the lead demon. "HUMANS!" bellowed the leader as it saw Fay land, it's crab claw clicking eagerly, "I SHALL RIP YOU APPART AND DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!" "Come get some!" replied Fay.

The two circled each other, each waiting for the other to blink. Suddenly, the demon charged, it's hammer raised to strike. Fay easily dodged the blow, the hammer smashing into the ground. She then delivered a slash to its arm. The demon bellowed in rage as it readied another strike. It missed again and Fay slashed the creatures' other arm. This was repeated over and over again. It wasn't long before the lead demon was covered with deep cuts. "THIS CANNOT BE!" it bellowed, "I CANNOT BE KILLED BY ANY MEAR HUMAN!" "I don't believe it!" exclaimed the Death Eater who was supervising the enemy forces, "How can mere muggles defeat the creations of The Dark Lord?"

"Well get this," said Fay, drawing her longest knife, "Your masters' creations have been defeated by Meta-Humans." The Death Eater was stunned into silence. "Go back to your master and tell him that the next step in human evolution is here to take him down." She readied her blade for her final strike, "'Tis true! Tis true! Witness my knife's sharp point!'"

She thrust her blade through the demon's neck, held it for a few seconds, and drew it out. The creature fell to the ground, stone dead. Almost immediately, the whole demon hoard was in chaos. Some were fighting each other in confusion. The majority, however were trying to run away.

"They're running! They're running!" shouted Hay Lin as she, the other Guardians and Bloom landed. Matt embraced Will, Nigel embraced Taranee and Caleb embraced Cornelia. Martin tried to embrace Irma, but had to settle for a handshake. As Harry scanned the retreating hoard, he noticed that the Death Eater who was standing on the platform had a silver right hand. "Max," said Harry over the com-link, "Max can you hear me?" "I can hear you," said Max, "What's the problem?" "That Death Eater who's trying to get away!" exclaimed Harry, "It's Wormtail, Voldemort's right-hand man!"

"I'm on it!" said Laura determinedly, "I'm closest." She began to chase after the retreating Death Eater. "Who's Wormtail?" asked Cornelia. "He's the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort," replied Harry. "Leave it to me," said Bloom as she prepared to take off, "You want him alive or dead?" she asked. "Definitely alive," replied Harry. With that Bloom began to chase after Wormtail.

Harry watched Bloom and Laura chase after Wormtail. Bloom, being able to fly, was soon caught up with Laura. Yet the chase was in vain. The remaining demons and Wormtail suddenly disappeared. "Damn!" exclaimed Harry, his rage boiling up inside him. But then he remembered what Will told him: 'is revenge worth tearing yourself apart?' Harry took several deep breaths and calmed down.

"I wonder how You Know Who is going to take this?" asked Lavender Brown. "He'll probable blow his top," replied Harry. Just then, he clutched his forehead as his scar erupted in agony. Even though Harry was expecting it, the pain was almost more than he could bare. "Yes," gasped Harry as the pain began to subside, "He knows, and is rather pissed."

A few moments later, Max Kildare was standing in front of Rufus Scrimgeour. "Minister Scrimgeour," said Max, "On behalf of The Bureau of Paranormal research and Defense, and The United States of America, I offer the services of myself and my team, with full cooperation on our part." The two then shook hands. "Your assistance is much appreciated," said Scrimgeour, "It shall not go un-rewarded." "Damn" exclaimed Colin Creevy, "I ran out of film.

Suddenly the feeling that something bad was about to happen struck Harry. "Where's Bloom?" he asked franticly. "Last time I saw her," said Virgil, "She was with Laura, chasing after the enemy." Just then, there was a flash of purple lighting from there the enemy disappeared. A loud explosion followed it. "Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron. "Come on!" yelled Harry as he ran towards Bloom and Laura.

He found Laura, stunned by a Dark Lighting attack. Bloom was also on the ground, unable to move. Standing over her were Icy, Darcy and Stormy who were gloating. "This time Bloom," sneered Icy, "You're going to die."

To Be Continued. Next chapter, Harry confronts Icy to save Bloom, while Max confronts Darcy for her use of The Box. Please read and review. See you next time.


	29. Chapter 29: Clash at Stonehenge pt3

Last time, Harry fought his way to Stonehenge. There, he witnessed The Ramblers decimate the enemy hoard. The battle was won when Fay slew the lead demon. As the enemy fled, Harry realized that the Death Eater in command was none other than Wormtail. Bloom and Laura gave chase, but he and the surviving demons vanished. Just when the battle seemed to be over, Bloom was again attacked by her enemies the Trix Sisters. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 29: Clash at Stonehenge Part 3

"Come on!" yelled Harry as he ran towards Bloom and Laura. He found Laura, stunned by a Dark Lighting attack. Bloom was also on the ground, unable to move. Standing over her were Icy, Darcy and Stormy who were gloating. "This time Bloom," sneered Icy, "You're going to die." Icy then raised her arms into the air. "Whispearian Crystals!" she exclaimed. The three warlocks channeled their energy into the air as three crystalline objects formed. Each was colored to reflect the colors of the three: Blue, Indigo and Purple. "This spell will make sure that you're properly dead," said Darcy. After that, your heart comes out," said Stormy, "And everything we want shall be ours."

"Not if I can help it," said Harry, he pointed his wand at the blue crystal, "_Accio Crystal!_" he exclaimed, and the blue crystal flew into his hand. Their spell disrupted, the remaining two crystals disappeared. Icy turned towards Harry, a mixed look of fear and disgust on her face. Harry noticed that the left side of her face was crudely stitched up from where his curse hit her. "You!" Icy exclaimed, she pointed to her crystal, "You give that back!"

"Back away from Bloom," said Harry, "Then I'll give it back." He placed the crystal on the ground, planting his foot just over it. "You give that back or she dies!" yelled Icy, now looking much more scared. She began to walk towards Harry. "One more step, and I'll crush it!" Harry then put his foot on the crystal, threatening to do as he said he would. "You, you wouldn't!" exclaimed Icy, now looking extremely scared. "It'll be easy," said Harry grimly, "Like stepping on a bug. Now back away from Bloom."

Icy hesitated before saying to her sisters, "Do what he said. Let her go." "Are you out of your F#ck$ng mind?" protested Stormy. "We can easily take him," said Darcy, her hand gripping The Box in her pocket, "This is no big deal." "Don't argue with me!" exclaimed the Ice Warlock, "Just do it!" The two warlocks hesitated before backing away from Bloom. "Will," said Harry, "You and your friends get Bloom out of here and keep her safe." Will and the other Guardians picked up Bloom and left for safe cover. "Jill," said Harry to the British Rambler who had followed Harry, "Get Laura out of here as well." Jill didn't say anything to Harry for giving her an order. She bent to pick up Laura and helped her out.

When Harry was sure Bloom and Laura were safe, He retrieved the crystal from under his foot. "For the record," he said as he tossed the crystal back to Icy, "I keep my promises." "I too keep my promises," said Icy as she reabsorbed her crystal, "Here's one: You are so dead!" "Of course I'm dead," said Harry sarcastically, "I just haven't stopped moving yet." "I'm going to make you die two deaths," said Icy, "One for what you did to my face," she rubbed her wound, "The other for violating my crystal." "If you keep rubbing that wound," said Jill, who had returned, "It'll never heal." Jill then turned towards Stormy. "I still owe you for scratching my arm," Jill patted her arm where Stormy scratched her.

"Aw, did I scratch your arm?" asked Stormy without an ounce of concern, "I meant to rip your face apart." Before any more insults could be exchanged, Max arrived on the scene. "Are they the ones who gave you trouble the other day?" he asked Jill. "They are indeed," said Jill, "The one with the brown hair is the one who has The Box."

Max then walked over to Darcy as if nothing was wrong with the scene. Darcy's hand again went to her pocket. He looked her square in the eye. "What are you looking at?" asked Darcy. "I find it hard to believe a woman of your obvious intelligence would do something as stupid," said Max flatly, "as selling her soul to the Cenobites."

"What I do with my soul," said Darcy angrily, "is my business and my business alone. But that's not the point. You just want to The Box. Well you can't have it! It's mine!" "I don't want The Box," said Max, sounding disgusted, "I want to destroy it. Besides, someone else wants to take The Box from you."

At this, Darcy glared at Stormy. "What?" asked the Thunder Warlock, "Why are you looking at me like that?" "I knew it," said Darcy, "I knew that you were jealous that I found the box and that you didn't." "That's a crock of sh$t and you know it!" exclaimed Stormy. "Oh I know," said Darcy, "You just want it for yourself." "I told you that thing was f#ck$ng with her brain!" said Stormy to Icy. Icy then glared at Max. "You think that you can drive us apart, don't you?" she asked.

"I only know," said Max, "Is that you three have come to this dimension to cause trouble. Stopping trouble is what I do." "You want trouble?" asked Icy, "You've got it. Come forth my Stitchlings!" At this several hundred of the sewed creatures were summoned. "Harry, fall back with the others," said Max, "I'll take care of these three." "You're crazy to take on all three of them by yourself!" exclaimed Jill. "That's why D.P. and Skeater are going to keep those two busy," he pointed at Icy and Stormy, "While I get and destroy The Box. You and the rest are to keep everyone else away."

At this, D.P. pulled out his nunchucks. Skeater readied his ton-fuus. "But before we try to kill each other," said Max, "Give me a moment to take my jacket off, since it's so hot." He removed his jacket and tossed it over to Ron. He caught it, but it fell out of his grasp. "Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed, "Your jacket weights a ton!" Max then stretched. "Now that I'm a much lighter," he said, "this fight should be over fairly quickly. Harry, you and your friends get out of here."

Harry had learned that it was futile to argue with Max. He, Ron and Hermione ran began to run back to Stonehenge, but met up with the rest of the D.A. half way there. "What's happening?" asked Neville. "Max is going to fight those things," said Ron. "We should head back to Stonehenge," said Hermione. "No way," said Ernie MacMillian, "I've got to see this." There were nods of agreement from the others. "Well," said Hermione, "I guess we're at a safe distance." "Where's Will and the others?" asked Harry. "They're back at Stonehenge," said Hanna Abbot. "I think they're about to start!" exclaimed Colin.

Up ahead, D.P. and Skeater were whacking and bashing away at the Stitchlings, While Icy and Stormy watched. Meanwhile, Darcy had pulled her hair into a ponytail, so as to not get it in her face. "If it's a fight you want," she said grimly, "Then it's a fight you'll get!" she rushed at Max, who rushed at her. The two met in a fury of blows, each determined to win. Their attacks were so fast that even Harry, who had a knack for seeing things that others would miss, had difficulty keeping up with them. "Laura was right," said Ron, "Max is a lot faster than Steve."

The two fighters continues their battle, neither one showing signs of giving up. Just then, Darcy unleashed a psy-blast at Max at point blank range. "That cheating bitch!" exclaimed Hermione. "Look!" exclaimed Dean, "I think he's alright!" True enough, Max was barely fazed by the sneak attack. Darcy on the other hand was in a state of shock. "What the f#ck are you?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Ally to Truth, Justice and Freedom!" exclaimed Max, "Nightmare to you!"

Max then threw a punch aimed at Darcy's face, but stopped less than an inch from contact. Yet Darcy was knocked down as if Max had made contact with her face. "Goodness!" exclaimed Hermione, "Max is so strong, the air displacement alone is enough to knock her down!" Meanwhile, D.P. and Skeater had stopped finished off the Stitchlings, and were watching Max and Darcy. Even Icy and Stormy were watching.

Max walked over to Darcy. "This is your one chance to live," said Max, "Just hand over The Box, and you can walk away." "The Box is mine." Said Darcy as she got up. "It's mine, my own, my precious. You can't have it." "I told you that I don't want it for myself," said Max, "I want to destroy it before it destroys anyone else. You're already a lost cause." "A lost cause am I?" asked Darcy, a wicked grin on her face. "Let's see if you call this a lost cause." She raised her arms into the air. "SCREAMING DARKNESS!" she yelled as a dark cloud rapidly formed from her hands. It swiftly expanded and engulfed Max. Soon it grew to cover the area where D.P. and Skeater were. Icy and Stormy didn't look at all concerned as the cloud reached them.

As the darkness approached him, Harry felt the all to familiar coldness that came with a Dementor attack. Instinctively, he pulled out his wand. "Patronus Charms now!" he yelled to the D.A. There were nineteen cries of _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ And nineteen wands lit up with white light. Harry saw Hermione's otter Partonus, and then noticed that Ron had a buffalo Partonus. He also saw that Lavender Brown had a hare, and Seamus Finnigan had a horse. Justin Finch-Fletchly and Hanna Abbot both had badgers. Harry smiled at this before the darkness engulfed them.

The effect of the darkness was almost identical to that of being attacked by several Dementors. The only light came from the glowing of the Partonus's. As the darkness increased, Harry focused on the happiest memories he could remember. _Only two Horcruxes left! Only two Horcruxes left!_ He thought. But to his horror, Harry noticed that he light was beginning to fade. One by one, those with non-corporeal Patronus's collapsed as the darkness overwhelmed them. Soon, only he, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Seamus, Hanna and Justin were left standing. "Would you look at this," There was Darcy striding over to them. The darkness seemed to be emitting directly from her.

"It's foolish to resist," taunted Darcy, "Give in to the darkness." Lavender's hare Patronus flickered and faded away. She collapsed to the ground. She was soon followed by Justin and Hanna as their badger Partonus's faded. _Only two Horcruxes left! Only two Horcruxes left! _Thought Harry. As the coldness of the darkness increased Harry began to relive the three worst memories of his life. (1) Cedirc Diggory being murdered by Wormtail; (2) Sirius falling through the archway at the Department of Mysteries; and the worst of all (3) Dumbledore betrayed and murdered by Snape.

Harry's stag Patronus began to flicker, but his thoughts turned to Ginny. He focused on every happy moment he spent with her. _I must survive_! He thought, _Ginny is waiting for me! I must survive!_ His stag stopped flickering and showed more brightly.

However, the others weren't doing as well. Seamus had collapsed, and Ron's buffalo Partonus was fading fast. "Ron!" exclaimed Harry, "Fight it!" But it was too late. Ron's buffalo had faded, and he collapsed. The sight of Ron on the ground seemed to cause Hermione to lose her focus.

"Hermione no!" shouted Harry, as Hermione's Patronus faded. "Harry," she gasped, "I'm sorry." She fell to the ground beside Ron. "Alone at last!" exclaimed Darcy. The darkness was increasing, and Harry's head was once again filled his worst experiences. His Patronus started flickering again, but he regained control with thoughts of Ginny. "Give up already!" taunted Darcy, "Can't you see that it's useless to fight back? All your friends have succumbed to the darkness." Once again, Harry's stag Partonus began to flicker. Harry didn't know if he had the strength to keep it glowing.

"Face it," sneered Darcy, "You're all alone." "He's not alone!" shouted a voice from Harry's left. He turned. There was Ginny, looking more beautiful than ever. And emitting from her wand was a tiger Patronus.

The end of chapter 29. Yes! Ginny's Back! Next chapter, we find out why she's back, as the last Rambler arrives onto the scene. Please read and review. See you next time!


	30. Chapter 30: Harry & Ginny Soul Mates?

Last time, Harry stopped Icy, Darcy and Stormy Trix from killing Bloom. Max fought Darcy so he could take The Box from her and destroy it. Darcy countered by unleashing a spell that had the same effect as a Dementor attack. Harry and the D.A. used their Patronus charms to defend themselves, but soon Harry was the only one left standing. Just as it seemed like the end, Ginny appeared. And now, on with the show!

**Chapter 30: Harry and Ginny, Soul Mates?**

"Face it," sneered Darcy, "You're all alone." "He's not alone!" shouted a voice from Harry's left. He turned. There was Ginny, looking more beautiful than ever. And emitting from her wand was a tiger Patronus. As she got closer to Harry, both her and Harry's Patronus began to pulse brightly. "What is this?" sneered Darcy, "Another would-be hero?" "For your information," said Ginny, "I'm his girlfriend. Now get out of my way!" Her Tiger Partonus shoved Darcy aside as Ginny rushed to Harry. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine." replied Harry, "I'm more than fine, now that you're here."

They were so intent on each other, they didn't notice their Patronus's were pulsing brighter and brighter. "What are you doing?" exclaimed Darcy, "Stop it!" "I had to come back," said Ginny, "I felt that you needed me." "I guess I did," said Harry. The pulsation of the two Patronus's increased, causing the darkness began to dissipate. "No! Stop it!" exclaimed Darcy who was really panicking by now.

With the darkness fading, everyone who collapsed woke up. "What happened?' asked Ron. "Look!" exclaimed Hermione. She was pointing at Harry and Ginny. "What's Ginny doing here?" asked Ron in a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Not that," said Hermione, "Look at their Patronus's." "What about them?" asked Ron. "They're pulsating," said Hermione. "I can see that," said Ron, "But what does it mean?" "It means that Harry and Ginny are soul mates," said Hermione

The light from the Patronus's increased even further. "Stop it!" pleaded Darcy, "I can't stand the light!" Finally, the darkness had completely disappeared. With it, Harry's and Ginny's Patronus dissipated. This caused Icy and Stormy, who were watching the whole time to snap back to reality. "What did you do to her?" exclaimed Icy. She and Stormy rushed over to Darcy, who had fell to the ground, her hands covering her eyes.

"My eyes!" cried Darcy, "I can't see!" "You are so going to pay for this!" exclaimed Stormy as she and Icy turned to face Harry. "If you want Harry," said Ginny, "You'll have to go through me first!" "And if you want Ginny," said Harry, "You'll have to go through me!" "Gladly!" said Icy.

"Not so fast!" Standing behind Icy and Stormy was a tall woman in her mid twenties. She had shoulder length dark brown hair. She spoke in a light German accent, and wore light-brown gloves. Harry noticed that she wore a tan jacket with the Rambler symbol on it, but the flag on it was a German one. "Who the f#ck are you?" spat Stormy. "Maria Van Helsing at your service," said Maria with a slight bow. "Well if you're looking for trouble," said Stormy, "You've found it." "Yes, but before we try to kill each other," said Maria, who then pulled out a small bottle of what looked like ordinary water, "I've got a question: Do you like apples?"

Stormy was a little taken aback at this strange question. "I guess so," she said. Maria flicked open the bottle and splashed Stormy with the water in her right eye. The thunder Warlock screamed in agony as her face started to smoke. "How do you like them apples?" asked Maria vindictively. Stormy fell to the ground, convulsing in agony.

Icy ran over to Stormy. "What did she do to you?" she asked. "It burns!" screamed Stormy. Icy then faced Maria. "You are so dead!" exclaimed the Ice Warlock. "I don't think so," replied Maria. She then pulled out a silver crucifix. At the sight of the cross, Icy's face lit up in shear terror. "Put that thing away!" she cried. "Foul creature!" exclaimed Maria, "Go back to the pit you were spawned from!" Maria then advanced towards Icy. Icy backed away in fear.

"I cast you back to hell!" exclaimed Maria, "In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit!" By this time, Darcy had recovered somewhat and regained her sight. She was kneeling beside Stormy. Darcy then looked up and saw the crucifix. "Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Icy. "No argument from me!" cried Darcy. She grabbed Stormy's hand and they both teleported away. "You're so gonna pay for this!" said Icy, pointing at Maria. She then turned toward Harry. "And you, I'll be back for you!" she said before teleporting out.

"Hell spawned cowards," said Maria as she returned her crucifix to the pocket. Out of another pocket, she pulled out a large cigar and a lighter. She lit up her cigar. "Excuse me," said Harry, "But are you one of the Ramblers?" "I am," replied Maria, who then took a large puff. "What was that stuff you splashed Stormy with?" asked Harry. "Holy water of course," said Maria.

"You're late," said Max who had walked over. "An exorcist is never late," said Maria, "Nor is she early. She arrives exactly when she is needed." Maria took another puff on her cigar. "I thought you were going to quit those things," said Max. "I only smoke one a day," replied Maria. "Still," said Max, "If a demon doesn't kill you, those logs of sh$t you smoke shall."

Max then turned to face Harry and Ginny. "Thanks," said Max, "I owe you one." Soon the rest of the Ramblers showed up. "Where were you?" asked Jill. "You know," said Maria, "The usual: Demonic Possessions." "Hey Maria," said Steve, "What's up?" "Chicken Butt," replied Maria blandly. Steve then burst into sudden laughter. "Oh that's a good one, a classic." "Yeah a classic," Virgil muttered, "In like the third grade."

"Ginny!" exclaimed Ron, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to wait." "I've waited long enough," replied Ginny. She turned to Harry. "Are you mad that I'm here?" she asked. "Why would I be mad with you?" asked Harry. "Well, you were going on about Voldemort using me to get to you," she said. "Ginny?" asked Harry. "Yes?" "Shut up and kiss me." "I'd thought you'd never ask."

They embraced and kissed. "Oh get a room you two," said Ron. Meanwhile, Hermione was looking agitated. "Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Neville. "Oh, I can't take it anymore!" exclaimed Hermione as she flung her arms around Ron and kissed him. Ron was surprised at first, but soon returned Hermione's affections. Just then, there were cheers and applause from the D.A. "All right Ron!" exclaimed Seamus. "You go Hermione!" exclaimed Parvarti Patil. "It's about time those two got together," said Dean. Meanwhile, Lavender Brown looked like she was about to lay an egg. All Harry could do was smile. Ginny smiled and said, "You bloody hypocrite!"

The end of chapter 30. Next chapter, the specialists and the rest of the Winx Club finally arrive. Please read and review. See you next time!


	31. Chapter 31: More Reinforcements

Last time, Harry and Ginny dispelled the darkness. Icy and Stormy were about to attack them, but were interrupted by Maria Van Helsing, the Rambler who wasn't there. Maria splashed Stormy in the face with Holy Water, and chased off Icy and Darcy with her crucifix. Harry and Ginny kissed, and then Hermione finally kissed Ron. (it took her six years, but she did it!) And now, on with the show!

Chapter 31: More Reinforcements

Back at McGonagall Manor, Harry and Ginny were taking a long walk around the house. Harry was filling Ginny in on all that has happened. But let's leave them alone for a moment. First, let's look in on some of our other heroes. Inside the house, Will was pondering over the map with The Heart of Candracar, trying to scry for the next Horcruxes. "Any luck?" asked Bloom. "None yet," replied Will, "These things are never straight forward. It's even harder this time because I have no idea what the fifth Horcruxes looks like." Bloom sighed in frustration. "Are you okay?" asked Will. "I'm fine," replied Bloom, "It's just that, this was the second time in a row that Icy go the best of me. I promise you, it won't happen again."

Elsewhere, Maria was being introduced to the D.A. "So you're a professional exorcist?" asked Neville. "Ever since I was 15," answered Maria. "What does an exorcist do?" asked Dean Thomas. "Basically," said Maria, "I remove demons who have taken possession of humans." "That must be a tough job," said Seamus. "It is, but it's worth it," said Maria. At this, Fay coughed what sounded like, 'yeah right.' "I see you still won't believe," said Maria. "Believe in what? Demons?" asked Parvarti. "Oh I believe in demons," said Fay, "I kill them almost all the time. I just don't believe in God." "It's a shame," said Maria, "Because God believes in you."

Let's pause to learn a bit about Maria…

Name: Maria Van Helsing

Age: 25

Birthday: June 12

Zodiac Sign: Gemini

Height: 5' 9"

Blood Type: O+

Hometown: Munich, Germany

Weapon of choice: Silver family crucifix. Experienced Exorcist.

Enjoys cave diving and classic opera.

Further information to be released.

We now return you to your regularly scheduled fan fiction.

"Look Maria," said Fay, "I respect your beliefs, and I'd expect the same courtesy from you." "What beliefs?" asked Maria, "You just said that you don't believe in God." "Exactly," replied Fay.

Meanwhile, Virgil was on his laptop, trying to find a new girlfriend online. "Let's see, chat-rooms, chat-rooms," said Virgil, perusing the Internet. He paused at one site that caught his cyber-eyes, "'Women seeking men who wear sunglasses,' no way!"

Now let's look in on Harry and Ginny. "And that's what happened up until you showed up at the battle," said Harry. Ginny didn't say anything for a moment, pondering over what Harry told her. "So there's still two more Horcruxes to find," said Ginny, "And after that, you have to fight V-Voldemort. It seems so overwhelming." "It does," said Harry, "but it feels a lot less, now that you're here."

"Speaking of which," said Ginny, "Now that I'm here, I'm coming with you when you go find the next Horcruxes." "And nothing I say is going to change your mind?" said Harry, which was more of a statement than a question. "Not one word," replied Ginny determined. "I guess that's why I love you so much," raid Harry. Ginny smiled and they kissed.

Meanwhile…

"Any luck?" asked Ron. "Nothing," said Will, "Not even a blip. It would be easier if I knew what I was trying to find." "I think I may have an idea," said Hermione. She was holding a large book. "What's that?" asked Ron. "This the newest edition of 'Hogwarts: A History,'" replied Hermione, "Just published last month."

"What's so special about that?" asked Ron. "Well, the last edition was published in 1940," said Hermione, "so the ones at school are rather out of date. You'd know if you and Harry were to ever read it." "We don't have to," said Ron, "You've memorized it for us."

"Anyway," said Hermione, "This edition stated both times The Chamber of Secrets were opened. Though I still think they should even mention house elves." "Hermione," said Ron, sounding annoyed, "You're going off topic." "Oh, yes," she said, "Well here's what I found." She opened the book to a page she marked. On it was a picture of a bronze bracelet with a sapphire raven shaped charm.

"It says that this bracelet belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw," said Hermione, "It was reported missing sometime after The Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago." "Of course!" exclaimed Ron, "Tom Riddle must have taken it when he was at school." "Who's Tom Riddle?" asked Will. "Tom Riddle was V-Voldemort's birth name," said Hermione, "I'm willing to bet, pounds to galleons, that this is the fifth Horcruxes."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny had returned to the house, to find Fay and Maria in a heated Theology argument. "I'm just saying," said Fay, "What kind of god would allow evil such as Voldemort to exist in the world?" "Evil exists to challenge Good," replied Maria, "Without evil, man wouldn't know what good was. To know virtue, mankind must first know sin." At this, Fay paused. "I never thought about it that way," she said.

"Oh she thought about it before," Max whispered to Harry. He was sounding rather irritated. "She just forgets on a regular basis." "Are you alright?" asked Harry, "You sound agitated." "You want to know what's bugging me?" asked Max. "Well, yes," replied Ginny. "What's bugging me," said Max, "Is that tomorrow, I have to go over to your Ministry of Magic, and give an interview with your media. I hate talking to the media, they always twist the facts to suit their ends." "Leave the talking to me," said Jill reassuringly, "I'll take care of it." "Jill," said Max lovingly, "You are a goddess among men." "I know," smirked Jill.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of purple light from the front lawn. "Now what?" asked Harry as he, Ginny, Jill and Max rushed outside. It was some sort of portal. "That's all we need!" exclaimed Steve as he aimed his Zatt Blaster at the portal. "Don't shoot until I say so!" exclaimed Max, "We have no idea if what's on the other side of that thing is friendly or not." But Bloom did have an idea. "Wait!" she said, "I've been expecting this."

Emerging from the portal was five teenage boys and five teenage girls. Bloom walked up to one of the boys. He had shoulder length blond hair and cobalt blue eyes. They embraced and kissed. "Hello beautiful," said the boy. "Hello handsome," replied Bloom. She turned to Harry and the others. "These are my friends from my dimension. The boys are: Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy and Helia. The girls are: Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla."

Introductions were made. Brandon had short, brown hair. Riven had a long pointed face with deep purple hair. Timmy had light brown hair and wore glasses. Helios had long dark hair. Stella had waist length blond hair. Flora had equally long, brown hair. Musa had bluish hair in pigtails. Tecna had short, dark pink hair. Layla had long, bark brown hair.

Stella's power was over both Sunlight and Moonlight. Flora could control plants. Musa has power over music (duh). Tecna had power over technology (double duh). Layla has power over water. Harry noticed that Brandon and Stella was a couple. The same went for Flora & Helia; Tecna & Timmy; and Musa & Riven." Harry saw that Layla stood alone.

Steve had also noticed. "Hi, I'm Steve Austin," he said, heartily shaking Layla's hand. But before he could go any further, Virgil grabbed him be one ear, and Maria grabbed him be the other ear. "I haven't done anything!" yelled Steve in protest. "You were thinking it," said Maria. "We would have gotten here sooner," said Musa, "But someone was holding us up, deciding what to bright along." She glared at Stella who, Harry noticed, had brought a lot of luggage. "Hey, there's late," said Stella, "And there's fashion late."

"I hate to be a kill joy," said Riven, "But I just don't get you." He was referring to the Ramblers, "I mean, Harry and his friends are wizards. And we've heard legends about the Guardians," "We're legends?" whispered Taranee. "I just don't see how you are able to make a difference," continued Riven, "I mean, you look like normal people."

"It's because I'm short, isn't it?" asked Max. "No, not at all," said Riven, who was indeed several inches taller than Max, "It's just that, well, what can you do?" "Well," said Max, "I can bench-press 50 tones without breaking a sweat; I've killed more demons and zombies than I care to count; and to make a long story short," "Too late," whispered Irma, "I know over two-hundred ways to kill a man," continued Max.

"You can secure an open jar of rats to your enemies' face," said Luna calmly, "And heat up the other end of the jar, so the rats will have to eat their way out through his or her face." There was a mixture of 'eww,' 'gross,' and 'sick.' Max contemplated this for a second before saying, "Two-hundred and one."

"I think a demonstration of what we can do is in order," said Jill. She turned to face Steve, "Steve, do us a favor and fetch us some boulders we can blow up." "Why am I always the one who has to get the boulders?" whined Steve. "Well get the 'frat boys' to get the boulders," suggested Max, referring to D.P. and Skeater. "That's a good idea," grinned Steve, "Hey Beavis, Butt-Head, go get some boulders."

Within two minutes, D.P. and Skeater had acquired several boulders. "They're so fast!" exclaimed Flora. "And strong," commented Tecna. Jill then stood in front of one of the boulders. "What we're about to demonstrate," she said while rubbing her arm again, "is something that we tend to save for special occasions." Jill then held up her left hand. Her index finger began to glow bright green. Jill pointed her finger at the boulder and a green energy beam shot from it. The boulder promptly exploded.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron. "I'm so glad I reloaded my camera today!" said Colin as he clicked away. Laura then stood forward and faced her boulder. She raised her left arm, her right hand holding it at the wrist. Her hand began to glow bright red. She pointed her arm at the boulder" and a red energy beam shot at it. The boulder exploded.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Timmy and Tecna. "My turn," said Max. He stood in front of his boulder, his right arm raised. A bright yellow disk formed above his hand. It widened and began to spin. "The others don't have names for their special attacks," said Max, "But I call this little number Distructo Disk!" Max then threw the disk at the boulder, which was promptly cut in half.

"Wow!" exclaimed Irma. "Darn, I ran out of film again!" said Colin. "We've saved the best for last," said Steve. He stood in front of his boulder. He raised the first two fingers on his right hand to his forehead. They began to crackle with energy. Steve then pointed his fingers at the boulder and a yellow and orange colored energy beam shot at it. Again, the boulder exploded. "That," said Steve, "Is my Special Beam Cannon." "Okay," said Riven, "You've proven me wrong."

Later, Harry was filling the newcomers in on what had happened. He had just finished with the fight at Stonehenge. "You saved the life of my friend twice," said Stella, with an unusually serious tone, "Such valor should not go un-rewarded. Kneel." Harry knelled. "What are you doing?" asked Flora. "Exorcising one of the many privileges that comes with royalty," Stella then faced Harry and spoke:

"Be without fear in the face of thy enemies. Be brave and upright so that the powers that be may love the. Speak the truth, even if it leads to thy death. Safeguard the helpless and the innocent. That is thy oath," Stella then delivered a small but sharp slap to Harry's face, "That is so that thou shall not forget it. Now rise: Sir Harry Potter! Knight of Solaria!"

Harry rose. "Wow!" exclaimed Ron. "How do you feel?" asked Hermione. "Pretty darn good," Replied Harry.

The end of chapter 31. Harry's a knight now. Is that cool or what? Next chapter, Jill is interviewed by everyone's favorite unregistered animagus. Note: I borrowed the Ramblers special attacks from Dragon Ball Z. So don't sue me please. On the other hand, please read and review. See you next time!


	32. Chapter 32: The Interview

Last time, the Specialists and the rest of the Winx Club arrived to help out. Riven didn't believe that The Ramblers were all that, but was soon proved wrong. Stella then knighted Harry for saving Bloom's life twice. On with the show!

Chapter 32: The Interview

The next morning found our heroes talking amongst themselves in several groups. In one group, we find Hermione, Martin, Virgil, Tecna, and Timmy discussing the finer points of time travel. Hermione had just finished recounting the events involving a time-turner and Buckbeak the hippogriff. "So Harry saw himself conjuring the patronus," said Martin, making sure he understood, "And when you went back in time, he conjured it, while his past self saw it." "What we have here," said Tecna, "Is a predestination paradox. By going back in time, your actions caused the events that made you go back in time in the first place."

"What makes it a paradox," said Timmy, "Is weather or not the past or future is the cause and which is the effect." "Temporal mechanics has always given me a headache," said Martin. "What makes it worse," said Virgil, "Is that if you keep thinking about this, you're head will explode." "You're kidding, right?" asked Hermione. "Of course I'm kidding," said Virgil, "but you'll just end up with the Mt. Everest of headaches."

Elsewhere, Steve, D.P., Skeater, Fay, Brandon, Riven, Caleb, Matt and Nigel were practicing Tai Chi. Stella, Musa, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Irma and Will were watching. "All is one and one is all," said Fay, "The mind and the body are linked in ways that can't be measured. A healthy body leads to a healthy mind. The same goes in reverse." "I know what else makes a healthy body besides a healthy mind," said Steve. "Let me guess," said Riven, "food?" "Right on the dot," said Steve as the group as they went back inside.

"I'm starving," said Stella as they entered the kitchen, "What's for breakfast?" "Well, there's egg and bacon;" said Seamus who was cooking today, "egg sausage and bacon; egg and Spam; egg bacon and Spam; egg bacon sausage and Spam; Spam bacon sausage and Spam; Spam egg Spam Spam bacon and Spam; Spam sausage Spam Spam bacon Spam tomato and Spam; Spam Spam Spam egg and Spam; Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam baked beans Spam Spam and Spam; or Lobster Thermidor a Crevette with a mornay sauce served in a Provencale manner with shallots and aubergines garnished with truffle pate, brandy and with a fried egg on top and Spam."

"Have you got anything without Spam?" asked Stella. "Well there's Spam egg sausage and Spam," said Seamus, "There's not much Spam in it." "I don't want anything with Spam in it," said Stella. "Can't you have egg bacon sausage and Spam?" asked Brandon, "There's not much Spam in that." "It still has Spam in it," replied Stella. "Well not as much as Spam egg sausage and Spam," replied Brandon.

"Couldn't you do the egg bacon sausage and Spam without any Spam?" asked Stella. "Yuck!" exclaimed Seamus. "What do you mean 'yuck!'?" exclaimed Stella, "I don't like Spam!" "It's okay honey," said Brandon reassuringly, "I'll eat your Spam. I love it! I'll have the Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam baked beans Spam Spam and Spam."

Just then, Harry came into the kitchen. "'Morning Sir Harry," said Seamus. _This is going to take some getting use to_ thought Harry. "You're just in time," said Steve, "We're having a Spam buffet." "I don't like Spam!" exclaimed Stella.

Later on, Max and Jill were getting ready to visit the Ministry of Magic, to give their interview. "I think I should go with you," said Harry, "It's about time I made a statement." "Suit yourself," said Max. "Anyone else want to come along?" asked Jill. "I'll go," said Fay, "I want to go."

And so, Harry found himself back at the Ministry of Magic. Harry noticed that where the fountain was last year, (which was destroyed when Vodemort and Dumbledore fought) was a sign reading: Future site of the Albus Dumbledore Memorial.

The interview was to be conducted in a small conference room. Already waiting for them, was Scrimgeour, Percy, and to Harry's slight distaste, Rita Skeeter. "Ah, there he is!" exclaimed Rita happily, "The Chosen One! At last we can talk!" She pulled out her notepad and her Quick Quotes Quill. "So Harry, how do you describe the present situation?"

Slightly taken aback at Rita Skeeter's abrupt question, Harry answered; "Right now, the war could go either way. But I think that since The Ramblers have arrived, our chances have greatly improved."

"Yes, well get to the Ramblers in a moment," said Rita, "But what about you? How does it feel to be the one who is destined to defeat He Who Must Not Be Named?" "Weather or not I am destined to defeat Voldemort isn't that important," replied Harry, "I do know this: He won't stop until he kills me himself. It'll come down to the both of us in the end. That I'm pretty sure about."

"But doesn't is scare you that the biggest threat to the wizarding community is after you in person?" asked Rita. "Of course it scares me," replied Harry. "You have to be out of your mind not to be scared. But I'm not going to let fear run my life. Voldemort is nothing more than a murderer, a thief, and a terrorist. Giving in to fear will only make the situation worse than it is."

"Thank you Harry," said Rita, "This will make the front page easily." She then turned towards Jill. "Now, about you, the Ramblers?" "Before we start," said Jill, "I just want to get one thing straight. If you misprint one fact, take one statement out of context, I'll have your head between two steamed buns." At this, Rita Skeeter laughed, but Harry knew that Jill wasn't joking. Just then, the door opened, and there was Umbridge, this time, wearing a blue bow in her hair. "I'm so sorry to be late," she said in a tooth-rotting sweet voice. Harry glared at her. "Is she the one?" whispered Max. "Yes," said Harry grimly.

"I'll just sit down then," said Umbridge. "You do that," said Jill,"Now, what do you want to know?" she asked Rita Skeeter. "For starters," said Rita, What is your group all about?" "It's a very long story," said Jill, rubbing her arm again, "So here's the short version: The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense was founded in 1943 during the height of World War 2. Allied intelligence had discovered that Nazi scientists were delving into matters that are best left alone by mortal man." At this, Umbridge coughed her patented 'Hem, hem,' which was ignored by both Rita and Jill.

"What sort of matters did they find?" asked Rita. "Necromancy for starters," said Jill. "Hitler was attracted by the idea of an army that couldn't be killed. That didn't work out so well. Another example was demon summoning. That also didn't turn out as expected." Umbridge coughed again, and was ignored again.

"When Germany surrendered in 1945," continued Jill, "Several key Nazi scientists had escaped capture from both Allied and Soviet armies. While the war in Europe was ending, a secret, occult war was just getting started." Another ignored cough from Umbridge. Harry then noticed that Fay was sitting with gritted teeth.

"It was another ten years before the last of the rouge scientists was tracked down and captured," continued Jill, "The Great Occult War ended on November 19, 1955. Since then, The Bureau has contended with numerous demonic incursions and living dead outbreaks." Umbridge coughed again. Fay grunted in annoyance.

"Was the Bureau involved in the last war?" asked Rita. "Yes we were," answered Jill, "Towards the end of the conflict, one agent was sent to observe the war, but not to interfere. The Death Eaters captured him. His body was recovered several days later, tortured and mutilated almost beyond recognition. In retaliation, thirty of the best agents the Bureau had were sent in to find and kill the ones responsible. They were selected from the best military and civilian covert operation units: Navy Seals, Green Berets, Delta Force, NSA and CIA. When the war ended with Voldemort defeated, only one agent came back alive, in one piece and sane. His name was Nathaniel Cartwright." "What happened to him?" asked Rita. "He was assassinated in 1995," said Jill as she rubbed her arm again, "When you deal in fighting evil, you make enemies, both human and non-human."

"What about you, the Ramblers?" asked Rita. "The Ramblers were formed in 1999," said Jill, "when The Bureau learned that the Y2K problem was a front for a massive demonic invasion. An elite team of Bureau agents was put together to foil the invasion." "You were among that team?" asked Rita. "Myself," said Jill, "Max Kildare and six others."

Another ignored cough from Umbridge. "Are you alright Fay?" whispered Harry. "I'm just peachy keen," said Fay through gritted teeth. Harry noticed that her left hand was twitching.

"Where did you get the name, 'Ramblers'?" asked Rita. "I can answer that," said Max, "The name came to me as I was listening to the Led Zeppelin song 'Ramble On.' It hit me that 'The Ramblers' would sound as a great team name."

"Since the new millennium," continued Jill, "We, The Ramblers, have fought more demons, zombies and other fell creatures than the rest of the Bureau put together." "What's the down side?" asked Rita. "The down side," said Jill, "is that the causality rate for the Ramblers is too high for comfort."

"What do you mean?" asked Rita. "Some died in combat," said Jill, "some killed themselves to escape from the pressure and stress of keeping such a secret from the rest of the world. Others have been horribly disabled. The really unlucky ones have been driven insane." Yet another ignored cough from Umbridge. By now, both of Fay's hands were twitching.

"How do you describe your powers?" asked Rita, "I mean, where did they come from?" "Let me put it this way;," said Jill, "the human race is evolving. Nothing short of genocide is going to stop it." Umbridge then gave her loudest 'hem hem' yet. At this, Fay leapt to her feet shouting; "Do you have to keep coughing like that? You bloated sack of proto-plasum!"

"I was just wondering," said Umbridge, who despite a calm voice, was sweating, "Whether or not people like you can be trusted?" "What do you mean people like us?" asked Jill, concern growing in her voice. "I mean Mutants," replied Umbridge in a cold tone. "Now Deloris," said Scrimgeour, "There's no need for such language." "No minister," said Fay, "Let's here what this toad has to say."

"Here's what I have to say," said Umbridge, who obviously hadn't discovered how to keep her mouth shut, "Mutants can't be trusted." "And what makes you think we're Mutant's?" asked Max. "It's all over your faces," said Umbrigde, "You're Mutants; Your parents were Mutants, and your children will be Mutants. Better to have you're kind exterminated."

At this, Fay unsheathed one of her long stabbing knifes, a look of utmost rage on her face. "I'll kill you!" she shouted as she rushed at Umbridge. Unfortunately, Max intercepted her. "Fay! Stand down!" ordered Max. Fay began to calm down. "You see minister?" Umbridge asked anxiously, "Never trust a Mutant!" "Are you just going to sit there and take this bull sh$t Jill?" asked Fay. "Sticks and stones Fay," replied Jill, who was also insulted yet remained calm, "Sticks and stones."

"I apologize for the behavior of my comrade," said Max to Scrimgeour. "I too apologize for my employee's tongue," said Scrimgeour, "She needs to learn to keep it in check." "That she does," said Max as he glared at Umbridge., "I'm going to say this once. And I'll say it slowly so you can understand: Don't f#ck with me."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Umbridge. "You herd me," said Max, "so stay out of Rambler business. You can stay out of Harry's business as well. In fact stay out of everyone's business. Or else." "Or else what?" asked Umbridge. "Or I'll shove this building so far up your ass," said Max, "you'll be sh$tt$ng concrete for a decade!"

Umbridge was shocked at this insult, but soon recovered. "Just who do you think you are?" she asked. "They call me Distructicuss Maximus!" replied Max, "And don't you forget it!" "I see that your taste in company hasn't changed much, Potter," said Umbrdge, "Mudbloods, half breads and now, Mutants." "You should show some respect," said Jill, "Harry was knighted just yesterday." "He was now?" said Umbridge unconvinced, "Just who in their right mind would knight him?" Harry answered boldly, "She just happens to be a fairy princess from a parallel dimension."

"I see you haven't learned not to tell lies, Potter," said Umbridge, pulling out her wand, "I still have much to teach you." Harry pulled out his wand as well. "You were never my teacher!" he exclaimed, "And you can rot in hell for all I care." "Oh you should care," said Umbridge as she raided her wand.

"Deloris! Stop!" shouted Scrimgeour, but it was too late. "_Crucio_!" shouted Umbridge. Yet there wasn't anything to curse. Max had grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the way. Meanwhile, Fay had held her knife at Umbridge's throat. "I wouldn't do that again," said Fay calmly, "or else, you care to witness my knife's sharp point."

Umbridge ran out of the room screaming for her life. "I think you should be more careful about who you have working for you," said Max, "They might not be as tolerant as others." "I completely agree," said Scrimgeour, "Make a note Weasley, Umbridge is as of this moment sacked." At this, Harry's mood lifted. "I hope my former Under-Secretary's actions haven't deterred our future cooperation," said Scrimgeour.

"Not at all," said Max, "In fact I'm going to tell you what my team is up to next, so you'll know that we did it," he then looked at his watch, "Within the next twenty-four hours, my team and I are going to locate and destroy every single Dementor on the planet." "Are you serious?" asked Scrimgeour? "Absolutely," replied Max. "How can you find every single one?" asked Percy. "Let's just say that our eyes are open," said Jill.

Back at McGonagall Manor, our heroes were questioning Jill and Max about their next move. "But how are you going to find every single dementor on the planet?" asked Hermione. "It's a trade secret," said Steve. "First of all," said Jill, "Our intelligence has determined that all of them have congregated to Great Britton. That should make things easier." Just then, Will burst into the room. "Harry!" she exclaimed, "I've found the next Horcrux!"

"Where? What is it?" Harry asked anxiously. "It's in an abandoned quarry in Wales," replied Will, "And it is a bracelet belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw." "Well let's get going!" said Bloom. She, the rest of the Winx Club, the Specialists, The Guardians and their boyfriends were ready to go. "Wait for me!' said Ginny. "What makes you think you're coming?" asked Ron. "Because where Harry goes, I go," replied Ginny.

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Virgil. "Not at all," said Harry, "But why do you want to?" "I'd like to see you kids in action," replied Virgil, referring to the Winx Club and Specialists. "Okay then," said Harry, "Everyone who can teleport, do so. Virgil, I hope you won't mind a side along apparation?" "Not at all," replied Virgil. Within second, our heroes plus Virgil had teleported towards whatever unknown danger guarding the fifth Horcruxes.

The end of chapter 32. Next chapter, while the Ramblers are wiping out the Dementors, Harry and co. search the 5th Horcruxes. Please read and review. See you next time!


	33. Chapter 33: The Fifth Horcruxes

Last time, Harry accompanied Max, Jill and Fay to the Ministry of Magic for an interview. Just as Jill and Rita Skeeter were about to get under way, Umbridge 'the bitch' showed up. Jill answered Rita's questions, with Umbridge trying to interrupt. Instead, Umbridge got on the wrong side of Fay's nerves. One thing led to another, and Umbridge wound up fired. Max told Scrimgeour that the next thing he and the Ramblers were going to do was wipe out the dementors once and for all. Meanwhile, Will located the next Horcruxes. Our heroes then set out to find Ravenclaw's bracelet. And now, on with the show!

**Chapter 33: The Fifth Horcruxes**

Our heroes, having located the next Horcruxes, teleported in their own fashion's to the abandoned quarry in Wales. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked Virgil, who ad side-along apparated. "That was what I call a tight situation," replied Virgil. "Why would Voldemort hide a bracelet here in all places?" asked Taranee. "Who knows," answered Bloom. "Dumbledore would have known," said Harry, "Or at least guessed." Harry then walked over to Will. "So where to now?" he asked. "I don't know," answered Will.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Ron. "What I mean," said Will, "is that The Heart of Candracar isn't picking anything up." "Okay," said Irma, "that's strange." "We're not detecting anything either," said Tecna. Both hers and Timmy's scanners were out. "I'm getting nothing but static," said Timmy. "Look!" exclaimed Hermione. She ran to the closest wall of rock. Harry and the others followed. Carven into the rock were strange symbols. "What are they?" asked Ron. "Well if you took Ancient Runes," said Hermione, "you'd know. These runes are placed so that anyone trying to locate something in the general area won't be able to."

"Then we'll just have to use the oldest search tool in the world," said Virgil, "Mark One Eyeball." "Okay then," said Harry, "We'll split up and search the area." "I'm with Caleb!' shouted Cornelia. "Oh you wish to go with him," said Irma, "While I get stuck with him," she was pointing at Martin.

With this, there was a sudden argument about who went with whom. The argument was so loud and confusing, Harry couldn't here who was arguing with whom. "Hey! People!" shouted Harry. Yet no one heard him. "May I?" asked Hermione. "Of course," said Harry. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed at her throat. "_Sonorus!_ EVERYONE SHUT THE F#CK UP!" Silence promptly followed. "_Quietus_," muttered Hermione. "Now," said Harry, "we're going to settle this democratically. Hermione, can I borrow five pieces of paper?" "I'm one step ahead of you, Harry," said Hermione. She took five pieces of paper out from the back of her journal. She then cut the paper into five pieces each, so that there were twenty-five pieces of paper.

"There are twenty-five of us here," said Harry, "So that's five groups of five. Everyone write your name on a piece of paper." Everyone did so. "Virgil, you'll draw the groups of five." And Virgil did so. The groups consisted of:

1. Harry; Musa; Virgil; Layla and Caleb.

2. Bloom; Flora; Timmy; Taranee and Hermione.

3. Will; Cornelia; Nigel; Sky and Tecna.

4. Ginny; Brandon; Hay Lin; Ron and Matt.

5. Riven; Helia; Irma; Stella; and to Irma's resentment, Martin.

"Okay then," said Harry once everyone was split into the groups, "Let's start searching for that bracelet."

Meanwhile…

"Target in sight," whispered Max through his communicator device. He was observing several Dementors through a fog bank. He took aim with his B.F.G. 6000, and fired. The Dementors were instantly destroyed. "Target has been eliminated, proceeding to next objective." Shortly after, Max teleported to the next group of Dementors on his list.

Elsewhere…

"Take that f#ckface!" exclaimed Skeater as he blasted his fifth dementor fot the day. "Yeah! Suck on that!" exclaimed D.P. as he flipped the dirty bird at the fallen dementor, "You messed with the wrong frat-boys!"

Elsewhere…

Steve Austin had just finished with his current targets. He was somewhat drained of energy. Even though Steve is a super powered muggle, even Meta-Humans have their limits. "I hope Virgil's having fun," he said to himself, "Because I'm not."

Back at the quarry…

"I hope Steve's having fun," said Virgil, "Because I'm not." Two hours of searching had produced nothing. "We've combed this entire quarry," said Cornelia, "There's nothing here but rocks, rocks and more rocks." "You're just not looking hard enough," said Irma. "I'll bet that bracelet is hiding in plain sight," said Sky, "And we're just not looking right."

"This is probably what Voldemort had planned," said Ginny, "The Horcruxes couldn't be located with magic, and we can't find it by looking." "We're doing something wrong," said Bloom who was leaning against a table-sized boulder, "I mean, Voldemort would have wanted to retrieve the bracelet some day. He must have left a way to get it." She tapped her hand against the boulder, not seeing the horror that lay just inches from her fingers.

"There's an eye in the rock!" exclaimed Hay Lin. Indeed, a large crimson eye was glaring at them from the boulder. Bloom jumped away from it as the boulder rose from the ground. Attached to the head, for the boulder was a head, was a body composed entirely of rock. The creature was twelve feet in height.

"Oh sh$t!" exclaimed Virgil as he took off his sunglasses. "What?" asked Harry. "Golems!" responded Virgil. "I take it that's bad?" asked Riven. "Very bad," replied Virgil. "Sh$t!" exclaimed Riven. Pretty soon, the whole quarry was crawling with golems. "They're coming out of the walls!" yelled Stella.

Within moments, our heroes were surrounded by about fifty golems. The tallest of them stood forwarded. "You are trespassing!" rumbled the lead golem, "If you value your lives, leave now!" "It can talk?" whispered Musa. "Golems can talk if whoever created them wants them to talk," replied Virgil. "How do you know so much about golems?" asked Tecna. "I've seen this sort of thing before," said Virgil, "It wasn't a pleasant experience, believe me." "There's something here that I need!" shouted Harry. "Then you shall all die!" rumbled the golem.

"What now?" asked Ron. "I'll tell you what now," Said Bloom, "We take them down. Everyone who needs to transform, do it now!" Soon, Bloom and the other fairies had transformed. Stella was dressed in sparkling orange top and bottom. She had thigh-length boots, and her hair was in twin pony tails. Flora had a mid-pink top with a light pink skirt. Laylas' outfit consisted of a mid-green top with a light green skirt. Musas' outfit was in different shades of red. She had deep-red go-go boots, and had headphones over her ears. Tecna was dressed in a light purple body suit.

"Killer outfits!" remarked Cornelia. "You think what you're wearing is cool," said Will as she pulled out the Heart of Candracar, "Wait till you see what we got. Guardians Unite!" Soon Will and the others had transformed into their Guardian forms. "Now that's what I call fashion!" commented Stella. "You can talk fashion later," said Riven, "Right now we have rock monsters to deal with." "Is he always such a killjoy?" asked Irma. "Not all the time," said Musa, "He's a sweet guy once you get to know him."

"You've made your choice!" rumbled the lead golem, "So be it! Kill them!" As the golems moved in for the kill, Cornelia and Flora conversed. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked the Earth Guardian. "I think so," replied Flora. Both Nature Fairy and Earth Guardian combined their powers to summon a ton of vines. The vines snared the approaching golems and held them captive above the ground. The rock monsters tried to break free, but it appeared that being separated from the ground was weakening them. Within moments, the golems were helpless

"How did you know what to do?" asked Virgil, "Because I was just about to suggest that." "I remembered the Greek myth about Anteas," said Cornelia, "And I think it was Hercules who defeated him by separating Anteas from his mother, the earth." "So basically," said Irma, "You guessed." "So what if I did?" retorted Cornelia, "It worked, didn't it?" "What now?" asked Will. "To destroy a golem," said Virgil," You need to destroy the symbols that gave it life in the first place."

Hay Lin, Will and Tecna were searching the golems for the symbols that needed to be destroyed. "There's nothing written on them!" cried Will. "That doesn't make any sense," said Virgil, "Golems can only be brought to life when someone carves the correct symbols on them. We Ramblers have dealt with many things ranging from just strange, to the outright bizarre. Golems lay somewhere between 'something weird,' and 'beyond bizarre.'"

Let's pause to learn a bit about Virgil

Name: Virgil Blake

Age: 22

Birthday: December 12

Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius

Height: 5' 8"

Blood Type: AB-

Hometown: Los Angles California USA

Weapon of choice: Laser Eyes.

I.Q. estimated to be above 250.

Eyes burned out in previous mission; does not like to talk about it.

Loathes Steve Austin.

Enjoys surfing the Internet and working in lab.

Further information to be released.

We now return you to your regularly scheduled fan fiction.

"I don't mean to interrupt," said Flora, "But I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Indeed, the vines were beginning to buckle. Meanwhile, Martin, Hermione, Timmy and Tecna were racking their brains to find the solution. It was Martin who figured it out first. "The walls," he said, "the runes on the walls! Destroy them, and you'll destroy the golems!" "I'm on it!" exclaimed Musa. She cast one of her patented sonic spells, which shattered the outer layers of the quarry walls. Immediately, the golems crumbled into pebbles.

"Well that was fun," said Ron sarcastically. "What?" asked Taranee. "I said that was fun," said Ron. "I can't hear you!" said Taranee. "What?" asked Nigel. "What did you say?" shouted Caleb. "What!" asked Ron. "He said and I quote," said Brandon, "'that was fun.'" "That wasn't fun," said Stella, "That was nuts!" "It was a complete waste of time if you ask me," said Riven.

"It wasn't a complete waste," said Ginny, bending over to pick up something. "Look at what I found!" It was the bracelet. "Where in gods name was it?" asked Will. "I'll bet it was in the walls," said Timmy. "Well wherever it was," said Harry, "It won't be a Horcruxes for much longer." He then performed the spell to remove the soul fragment from the bracelet.

The bracelet fell to the ground, and there was the expected explosion. The black soul fragment rose from the bracelet, and faded away. "Five down," said Harry triumphantly, "One to go."

Later…

"So what are you going to do with the bracelet?" asked Ron. "I'm going to send it to Professor Flitwick the next chance I get," replied Harry as our heroes returned to McGonagall Manor. Max and the rest of the Ramblers soon met them. "Success!" exclaimed Max, "The Dementors are no more!" "So how did your mission go?" asked Jill. "It had it's bumps and rolls," replied Virgil, "But it turned out okay in the end." "There's just one more Horcruxes left," said Harry enthusiastically, "And then Voldemort shall be mortal again!"

"This calls for a victory party," said Jill who was rubbing her arm again, "Yes, we must have a proper victory celi…" But her words were cut off as Jill fell to the ground. "Jill!" shouted Max as she ran to her side. "What happened? Are you alright?" "First," said Jill who was sounding scared, "I don't know. And second, I can't move my legs."

The end of chapter 33. What's happening to Jill? Is she going to die? To find out, read on. Please read and review. See you next time!


	34. Chapter 34: Jill's Demise

Last time, while the Ramblers were destroying the dementors once and for all, Harry and co. were searching for the fifth Horcruxes. After a brief encounter with golems, Ravenclaw's bracelet was found, and the soul fragment removed. But the day's victories were lessened when Jill collapsed. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 34: Jill's Demise

"This calls for a victory party," said Jill who was rubbing her arm again, "Yes, we must have a proper victory celi…" But her words were cut off as Jill fell to the ground. "Jill!" shouted Max as she ran to her side. "What happened? Are you alright?" "First," said Jill who was sounding scared, "I don't know. And second, I can't move my legs."

"We need to get her inside!" remarked Will. Yet Max had other ideas. "Jill," he said, "let me see your arm." "What are you talking about?" asked Jill, "My arm isn't the problem, it's my legs that I can't move!" "Even so," said Max, "Humor me." "There's nothing wrong with my arm!" protested Jill, "I had it looked at this morning before we left for the Ministry of Magic!" "Don't make me order you," Said Max, "As your friend, please show me your arm."

"Fine then!" exclaimed Jill as she rolled up her sleeve, "But I'm telling you there's nothing wrong with... Well, that's interesting!" "Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron. The area on Jill's arm where Stormy scratched her was colored in various shades of red, yellow and purple. Red lines of infection had spread up her arm, over her shoulder and around her back to the middle of her spine.

Max pulled out his cell phone, "Emergency Medical transport! Code X-99!" Both Max and Jill transported away. "What just happened?" asked Stella. "A few days ago," said Bloom, "We fought Icy Stormy and Darcy." "They're here?" exclaimed Sky. "They followed me," said Bloom, "and they have a new power source." So Bloom informed the Specialists and the rest of the Winx Club on what had happened since she had arrived in Harry's dimension.

"I don't get it!" said D.P., "I looked at her arm this morning. It was fine." "How do you know?" asked Ron. "I should know," said D.P., "I'm the team medic." "I'm guessing," said Hermione, "That Jill was poisoned when Stormy scratched her." "Why didn't is show up before now?" asked Flora. "Probably a slow acting poison," answered Tecna. "This is really bad," said Laura, "First Ken Somerset got blasted with the killing curse, then 'Cajun Man' got bitten by a zombie, now this." "I just hope Boss Lady is alright," said Skeater. "Zarnald Edward Quigly, if you call Jill Boss Lady one more time, I'm going to carve Jill's name onto your back with a f#ck$ng ice pick!" yelled Fay.

Two hours passed before Max returned. "Well?" asked Harry, "What happened?" Max sat down before answering; "Jill was infected with a rare, but treatable toxin. The poison was a slow acting agent, designed to attack the nervous system. What made it activate now was all the work we did today, destroying all the dementors. If we didn't catch it today, the poison would have probably killed her." "But Jill's alive?" asked Fay anxiously. "Yes, she's alive," replied Max.

"There's something else, isn't there," said Will, more stating than asking. "There was serious damage to her spinal cord," said Max, "I'm afraid Jill's paralyzed below the waist." There was a stunned silence. Suddenly, Virgil had typed something into his cell phone, and teleported. "Where's he going?" asked Steve. Moments later, Steve was answered. Virgil had returned with several boxes full of bottles. "What's that?" asked Musa. "This is every ounce of alcohol in our base in orbit," replied Virgil, "I'm going to smash it all. "Why?" asked Matt. "It'll make me feel better," replied Virgil. He threw a beer bottle in the air, and blasted it with his eyes.

"Let me shoot one of those," said Max. Virgil tossed a Vodka bottle, and Max blew it away. "My turn!" exclaimed D.P. as he shouldered his rifle. Virgil prepared to throw, but was stopped by Steve. "What?" asked Virgil who was annoyed that Steve stopped him. "Are you crazy?" asked Steve, "That's eight year old Scotch!" "So?" asked Virgil. "So it's my eight year old Scotch,." replied Steve. Virgil stared at Steve for a few seconds, before throwing the bottle. D.P. shot twice at it before making contact. "Took you two shots!" exclaimed Skeater as he readied his weapon. "No! Not the Kentucky Bourbon!" exclaimed Steve.

The Ramblers spent the rest of the afternoon destroying alcohol. Meanwhile, Fay was planning revenge. "The next time those warlock whores show up," said Fay, "I'm going to personally kill Stormy." "Look, I know you're upset," said Bloom, "but-" "You're wondering why I'm this pissed off," finished Fay. "Well, yes," replied Bloom. "Jill saved my life more than once.," said Fay, "She saved us all at least once. But more than that, she saved me from myself."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry. "I'm ashamed to admit it," said Fay, "but there was a time when I was totally out of control. Jill brought me back from the brink of madness. So this isn't a matter of revenge, it's about honor." "You realize," said Sky, "That Stormy will never let you near enough to fight." "I anticipated this," Said Fay, "So enlighten me on how to make her fight me."

"There's always the Amtal Rule," said Brandon. "What's that?" asked Harry. "It's a challenge," said Riven, "A challenge to the death." "Tell me more, Riven," said Fay enthusiastically, "Tell me more!" "Since this is a matter of honor," said Riven, "you can issue a challenge. When the Amtal Rule is in invoked, nobody can interfere. It'll be just the two of you." "Stormy won't fall for it," said Stella. "She'll have to," said Brandon, "For to refuse a challenge when the Amtal Rule is invoked, is to be marked as a coward for life."

Just then, there was one final shot. "That's it!" exclaimed Virgil, "Every last drop of booze!" "I can't believe you threw the moonshine!" said Steve. "I don't care about that anymore," said Virgil, "I'm starting over. No more alcohol for me." "Are you going to tell that girl you found on-line about your new resolve?" asked Steve slyly. "You leave her out of this!" exclaimed Virgil. "Why do you hate each other so much?" asked Flora. "It's a long story." Said Virgil.

"I'll tell them," said Steve, "We were on a mission in the Texas desert to stop a demon incursion. I found a map that led to a lot of gold that was buried during the Civil War. The amount of gold we found was worth about $200,000 in 1864. Now, it's worth over $150,000,000." "Wow!" exclaimed Irma.

"What happened?" asked Brandon. "We found and dug up the treasure," said Steve, "I thought it would be an even split. You know what Virgil did?" "Here we go with the same old bull sh$t again," said Virgil. "He pulled a gun on me," said Steve, "grabbed the gold, and left me in the middle of the f#ck$ng desert!" exclaimed Steve. "That's a lie and you know it!" yelled Virgil, "He tried to kill me first!" "No I didn't! You did!" yelled Steve.

"Shut the f#ck up!" shouted Max, "I don't give a damn who tried to kill who first! What's done is done. You want to kill each other, do it on your own f#ck$ng time!" "What happened to the gold?" asked Harry. "Where do you think the money for our space station came from?" asked Fay.

The end of chapter 34. Next chapter, the real reason why the Ramblers are here is reveled. Please read and review. See you next time!


	35. Chapter 35: The Truth

Last time, it was determined that the reason why Jill collapsed was that when Stormy scratched her, Jill was infected with a slow acting poison. The toxin had dealt serious damage to her spine, which left Jill paralyzed below the waist. Fay swore revenge against Stormy. We now fast-forward two weeks into the future from that day. On with the show!

Chapter 35: The Truth

Two weeks have passed since Harry found and destroyed the fifth Horcruxes. Two weeks since the Ramblers exterminated the dementors once and for all. Two weeks since Jill collapsed. In that time, the fight against the Death Eaters had slowed down almost to a stop. There were no further killings, no sightings of demons, zombies, trolls, giants or any other dark creature working for Voldemort. One of the worst things about war isn't the death or destruction. It's the boredom.

To pass the time, Harry and Ron continued their martial arts training under Max. Hermione decided to join the bandwagon, and was being taught by Fay. After two weeks of hard physical exorcises, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sore, but in top shape. Laura had decided to help out with Harry's mental defenses. "From what you told me about that creep Snape," said Laura, "Your mind needs a good, strong defense." Lara told Harry to think about a brick wall. "The bigger and thicker," she said, "the better. Add a few spikes to the wall, maybe some oil traps as well." _Now why couldn't I have learned this instead of Occlumency?_ Thought Harry.

Meanwhile, Bloom told Harry and the others about her dimension. She, Harry and Will compared differences between each other's Earth. Meanwhile, Tecna and Timmy were recounting what they were doing just before the school year ended for them. "We discovered a dual wormhole phenomenon," said Tecna. "What's that?" asked Irma. "It's when two wormholes connect two points of space, one opens first, then the second opens some time later," said Timmy. "This event was a once in a life time opportunity," said Tecna, "If only I knew what wan waiting at the other side of the universe." "What was waiting?" asked Ron. "A vast Galactic Empire of bi-pedal, space faring insects," said Timmy. "We just barely escaped with out lives," said Tecna, "Which goes to show that scientific exploration has its price." (Note: The events described by Tecna and Timmy are further explored in my next story; Twenty-nine Hours. Read it, you won't be disappointed)

Meanwhile…

"So John Kerry won the 2004 election in your world?" asked Bloom. "He did indeed," replied Will. "I guess it all depends on the little differences that determine history," said Harry.

Elsewhere Max and Steve were talking about some of their more silly adventures. "We've dealt with some pretty strange things," said Max, "But this one is just plain stupid. Towards the end of April last year, former Vice-President Al Gore came into the office in D.C. saying he had information that could save the human race from a fate worse than death." "What was it?" asked Taranee. "At first," said Steve, "we thought it was one of the usual end-of-the-world plots, but it wasn't. Gore showed us a drawing of what appeared to be a demon. It was as if someone crossed a human with bear and pig DNA. I asked Gore what it was, and he replied 'Man-Bear-Pig.'"

"'Man-Bear-Pig?'" asked Helia. "That's what Gore said," replied Max, "Out of respect I humored him. I asked Gore what Man-Bear-Pig was, and what it could do to threaten the human race. He replied that Man-Bear-Pig would wipe out the human race with Atomic Wedgies." At this everyone burst into laughter.

"Was Gore high, or something like that?" asked Cornelia. "I fear to wonder," said Steve. "I think losing the 2000 election unsettled him," said Max, "I told him that The Ramblers only respond to real threats. He replied that we weren't taking him 'cereal,' to use his words. He ran out of the building yelling that nobody took him 'cereal' anymore, and ranting about Man-Bear-Pig." (Note: To my knowledge, Al Gore is not crazy, and there's no such thing as Man-Bear-Pig.)

Harry, on the other hand, had taken advantage of the lack of Death Eater activity to catch up on lost time with Ginny. "Harry?" asked Ginny, "What's going to happen to us once this whole mess is over?" "I really haven't thought that far ahead," said Harry, "I had hopes of becoming an Auror, but the way thing's are going, it won't be long before I have to face Voldemort." Harry didn't want to talk about Voldemort. In his pocket, next to the fake Horcruxes, was a small box he recently purchased from Diagon Alley. He and several of our heroes went there to relieve the boredom. In the box was a small gold ring set with a Peridot, Ginny's birthstone. Harry bought it as a promise ring. He was waiting for the right time to give it to Ginny.

Just before Harry was about to decide that this was the right time, there was a teleportation flash just in front of him and Ginny. "Young love is so beautiful!" "Jill!" exclaimed Harry. Indeed it was Jill. She was sitting in a chrome electric wheelchair. "We're you spying on us?" demanded Ginny. "Let's just say my eyes are open," replied Jill. "One of these days," said Harry, "You're going to tell me what that means." "Of course," said Jill, "Anyway, how do you like my new wheels?"

Before Harry could answer, there was a shout form the house. "Jill's Back!" Soon, everyone minus Hermione, Ron, Timmy and Tecna were clustered around Jill. "I thought you were out of the picture!" said Fay, who looked happier than Harry had seen her before. "The doctors said that as long as I stayed in this wheelchair," said Jill, "I could still be involved. I've never failed to finish a mission, and I'm not planning to start" "The mission is that important?" asked Bloom. "Keeping humanity safe is my life's work," said Jill, "I'll continue working until they nail my coffin shut."

Suddenly, there was another teleportation flash. And there stood a man in his early twenties. He was tall, had dark brown hair, and had a Canadian flag patch on his Rambler jacket. "There you are!" he exclaimed at Jill. "I told you to wait for me." "And I told you Aaron," said Jill, "That I can take care of myself." The man called Aaron turned to Max. "I swear Max, one of these days, you people are going to drive me crazy with all the stuff you do to yourselves."

He then saw Harry. "Forgive my rudeness," he said as he shook Harry's hand, "Dr. Aaron Spartan MD." He turned back to Jill. "You. If you ever want to walk again, stay in that wheelchair until I say so." There was another teleportation flash, and Aaron was gone. "Aaron is the team doctor," said Max, "He's a genius like Virgil. Only Aaron chose medicine and Virgil chose science."

Just then, there was a loud beeping from Virgil's PDA. "Sh$t!" exclaimed Virgil. "What?" asked Will. "Someone's trying to use my laptop!" Virgil ran back to the house. "What's so bad if someone uses his laptop?" asked Stella. "If anyone but me tries to access secure information," said Virgil, "it'll explode, killing whoever's trying to access it."

A few moments ago…

"Dear six-nine-so-fine," said Virgil as he typed into his laptop, "Sorry I haven't been able to talk recently. I've been occupied keeping the world safe from drug lords." He paused and said to himself, "I wonder if she gets that I work for the ATF yet?" Laura interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, you have got to see this!" said Laura, "Get off the computer and come look." "I'm busy," said Virgil. "Doing what?" snapped Laura, "Sixty-nine-so-fine ain't going to love you!" "It's six-nine-so-fine for your information!" snapped Virgil. "Virgil, do I have to remind you why your last girlfriend dumped you?" asked Laura. "Now get off the computer, you have to see this to believe it!"

Virgil put down his laptop and followed Laura. Unknown to Virgil, someone was waiting for this moment. "It's now or never," said Hermione, as she, Ron, Tecna and Timmy went up to the laptop. "You realize that if we get caught," said Ron. "What's Virgil going to do, expel us?" asked Hermione as she began typing. "Well, are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Ron. "It's like riding a broomstick Ron," said Hermione, "Once you learn, you never forget."

"What are you looking for?" asked Tecna. "The real reason why The Ramblers are here," answered Hermione, "I believe Harry when he said that there's more to them than they say." She stopped typing, "I need his password," she said.

"Let me try," said Tecna, as she pulled out a small device, "This will let me decipher his password." She plugged it into the laptop, and began decoding the password. It took only a few moments. Ron bent over to read the password. "'OoGhIJ MIQtxxXA?'" said Ron, not sure he pronounced it right. "What's that?" asked Timmy. "Well, it's been a while since I watched Star Trek," said Hermione, "But it sounds like Klingon."

"It's the Klingon phrase for 'Superior Galactic Intelligence,'" said Virgil as she took his laptop back, "It should be 'Superior Galactic Idiot' since I'm an idiot for leaving my laptop alone." "I'm sorry," said Hermione, "I've should have asked." "Even if you did ask," said Virgil, "The computer will only respond to my DNA signature. If you had hit enter, the computer would have exploded."

Max then entered the scene. "Why?" he asked. "I just wanted to know the truth," said Hermione. "I doubt you can handle the truth," replied Max. "Tell them anyway," said Jill, "They've earned the right to know." "Okay then," said Max, "but it won't be my fault if you're shocked by what you hear. The Ramblers were originally sent here to recover a rare and powerful historic item that was stolen by the Death Eaters. This item was taken from the most secure, most guarded vault in the Library of Congress. The thieves just popped in, took it, and popped out. This happened just hours from when you said Dumbledore was murdered."

"What did they take?" asked Harry. "The Necronomicon," answered Max. "Impossible!" exclaimed Hermione, "The Necronomicon is just a legend. A myth." "The Chamber of Secrets was a myth," said Ron, "Why not this?" "Because Ron," said Hermione, "The Necronomicon is supposed to be the oldest and most dangerous book in the world."

"Believe me," said Max, "The Necronomicon is real. I should know; I had more than one opportunity to destroy it." "Why didn't you?" asked Harry. "The administration intervened," said Max, "The first time, they wanted to use it as a weapon. The second time, they wanted to preserve it for it's historical value."

"Why does Voldemort want it?" asked Will. "The book contains instructions for summoning demons," said Jill, "We've all seen the results." _Indeed we have_ thought Harry. "But that's only the tip of the iceberg," continued Max, "The last seven pages of the book are written in _rongo-rongo_." "That's the language they found on Easter Island," said Martin. "It's identical in speech," said Max, "But nobody can read it." "Not even me," said Virgil, "And I'm one of the smartest people on the planet." "Be modest, will you," said Steve.

"Anyway," said Max, "The last seven pages are rumored to contain a ritual. This ritual is supposed to make anyone who performs it correctly a living god." "If Voldemort can translate the pages," said Harry. "Then he'll truly be unstoppable," finished Max, "That's why we're here: Recover the Necronomicon at all costs. Everything else is secondary priority."

"When you mean everything else is secondary priority, does that mean that you didn't have to help us?" asked Will. "Our orders were to recover the Necronomicon," said Max, "If it could be done without joining up with you, then it would have been done." "So why did you decide to help us?" asked Harry. "It's because this fight is now personnel," answered Max, "You want the truth? Here's the story:

FLASHBACK

"There it is, Ken," said Max, "The most dangerous book in the history of mankind, and they have it where anyone with a glass cutter can get to it." Man and Ken Somerset, a.k.a. 'Blade-Fist,' were in the bowels of The Library of Congress in Washington D.C. Before them, in a glass case, was a book. At first glance, it looked like an ordinary, weather beaten book, yet it was not. The Necronomicon was rumored to be bound in human flesh, and penned in blood.

"I think you've seen 'National Treasure' too many times Max," said Ken. "I've never seen 'National Treasure'," said Max, "But that's beside the point. They should have it in a more secure location. There are people out there who would kill to get their hands on this book." "If it's so dangerous?" asked Laura, who was also in the room, "Why does it still exist?" "I tired to get it destroyed," said Max, "But the damn bureaucrats have put their foot down. So it stays here."

The three Ramblers left the Library some time later. "So what are you going to do with your time off?" asked Ken. "I think I'll head west to Hawaii with Leon," said Max, "Climb a volcano while we're there." "I'm going to spend some time at home," said Laura, "Catch up on some reading. "I'm heading over to Virgil's place," said Ken, "He's having trouble with his girlfriend, and someone should be with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Six hours later, Max and Leon Smyth-Falcon, a.k.a. 'Cajun Man', was waiting in the lobby in LAX, waiting for their transfer flight to Hawaii, when his cell phone rang. "Hello," said Max. There was a moment as he listened to the other end, before horror dawned on his face. "What happened?" he asked, not believing what he heard. "When?" Max then checked his watch, "We'll be there as soon as we can get a flight back." Max deactivated his phone. "What's going on?" asked Leon. "Vacation's over," said Max, "Someone stole the Necronomicon."

Four hours later, Max and Leon were in the security room of the Library. They were watching the security feed of the room where the Necronomicon was kept. As they watched, Max saw someone appear in the room, blast the glass case with something, grabbed the book, and vanished. "Definitely wizards," said Leon. "But whose wizards?" asked Max. Just then, his cell phone rang again.

The caller ID showed it was the Prime Minister of Great Britain. "Yes Mr. Prime Minister," said Max. Max listened before answering, "My team will get right on it." Max hung up and turned to Leon. "Well Cajun Man," said Max, "It looks like Voldemort is back."

"We'll need the regular people," said Max, "Jill, Virgil, Fay, Laura and Ken. We'll take the new guys as well, Zarnald, Simon and Steve." "If Voldemort does have the book," said Leon, "Then we're up sh$t creek without a paddle."

INTERRUPT FLASHBACK

"It didn't take much to confirm that the Death Eaters were the ones who stole the book," said Max, "A few days after we arrived here, Fay, Steve, myself and Ken Somerset were fighting a group of those demons. We were looking for leads to the location of the Necronomicon. Ken got separated from the rest of the group, and tried to take on a pair of Death Eaters alone…"

FLASHBACK RESUME

Ken Somerset, sometimes called 'Blade-fist,' stood surrounded by several Kandarian demons. "You f#ck#rs think you can take me?" he yelled at the creatures. They charged at him, but Ken wasn't concerned. In fact, he looked like he was having the time of his life. His right hand glowed red, and he began to slice at the demons. Every time he made contact, the demon contacted fell dead. "Is that all you bastards got!" he shouted. Within moments, the demons were all slain. "F#ck$ng waste of my time!" said Ken as he began to head back towards Max and the others. But, he was stopped by the appearance of two Death Eaters.

"You f#ck#rs want a piece of me!" yelled Ken, his hand glowing red, "Well come get some!" "_Avada Kedavra!_" yelled on of the Death Eaters, and Ken was hit by the killing curse. Yet, Ken still stood. "By the Dark Lord!" exclaimed the other Death Eater, "He's still alive!" Ken however, was in bad shape, as proved as he coughed up blood. "He won't be for long," said the second Death Eater, "he's spewing blood." "You f#ck#rs think that," gasped Ken, fighting to stay alive, "That just because you have power, that you can just walk over the rest of us. Well you're wrong. The human race has lived through many crises before. We'll do it again. We shall survive." He gave one final gasp, and fell dead.

"Is he dead now?" asked the first Death Eater. "He is now," answered the second one, as he raised his wand into the air. "_MORSMORDE!_" yelled the Death Eater, as the Dark Mark was set up overhead. Just then, Max had arrived onto the seen. He saw Ken on the ground and the two Death Eaters. "Get away from him!" bellowed Max as he charged and threw a Distructo Disk. The energy disk's aim was true as it removed the head of the Death Eater that killed Ken.

The second Death Eater stared in horror at his decapitated companion, and apparated out. "Ken!" yelled Max as he rushed to Ken's body. Steve and Fay had also arrived. "What happened?" asked Fay. ""Oh my god!" exclaimed Steve, "They killed Ken!" "The bastards!" exclaimed Fay. "Damn it Ken!" lamented Max, "I told you not to go off on your own!" Just then, there was a small voice, coming from the robe pocket of the slain Death Eater. "Zukov! Zukov! Answer me!" Max reached into the pocket and pulled out a small crystal sphere.

"Voldemort I presume?' said Max. There was a moment's silence before Voldemort replied. "Who are you and why are you interfering in my affairs?" "You can call me 'Distructicuss Maximus,'" said Max, "As to why I'm messing with your business, that's simple: You're minions stole something from the U.S. government. I'm here to get it back." "And what do you think my friends stole from your government?" asked Voldemort. "You know damn well what your people took!" said Max, "So here's the deal: give back the Necronomicon or else." "Or else what?" asked Voldemort. "Or else I'll tear your organization down around you," said Max, "and cut your f#ck$ng head off."

"Just who do you think you are?" asked a different voice on the other end (Wormtail), "John Wane?" "Actually I'm a Clint Eastwood fan." Replied Max, "You know, the whole 'Man With No Name' thing appeals to me." "You really think you can stop me, cowboy?" asked Voldemort. "Alive or dead," said Max in a good Clint Eastwood impression, "It's your choice. But I'm coming to get you." Max then crushed the crystal in his hand. "Now what?" asked Steve. "Now, it's personnel," said Max.

"You shouldn't let your feelings get in the way of your mission, Max Kildare." Max spun around, and there was The Stranger, his face hooded, but his glowing blue eyes clearly visible. "You again!" exclaimed Max, "What do you want this time?" "Just to deliver a message," said The Stranger, "Nothing more, nothing less." "I'm all ears," said Max, "But make it short."

The stranger began: "This shall be your greatest and most dangerous challenge yet. If you are to achieve victory over the forces of darkness and chaos, you must hold true to your resolve, and remain true to your friends." "Yes I'm sure this'll come in handy when we're facing a homicidal psychotic wizard," said Steve, "But now's not the time. So if you have anything else to say, say it."

"I have one more thing to say," said The Stranger, "Keep your eyes open for Harry Potter and Wilma Vandom." "Who?" asked Fay. But The Stranger was gone. "I hate it when he does that," said Max

END FLASHBACK

_So that's what made Voldemort lose his cool that day_ thought Harry. "You've meet The Stranger before?" asked Hermione. "Twice," said Max, "Each time he said something both wise and cryptic that didn't make sense at first. Then he disappeared." "So now what?" asked Ron. "Now," said Jill, "no more secrets. Now, we really work together. Right Max?" "Of course," answered Max.

The end of chapter 35. So are the Ramblers really going to work with Harry without any secrets? Next time, Harry gets an unexpected surprise. See you next time!


	36. Chapter 36: A Most Unexpected Suprise

Last time, Jill re-entered the scene. The doctors informed her that as long as she stays in her wheelchair, she could still complete the mission. Meanwhile, Hermione and Tecna attempted to hack into Virgil's computer. Virgil stopped Hermione from unknowingly activating the laptop's self-destruct device. Max then revealed the truth. The real reason why the Ramblers are involved was that Voldemort ordered the theft, and is now in possession of the Necronomicon. Max's orders are to retrieve the Necronomicon at all cost. On with the show!

Chapter 36: A Most Unexpected Surprise

_So, no more secrets_ thought Harry. Several days have passed since Max promised not to keep anything from Harry and co. Jill and Virgil had revealed the Ramblers way of spying. Virgil showed Harry several metal spheres. "I call them 'watch-eyes,'" said Virgil, "Each one has it's own camera. They can travel at extremely fast speeds, and they have advanced camouflage systems, making them almost impossible to see." "Neat," said Harry. "Neat?" asked Virgil, "Just neat?" "More like nifty," said Hermione.

At this time, Harry and Ginny were coming back into the house after one of their long walks. "I've been thinking about us," said Harry, who had determined now was the time to give Ginny the promise ring he bought, "And I'd like to say…" but Harry didn't get a chance to say what he was going to say, as Ron interrupted him, "Harry, Max wants a word with you." _Damn_ thought Harry. "Well that's good," he said, "Because I have a few words to say to him. Where's Max?" "In the parlor," answered Ron.

Harry followed Ron and Ginny back to the parlor. The first thing Harry noticed was that the lights were off. _What's going on here?_ Thought Harry as the lights flashed on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

_My god, it is my birthday_ thought Harry. He had forgotten what day it was with all that has happened. "You didn't," said Harry with a grin. "We did!" exclaimed Ron. For indeed, they had thrown Harry a surprise birthday party. What made it even more special was that now Harry was 17, a man in the Wizarding world. "This is your day, Potter," said Professor McGonigall, "Today, you come of age." "How do you feel?" asked Lupin. "Not much difference than I was at 16," said Harry, "But pretty good otherwise."

Cutting to the chase, we cut to after Harry cut's the cake (Ha ha). We see Harry mingling among the gests, as we overhear their conversations. First up, Matt and Will: "My band, Cobalt Blue has opened for several big acts," said Matt. "We've opened for 'The Red Hot Chili Peppers,' "Pearl Jam' and 'Maroon 5.' We're opening for 'Green Day' in the fall." "The best part of going out with a up and coming rock star," said Will, "is back stage access."

Next up, boastings of the blonds. "On Solaria," said Stella, "pink is the new black." "That may be on your world," said Cornelia, "But where I come from, green is the new black." "Green is so, green," said Stella. "And pink is so pink," said Cornelia.

Max, Caleb, Ron and Sky were comparing war wounds. "I got this during the final battle against Phobos," said Caleb. He showed a long hook shaped abrasion on his left shoulder. "That's nothing," said Sky as he pulled up his shirt. There were several healed cuts on his back. "These I got from several rot monsters," he said. Ron showed them several abrasions on his arms, "I got these when I touched a brain." "A human brain?" asked Sky. "A human brain," answered Ron. "I've got all of you beat," said Max as he pulled up the right side of his shirt. There was a large rough looking scar on his side. "This was when a demon tore out my appendix," said Max. "No way!" exclaimed Ron. "Way," replied Max.

Meanwhile, Steve had managed to talk to Harry. "From what I hear," said Steve to Harry, "You've got more money than you know what to do with." "I guess that's true," replied Harry. "It's more than true," said Ginny. "Well here's what I think you should do with all that money," said Steve, "Two words: Real Estate." "Real Estate?" asked Harry. "Have you seen interest rated on land a property?" asked Steve, "They're at the lowest they've been in ten years. It's a buyers market." "What you should do," interrupted Virgil, "Is invest in a couple up and coming products."

"You're so full of sh$t," said Steve, "Harry should invest in houses and property. Take me for example: I just bought a house in Belize." "Oh I always wanted to go there," said Laura. "Belize is a rather expensive city to live in," said Fay. "It's a country," said Virgil.

"Oh Harry," said Luna, "this came for you." She handed a small letter to Harry. It was from Bill.

Dear Harry,

First of all, Happy Birthday. Fleur and I just got back from Venice, it was wonderful. On a more important matter, whenever a witch or wizard comes of age, Gringotts determines how much said witch or wizard is worth. I'd thought I should be the one to tell you that you are worth: 17,359,906 Galleons, 12 Sickels and 21 Knuts. Hope you're having a good time. Say high to Ron and Ginny,

Bill

Harry read and reread the letter several times. "What does it say?" asked Steve. "Apparently," said Harry, "I'm a multi-millionaire."

Later, Harry had finally managed to get alone with Ginny. "Happy Birthday," said Ginny as she kissed him. "I've got something for you," said Harry as he kissed her back. "Was that it?" asked Ginny. "That, and this." Harry pulled put the box he got at Diagon Alley and opened it. Ginny saw the ring with her birthstone in it. "It's a promise ring," said Harry, "So basically, we're engaged to be engaged." "It's beautiful!" exclaimed Ginny as she put the ring on her finger. "It is, but not as beautiful as you." The kissed again, long into the night. It was, indeed, the best birthday, Harry had ever had.

The end of chapter 36. Yes! The second act is done.! Next chapter, and the start of the final act, The Trix Warlocks return for more trouble. Will Fay avenge Jill's honor? Until then, please review and I'll see you next time!


	37. Chapter 37: The Amtal Rule

For those who came in late: While pondering over what had happened, Harry met up with Bloom of Sparkxwho had come to assist Harry. Together with Ron, Hermione and the Guardians of the Veil, Harry teamed up with Jill Sparrow and three other Ramblers to kill and capture some werewolves. Instead, they ran into and fought Bloom's enemies, The Trix Warlocks. Later on, Max Kildare, leader of The Ramblers, explained to Harry that he (Max) and the other Ramblers are Meta-Humans. Harry then found out that the real locket, i.e. the fourth Horcruxes was really at Number 12 Grimwald Place all this time. Having found it, Harry destroyed the fourth Horcruxes. The next day, after meeting more help from The Guardians universe, Harry and co. went to Stonehenge where Rufus Scrimgeour and several Aurors were about to be massacred by the forces of Voldemort. Max and the outer Ramblers turned the tide and broke the demon army. Soon after that, The Trix Warlocks showed up again to kill Bloom. Max fought them to a standstill, but was soon overwhelmed by a cloud of living darkness. Harry was about to be consumed by the darkness, when Ginny showed up and together, they dispelled the darkness. The next day, more help came in the form of Bloom's friends from her universe. After an informative and eventful interview at the Ministry of Magic, Harry and co. left to find and destroy the fifth Horcruxes, while The Ramblers set off to destroy the dementors once and for all. After that, Jill Sparrow collapsed from a poisoned wound from when she fought the Warlocks. The poison damaged her spine, and it would be months, if not years before she could walk again. Later, Max disclosed the fact that The Ramblers were originally sent in to recover the Necronomicon, which Voldemort ordered to steal. Finally, on Harry's birthday, he gave Ginny a promise ring, which makes them 'engaged to be engaged.' And now, without further to do, on with the final act of the show!

Chapter 37: The Amtal Rule

The fact that Harry had given Ginny a promise ring didn't remain secret for very long. But Harry didn't care. He was the happiest he'd ever been, and that's saying something. "I was thinking," said Ginny while on one of their walks, "If we do get married one day, where do you want to live?" "Some place where we can look up and see the stars," answered Harry, "That's all I've got for now. "Well, as soon as you think of something else," said Ginny, "Let me know."

Harry then laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Ginny. "Something Professor Trelawney said a few years back," said Harry. "And what did that old fraud say?" asked Ginny, "That you'd die for the umteenth time?" "No," said Harry, "that 'I'd live to a ripe old age, become Minister of Magic, and have twelve children.'" "Well I know one thing that's going to come true," said Ginny, "You, and me, living out to the end." "What about 'twelve children?'" asked Harry. "I think four sounds better," said Ginny, "Yes, four is better."

Suddenly, Harry felt that sensation that something bad was going to happen. "What is it?" asked Ginny anxiously. "They're back!" exclaimed Harry as he rushed back to the house. "Who's back?" asked Ginny, "The Death Eaters?" "No, The Warlocks!" answered Harry.

When Harry and Ginny reached the house, they saw Bloom and the other fairies already transformed. Will and the other Guardians were also transformed. The Specialists and everyone else was looking ready for battle. "The Warlocks are back!" exclaimed Harry. "I know!" replied Bloom, "But where are they?"

"We're right here Bloom!" Harry looked up and saw Stormy, Darcy and Icy Trix in the air. The right side of Stormy's face was covered in bandages from where Maria had splashed her with Holy Water. And much to his horror, Darcy was holding Ron, suspended in the air. "Get me down from here!" exclaimed Ron. "Here's the deal, Bloom," said Icy, "Your life for this loser's." "If you hurt my brother," yelled Ginny at the Warlocks, "I'll kill you!" "Not before I kill them!" blazed Hermione, "He's my boyfriend." "Well I'm his best friend," said Harry, "So I should have some say in this." "Will one of you decide on who's going to kill whom and get me down?" exclaimed Ron.

"How about I decide?" Jill was limping towards the area, out of her wheelchair. She was using her cutlass as a cane. "Are you sure you should be walking?" asked Will. "Can you even walk by now?" asked Cornelia. "Well obviously she can walk," said Irma. Max then moved over to Jill's side. "Didn't Doc Spartan tell you to stay in your wheelchair?" he asked. "I'm perfectly fine," answered Jill. Harry could see that Jill was really leaning on her cutlass, as if it were the only thing holding her up.

"Would you look at this?" said Stormy, "I'd thought my nail polish had killed you by now." "What doesn't kill you," said Jill, "makes you stronger. Now get your ugly ass down here and finish what you started. Or, what I started." "Nothing would please me more than to see you beg me to finish you," taunted Stormy, "But there's no fun in killing cripples."

"What did you call her?" bellowed Laura. The symbols on her skin began to glow. "You heard me you little psycho!" spat Stormy. "That's what I thought you said," growled Laura. The symbols glowed brighter, and Laura was in the air. "You, you can fly?" asked Darcy. "Among other things," replied Laura, "Now, since Jill's in no condition to fight, I'll be fighting for her." "I can fight!" yelled Jill, but she stumbled. "Get her inside!" ordered Max, "And strap her down if she tries to get up." D.P. and Skeater then took Jill back to the house. "You heard what Max said, Boss Lady," said D.P. "Stop calling me that!" complained Jill.

"We'll deal with you later," said Icy to Laura, "But right now, we're here for one thing, and one thing only." The Ice Warlock turned to Bloom. "So what's it going to be Bloom? Your life or his?"

"AMTAL!" bellowed Fay. She was strode toward the area, her knifes at the ready. "I invoke the Amtal Rule." She pointed one of her knifes at Stormy. "I've got a bone to pick with you! Come down here and fight me, or prove yourself to be the coward that you are!"

"No one calls me a coward and lives!" exclaimed Stormy as she rushed towards the ground, "It's so on!" "Why are you wasting time on this?" asked Icy as she and Darcy landed, with Ron in tow. "Don't but in on this Icy!" spat Stormy, "Or I'll tear your tongue out and shove it up your ass!" Stormy then walked over to her sisters. "Once I deal with this bitch," she whispered, "We'll finally have our chance to kill Bloom." "Now that's deviant!" said Darcy. "You just keep that red-head quiet until the job is done," said Stormy, "And we'll be done here."

"As soon as I'm done with her," whispered Fay to Max, "Rush them." "No problem," said Max, "Are you sure you can win?" "I know I can win," answered Fay. "But what about Ron?" asked Ginny. "That's where I come in," answered Laura, "As soon as Fay's done, I'll psy-grab him and get him out of harm's way." "You sure you want to do this?" asked Will. "I have to," said Fay, "it's a matter of honor." She then moved to a large open area with Stormy on the opposite side.

As Fay and Stormy squared off, Harry asked Max "Is this a good idea, letting Fay fight alone?" "The thing about Fay," said Max, "Is that she's a Man-Slayer. Death is her art. Flesh is her canvas, blood her paint and the knife her brush. Today, she paints her latest masterpiece."

"Any last words before you die?" asked Stormy. "Just seven:" said Fay, "Shut The F#ck Up And Let's Go!" "My thoughts exactly!" exclaimed Stormy as she charged at Fay. Fay rushed at her as well. The two began swiping and slashing at each other, Fay with her knifes and Stormy with her nails. They seemed evenly matched as neither one could touch the other. They just kept missing each other.

"This looks like it could take a while," said Brandon. "I doubt it," said Riven. "Why?" asked Musa. "Don't you see?" asked Riven, "She's just testing Stormy, looking for a weakness." "Just wait," said Max, "Any moment, Fay's really going to start working." Just then, Fay drew first blood with a slash at Stormy's left arm. A long cut formed and blood began to drip. "You see?" said Max, "Now the fun really begins."

Soon, another cut followed, this one to Stormy's right shoulder. Just then, the Thunder Warlock tripped over a stone. Harry and everyone else held their breath in anticipation, waiting for Fay to finish it. But Fay stood back. "Get up Warlock!" she spat, "Come on! Get up! I won't let a rock take my glory!"

As Stormy regained her balance, Taranee asked: "Fay could have finished her, why didn't she?" "Fay wants to end this fight on her terms," answered Virgil. "It won't be long now," said Max, "Laura are you ready?" "Just say the word and I'll grab Ron." Said Laura.

Meanwhile, Fay had just cut Stormy for the third time. This one to Stormy's left leg. By now, the Warlock had lost quite a lot of blood. Stormy was staggering, barely able to see straight. "What's the matter?" asked Fay, "Had enough? Well let me finish it for you." Fay then delivered a roundhouse kick to Stormy's face, sending her to the ground. "This is it!" exclaimed Max, "Do it now Laura!"

With that, Laura snapped her fingers, and Ron came flying away out of Darcy's mental grip. Ron landed over by Hermione, who then alternated between slapping and kissing him. "Don't you ever do that again!" exclaimed Hermione, "Have you any idea how worried I was?"

Meanwhile Fay was getting ready to finish off Stormy. "This can't be happening!" exclaimed Stormy as Fay grabbed her by the hair. "Believe it bitch!" exclaimed Fay, "It's happening. Say good by to all of this," Fay waved her arm at their surroundings, "And hello to oblivion." She readied her knife, pointing it at Stormy's throat. "You've seen my blade's keen edge! Now, witness my knife's sharp point!"

Fay lunged her knife at Stormy's throat, but was hit by a mental blast from Darcy. "That was too close," said Darcy as she moved over to Stormy. Stormy glared at her sister, and if looks could kill, Darcy would be dead. "'Thank you' would be nice right about now," said Darcy. But Stormy shot a dark lightning bolt at Darcy. "You f#ck$ng bitch!" spat Stormy. "What was that for?" demanded Darcy. "You broke the Amtal Rule!" exclaimed Stormy, "Now we both look like cowards!"

"Well maybe I shouldn't have saved your f#ck$ng life!" spat Darcy. "And maybe you should have kept a better hold on your hostage!" yelled Stormy. "It doesn't matter ladies," said Icy, "We've got a new hostage now." The three Warlocks laughed at Fay. "I think I'll have some fun with her," said Darcy.

Harry watched in horror as Darcy stomped on Fay's hands. She screamed in agony as the bones broke. "You Bastards!" yelled Laura, the symbols on her glowed much more brightly. "Laura…" said Max, trying to get Laura to calm down. But Laura wasn't listening. Her entire focus was on the three laughing Warlocks. "You're gonna pay!" she yelled. The very air crackled with the energy being generated by Laura.

There was a loud Bang! from the air and Laura collapsed, the symbols fading away. Harry and the others rushed to Laura. "What happened to her?" asked Bloom. "Oh god!" exclaimed Virgil, "Not again!" "What?" asked Harry. "If what I think just happened did happen," said Max, a true look of fear on his face, "then were up sh$t creak without a paddle."

"Look!" yelled Hermione. She was pointing to an area of the sky above where the Warlocks stood. An orange and yellow vortex was forming with a pitch-black center. Icy, Darcy and Stormy were gaping at the vortex. "Steve," said Max, "Grab Fay and get her out of here! The rest of you, run like you've never run before!" "What is it?" asked Harry, "What just happened?" Before Max could answer, Harry swore he could hear what sounded like wind chimes coming from the vortex. "We have to get out of here!" exclaimed Max, "Laura's rage just created a Thinny!"

The end of chapter 37. What just happened here? Just WTF is a Thinny? We find out in the next chapter. Until then, please read and review. See you next time!


	38. Chapter 38: Concerning Thinnies

Last time, Icy, Darcy and Stormy Trix showed up again to kill Bloom. Fay challenged Stormy to a fight to the death. Just as it seemed that Fay would win, Darcy blasted Fay. Darcy then proceeded to break Fay's hands. This made Laura so mad that she passed out, but not before doing something terrible. On with the show!

Chapter 38: Concerning Thinnys

"Look!" yelled Hermione. She was pointing to an area of the sky above where the Warlocks stood. An orange and yellow vortex was forming, with a pitch-black center. Icy, Darcy and Stormy were gaping at the vortex. "Steve," said Max, "Grab Fay and get her out of here! The rest of you, run like you've never run before!" "What is it?" asked Harry, "What just happened?" Before Max could answer, Harry swore he could hear what sounded like wind chimes coming from the vortex. "We have to get out of here!" exclaimed Max, "Laura's rage just created a Thinny!"

"What the bloody hell is a thinny?" asked Ron as our heroes moved away from the vortex. Harry looked behind to see that the vortex was growing bigger. The wind chime-like sound was getting louder as well. "A thinny," said Max, "Is a forced opening in the fabric of space and time, not unlike the portals you used to get here," Max was referring to Will and the Guardians, Bloom, the Winx Club and the Specialists, "What makes it different," continued Max, "is that it grows and consumes everything it touches. Look and see…"

To Harry's horror, several electric-blue tentacles had emerged from the vortex and were grabbing everything they could find. "Now what?" asked Bloom after they had retreated to what Max said was a safe distance. "Now," said Max, "We 'drop the hammer.' Virgil, since Jill's out of it, you'll have to fill in for her." "Roger that!" exclaimed Virgil as he pulled out his PDA. "Why can't I fill in for Jill?" There was Steve, who was carrying Fay, her hands looking mangled. "Because Virgil has seniority," answered Max as he pulled out his cell phone. "But I want to 'drop the hammer!'" whined Steve. "You can when you've matured," said Virgil.

Max and Virgil punched in several numbers before Max said into his phone, "Stand by to execute Contingency Plan 7-12. Authorization code… hold that thought," he said before yelling, "Will what are you doing!" Harry looked up to see Will flying towards the growing vortex. "My job, that's what I'm doing!" yelled Will. "If those tentacles grab her," said Virgil, "She's a goner."

Harry watched as Will reached the vortex. She pulled out the Heart of Candracar, and the crystal began to glow bright pink. "She's trying to close the vortex!" exclaimed Hermione. Just as it seemed that Will was gaining the upper hand over the vortex, one of the tentacles tried to grab her. "She can't get close enough to close it!" exclaimed Taranee as she and the other Guardians flew off to help Will. Bloom and the rest of the Winx Club follows suit. "Don't let those things touch you!" yelled Max, "Or you'll get pulled in!"

With the fairies and the other Guardians covering her, Will continued to close the vortex. "If she doesn't get it closed," said Max, "We're going ahead with plan 7-12." "Don't worry," said Matt, "Will's going to come through." "What's plan 7-12?" asked Sky. "A last resort," said Virgil, "Originally used to contain a viral outbreak with a small nuclear device." "You mean to nuke the area?" asked a shocked Brandon. "No," said Virgil, "That would be overkill. Nowadays, we use a Stone-Burner."

Before Harry could ask what a stone-burner was, Will has succeeded in closing the vortex. "Thank god!" exclaimed Max.

A few moments later, as our heroes were calming down, Hermione looked around and asked, "What happened to the Warlocks?" "I haven't seen them since the thinny opened," answered Bloom. "I think I know what happened to them," said Layla, "At least I saw what happened, and only partly heard."

WHAT LAYLA SAW…

The opening of the thinny had entranced the Three Warlocks. Little did they know that one of the tentacles was reaching for Stormy. It grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her into the vortex; Stormy screaming all the way in. A second tentacle had snagged Darcy by the ankle and was slowly dragging her in. She managed to grab onto a small bush. "Icy!" exclaimed Darcy, "Help Me!" Icy was about to blast the tentacle when she looked down. Darcy had dropped The Box. It had opened, and the strange music that had gotten to Darcy was playing again. "What are you doing?" pleaded Darcy, "Help me please!" But the Ice Warlock only had eyes for The Box and ears for the music it played.

She bent down to pick up The Box. "Icy?" asked a worried Darcy, "What are you doing?" "The Box is mine Darcy," said Icy as she began to rotate The Box in her hands, "It's mine, my own. My precious." At this Icy teleported out. Darcy had a look of shock and disbelief. Her hands let go of the bush, and she was pulled into he vortex.

END FLASHBACK

"If that's what happened," said Max, "Then Stormy and Darcy are good as dead." "Why so?" asked Harry. "Because what's on the other side of a Thinny isn't a parallel universe," said Virgil, "But rather a world between world. Some call it 'The Shadow Realm.' Others call it 'The Dead Zone.' I prefer to call it by its scientific name: Todash Space. It is a world of infinite darkness, populated by monsters too terrifying to describe my mortal man.

"This isn't the first thinny The Ramblers have encountered," said Max. "Several people have gone into Todash Space. Only a handful has come out alive. Less have returned in one piece, and only one has returned with his sanity intact." Just the, Laura came too. "Oh Max," she said sounding like Max was going to hit her, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It's just that, those Warlocks were hurting Fay, and I just lost it. I'm so sorry." Max just looked at her. "See that it doesn't happen again," he said, "because if it does, I'll kill you. That is, if the things on the other side don't grab you first." He turned around and walked away.

"What was that all about?" asked Will. "When Laura first joined us," said Virgil, "Something made her so angry that she caused a thinny just like now. We used a stone-burner to force the vortex close, but not before Andrew Carpenter got pulled in. Andrew was one of the original eight Ramblers, and a close friend of Max." "So Max blames Laura for what happened to Andrew?" asked Cornelia. "At first he did," said Virgil, "But he's forgiven her since." "It's those f#ck$ng symbols on her that's causing it," said Steve, "They make her stronger."

"I'm surprised that you've made that connection," said Virgil. Before Steve could reply, he was interrupted by the moans of agony from Fay. "Oh look at my hands!" she exclaimed, holding up her mutilated hands, "Oh the hands! Look at those hands!" "Doc Spartan will take care of those in no time." Said Steve.

One hour later Aaron Spartan arrived to heal Fay's hands. "The things you people do to yourselves," he said, "One of these days you're going to get into such trouble, I won't be able to help. Now, I need to reset the bones, so this is going to hurt, a lot." He held Fay's left hand, readying it to be set. "Just do it," said Fay. Aaron then began to move the bones back into place. Fay face twisted with agony, but she didn't make a sound. "That's one hand," said Aaron, "Now for the other." He began to set the bones in her right hand, and again, Fay didn't make a sound.

"This is for the pain." Aaron sprayed some liquid onto Fay's hands, and she sighed in relief. Aaron began to bandage her hands. "Your hands should be healed within a week, so try not to use them." "You are the best Aaron," said Fay. "Thanks," said Aaron, "but we're not done yet." He pulled out a syringe and needle. "Oh come on!" exclaimed Fay, "I don't need a shot!"

"You do if you want your hands healed in a week." Said Aaron, "Otherwise, it'll take at least 2 months." "Whatever," said Fay, "Which arm do you want it done in?" "I doesn't matter," said Aaron, "The left shall do." He then gave Fay the shot. Fay didn't cry out with pain, yet a single teardrop fell from her eyes.

"Now," said Aaron, "Where's Jill? It's about time I checked up on her." "About Jill," said Max, "I really think she's getting better. Just this morning, I saw her move her toes." "That's excellent!" exclaimed Aaron, "Where is she?" "Well," said Max hesitantly, "She managed to get up on her feet and tried to fight those Warlocks, so I had to have her strapped down."

"You did the right thing," said Aaron, who Harry saw was trying to keep from losing his cool, "No where is she. I'm going to kill her!" "You kill me in a dream," said Jill as she rode in on her wheelchair, "You'd better wake up and apologize."

Harry remembered to ask, "What's a Stone-Burner?" "A stone-burner," said Virgil, "Is a bomb with a wide range of destructive force; from simple building demolition, to the same power as a 50 mega-tone nuclear warhead. The difference is no radiation. You could say it's the opposite of a neutron bomb."

"To think you people have this kind of destructive weapon at your disposal," said Tecna, "It's frightening." "Well it's not at our disposal," said Max returning to the area, "I have to call the president, the president calls NORAD, NORAD calls Missile Command, and they call us back for final conformation to launch a stone-burner missile. The code phrase we use is 'dropping the hammer.'"

"If what you said about chain of command," said Hermione, "If Will hadn't closed the vortex…" "Then it would have been almost twenty minutes before the missile could have been launched." Finished Max.

"I'm sure that there's a positive point to today," said Ron later that night, "But I'm too tired to think about it." "Here's one thing," said Ginny, "We're all here, alive and well." "Another thing," said Harry, "Two of the three Warlocks are gone. And if what Max said about Thinnys are true, then Stormy and Darcy are certainly dead." "On the other hand," said Hermione, "Icy now had The Box." That sent a chill down Harry's back.

The end of chapter 38. Next chapter, Harry sets out to find and destroy the last Horcruxes. Reviews will be rewarded with Strawberry Shortcake. See you next time.


	39. Chapter 39: The Last Horcruxes

Last time, Harry watched as Will, the other Guardians and the Winx Club sealed the Thinny created by Laura's rage. Afterward, we found out that two of the three Trix Warlocks were pulled into the vortex. The down side is that Icy Trix now has The Box. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 39: The Last Horcruxes

After coming back from another long walk with Ginny the next day, Harry found Virgil talking with Dr. Aaron Spartan. Steve was in the area as well. "How's Fay and Jill?" asked Harry. "Fay should have full use of her hands by the end of the week," said Aaron, "As for Jill, I'm amazed that she is even able to stand up at this point, not to mention being able to walk somewhat." "It's Jill's Meta-Human genes at work," said Virgil, "Not to mention her determination. You herd her when she came back, 'Keeping humanity safe is my life's work. I'll continue working until they nail my coffin shut.'"

"Sometimes I just don't get you people," sighed Aaron." "What about us don't you get?" asked Steve. "You Ramblers risk your lives and sanity for the safety of the human race," said Aaron, "But in the end it doesn't matter." "Oh here we go again!" exclaimed Steve. "What are you talking about?" asked Ginny. "What mankind needs is protection from itself more than from demons and such," said Aaron. "What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Yes, tell them," said an annoyed Steve, "I'm sure we'd all like to here 'Aaron's theory of the end of the world' again!" "I've never herd it," said Hermione as she walked towards the area, "Tell me."

"Okay," said Aaron, "Picture the planet Earth. 'That's a sweet Earth' you'd might say. Even if the ice caps don't melt; meteors don't pulverize the surface; the ozone layer doesn't dissolve or the sun doesn't explode, mankind is doomed to Mutually Assured Nuclear Destruction. So, we've got China; France; India; Israel; Pakistan; Russia; The United Kingdom and America, all with nuclear missiles. America has about 2,600 more missiles than anyone else.

"Anyway, one day, a future president decides 'those Chinese sons-of-a-bitches are going down.' So America launches some nukes at China. Over in the China war room, the generals are going 'Sh$t! Sh$t! Who the f#ck is shooting at us?' 'Who cares! Fire the missiles!' Over in France, the French generals are going 'Sh$t mon amie! The missiles are flying! Fire our sh$t!' 'But I'm le tired!' 'So, go take a nap, then fire the missiles!'

"Over in Russia the generals are shouting 'For the motherland!' and they fire their missiles. In England, they're going 'Fire the missiles chaps!' 'Right oh!' India, Israel and Pakistan see that everyone else has launched, so they launch. So now we've got missiles flying all over, passing each other, and all this time, Australia is going 'WTF mate?'

"Back in America, the generals are going 'Sh$t! We're dumb-asses!' Canada is shouting 'What's going on, eh?' Mars is laughing at us, and a meteor about to hit the planet changes it's mind, saying 'Well f#ck that!' So now we've got nuclear winter. Everyone's dead except Australia, and their still saying 'WTF mate?' But they'll be dead soon from radiation sickness."

"Wow," said Hermione, "That has got to be the most stupid and the most depressing theory I've ever heard." "I keep telling him that," said Steve, "But he never listens to me." "Just you wait," said Aaron. "For what?" asked Hermione, "For the missiles to start flying?"

"Well, here's one theory that's going to come to pass," said Aaron: "Even if the human race doesn't die from nuclear war, all California has to worry about is California breaking off from the rest of the United States. They'll go hang with Hawaii. Alaska can come to." "That's probably more believable than your last theory," said Hermione, "But it's still stupid." "I think you should stick with what you do best Aaron," said Max, "Being a doctor. Leave the end of the world theories to the crazies."

Just then, Will came running up to them. "Harry!" she shouted, "I've found it!" "You've found the last Horcruxes?" asked Harry anxiously, "Where!" "200 miles due south!" exclaimed Will. "What are we waiting for!" exclaimed Harry, "Let's go!" "Wait!" Said Max, "I want that area checked out." "I'm on it," said Virgil. He entered something onto his PDA. "What did you just do?" asked Hermione. "I just sent out several 'Watch-eyes' to scout the location," said Virgil. "The Necronomicon might be there," said Max.

One hour later, our heroes were anxiously waiting the results of the 'watch-eyes' search. "Why can't we just go there?" asked Riven, "I'm tired of waiting." "Didn't they teach you at that school of yours," said Virgil, "That patience is a virtue?" "No, that's from the bible," said Maria. "Where have you been?" asked Max, "You've been missing for days." "You know," said Maria, pulling out her daily cigar, "An exorcists job is never done." "Do you have to smoke that log of sh$t here?" asked Steve.

"Okay," said Virgil, "Here's the info on the location. There are six Death Eaters there, and about 500 Kandarian demons. Also, there's something reptilian moving there." "That would be Naginni," said Harry. "Are you sure that snake is the last Horcruxes?" asked Bloom, "Because it doesn't seem wise to put part of one's soul into something that's already alive."

"Dumbledore was sure," said Harry, "And so am I." "Okay then," said Max, "Here's the plan: Bloom, you and your friends shall go with my team to attack the enemy directly. Will, you and your friends are to go with Harry and take out the last Horcruxes. Hopefully, before the sun sets, Voldemort shall be mortal." "And if we're lucky," said Jill, "We'll find the Necronomicon."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, along with Will and her friends were moving through the Death Eater base, while Max, the Ramblers, with Bloom and her friends were keeping the enemy busy. "What do you think about all this business with the Necronomicon, Harry?" asked Will. "I honestly don't know," said Harry truthfully. "I think something that has caused nothing but pain, misery and death should be destroyed," said Caleb.

We'll get back to Harry in just a moment. First, let's check in on Max and the others.

Having fought their way into the base, Max and the others were searching for the missing Necronomicon. They were in one of the many rooms of the base. "Remind me what it looks like again?" asked Stella. "You'll know it when you see it," said Steve. "It's about the size and length of a bible," said Maria, "But that's where the resemblance ends." "The book is bound in human flesh," said Virgil, " and written in human blood. Trust me, you'll know what it is when you see it."

Just then, there was a shout from outside the building. "Distructicuss Maximus!" "I think it's for you, Max," said Steve. Max made his way outside. He saw three Death Eaters, with several demons. "I'm Distructicuss Maximus," said Max, "What do you want." "My master wishes to parley with you." Said one of the Death Eaters. "Don't do it," said Sky, "It's a trap." "Well if it's a trap," said Max, "Then I'll be ready for it."

Max then went outside, with Bloom and the others watching. "I'm here," he said, "where's your boss? Let's get this over with." One of the Death Eaters produced a large green crystal. He placed it on the ground, and it began to hum and glow. A beam of light emerged from the crystal. There stood a transparent image of Voldemort. "So you're the one who's been the pain in my side this summer," Said the image.

Back with Harry…

Will and the other Guardians were debating on the continued existence of the Necronomicon. "I really think it should be destroyed," said Hay Lin. "Ditto," said Cornelia. "I disagree," said Taranee, "I mean, it's obviously of great historic value." "Hello!" exclaimed Cornelia, "It's written in blood!"

"What do you think Hermione?" asked Will. "Whether or not it is to be destroyed," said Hermione, "I only wish to hold, just to scan it." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy or something. "What?" asked Hermione, "I just want to look at it, besides I can't read ancient Sumerian."

"Even so," said Hay Lin, but she was stopped as she cried out in pain. She collapsed, clutching at her ankle. "Hay Lin!" exclaimed Will. "What happened?" asked Ron anxiously. "Something bit me!" exclaimed Hay Lin. Harry then saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see the end of a long scaled tail, slithering around the corner of a hallway.

Harry then turned to Hermione. "Get Hay Lin to St. Mungo's!" he exclaimed, "They'll have the antidote!" "What about you?" asked Hermione. "I'm going after that snake," said Harry. Hermione then grabbed Hay Lin's arm, and they both apparated to St. Mungo's. "I hope she'll be alright," said Irma. Harry then turned to the others. "We have to go on," he said, "Keep your eyes on the floor. It might try to sneak up on us." They went into the hallway after Naginni.

At the end of the hallway, Harry found himself in a large dark room. As our heroes spread out to cover more ground, Harry heard a long, multi-syllable hiss, though he understood it. "_So,_ y_ou wish to kill me then, boy._" Harry knew it was Naginni. He responded in Parseltongue, "_I have to, it's the only way to destroy your master._"

"He can talk to snakes?" exclaimed Irma. "It's a long story," said Ron. "_Besides,_" Harry continued, "_This is a personal matter as well._" "_What makes it so personal?_" asked Naginni. Harry still didn't know where the snake was. "_First of all,_" said Harry, "_You just bit one of my friends._" "_Yes,_" hissed Naginni, "_She was particularly delicious. I must make sure to taste her again." _"_Two winters ago,_" continued Harry, "_You almost killed my best friend's dad._" "_That muggle-loving fool was in my way,_" hissed Naginni, "_Anything else?_"

"_One more thing,_" said Harry, "_That night Voldemort came back, he told you that you could eat me._" "_An act I intend to carry out today!_" "Harry, it's right behind you!" exclaimed Ron. There was a loud spitting noise from behind Harry. He spun around just in time to be hit in the chest by the head of Naginni. Harry landed in a corner of the room, his wand clattering beyond his reach.

"_You're a fool to try to slay me,_" hissed Naginni as she prepared to strike, "_Now die!_" She reared back, her fangs bared, dripping with venom. "Harry!" exclaimed Caleb as he tossed his sword to Harry. He caught the handle, and swung it in an arc. The blade sliced through the snake's body just behind the head. Naginni's body thrashed in it's death throes as the head fell to the floor.

As Harry stood up, he saw the black soul fragment emerge from the severed head. It hung in the air for a moment, and faded to nothing. "And that's six," said Harry with a sigh of relief.

The end of chapter 39. Yes! Ding dong, Naginni is dead! Next chapter, we see what Max and Voldemort have to say to each other. Until then, please read and review. See you next time.


	40. Chapter 40: Face to Face

Last time, the six and last Horcruxes was located. Our heroes split into two groups. Harry went with Will and her friends to find and kill Naginni, While Max, the Ramblers along with Bloom and her friends kept the Death Eaters busy. While searching for the Necronomicon, the enemy informed Max that Voldemort wanted to talk with him, via long-range image projection. Meanwhile, Hay Lin found Naginni, or, Naginni found and bit Hay Lin. Hermione apparated her to St. Mungos for treatment. Harry then confronted Naginni. Naginni then nearly bit Harry, but he then cut her head off with Caleb's sword. The six Horcruxes have been destroyed. On with the show!

Chapter 40: Face to face

"_You're a fool to try to slay me,_" hissed Naginni as she prepared to strike, "_Now die!_" She reared back, her fangs bared, dripping with venom. "Harry!" exclaimed Caleb as he tossed his sword to Harry. He caught the handle, and swung it in an arc. The blade sliced through the snake's body just behind the head. Naginni's body thrashed in its death throes as the head fell to the floor.

As Harry stood up, he saw the black soul fragment emerge from the severed head. It hung in the air for a moment, and faded to nothing. "And that's six." Said Harry with a sigh of relief.

"You alright mate?" asked Ron. "I'm more than fine," said Harry as he bent down to pick up his wand. He then returned Caleb's sword. "Thanks," said Harry. "Any time," said Caleb. "Gross!" exclaimed Irma. She was pointing at the still twitching decapitated body of Naginni. Harry then turned around and saw the severed snakehead. He bent down to pick it up.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Matt. "The next time I see Voldemort," said Harry, "I'll throw it at him." As our heroes left the room and returned to the main hallway, Hermione apperated in. "How's Hay Lin!" Will asked anxiously. "She's going to be fine," said Hermione, "The healers were able to successfully treat her." Everyone sighed in relief. "Good thing you go her to St. Mungo's so quickly," said Ron. "That plus the fact that she is a Guardian," said Hermione, "Was a strong factor that she was able to be cured so quickly."

Just then, Laura and Steve ran up to them. "Harry!" exclaimed Laura, "Max's talking to Voldemort!" There was a sudden outcry of 'What!' from the group. "Voldemort's here!" exclaimed Harry. _He can't be here_ thought Harry_, I would have felt it._ Indeed, his scar hadn't even prickled.

"Well, he's here and not here," said Steve, "Voldemort is using some sort of long-range image projector." "Anyway," said Laura, "Voldemort is talking to Max right now!" "About what?" asked Will. "I didn't really hang around to here much," said Steve. "Show me where they are," said Harry, "I've got something for Voldemort."

A FEW MOMENTS AGO…

Max then went outside, with Bloom and the others watching. "I'm here," he said, "where's your boss? Let's get this over with." One of the Death Eaters produced a large green crystal. He placed it on the ground, and it began to hum and glow. A beam of light emerged from the crystal. There stood a transparent image of Voldemort. "So you're the one who's been the pain in my side this summer," said the image.

"Yes," said Max, "I'm Destructicuss Maximus." "I'm so glad we could finally talk face to face," said the image of Voldemort, "If not in the flesh." "I'd say the pleasure was mine," said Max, "But then I'd be lying." "Such a strange name, Destructicuss Maximus," said Voldemort, "Where did you come by it?" "It's not real Latin," said Max, "But if it were, it'd mean maximum destruction. Because when I destroy my enemy, I leave nothing behind. Now say what you have to say or stop wasting my time."

"Very well," said the image of Voldemort, "I have an offer for you, one that you'd be wise to here." "I'm all ears," said Max. The image of Voldemort spoke: "I know what you and your comrades are. You call yourselves Meta-Humans, but I can see that you are a completely different race apart from humans." "I hate to admit it," said Max, "But there are some who would agree with you on that."

"Since you and your kind are not human," said Voldemort, "Why are you risking your lives for an inferior race?" "Because it's my job," said Max, "my duty to protect the human race from threats like you." "And what is the human race worth to you, Destructicuss Maximus?" asked Voldemort. "Absolutely nothing," said Max, "And at the same time, everything." "You are a very strange man," said Voldemort. "So they say," said Max, "Now get to the point."

"My point is," said Voldemort, "I wish for you to join me. Together, with my magic and your strength, we can rule this world, and put all inferior races in their place." At this, Max let out a loud laugh. "If I had a dollar for every time some lunatic with delusions of world domination asked me to join them, I'd have," he paused, as if remembering, "I'd have about $32, including just now."

"You are a fool to pass ignore this offer, "Said Voldemort, "As I won't make it again." "I don't make deals with terrorists," said Max, "Because that's what you are when you get down to it. You're a murdering, thieving terrorist." "I take it you're still searching for my book then," said Voldemort. "The Necronomicon was never yours," said Max, "And I'm gonna get it back. And when it's safely back where it belongs, I'll cut your f#ck$ng head off."

Just then, Harry and the others came out of the building. "Harry!" exclaimed Voldemort, "So nice to see you again." "I've got something for you Voldemort," said Harry, "Here, catch!" Harry then threw the severed head of Naginni at the image of Voldemort. It passed right through.

"NO!" exclaimed Voldemort in rage. Almost at the same time, Harry's scar erupted in pain. As Harry fell to the ground, clutching at his forehead, he saw the ranks of the demons charge at Max. However, Bloom and her friends who were watching from inside the building easily dispatched the demons. Max then decapitated one of the Death Eaters with his 'Distructo Disk,' while shooting the green crystal with his revolver. The image of Voldemort faded away.

"You okay?" asked Max. Harry stood up, the pain in his scar fading. "I'll be alright," he said, "Apparently we both made Voldemort angry this time." Max then looked at the severed snakehead on the ground. "Looks like you got your job done," said Max. "Indeed," said Harry, "What about you?" "The Necronimicon's not here," said Virgil, "I doubt it ever was here."

"Do you think he knows?" asked Bloom, "That you just destroyed the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes?" "I don't know," said Harry, "But what's important is that Voldemort is mortal now."

The end of chapter 40. Next chapter, The Stranger reappears again. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	41. Chapter 41: The Man With The Glowing

Last time, we witnessed Max being tempted by Voldemort. Max promptly shoved the offer away, and all but promised to kill Voldemort, when Harry came back from killing Naginni. He then threw the severed snakehead at the image of Voldemort. And now, on with the show!

**Chapter 41: The Man With The Glowing Blue Eyes**

Harry didn't know how it got started, but somehow, Will and Bloom had argued over who was the faster flyer: Guardian or Fairy. He didn't know who said what first. All he knew was that when he stepped outside, Bloom and Will were flying around, each trying to outrace the other. "How long have they been at this?" asked Harry. "At least two hours," said Hermione. "Five Galleons say Will wins," said Ron. "Put me down for ten on Bloom," said Neville.

Later…

"They've been in the air for almost five hours now!" exclaimed Sky, "How much longer can they go?" "They'll go for as long as they have to," said Matt, "Because when Will tries to make a point, she'll keep going until she can go no further." "That's the same with Bloom," said Sky, "Once she gets started, she can't be stopped." "Before the two of you go into the whole, 'my girlfriend is better than your girlfriend' act," said Laura, "I think we should stop those two up there."

"Why?" asked Harry. "Because," said Laura, "I think this is a waste of time and energy that could have been spent trying to find the Death Eaters main base, or more importantly, the Necronomicon." "Has anyone told you that you can be such a killjoy?" asked Matt. "Constantly," answered Laura, "This is not my idea of recreation.

"Your idea of fun," said Steve, "Is to lock yourself in your room for hours at a time, and read until you can't see straight." "At least I'm learning something," said Laura, "You would too if you ever picked up a book." Meanwhile, Will and Bloom were in the final stretch of their race, the finish line just one mile ahead of them. "They're almost even!" exclaimed Flora. "Come on Will!" exclaimed Taranee. "You can do it Bloom!" yelled Stella. With a flash, the two flyers crossed the line simultaneously.

"Good race," panted Will as she shook Bloom's hand. "We'll have to do this again," said Bloom, "Just to see who should have won." "The point is that the two of you gave your all," said a voice from behind the two girls. They turned around to see a tall man, his face hidden under a hooded cloak, but his glowing blue eyes were plainly visible.

"Aren't you that man?" asked Bloom. "Yes!" exclaimed Will, "You're they guy who told us to come here!" Just then, Max and Harry arrived on the scene. "So," said Max, "You've decided to mess with our lives yet again." "What you call messing," said The Stranger, "I call tweaking the circumstances." "Well what you call tweaking," said Steve as he entered the area, "Not only did it got Ken Somerset killed, it got 'Cajun Man' stuck in frozen sleep. Plus it nearly got Jill paralyzed."

Steve then turned towards Will. "Let's not forget the fact your friend nearly died from being bitten by that big snake," he then faced Bloom, "How about the fact that you nearly got killed by those Warlocks twice." "Hay Lin's going to be fine," said Will, "she'll be back sometime tomorrow." "I don't know what problems you have with the Ramblers," said Bloom, "But my problems with the Warlocks have nothing to do with The Stranger." Max then stepped forward, "Just say what you have to say and leave." "What I have to say," said The Strange, "Is for Harry's ears alone." "What you say to me," said Harry, "You can say in front of my friends."

"Very well," said The Stranger as he began: "The time when you must face Voldemort is fast approaching. To defeat him, you must use the powers given to you the night Voldemort first tried to kill you." "What's he talking about?" asked Bloom. "He's talking about love," said Harry, "Dumbledore said that love is the key to defeating Voldemort once and for all. But I still haven't figured that part out yet." "That's why I'm here," said The Stranger, "I'm here to show you the way to those answers."

"Hold on!" said Hermione, "When you first appeared to us, us as in Harry, Ron and myself, you told us that you were here to observe, but not to interfere." "I am only showing Harry the path," said The Stranger, "Only he can choose to walk it." "Don't do it Harry!" said Steve, "This guy's nothing but trouble." "I'll be the judge of that," said Harry. He turned towards The Stranger and asked, "What do I have to do?" The Stranger responded by saying, "Just read a book."

"You're kidding," said Harry. "No, I'm not," said The Stranger, "The answer to destroying Voldemort once and for all is in a book. Said book is in the office of the late Albius Dumbledore." "Dumbledore had the key all this time?" asked Harry in disbelief. "He had the book," said The Stranger, "But the key to reading it was unavailable to him, or you. That is, until today." "The Heart of Candracar," said Will as she pulled out her crystal, "It has the power to reveal secrets on paper. That's why you told us to come here."

"That and more," said The Stranger, "There's another piece to the puzzle." "Here we go again," said Steve, "Just get to the point." "The missing clue," said The Stranger, "Is within eyesight of the book you seek. It is an item you have used in the past, only once." "The sword of Godric Gryffindor!" exclaimed Harry happily, "The one I used to slay the basilisk!" "Yes," said The Stranger, "These two items are your keys to unlocking the means to finally destroy Voldemort."

"And what of the Necronomicon?" asked Max, "My people have been looking allover for it. One has died for it, another may never wake up again, and Jill's crippled." "I'm not f#ck$ng crippled!" exclaimed Jill as she limped over to the group. Aaron Spartan was walking beside her, making sure she wouldn't fall. "Max is right about one thing," she said, "Too many people have been hurt and/or killed over it."

"Very well then," said The Stranger, "I shall tell you where to find what you seek." "You're sh$tt$ng us!" exclaimed Steve. "I assure you Steve Austin," said The Stranger, "I am quite sincere. But there is just one condition." "Whom do I have to kill?" asked Steve. "You must say please." Said The Stranger.

"Forget about it you sack of pig vomit!" exclaimed Steve as he turned away. "Steve!" said Max, "You're just going to walk away from the best chance we've had yet to find the Necronomicon?" "If being stubborn and having too much pride are crimes," said Steve, "Then find me guilty. I'll not lower myself to appease this manipulating bastard!"

"If we don't retrieve the Necronomicon," said Max, "Then the government shall lower our annual budget. If that happens, the Bureau is going to start downsizing. If that happens, I'll make sure you're the first to be downsized." "That's fine by me," said Steve, who was rapidly losing his cool, "I'm tired of taking orders form you, you mother-f#ck$ng, fun hating, socially rejected, dateless wonder!"

At this, Max's face flushed with anger. "You can say anything about me, but if you drag my mother into this, I'll rip your body in half from bottom to top!" "Well come on!" exclaimed Steve, "I've been waiting for a chance to take you on in a real fight for a long time!"

"Do something!" exclaimed Bloom to Jill. Jill then limped over to Max, whispered something into his ear, and Max backed off. "Steve," said Jill, "I know you're stubborn and have a lot of self pride, and I respect that. Now you know how much Max cares for his mother, and bringing her into this dispute is rather low, even for you. Now apologies or else." "Or else what?" asked Steve. "Or I'll tell your grandparents back home about your extensive collection of erotic pinups," said Jill.

At this, Steve blanched. "You are one cold, scheming bitch, Jill Sparrow. But let us get one thing straight: my grandparents must never know about my tiny fetish, ever." He then shook Max's hand saying, "I'm sorry." He then turned to face the stranger, "May I please have the location of the Necronomicon?" "Since you asked so nicely," The Stranger gave Steve a slip of paper, "What you seek shall be at this location in two hours. That, and something else unexpected," The Stranger then faced Harry, "The book you seek, you shall know it when you see it."

"Wait a moment!" exclaimed Hermione, "You still haven't told us who you are!" However, The Stranger was gone. "I hate it when he does that," said Will. "That's just what I was about to say." "What now?" asked Ron. "Now," said Max, "My team gets the Necronomicon back." "Well," said Harry, "It looks like I'm going back to Hogwarts after all.

The end of chapter 41. Next chapter, Harry finds what he needs to destroy Voldemort once and for all. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pecan pie. See you next time!


	42. Chapter 42: Sword and Spell

Last time, the mysterious Stranger reappeared to inform Harry that the key to destroying Voldemort once and for all, lay with the sword of Godric Griffindor, as well as a certain book in Dumbledore's office. The Stranger also told Max and the other Ramblers where to find the Necronomicon, as well as something unexpected. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 42: Sword and Spell

"The Stranger said I'd know the book when I saw it," said Harry, "But nothing seems to stand out." He, Ron and Hermione were in the office of the late Professor Dumbledore. Harry, having already found the sword of Godric Griffindor, (it was waiting for him on the mantel over the fireplace) was now searching for the book mentioned by The Stranger. After three hours of looking, they still hadn't found what Harry was looking for.

"Did The Stranger say anything else that might give us a clue?" asked Hermione. "No," said Harry, "He just said that I'd know it when I saw it." "I'm starting to think Steve was right about The Stranger," said Ron. "How so?" asked Hermione. "Maybe The Stranger is just having fun with us," said Ron, who was leaning against a bookcase, "I'll bet that he's laughing at us right now from wherever he's hiding." He leaned against part of the bookcase, and the bookcase flipped around, taking Ron with it.

"A secret panel!" exclaimed Hermione. Hermione began to tap the panel, trying to duplicate what Ron did. She eventually found the right place to press, and the panel opened. Ron was standing on the other side in the beginning to a long passage. "Took you long enough!" said Ron but was silenced by Hermione as she kissed him. "Ron," said Hermione, "You're a genius!" "I am?" asked Ron as Hermione kissed him again. "Well, I guess I am."

"How long has this been here?" asked Harry as he peered down the hidden corridor. "Probably since Hogwarts was built," answered Hermione. "Well," said Ron with much enthusiasm, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." They began to walk down the corridor. They reached the end in less than a minute. They found themselves in a small, stone room. In the middle of the room, on a stone platform, was a white book.

"This is it!" exclaimed Harry as he reached for the book. There was no barrier blocking his hands, and he picked up the book. "How do you know it's it?" asked Ron. "I just do," answered Harry truthfully.

Later…

"This is incredible!" exclaimed Hermione. Back at McGonagall Manor, Will had managed to unlock the means of reading the recovered book with the help of The Heart of Candracar. "It's fantastic!" exclaimed Hermione. "What's fantastic?" asked Ron. "This book was written by Godric Griffindor himself well over a thousand years ago," said Hermione, "Quite possibly the only remaining words written by him!"

"Well don't keep us in suspense," said Will, "what's it say?" "It speaks of what happened to Godric Griffindor," spoke Hermione, "As well as the other three founders: Helga Hufflepuff; Rowena Ravenclaw; and Salazar Slytherin. This was before they founded Hogwarts. Apparently, the four fought a great evil, an upper-level demon called Cthulhu. Cthulhu had assembled an army of demons and attempted to conquer the world."

"I've heard of Cthulhu," said Bloom, "Cthulhu was a being of immense power, a creature so hideous that to look on its face would lead to madness. Cthulhu disappeared about a thousand years ago."

"Now here's where it gets interesting," continued Hermione, "Godric spoke of five young women arriving in a circle of blue light. These five joined forces with the four to face the demon hoards." "The Guardians!" exclaimed Will. "Our predecessors came here a thousand years ago?" asked Taranee. "Apparently so," said Hermione, "The four and the five managed to defeat Cthulhu's army. Yet when they faced the master demon, it was Godric Griffindor who defeated, not destroyed, but defeated Cthulhu." "And how did he do it?" asked Harry.

"It says here," said Hermione, "That Godric combined his sword with a spell." Hermione handed the book to Harry. "'In order to cast the spell," read Harry, "'one must hold their wand in their wand hand, and the sword in the other. One must then hold the faces of the ones he loves in his mind.' That should be easy. 'With wand and sword at the ready, and the faces of your loved ones firmly in mind, speak the word: _Diamba!_'"

"_Diamba,_" said Hermione, "I've never heard that spell before." "It must be very powerful to be kept secret for so long," said Bloom. "Well," said Ron, "Aren't you going to try it out?" "Try what out?" asked Harry. "The spell of course." Answered Ron. Harry hadn't even thought about trying out the spell. Before he could decide, there was a teleportation flash. Max and The Ramblers had returned.

"We got it!" exclaimed Steve, "We go it! We got it!" "Got what?" asked Irma. "The book!" said Fay, "We finally found the Necronomicon!" "We got it! We got it!" exclaimed Steve. Harry noticed that both Steve and Fay were covered in small scratches and bruises. "What happened?" asked Harry. "The enemy fought tooth and nail for the book," said Fay, "But a few cuts and bruises are well worth the price of getting the book away from Voldemort."

"We got it! We got it!" exclaimed Steve. "We know!" exclaimed Virgil. He had a cut lip and was limping. "What happened to you?" asked Ron. "Just twisted my ankle, that's all," answered Virgil. "I'll be the judge of that!" said Aaron Spartan as he rushed over to Virgil and the others.

Max was holding what appeared to be a leather-bound book. "It that it?" asked Hermione eagerly. "Yes," said Max, "This is the Necronomicon. Once again, I've recovered it from someone who used it for evil. And once again, I can't destroy it." That last part, Max spoke with much disgust.

"That's not all we found today," said Jill. Her limp was much less noticeable. "You're walking much better," said Will. "Thanks," said Jill, "It's times like this I'm glad I'm a Meta-Human. Anyway, I've got a surprise for you, Harry."

D.P. and Skeater were holding a large burlap sack. Something was struggling inside it. "What's in there?" asked Harry. "That's the surprise," said Jill, "Guess who we caught trying to defect to the Death Eaters. Go on, guess." Harry tried to guess who would be that stupid as to try to join the enemy. "I don't know," said Harry truthfully, "Who?" "Show him," said Jill with much glee.

D.P. and Skeater undid the string holding the sack close. They upended the sack, and out tumbled Dolores Umbridge, who was bound and gagged, a look of absolute terror on her face, which was replaced with rage at the sight of Harry. "You're right, Jill," said Harry, "This is a surprise."

The end of chapter 42. Next chapter, Hermione get to take a look at the Necronomicon. Reviews will be rewarded with cherry pie and ice cream. See you next time!


	43. Chapter 43: The Necronomicon

Last time, Harry, along with Ron and Hermione had found the book mentioned by The Stranger. With Will's help, Harry discovered the spell needed to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Before Harry could try the spell out, The Ramblers returned form their latest mission, with the Necronomicon safely recovered, plus Umbridge the bitch as a prisoner. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 43: The Necronomicon

D.P. and Skeater were holding a large burlap sack. Something was struggling inside it. "What's in there?" asked Harry. "That's the surprise," said Jill. "Guess who we caught trying to defect to the Death Eaters. Go on, guess." Harry tried to guess who would be that stupid as to try to join the enemy. "I don't know," said Harry truthfully, "Who?" "Show him," said Jill with much glee.

D.P. and Skeater undid the string holding the sack close. They upended the sack, and out tumbled Dolores Umbridge, who was bound and gagged, a look of absolute terror on her face, which was replaced with rage at the sight Of Harry. "You're right, Jill," said Harry, "This is a surprise."

"How?" asked Hermione, "When? Why?" "I'll answer the 'why' first," said Max, "Just before we made our move to capture the book, I saw this toad here," he pointed at Umbridge, "Shaking hands with a certain Death Eater, one with a metal hand." "Wormtail was there?" asked Harry. "He was in charge of transporting the Necronomicon," answered Virgil, "We tried to grab him, but he got away again."

"He's more like an eel than a worm," said Steve. "Actually, he's a rat," said Ron. There was a loud murmuring from Umbridge. "What?" asked Max, "You want to say something?" He took off the gag. "This is all your fault Potter!" snapped Umbridge. "What did I do?" asked Harry, "Other than getting you sacked from Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic?" "It's not what you did to me," spat Umbridge, "It's what you did to all wizards and witches. You've led us down the path to destruction by involving these Mutants!"

"Watch it, bitch!" exclaimed Fay, who then brandished one of her many knifes, "Or else." "What did we do that's got you so pissed off?" asked Jill. "Your very presence has exposed our world!" exclaimed Umbridge, "You've doomed us." "Listen lady," said Steve, "Our job is to protect the world from paranormal threats, all of it. That includes witches and wizards. Hell, I didn't even know you people were real until this mission got started."

"Perhaps it is best that you Mutants just go away," said Umbridge before Fay pressed the edge of her knife on one of Umbridge's fingers. "Say that word one more time," said Fay, "and you lose a finger. It doesn't matter which one, but you'll lose it."

"Well?" said Jill to Harry. "Well what?" asked Harry. "What should we do with her?" asked Jill. "I don't care," said Harry, "She's your prisoner." "But she's your enemy," said Virgil. "Voldemort is my enemy," said Harry, "Umbridge is just a pain in the neck, or should I say, my hand." He raided his right hand, showing the cuts which Umbridge forced Harry to make.

"Do with her what you will," said Harry, "I wash my hands of her." Max then bent down to look Umbridge in the eye. "A couple of weeks ago," said Max, "I told you not to f#ck with me. By joining with the Death Eaters, you did so. Since there's no Ministry of Magic to shove up your ass, and I have no wish to ruin this fine house," he referred to McGonagall Manor, "I'll just have to think up of some other way to deal with you. And I have over two hundred choices in the matter."

At this, Umbridge lost all composure. She crawled over to Max's legs, trying to grab hold of them, though not to attack him. "Oh please don kill me!" exclaimed Umbridge. Max looked down at her with much disgust on his face. "Relax," said Max, "I'm not going to kill you." "Oh thank you!" exclaimed Umbridge as she tried to kiss his feet.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Max as he shoved Umbridge away. He began to walk away as he said, "Skeater, shoot this piece of sh$t." "With pleasure!" said Skeater as he pointed his Zatt Blaster at Umbridge. "NO!" exclaimed Umbridge as Skeater pulled the trigger. A blue stun beam hit Umbridge square in the face, and she fell over.

"She's not dead, is she?" asked Hermione, a tone of uncertainty in her voice, as if she was questioning weather or not to care. "No," said Skeater, "But she'll wake up with one lousy hangover."

'Mad-eye' Moody later took Umbridge away. "So what are you going to do with the book?" asked Ron. "This book," said Max, referring to the Necronomicon, "Has caused nothing but pain, suffering and death for over six thousand years. I should destroy it, but then the bureaucrats in D.C. will be screaming for my head. It goes back to the Library of Congress."

"Before you take it back," said Hermione, "May I have a look at it, please?" "Bad idea," said Jill, "No good has ever come from that book, and none shall ever come from it." Max stared at Hermione as she looked at the book anxiously. Harry could tell that Hermione really wanted to see it before it is put away.

"You can look through it," said Max, "But under no circumstance are you to read it out loud." "That's no problem," said Hermione, "Seeing as that I don't speak Ancient Sumerian." Max then handed the Necronomicon to Hermione's eager hands. "This book is well over six thousand years old," said Hermione to no one in particular, she opened the book, "Yet the ink looks like it was penned just yesterday." Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder to see strange symbols in what appeared to be red ink, yet he knew it was really blood.

As Hermione leafed through the book, she gasped in shock. "Max! The last seven pages are gone!" Max grabbed the book and saw that Hermione was telling the truth. "F#ck me running! You're right! Voldemort must have taken them out before he had the book moved. F#ck! I should have checked!"

"I take it that's bad," said Ron. "You have no idea how bad," said Virgil, "Those seven pages were written in _rongo-rongo_. It's the ritual to make whoever performs it a living god." "That's why I didn't feel any bad vibes from Voldemort!" exclaimed Harry. "I was wondering why he wasn't raging when you got the book." "He probably has all he need from the rest of the book," said Max, "He only need the seven pages." "If he's translated the pages…" said Virgil. "If he's done it," said Harry, "I'd know it." "What do we do?" asked Ron." "We find his base of operations and take him down once and for all," said Max, "Before it's too late."

The end of chapter 43. Next chapter, while Harry prepares for the final battle with Voldemort, he and Bloom must first deal the last Warlock. That's right, Icy's coming back for one last round. Until then, please read and review, and I'll see you next time!


	44. Chapter 44: A Final Gamble

Last time, Harry told Max and the Ramblers to do what they wish to Umbridge, who was captured in the act of defecting to the Death Eaters. After scaring Umbridge half to death, the toad was turned over to 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Meanwhile, Hermione begged Max to let her look at the Necronomicon. He agreed. Good thing because Hermione discovered that Voldemort had removed the last seven pages of the book, the pages needed to make whoever performs the described ritual a living god. Time is running out. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 44: A Final Gamble

Four days have passed since Harry discovered the final means of destroying Voldemort. Four days since learning the spell, _Diamba._ Four days since the recovery of the Necronomicon, and four days since the discovery that the last seven pages were still in the hands of the enemy. In those four days, Harry had worked harder than ever before to train both mind and body for the coming confrontation.

"If you keep this up," said Ginny to Harry on the fifth day, "You'll have nothing left to fight Voldemort with." "As much as I'd hate to admit it," said Ron, "I'm forced to agree with you." Harry was, in fact, already nearing exhaustion, and it was only 11:00 in the morning. "You maybe right," panted Harry, "But if I don't figure out how to use the spell soon, Voldemort…."

"It won't matter what Voldemort does if you're in no condition to fight him," said Max, "Or worse, dead from overexertion." "What would you have me do, then?" asked Harry. "For now," said Max, "Take a rest. We'll figure out how to train you on the spell later." "There might not be a later," said Harry. "Why's that?" asked Ron. "Because," said Harry, who once again had the feeling that something bad was about to happen, "Icy is back!"

Harry then bolted thought the grounds, looking for Bloom. She found him. "I know!" exclaimed Bloom, "I feel it as well." "Where is she?" asked Harry. "Right Here!" Harry looked up to see Icy hovering in the air as the Ice Warlock shot an ice beam at Bloom. Bloom dodged it, already transformed, looking ready to commit murder. "You'll have to do better than that to kill me, Icy!" She shot into the air, tossing fireballs at Icy. Both Warlock and Fairy began a massive dogfight in the air.

"Look at them go!" exclaimed Ginny. "Who do you thinks going to win?" asked Ron. "My money's on Bloom," said Max. "Same here," said Hermione. After several minutes, the fight still had no sign of letting up, neither woman showing sign if giving up. A large crowd of onlookers had gathered beneath them. "They really want to kill each other," said Ron. Suddenly, an ice beam came dangerously close to hitting Ron. "Hey!' shouted Ron, "Watch it!" just as a fireball missed him by inches.

Meanwhile Bloom and Icy were bantering back and forth while trading attacks. "I thought you had gone as low as you could, Icy," said Bloom as she threw another fireball, "But abandoning your sisters to that Thinny, now that's evil." "Flattery will get you nowhere fast, Bloom," said Icy as she threw an ice spear at Bloom, "But you can rest easy, my sisters are alive and waiting for your heart."

"You're lying!" said Bloom, "Stormy and Darcy got pulled into Todash Space!" "They did," said Icy, "But I used the power of The Box to pull them out. They're recovering from their ordeal. Darcy is pissed at me for claiming The Box for my own, but she'll get over it when I show her your heart. Now Die!"

"This is getting out of hand," said Will as she dodged an ice beam. There was a sudden exclamation of pain from Steve. "Sky! Your crazy girlfriend burned my ass!" Indeed Steve's rear-end was smoking.

"If they don't stop soon," said Hermione, "they'll be more people with smoking body parts." "You want to try and stop them?" asked Virgil, "Because I don't." "We'll just have to wait until they run out of energy," said Laura. "Easy for you to say," said Ron as he dodged both an ice beam and a fireball, "You can just block it with your mind!"

"I just had an idea!" exclaimed Ginny, she turned to face Harry, "Why not use that new spell to stop Icy?" "Yeah!" exclaimed Ron, "Use that to end the fight." "I really don't know," said Harry, "I can't even get it to work half the time. Besides, I might hit Bloom." "Leave that part to me," said Fay as she stretched, "I'll get Bloom out of the way." Max then looked at Harry, "It's your call," he said. Harry thought for a moment before saying, "Okay, let's do it!" He unsheathed the sword.

Harry then began to focus his thoughts on the one he loved (Ginny). At the same time, he began to channel his energy into a red energy ball between his wand and the sword. When the energy ball was about two feet long, Harry knew it was ready. "I'm ready here," said Harry. Max then picked up Fay for a 'fast-ball special.' He then threw Fay into the air. She passed between Bloom and Icy, and landed on the other side. This caused Bloom to look down at Harry. She saw the spell being readied and moved.

"Now!" exclaimed Harry as he raised both wand and sword at Icy, the energy ball aimed at her. _"Diamba!"_ Exclaimed Harry as the energy ball shot at Icy. It hurtled at the Ice Warlock, but missed. It continued into the path of Bloom. "Bloom look out!" exclaimed Sky as the spell neared her. Bloom turned around to see the oncoming spell, and caught it in her hands. "Holy sh$t! She caught it!" exclaimed Steve.

With the energy ball in her hands, Bloom turned to glare at Icy, who was looking more than a little scared. "Bloom! I, uh, well…" stammered Icy, "Let's not do anything hasty here. I was only kidding about cutting out your heart." "I said it before," said Bloom, a grim look on her face, "And I'll say it again; you're done!" Bloom then threw the spell at Icy, who was less than thirty feet away. It exploded on contact, producing a visible shock wave, engulfing Icy in fire and smoke.

When the blast cleared, Harry saw Bloom descending to the ground. "Are you alright?" asked Harry. "Couldn't be better," said Bloom, "But you might want to work on your aim. How are you?" "Tired," said Harry, for indeed the effort to use the spell, combined with the past few day's training had nearly exhausted him, "Very tired. In fact, I think I'm going to take a nap now." He collapsed to the ground, but before he passed out, he saw several of the Ramblers, and other people rush over to a limp form on the ground. "My God!" Harry heard Sky exclaim, "She's still alive!"

Later…

When Harry woke up, he found himself back in his room. He retrieved his glasses, so see Ginny sitting beside the bed. "Welcome back," said Ginny, "You've been out for almost a day." "I feel it," said Harry as his stomach growled loudly. "We'll grab a quick bite to eat," said Ginny, "They're waiting for you outside.

Outside, Harry saw everyone gathered around a large tree. Tied to the tree was Icy, looking extremely angry, but completely helpless. As Harry neared the tree, he could hear a heated argument brewing amongst the assembled crowd, which was divided into two groups. The larger group was arguing amongst themselves, while the smaller group, consisting of Bloom, Will, Max and Sky, stood by and watched.

"I say kill her now and be done with it!" exclaimed Steve. His group loudly agreed with him. "You can't just kill her without a trial!" said Flora, "Icy maybe evil, but she's still entitled to due process." "This is a war, Flora" said Laura, "and in war due process is a bullet to the brain." "Bust a cap in her ass!" exclaimed D.P. "I seriously doubt that her crimes merit cold blooded murder," said Taranee. "You haven't had to put up with all the bull sh$t she's done to us," said Riven.

"Can I get my two cents in please?" asked Maria. At this, everyone began to calm down. "Thank you," said Maria as she lit up her daily cigar, "Now, here we have a young woman who is guilty of several crimes against humanity. She has all but sold her soul to darkness. On one hand, I believe she should be handed over to the authorities in her dimension. However, the part of me that has a firm hatred of all things evil, believes that we should deal with her in the old ways, and right now, that part of me is in command. I say we burn her!"

There was a roar of approval from those who wanted execution. "No! Don't burn me! Anything but that!" Icy was suddenly catapulted from anger to absolute terror. A look of realization dawned on Laura's face. "Well, it appears we've found the one thing you're truly afraid of," said Laura, "It makes sense, that one whose' power is over ice would be afraid of fire. May I borrow your lighter, Maria?" Maria then handed said lighter to Laura, who lit it up. She held the flame in front of Icy's face.

"You keep that away from me!" exclaimed Icy, "Put it away you sadistic bitch!" "Put it away Laura!" said Max firmly, "That's an order!" Laura reluctantly closed the lighter and handed it back to Maria. "Now," said Max, "We're not going to turn into a lynching mob here. We're going to settle this like civilized people."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Riven. "We'll let Bloom decide," said Jill, "after all, Icy is her enemy." "Well Bloom?" asked Stella. Bloom stared at Icy, who was still looking scared. Harry could tell that Bloom was highly tempted to have Icy killed. After several moments, Bloom said, "Do with her what you will, I wash my hands of her." "That's that then," said Steve as he held up a long coil of rope, "Let's hang her!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" exclaimed Hermione as she rushed into the crowd. She neared Fay and pulled out one of her knifes. "Hey that's mine!" protested Fay. But Hermione wasn't listening as she knelt down beside Icy.

"I'm going to let you go…" said Hermione before she was interrupted by several yells of, "'What?'" "No!' and 'Are you crazy?'" "Just shut up!" exclaimed Hermione. "Now, as I was saying, I'm going to let you go. But on one condition; you must swear that you and your sisters will leave this dimension and never return." "Don't do it!" exclaimed Riven, "Icy has never kept her word, and I don't think she'll start now." "Well it's either keep her word," said Hermione, "Or leave her to whatever way you want to kill her."

"Hermione," said Steve, his Zatt Blaster drawn and set for kill, "If you let that f#ck$ng bitch go, I'll melt her head on general principal." "You're not melting anyone's head, Steve!" exclaimed Hermione, "So just shut the f#ck up!" Hermione then turned back to face Icy. "Do I have your word?"

Icy seemed to be getting her nerve up to say what she wanted to say, "I swear by the Goddess Hecate, my sisters and I will leave this dimension and never return." "You can believe that," said Tecna, "To swear in the name of Hecate is like your Unbreakable Vow. To break it is to die." "Hermione hesitated for a moment, as if remembering something.

"Just one more thing before I let you go," she said, "Drop The Box. If that is unacceptable, then it's your funereal." Icy glared daggers at Hermione before she nodded in agreement. Hermione then cut the ropes, freeing the ice warlock form her restraints.

Icy stood up, rubbing her wrists to get the circulation going. "Well, Hermione Granger," said Icy, "I was wrong about you. You really are a witch." She turned to face Max, Will and Harry. "You won't be seeing me or my sisters again," said Icy, "unless you come looking for us. If that's the case, we won't hold back." Reaching into her pocket, Icy pulled out The Box. Gazing at it for the last time, she tossed it over to Max, who promptly smashed it with his booted foot. The weird music emanating from it rang out for a few seconds before dying out. Icy then faced Bloom. "And Bloom; until next time." "I'll be waiting." Said Bloom. With one last smirk of contempt, Icy teleported out.

Later…

"Well today was a waste of time," said Steve, "A whole day spent fighting over weather or not to kill a villain." "Two good things happened today," said Harry, "One, those warlocks won't be coming back. Two, The Box has been destroyed." "Plus you got to test out that spell," said Ginny. "If it was that powerful," said Hermione, "I wonder what it will do when you use it on Voldemort?" "We can only wait until then." Said Harry.

The end of chapter 44. Next chapter, the plan for the final battle against Voldemort is planned. Reviews will be rewarded with strawberry shortcake. See you next time!


	45. Chapter 45: Battle Plans

Last time, Harry and the others watched helplessly as Bloom faced off against her nemeses, Icy, in an all or nothing air battle. When the threat of collateral damaged rapidly increased, Ginny suggested to Harry that use the _Diamba _spell to take out Icy. This only half worked; Harry missed with the spell, so Bloom caught it and she threw it at Icy, which then blew up. Harry passed out from the effort of using the spell, and when he recovered, he found Icy still alive. After a fierce debate on weather or not to kill Icy, Hermione made the Ice Warlock swear that she and her sisters will leave the dimension and never return. On with the show!

Chapter 45: Battle Plans

The next day found Harry pondering over a huge map of the world while Will scryed over it with her crystal. They were looking for Voldemort's headquarters. "The sooner we find the main base of The Death Eaters," said Harry earlier, "The sooner we can stop Voldemort once and for all." So far, Will had covered Europe and most of Asia, with no hint of The Death Eaters main base. "Call it a hunch," said Will, "But I don't think Voldemort would have his main base on land." "I agree," said Harry, "Try scrying over water."

Just then, Max came into the room, holding up a piece of official looking paper. "It's official!" exclaimed Max. "What's official?" asked Harry. "This just came in from Washington," said Max, "It's an official Death Warrant. My team and I are hereby authorized to terminate Voldemort, if I get the chance." "'Terminate?'" asked Will. "Yes," said Max, "'terminate with extreme prejudice.'"

"I thought the prophecy said that Harry was the one who would kill Voldemort," said Ron. "No," said Harry, "Voldemort thinks I'm the one who's destined to kill him, as well as everyone does. Why else are they keep calling me 'The Chosen One?'" "How about this," said Max, "Whoever reaches Voldemort first gets to kill him. Sounds fair?" "Sounds fair to me," said Harry.

"Well once we find the base of The Death Eaters," said Ron, "How are we going to stop Voldemort?" "The answer's simple," said Steve, "We go in, kick demon ass, kick Death Eater ass, and finally kill Voldemort." "Hold that thought!" exclaimed Will. The Heart of Candracar was glowing and pointing over an empty area in the North Atlantic. "This is it!" said Will, "The main base of the baddies."

"There's nothing there," said Ron. "Nothing that would show up on a map," said Hermione, "It would be beneath Voldemort for him to not make his headquarters un-plottable." "This is why we have satellite cameras," said Virgil.

One hour later Virgil had provided a satellite close-up picture of the area pointed out by Will. "The only thing I see is a fog bank in the middle of the ocean," said Ron. "That's what I thought at first," said Virgil, "So I had a second picture taken using an infra-red camera." The second picture showed an island beneath the fog; an island in the shape of the Dark Mark. "If that isn't Voldemort's base," said Ron, "I'll eat Pig." "Do so and you die!" said Ginny.

Six hours later, Harry and his allies were standing around a large picture of what is now being called 'Death Eater Island.' Due to the importance of the plan, Rufus Scrimgeour was there as well. "Here's the plan;" said Max, "It's safe to assume that Voldemort has made it so that we cant teleport onto his base, unless said person was already a Death Eater. So, we'll attack by sea and air.

"There are two stretches of beach where we can land;" said Virgil, "here and here." He pointed to an area on the northeast of the island (the brow of the skull) and one to the southwest (the lower jaw of the skull). "Our watch-eyes have determined that there are at least 10,000 demons on the island, and who knows how many other fell creatures. The main objective is the fortress in the middle of the island." He pointed to the large fortifications in the exact center of the skull formation.

"We assume that the missing pages of the Necronomicon are within the fortress," said Jill, "now, the land forces will have to fight their way through the ranks of the demons, that's where the Guardians and Fairies come in. Will, Bloom, you and your friends are our air cover."

Virgil spoke next. "The enemy has, somewhere on the island, some sort of field generator that makes it impossible to teleport in. The secondary objective is to find and destroy that power generator." "If you can get that anti-apparating device destroyed," said Scrimgeour, "I can have a hundred Aurors on that island in a matter of minutes."

"Once the anti-teleportation field is down and reinforcements have arrived," said Max, "it'll be just a matter of finding Voldemort and killing him. Any questions?" "I have one," said Hermione, "How are we getting there if we cant teleport or apparate?" "That's the beauty of it," said Virgil, "We'll arrive by boat. I've made all the arrangements, we'll be ready the day after tomorrow." "Just how are we going to kill Voldemort?" asked Ron.

"You won't be," said Max, "Not to disrespect anyone's abilities here, but Harry and myself are the only ones strong enough to take Voldemort on. Especially if he uses the ritual in the missing pages of the Necronomicon." "I have to disagree," said Hay Lin, "Will can take on Voldemort any day of the week." "That's not true," said Will.

"That's a bold statement Hay Lin," said Jill, "Can you back it up?" "Of course she can," said Irma, "Will has a secret weapon." "I do not!" said Will defensively. "Of course you do," said Irma, "She has Force Lightning." "It's not Force Lightning!" said Will, "You've been watching too much Star Wars again."

"What's this about 'Force Lightning?'" asked Max. "It's not 'Force Lightning,'" said Will, "Its just that, I can shoot large bolts of static electricity." "Exactly," said Hay Lin, "Force Lightning." "How many times do I have to tell you," said Will, "it's not Force Lightning!"

"If you can shoot electricity bolts," said Harry, "Why haven't you used it before?" "Let's just say," said Will, "It reminds me of a bad experience." "What do you mean?" asked Steve. "I had a bad experience," said Will, "So just leave it at that. I'll only use it as a last resort." "That's understandable," said Max, "So as a last resort it is. Anyone else has a secret weapon they want to talk about?"

"The full power of the Dragon Fire," said Bloom, "If given the chance, I'll burn Voldemort to a crisp." "Great," said Ron, "Instead of two people wanting to kill you-know-who, there's now four." "What's your secret weapon?" asked Harry. "Me," said Max, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve I save for special occasions." "And as an extreme last resort," said Steve, "We can always 'drop the hammer' on his ass."

"I doubt we'll need to use a stone-burner for this one," said Virgil. "But I want to blow one up!" whined Steve." "So in two days we can be ready to attack," said Virgil, ignoring Steve's whining, "Then we strike at dawn the next day. Let's call it, Operation: Rolling-Thunder-ball!" "How original," said Irma sarcastically.

A few minutes later, Scrimgeour wanted to talk to Harry, as well as Hermione and Ron. "What you three have done these past few months," said Scrimgeour, "Is nothing short of incredible. And I just want to say that the whole magical community is behind you three."

"Gee," said Ron, "Thanks." "There's more," said Scrimgeour, "I have a proposal for the three of you. Should we all come out of this battle alive, I'll personally make sure you're made Aurors." There was a moment of silence before Harry said, "Cool."

The end of chapter 45. Next chapter, Operation: Rolling-Thunder-ball goes into effect. The final battle is about to start! Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	46. Chapter 46: Assult on D E Island pt1

Last time, thanks to Will's determined scrying, the location of Voldemort's main base was discovered. Max then drew up the plan to invade the island fortress by sea and air. As it turns out, there's an anti-teleportation field on the island. Rufus Scrimgeour said that if the field can be destroyed, he can have about 100 Aurors on the island within moments. Later on, Scrimgeour promised Harry, Ron and Hermione that he'd make them Aurors, should they survive. At long last, the final battle is here, so on with the show!

Chapter 46: Assault on Death Eater Island part1

True to Virgil's word, the preparations for the attack were completed within two days. On the morning of the third day, in a small out of the way harbor in Wales, Harry and all his friends and allies has just board the special transports ordered up by Virgil. "As soon as all the supplies and ammunition are aboard," said Virgil, "We'll be ready to cast off." "We set sail northwest for 'Death Eater Island,'" said Jill, "Sounds like a pirate adventure if you ask me." "How long will it take us to get there?" asked Harry. "Well despite that the island is a thousand miles out in the middle of open ocean," said Virgil, "These ships can make the journey within twelve hours. We should arrive just after sunset." "Then we attack at dawn," said Max, "Voldemort will have seen his last sunrise, and be dead by nightfall, I'll make sure of it."

"That's a bold statement," said Hermione. "I hate to interrupt this intense moment," said Steve, who was looking three or four shades green, "But can we just get on with it? I'm sick enough as it is, and we're still docked." "Just think how much fun it'll be out on the open water," said Virgil, "The waves crashing against the bow of the ship; the rising of the deck; up and down, up and down." At this, Steve turned a further two shades green and ran to the deck railing, where he vomited his breakfast. "I told him not to eat so much," said Jill, "But nobody listens to me."

Just before the ships left dock, Ron and Ginny received a most surprising letter delivered by Pigwidgeon. "Stop zooming about Pig!" exclaimed Ron, "Just drop the letter!" Pigwidgeon deposited the letter in Ron's hands and flew off. "What is it?" asked Hermione. "It's from Bill," said Ron as he read the letter, "He and Fleur are back in London; they're both fine, and Bill's been promoted to Senior Curse Breaker! That'll please mum."

"What's that near the bottom?" said Ginny as she read over Ron's shoulder, "Oh my god! Fleur's pregnant!" "What!" exclaimed Harry and Hermione. "That's what it say's!" said Ron, "Bill's gonna be a father. Bloody hell! I'm gonna be an uncle!" "You think that's shocking," said Ginny, "I'm gonna be an aunt." "And that makes mum and dad Grandparents," said Ron, "Weird." With this, they boarded the ship. As they left the dock, Harry looked back towards the shore, he then looked out to the ocean, towards the final conflict with Voldemort.

As stated earlier, one of the worst things about war is the boredom. So to pass the time, Will had asked the Ramblers; "If you could be any Marvel superhero, who would you be and why?" Steve answered; "I'd be Wolverine, because he's got those metal claws and he kicks ass." "I'd be Thor," said D.P., "'Cause he's got that big hammer and kicks ass with it." "I wouldn't want to be him," said Jill, "But my favorite Marvel series would be 'Ghost Rider.'" "My favorite is Spider Man," said Maria, "But I'm fine the way I am."

"The Hulk," said Max, "Any day of the week." "I'm not much of a fan of comic books," said Aaron, (Who was there as well) "But my brother Tyler, he's obsessed with Iron Man. He's even building his own metal battle-suit." "I'd be The Thing," said Skeater, "From The Fantastic 4." "Speaking of The Fantastic 4," said Max, "If they were to make a movie, in which The Fantastic 4 went up against The Hulk, and The Thing and The Hulk went toe-to-toe, who would win?" "The question should be," said Laura, "Who do you want to win?"

The day proceeded into night without incident, unless you count the occasional bout of seasickness. As the night drew on, Harry went below to his temporary room. He didn't feel like he could sleep, but passed out as soon as he lay on his bed.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Once again, Harry found himself walking down the corridor of the castle where he had his recent visions. Only this time, instead of seeing three tapestries, he found himself in a large round, torch-lit chamber. There were two other corridors into the room. Form one was Will and the other was Bloom. "What are you two doing here?" asked Harry. "I was wondering that myself," said Will, "Since this is my dream." "I thought this was my dream," said Bloom. "Well we can't all be having the same dream," said Harry, "Can we?"

"In a way, you can." There stood The Stranger in his usual blue hooded cloak and glowing blue eyes. "Why are we all here?" asked Will, "Why this place?" "My kind cannot interact on your level of existence for too long," said The Stranger, "So I brought each of you here initially just so I could grab your attention." "Well you have it," said Harry, "So talk."

"All I have to say is this;" said The Stranger, "Stay true to your resolve, and remain true to your loved ones, for they are your true strength." There was a moments pause before Will asked, "That's it?" "That is it," replied The Stranger. "Okay," said Will, "I just thought there'd be something else. Something deep." "That was 'deep,'" said The Stranger, "You are just not thinking hard enough."

"Well could you at least tell us who you really are?" asked Bloom, "At least tell us your name." The Stranger hesitated before answering, "My name, is Allen Shockley. That's all I have to say for now. Until we meet again…"

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Once again Harry woke up with a start. _This is getting old real fast_ he thought. He walked out of his room into the hallway towards the main deck. There he met up with Will and Bloom. "Did all three of us just have the same dream?" Harry asked. "If not," said Bloom, "Then we're all going crazy." "At least we now know The Strangers' name," said Will, "Allen Shockley."

Later…

The ship came within sight of 'Death Eater Island' an hour before dawn. Our heroes were then divided into their separate attack groups:

Assault Team 1 consisted of Max; Fay; Laura; D.P.; Skeater; Matt; Caleb; Brandon and Timmy.

Assault team 2 had Jill; Steve; Virgil; Maria; Nigel; Martin; Sky; Helia and Riven. Bloom, Will and the other girls were to attack from the air.

Harry then had to choose which assault team he Ron, Hermione and Ginny were to go with. "Both teams have equal strength," said Max, "And both landing sights are equal distant from the fortress." Ginny said to Harry, "Whatever you chose, I'm cool with it." "Same here mate," said Ron. Harry thought for a moment before deciding, "Ron and I will go with Jill, while Hermione and Ginny go with Max." "Are you sure?" asked Ron. "I'm sure," said Harry.

Several minutes later, after much emotion between loved ones, our heroes entered the landing craft. The Guardians and the fairies had already transformed, waiting for the signal to attack. "So let me get this straight," said Ron, "We go ashore, head to the fortress, fight our way in, destroy the field generator and wait for the Aurors to arrive." "That's the plan in a nutshell," said Jill.

"Anyone who wants to back down," said Max, "Now's your chance, we move in one minute." Not surprising, nobody elected to remain behind. "Alright then," said Harry, let's go!" With that the landing craft split off towards their separate landing areas: Max's on the Northeast, Jill's to the southwest.

As the boat approached the shore, Harry heard Steve fidgeting around. "What your problem?" asked Virgil annoyingly, "Gonna throw up again?" "If I were," said Steve, ""I'd make sure I'd hurl on you. My problem is that I'm having flashbacks." "Flashbacks?" asked Ron. "Here we go again with the reincarnation bull sh$t," said Virgil.

"I'm telling you that in one of my past lives," said Steve, "I was an American soldier who stormed and died on the beaches of Normandy." "Let's hope that this time around you make it off the beach," said Sky. "Don't worry about me in this life," said Steve, "I'm too stubborn to die."

Over with Max's team, Hermione has asked, "Where's Aaron? Shouldn't he be coming ashore with us?" "He'll head ashore in the event someone gets hit or something like that." Said Laura. "Aaron may be a brilliant doctor," said Max, "But when the heat is on, he has trouble keeping quiet. We'll need as much stealth as possible when we land."

The boats were now less than fifty yards from the beaches. "As soon as we hit the beach," said Jill, "Run as fast and as quietly as you can inland." "What happens if we're seen?" asked Ron. "Take cover and start praying," answered Maria.

Twenty-five yards… "If we get separated," said Max, "Head for the fortress. Fay; Laura; D.P.; Skeater, your job is to kill every demon and fell creature you find." "What about the Death Eaters?" asked Ginny. "Same thing," said Max, "As for you two girls, stay behind me and keep your heads down."

Ten yards… "Stay behind me and keep your heads down," said Jill to Harry and Ron, "This is an End Game, the enemy's gonna throw every thing they have at us." "Bring it on!" said Steve, "I'm ready!"

Five yards…

Four yards…

Three yards…

Two yards…

One yard…

Zero…

With a lurch, the boats stopped on the beaches. Quickly and silently everyone left the boats and ran up the beaches towards the grass. Only the grass was dead brown as if something had drained the life from it. Harry could see dead and fallen trees everywhere. "Perfect cover," whispered Jill as her group moved inland.

For about ten minutes, though to Harry and the others it seemed like hours, our heroes advanced towards the center of the island, towards the fortress. "I thought this place was crawling with demons," whispered D.P. to Max, "Where are the f#ck#rs?" "We got them right where we want them," said Max, "They're all still asleep. We'll be at the fortress in no time."

If only Max's words were true. Over at Jill's group, Ron nearly fell over a tripwire. Steve caught him before he could trigger the alarm. "You should be more careful," said Steve as he walked forward, "If you don't look where you're going, you'll wind up dead as a doornail." Just then, Steve stepped on a tripwire, setting off the alarms. Klaxons sounded all over the island. "Steve you dipstick!" exclaimed Virgil over the alarms, "Try practicing what you preach for a change!"

Angry grunts and roars echoed from all over the island as the demons awoke to defend the island. "Sh$t!" exclaimed Max as he drew his revolvers, "Time to bring in the cavalry!" "I'm on it!" exclaimed Fay as she pulled out a flare gun. She fired the flare into the air, producing a large blue flash.

Back on the ship… "That's the signal!" exclaimed Will as the flyers took off for the island.

Meanwhile…

"Don't call me a dipstick you dumb f#ck!" said Steve, "Why don't you look where you're going as well?" Virgil then looked down to see that he had also stepped on a tripwire. "I don't care who set off the alarm!" yelled Jill, "Just get ready!" "You might want to start praying," said Maria, "Because here they come!" "Let them come," said Harry as he readied his wand, "This ends today!"

"Couldn't agree with you more!" exclaimed Steve as he tossed several 'grenados' into the ranks of advancing demons, slaying at least 50. He then pulled out his power-pole. "Time for this Rambler to get 'Keanu' on the demons!" Steve yelled as he charged at the demons.

To be continued. Next chapter, at least one Rambler is going to die. Who? Read and review to find out. See you next time!


	47. Chapter 47: Assult on D E Island pt2

Last time our heroes left for Death Eater Island for the final battle. The night before the attack, Harry, Will and Bloom all had the same dream; they were all in the same dream. There, The Stranger told them the same as usual; stay true to your resolve… you know the drill. Only this time, he revealed his real name, Allen Shockley. Finally, the attack went underway. Our heroes had made it to the island without attracting any trouble, and were making their way towards the fortress, when both Steve and Virgil tripped the alarm. Now the fun really begins. On with the show!

Chapter 47: Assault on Death Eater Island Part 2

"You might want to start praying," said Maria, "Because here they come!" "Let them come," said Harry as he readied his wand, "This ends today!"

"Couldn't agree with you more!" exclaimed Steve as he tossed several 'grenados' into the ranks of advancing demons, slaying at least 50. He then pulled out his power-pole. "Time for this Rambler to get 'Keanu' on the demons!" Steve yelled as he charged at the demons. This seemed like a switch was pulled, because soon, all of our heroes were rushing head on into the oncoming ranks of demons, each fighter slaying demons in his or her own fashion, with the acceptation of Virgil that is. Virgil was scanning away with his laptop and PDA for the power source for the anti-teleportation field.

From above, The Guardians and the Fairies were also engaged in battle, as the air above the island was choked with flying demons.

The battle had proceeded for only 10 minutes, but to Harry it seemed like ten hours. He overheard Jill speak to Virgil, "What's the situation with that power source?" "Just keep them off me for a few more minutes and I'll have it nailed!" yelled Virgil over the noise of the fight.

On the other side of the island, things were pretty much the same. "How we doing!" yelled Fay over the din of battle. "I'd say we're doing okay for now!" yelled Max as he blew off the head of a demon with one of his revolvers. Just then Max heard Virgil's voice in his earpiece. "Max! I've found the source of the anti-teleportation field! There are two energy crystals on the island. Smash them and the field falls. One's not more than fifty feet due west of your position!"

"What about the other one?" asked Max. "Jill's on it!" exclaimed Virgil. "What's going on?" asked Hermione. "Fifty feet in that direction," said Max, pointing west, "Is half of the source of the field. We need to smash it a.s.a.p.!" "No problem Boss Man!" exclaimed Skeater. Unfortunately for Skeater, an extremely large demon reached down and severed his head with its crab-claw.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Ginny as Skeater's headless body fell to the ground. Within seconds, Matt, Caleb, Brandon and Timmy were all over the large demon, hacking it to pieces. The destruction of the demon seemed to cause a lull in the area. With a minute to breath, Hermione saw D.P. standing over the body of his fallen comrade, a stunned look on his face.

"You okay?" asked Laura gingerly. "No," said D.P. grimly, "I'm not okay, I'm pretty f#ck$ng far from okay." "You can mourn him later," said Fay, "right now we have a mission to finish." "Give him a minute for crying out loud!" exclaimed Hermione, "He just lost his friend!" "I've lost more friends then I care to count!" snapped Fay, "It's a hazard of this job. Skeater took this job knowing full well that he'd die a horrible gory death!"

"It's a risk we all take," said Max, "We live with the knowledge that each mission we die or worse." He stood next to D.P. "I know how close you were," said Max, "But now's not the time for you to fall apart." "You think I'm falling apart Boss Man?" said D.P. in a shaky voice, shaky not in fear or remorse, but in rage, "You think this is me falling apart!" he pulled out his nunchucks, "You ain't seen nothing yet!" With this he ran headlong into a fresh wave of oncoming demons, yelling at the top of his lungs. "And they say I'm crazy," said Fay as she went after D.P., "I'll get him back."

Meanwhile… "So where's this energy crystal?" asked Ron. "Ten feet below us," said Virgil, "We need to dig." Everyone in the group looked at Steve. "What?" he asked before realizing that everyone was expecting him to dig. "Fine! I'll dig. Just don't expect anything from me later."

It took Steve only 58 seconds to dig ten feet down to the crystal. By that time, Will and the other flyers had landed. "All the air demons are destroyed," she said, "How's it going here?" "Well," said Steve as he came out of the hole, carrying a large black crystal, "All we need is to smash this crystal an one other like it to bring down the energy field."

"Uh, when I said smash," said Virgil, "I meant to say that it needs to be hit at the precise location to destroy it, otherwise it'll explode." He pulled out his PDA and laptop. "This needs careful consideration…" However, Steve pulled out his blaster, set it for disintegrate and shot the crystal, which was soon reduced to ashes. "Or we could do that," said Virgil.

Jill then activated her com-link, "Max, we've destroyed the first crystal." "That's great," said Max on the other end of the radio, "We're digging up the other right now." "There's bad news," said Maria, "Isn't there?" "There is," said Max, "Skeater's dead. And D.P. just went berserk." "Forgive me for sounding like a ghoul," said Virgil, "But I figured that either one of those two, or both of them would end up killed."

Meanwhile…

On the other side of the Island, Laura had just finished lifting the crystal from the ground. "Now it needs to be hit from precisely the right angle," said Virgil over the radio, but Laura crushed it with her mind.

Within seconds, at least 100 Aurors had apperated onto the island and began converging on the fortress in the middle, as well as our heroes. On the east wall of the fortress was a large door. As Harry and his group approached the others, he saw Scrimgeour limping over to Max. "Glad you made it, Minister," said Max. "What's the situation here?" asked Scrimgeour. "The island is all but secure," said Max, "Most of the remaining demons have fled inside the fortress. We're about to knock on the door."

Harry then rushed over to Ginny, while Ron held Hermione. Just then Fay returned with D.P. in tow, more like being towed by the ear. "Now D.P.," said Max, "What you just did now was understandable, and I respect your being angry and full of rage. However, if you ever go off like that again, you'll be fired for sure. Are we clear?" "Clear as a bell, Boss Man," said D.P. in a dull tone. Max didn't have the heart to tell D.P. not to call him 'Boss Man.'

Suddenly a large cloaked shape leapt out from behind a bush. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light of the killing curse had struck someone in the group, but Harry couldn't see whom. The next second, the air was full of the noise of various curses, energy blasts and bullets as the Death Eater died. 'Mad-eye' Moody, who had apparated with Scrimgeour, limped over to the slain Death Eater. "Macnair," said Moody, "A fitting end for a foul man."

"Someone go hit," said a worried looking Steve, "Who got hit?" "Fay did," said Jill, Harry saw Jill holding the shaking body of Fay, "She was looking the other way. She didn't even see the face of her killer."

"I'm not dead yet," gasped Fay who suddenly coughed up a large amount of blood, "But that is subject to change." "Forgive me," said Jill, tears streaming from her eyes, "I've taken your life away from you. I made you join The Bureau in the first place."

"If I hadn't joined up with you," said Fay, her breath growing more and more shallow, yet there was a smile on her face, "I would have probably died a long time ago. No Jill, you didn't take my life away form me, you saved it. You saved me from myself." With one last gasp of air her eyes closed and Fay died.

There was silence for several moments before Max hefted his BFG 6000, aimed, and fired it at the doors of the fortress. Not only were the doors destroyed, but at least 30 feet of wall in either direction knocked down. "Let's finish the job and go home," said Max gravely. "Yes," said Harry, "Let's finish it before we lose any more friends.

The end of chapter 47. Next time, the battle for the fortress heats up. Who dies next? Until then, please read and review. See you next time!


	48. Chapter 48: Assult on D E Island pt3

Last time Virgil located the source of the anti-teleportation field. Over at Harry's group, Steve dug up and blasted the first power crystal. Over with Hermione and Ginny, things didn't go as smoothly. Before retrieving the other power crystal, Skeater had his head removed by a large demon. This caused D.P. to go berserk. Eventually the final crystal was destroyed, allowing Scrimgeour and 100 Aurors to apparate onto the island. But just before the final assault on the fortress could start, a lone Death Eater emerged and launched a killing curse, which hit and killed Fay. Vowing to end the fight, Max blasted a hole in the fortress walls with his B.F.G. 6000. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 48: Assault on Death Eater Island part 3

With a 100' wide hole in the walls entering the grounds of the fortress was easy. As was wiping out the demons that had stayed outside. The remaining demons had retreated inside. "So what's the plan now?" asked Ron. "Well," said Jill, "We can enter the fortress and try to rout out the enemy room by room; a costly and time consuming venture at best."

"Or," said Steve as he liberated the B.F.G. 6000 from Max, "We can blast them out." "Do you even know how to use that thing?" asked Hermione. "Relax," boasted Steve, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"I think you're holding it backwards," said Harry. "How do you know?" asked Steve. "Because you are holding it backwards," said Virgil as he turned the device around so that the business end was facing the fortress. "Oh," said Steve mutely, "Well, anyway I'm gonna smoke this bitch of a fortress!"

"Just to be safe," said Will, "Let's just give him some room, just to be safe." Everyone then took ten large steeps back from Steve. "That's good," said Will, "Fire when ready." "Ready, willing and able!" exclaimed Steve, "Okay Death Eaters, suck on this!" He pressed the trigger, sending a charged particle at the fortress. It struck and disintegrated several square feet of stone and collapsed a large area of stonework around the impact site.

Steve fired two more shots into the fortress, producing a total of three gaping holes. "That should be enough," said Max, but Steve fired another shot into the fortress. "Sorry," said Steve, a large grin on his face, "My finger slipped." "Well make sure it doesn't slip again," said Jill, but Steve fired again. "That," said Steve grinning widely, "That was on purpose." "Well quit it!" exclaimed Max, "Otherwise there won't be anyone left in there to surrender!"

Steve muttered something that to Harry sounded like "Spoil sport," as Scrimgeour made his ultimatum to the remaining Death Eaters, having already magnified his voice, "IF THERES ANYONE LEFT ALIVE IN THERE, COME OUT AND YOUR LIVES WILL BE SPARED. I GIVE MY WORD AS MINISTER OF MAGIC." "Parley!" exclaimed a voice from the ruined fortress, "Parley! Don't shoot! I'm coming out!"

Out from the fortress cam a short man with rat like features and a silver right hand. Wormtail stopped less than ten feet from the group. "It appears minister," said Wormtail, "That you and your forces have us at a disadvantage. I'm somewhat surprised that you haven't killed us all outright." "A few weeks ago Mr. Pettigrew," said Scrimgeour, "the circumstances were reversed. This time, there's nobody to come to your rescue, unless your master decides to show his face."

"That reminds me," said Max, "Just where is your master so I can cut his head off?" "He abandoned us when the alarms went off," said Wormtail, his voice quivering in disbelief, "The master just, left." Wormtail's expression then changed to slow furry. "You wouldn't happen to be Distructicuss Maximus?" "In the flesh," said Max.

"Everything was going to well!" snapped Wormtail, "Until you and your Mutant filth showed up and ruined everything!" "Watch it buster!" snapped Steve, his Zatt blaster drawn and set for kill, "Two of my friends were killed today, and I'm looking for some retribution." "You'll have time for retribution later Steve," said Max before returning his attention to Wormtail, "You were saying…"

"As I was saying," said Wormtail, "The rest of us are prepared to surrender, that is, all but two." "Let me guess," said Harry, "Lestrange and Snape." "I might have known that you'd be here as well," said Wormtail. "Well here's my offer," said Max, "Subdue the holdouts and I promise that those who surrender shall not be harmed, and all shall receive a fair trial."

"How do I know that you'll keep your word?" asked Wormtail. "I've never made a promise I've failed to keep," said Max, "So you'll just have to trust me." "Even if you won't trust Max," said Harry, "You still owe me a life debt. Consider this your way of paying me back." "Then we surrender," said Wormtail, "With the two holdouts subdued."

Five minutes later the remaining Death Eaters had fully surrendered and the remaining demons were disabled. Meanwhile Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange were restrained outside the fortress. Lestrange glared hate at everyone, while Snape just glared at Harry. Harry was ignoring Snape for the time being.

"So," said Lestrange, "With the master away with his affairs, I've been betrayed by my fellow Death Eaters." "Let's get one thing straight," said Jill, "Your master left you as soon as the fighting started. Face it, the Death Eaters are finished." "The master would never abandon me!" exclaimed Lestrange, "I am the most loyal of his followers!"

"And look where your loyalty got you," said Will, "trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey." "If you're going to kill me," said Lestrange, "Just do it already and stop wasting my time." "Death is to good for you," said Jill, "Instead, I think you shall receive 'The Pain.'"

"What's that?" asked Ron. "I'll tell you," said Jill; "The first our 'friend' here loses is her left eye, followed by her right eye, then her nose." "And then my tongue I assume," said Lestrange, "Just do it already!" "I'm not finished!" exclaimed Jill, "You're very rude. The next thing you'll lose shall be your feet below the ankles, followed by your hands below the wrists."

"And then my ears perhaps," interrupted Lestrange again, "Can we get on with it!" "Wrong!" exclaimed Jill, "You keep your ears, and I'll tell you why: So that every time a child cries out in terror; every exclamation of disgust; every shout of 'Dear god! What is that horrible thing?' will be yours to cherish with your perfect ears. That is 'The Pain,' in which you are left in physical and mental agony for the rest of your natural life."

Lestrange glared at Jill, but now with more than a hint of fear. "I doubt you have the stomach to carry out your plan," said Lestrange, "I doubt anyone here can do it." "I'm sure," said Scrimgeour, "That something similar can be arranged. Take her away!" And so that was the last Harry ever saw of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What about this sack of pig vomit?" asked Steve, referring to Sanpe. "Death is too good for this creep as well," said Jill, "But what to do with him?" "I know," said Harry, "His actions are nothing but the actions of a coward." This seemed to strike a nerve in Snape, "Don't you call me a coward Potter!" "I'll call you what I damn well want!" exclaimed Harry.

He then asked Scrimgeour, "I suggest he be banished from the magical community. But first, is there a way to take away his powers? Some means that he can never use any magic? Not even the most basics of spells?" "If there isn't," said Scrimgeour, "I'm sure we'll find one. Take him away!"

At that, Snape was dragged away, "It appeared I misjudged you again, Potter," said Snape, "However, this small victory is meaningless. The Dark Lord shall triumph! And you and all your friends shall be destroyed! You hear me? You are a dead man!" "Of course I'm dead!" said Harry sarcastically, "I just haven't stopped moving yet!" At that, Snape was lead away and was never seen again.

"Well," said Hermione, "We haven't done too badly today." "So is it over?" asked Bloom. "It's not over until Voldemort is found and killed," said Ginny. "Well he won't be using this place anymore," said Steve as he attached a large sign to the ruined fortress reading:

'DEATH EATER ISLAND FORTRESS

UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT'

Just then, Harry clutched his forehead, his scar erupting is such agony the likes he'd never seen before. "What is it?" exclaimed Ginny as Harry fell to the ground. "He's here!" gasped Harry, "He's still on the island!" "Look!" exclaimed Jill. She was pointing to a large dark purple glow off to the southeast of the island.

"If Voldemort isn't there," said Max, "I'll eat my jacket." He began to hurry towards the southeast. "What are you going to do?" asked Ron. "I'm gonna rip his head off with my bare hands!" exclaimed Max as he, the other Ramblers, the Guardians, Fairies, Specialists and everyone else (minus Harry and Ginny who had stayed with him) ran towards the dark purple glow.

The end of chapter 48. Next chapter, its Max vs. Voldemort, so get ready for World War 3! Please read and review, and I'll see you next time!


	49. Chapter 49: End Game pt1

Last time, thanks to some heavy shooting on Steve's part, the Death Eaters surrendered, that is, all but two. With Lestrange and Snape restrained, our heroes pondered what to do with them. Jill suggested that Lestrange be sentenced to what Jill called 'The Pain.' Harry decided that Snape should have his powers removed and then banished. Just as it seemed that the battle for the island was over, Harry's scar erupted in pain. Voldemort is near. On with the show!

Chapter 49: End Game part 1

"If Voldemort isn't there," said Max, "I'll eat my jacket." He began to hurry towards the southeast. "What are you going to do?" asked Ron. "I'm gonna rip his head off with my bare hands!" exclaimed Max as he, the other Ramblers, the Guardians, Fairies, Specialists and everyone else (minus Harry and Ginny who had stayed with him) ran towards the dark purple glow.

"Can someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?" asked Ron. "There's a distinct chance that Voldemort has completed the ritual from the missing pages of the Necronomicon," said Virgil, "If that's true…" "If that's true," interrupted Max, "Then I'm the only one who can take him on and live." "Wait a minute!" exclaimed Bloom, "What's this about you being the only one to take on Voldemort?"

"If Voldemort has completed the ritual," said Max, "Then by now he has achieved the power of a living god. I don't know about you, but I doubt you or any one of your friends has what it takes to deal with that kind of power." "And what about you?" asked Will, "How many living gods have you killed?" "None," said Max, "But I have a few aces up my sleeves for just such a fight."

"So you're asking us to sit back and watch you either take all the glory," said Sky, "Or watch you get killed." "He's asking you," said Jill, "To let him take the lead. If something happens to him, then it'll be our turn." "Our turn to get killed you mean," said Ron. "Have some faith in the man," said Maria, "It'll take more than a false god to slay Max Kildare." "As for me," said Steve, "I'm too stubborn to die." "Nobody asked for your opinion!" snapped Virgil.

Cautiously our heroes (minus Harry and Ginny) moved down the peninsula towards the purple glow. Then, as the came over the top of small hill, they saw what was making the ominous light: Voldemort. Only this Voldemort was different. Where in previous encounters with the enemy, Voldemort was thin, an almost stick like figure, this Voldemort was budging with muscle. Only the snakelike face remained the same. The purple light was radiating from his newly reformatted body.

"This is it," said Max as he walked over the hill, "If I fail, it's up to the rest of you to finish the mission; kill Voldemort." "What about Harry?" asked Ron. "I don't know," said Max, "But for now, it's him (Voldemort) and me." Bracing himself, Max walked down the hill, towards Voldemort.

Meanwhile Harry was still on the ground, his scar in more pain than ever before. "Just hold on Harry," said Ginny, "It'll pass soon. It has to." Harry however, couldn't hear Ginny, for he was having another…

DREAM SEQUENCE

Once again, Harry found himself in the castle from his dreams. And sure enough, there was The Stranger, or as he called himself, Allen Shockley. "Why am I here?' asked Harry, "Why now?" "First of all," said Allen Shockley, "If you were awake, the pain would have more than you could stand. However, with this visit, you shall return to the waking world with a stronger defense against the pain." "Then do it already and send me back!" exclaimed Harry, "My friends are fighting my battle. If I am the one who is to kill Voldemort, then I need to be there."

"Relax," said Allen Shockley, "Here time flows differently. You'll have more than enough time to prepare. Now, before you return to the waking world, I need you to think back on all that has happened to you since you discovered that you're a wizard, since you discovered who you are."

At the same time, Harry both thought that reviewing his life would be a waste of time, and wondered what importance it was. Then, Harry thought back to the night he turned eleven, the night Hagrid told him he was a wizard…

INTERRUPT DREAM SEQUENCE

Back at the peninsula, our heroes watched as Max walked towards Voldemort. "If he's going for a surprise attack," said Caleb, "Max is sure doing a lousy job." "I don't think surprise was what Max has in mind," said Jill. They watched as Max stopped ten paces from Voldemort. Through Max's com-link, they overheard what Max and Voldemort said to each other:

"So we finally meet in the flesh," said Voldemort, "And here I was thinking I was going to have to come looking for you, Distructicus Maximus. Yet here you are, coming to pay your homage to my newly attained godhood." "As much as I hate to admit it," said Max, "I can't help but congratulate you for being the first to translate _rongo-rongo._ It must have been a difficult task."

"It was easy once I figured out the vowels," said Voldemort, "But I'd rather not talk about grammar. I shall ask you one last time; join me, and together, we can rule this world, and perhaps other worlds." "When I'm done with you," said Max as he removed his weighted jacket, "The only thing you'll be ruling is jack and sh$t, and jack just left town."

"Is that your final decision?" asked Voldemort. "Yes," said Max as he removed his weighted boots, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to kill you before the sun sets." "You really think you can kill me?" laughed Voldemort. "I'd say my chances of ripping your head off are better than 50:50," responded Max, "Besides, you're all out of soul-fragments." "I no longer have need for Horcruxes," said Voldemort, "For I have achieved ultimate power, the power of Cthulhu! No human can stop me now!"

"Well forget about your plans for world domination," said Max, "Because this meta-human is going to end them." "Then you shall not live to see the sun set," said Voldmeort, "You and your Mutant scum have stood in my way for the last time!" "Just for that!" exclaimed Max, "I'll finish you most painfully!"

The two glared at each other for a few seconds before disappearing altogether. "What the bloody hell happened?" asked Ron. "The fight has begun," said Jill. "What fight?" asked Ron, "I can't see them." "That's because they're moving so fast," said Virgil, "They can't be seen with your plain eyes." "Let me guess," said Will, "With your cyber eyes, you can see them."

"No I can't," said Virgil, "But with my laptop, I can track them." "Well we can't see them," said Bloom, "But I can sure hear them." Sure enough, the air was filled with multiple crashing noises as the two combatants clashed.

"Damn!" exclaimed Virgil, "They're moving too fast even for my computer." "I guess science isn't all that it's cracked up to be." Said Steve. "Whatever," said Virgil, "I can still get an idea on who's winning." He pulled out his PDA and began to scan the area. "What are you looking for?" asked Hermione. "With this," said Virgil, "I can tell how strong Max and Voldemort are; based on their attack strength, defensive power, speed and other factors. Add those numbers together, and the average should tell their overall power level, within a small margin of error."

After several seconds of scanning, Virgil said, "Okay, Max's overall power level is roughly 9,182, which is an improvement of sorts." "Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron. "How much of an improvement?" asked Hermione. "Well before the mission," said Virgil, "Max's power level was at 9,037." "Well how much have I improved?" asked Steve.

"You'd need to be fighting at the top of your game in order to get an accurate reading," said Virgil, "But when last checked, you were at 8,992." "Sh$t!" exclaimed Steve, "At this rate I'll never catch up with Max."

"What about Voldemort?" asked Caleb, "How strong is he?" "There's a small problem with that," said Virgil," I'm having a hard time locking in on his energy signature. It'd be easier of they would slow down somewhat."

Just then Virgil got his wish, for Max and Voldemort reappeared on the field. Both were sweating and breathing hard, but Max seemed to be in worse shape. "Do you see, Maximus?" asked Voldemort, "Do you not realize that I am the superior in this contest?" "You may be stronger than I am physically," said Max, "But I'm ten times the fighter you'll ever be."

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Virgil. "What?" asked Hermione. "Voldemort's power level is 10,000 even." "That's bad right?" asked Stella. "Well it's not good for one thing," said Jill, "Max can hold his own against Voldemort, but his chances of winning are below average, unless..." "Unless what?" asked Ron. "Unless Max does what I think he's about to do," said Jill, "he can still win. Just watch and see."

"There's still time to accept my offer," said Voldemort, "You still have a place in the new world order." "Here's my answer now and forever," said Max, "F#ck you!" "Then you leave me with no choice," said Voldemort, "Prepare to die!" "No," said Max, "It is you who should get ready to die!"

With that, Max was suddenly emitting a bright red battle aura. Then, with a flash he disappeared again, only this time, Voldemort didn't disappear with him. This time, Voldemort was on the reciving end of the punishment. Hermione could see that something bright red, (she assumed it was Max) was 'zooming' back and forth across Voldemort, delivering blow after blow.

"Now what?" asked Ron. "Max is using the 'Kai-oh-ken' technique," said Virgil, "It boosts Max's power level by 50 percent. He is now at 13,773." "Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron. "So Max can win now," said Will, "Can he?" "He can if he does it quickly," said Jill, "For the 'Kai-oh-ken' puts a tremendous strain on the body. The longer Max uses it, the more damage he does to his own body."

Voldemort meanwhile, was not faring so well on his part. Thanks to Max's increased speed and attack strength, Voldemort couldn't keep up with him. Finally Voldemort was knocked down to the ground, while Max stopped his attack. His red battle aura faded, leaving Max covered in sweat, his body emitting vast amounts of steam.

"How does it feel, Voldemort?' gasped Max, still trying to get his breath back, "Tell me, how does it feel to be on the reciving end of the pain for once?" Slowly Voldemort staggered to his feet, glaring at Max, "It hurts," said Voldemort, "but not as much as what you're about to feel." Voldemort pointed his left hand at Max and shouted _"Crucio!"_

Instantly Max stumbled, his face contorted in agony. "What's going on?" exclaimed Ron, "How can he use the Cruciatus Curse without a wand?" "The ritual," said Virgil, "It must have done something to allow him to use magic without a wand." "No sh$t!" exclaimed Steve as he got up. "What are you doing?" asked Jill. "I'm not gonna sit back and watch this f#ck$ng bag of pig vomit torture the Boss Man!" exclaimed Steve as he ran towards the fight.

RESUME DREAM SEQUENCE

Having just finished reviewing the events of his third year at Hogwarts, Harry was feeling a little more than impatient. "So," said Harry, "Are you gonna tell me why I'm going through my life? Or am I gonna have to figure that part out myself?" "Have patience," said Allen Shockley, "All shall be reveled in time." "You keep saying that," said Harry, "But I seriously doubt you'll follow through on it." "You'll just have to trust me then." Said The Stranger. And so Harry, reluctantly, resumed the review of his memories, continuing with when he was invited to the Quidditch World Cup…"

INTERRUPT DREAM SEQUENCE

Back at the battle, Voldemort had stopped his torture of Max in order to gloat. "How the mighty have fallen," said Voldemort gleefully, "It's such a shame, you could have had it all: power, endless wealth and pleasure, eternal life. All you had to do was obey me." "I'll never obey a murdering, thieving terrorist!" exclaimed Max, "And to make matters worse, you're a cheater as well." "Well," said Voldemort, "When you're in the business of taking over the world, one must be ready to cheat. And between you and me, I play dirty."

"So do I!" exclaimed Steve as he swung his power-pole at the back of Voldemort's head, intending to take it off with one swing. Instead it broke on impact. Steve held the ruined remains of his power-pole, "Oh sh$t on a shingle!" he exclaimed. "Indeed!" exclaimed Voldemort as he grabbed Steve by the throat, "I've had enough of you, you foul-mouthed Mutant!"

As Voldemort was choking Steve, Jill and D.P. had dragged Max to safety. "You're gonna be okay, Max," said Jill, "You're gonna be okay." D.P. however, had rushed back to the battle, pulled out his nunchucks and bashed Voldemort on the head. This got his attention for Voldemort dropped Steve. Laura then psy-grabbed Steve and dragged him away.

Meanwhile, things were not looking good for D.P., for Voldemort had just ripped his left arm from the rest of D.P.s' body. Jill ran to pull D.P. to safety, but Voldemort threw the remains of D.P.s' arm at her. It struck her right in the middle of her back, which wasn't in good condition in the first place. She crumpled to the ground, unable to move as the blood from D.P.'s wound soaked her.

Maria had all this time been waiting for her chance to get the jump on Voldemort. With his back turned, Maria's chance had come. She ran up behind him and threw a jar of holy water at the back on his head. The jar shattered, drenching Voldemort with the holy water, but it did nothing but produce a few whiffs of smoke. Voldemort grabbed her and threw Maria off to the left at such a speed that the landing would have been fatal. However, Laura caught her with her mind and saved Maria from being crushed on impact

"Aaron!" exclaimed Laura over her com-link as she set Maria down, "Aaron, get your f#ck$ng ass over here, you son of a bitch!" With a white teleportation flash, Aaron appeared on the field. "What's the situation?" asked Aaron. "For starters," said Laura, "Max nearly got tortured to death; Steve was nearly strangled; D.P. had his arm pulled out and Jill can't move again. Does that answer your f#ck$ng question?"

"F#ck me running!" exclaimed Aaron. He bent over D.P., and sprayed some sort of foam where his arm was. This caused the bleeding to stop. "Is he gonna be alright?" asked Laura. "Well he's passed out from the blood loss," said Aaron, "I should be able to reattach his arm, assuming it's still in one piece." "You mean this?" asked Jill as she held up the mangled remains of the arm. "Damn it!" exclaimed Aaron, "You people never make it easy for me!"

RESUME DREAM SEQUENCE

"There," said Harry, "That's everything that's happened to me since my eleventh birthday. Now, what does it all mean?" "It means," said Allen Shockley, "that everything that has happened to you since that moment in time, has been preparing you for this battle." "It has?" asked Harry, "Well I don't see how it does." "Well I'm sorry if you don't understand," said The Stranger, "But you shall, in time. Until then, enjoy the battle." "Wait!" exclaimed Harry as the castle around him faded. "Oh, one more thing," said Allen Shockley, "Stay true to your resolve, and remain true to your friends." With that, Harry woke up.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny as Harry slowly returned to consciousness. "I hate it when he does that." Muttered Harry. "What's that?" asked Ginny. "Nothing," said Harry, "What's going on?" "Max and the others are fighting Voldemort as we speak!" exclaimed Ginny. "Then what am I doing here sitting around while my friends are fighting my fight for me?" asked Harry as he got up, "Come on!"

Back at the battle, Aaron had teleported Jill and D.P. back to the transport ship for medical treatment. Meanwhile, everyone else was doing they're best to kill Voldemort, and at the same time, not be killed by him. Just then, Harry and Ginny apparated in, Ginny having side-along apparated with Harry.

"Voldemort!" exclaimed Harry, "I'm here, let's finish this, once and for all."

The end of chapter 49. Next chapter Harry finally used the _Diamba _spell on Voldemort. Does it work? We'll find out soon. Until then, please read and review. See you next time!


	50. Chapter 50: End Game pt2

Last time, Max confronted Voldemort, whom had completed the ritual from the last seven pages of the Necronomicon. Voldemort again asked Max to join him, Max promptly said no again. As they fought, Virgil determined that Voldemort was slightly stronger than Max. Max then gained the upper hand by increasing his power with the 'Kai-oh-ken' technique (which I borrowed from DragonBall Z, please don't sue me). However, Voldemort regained control of the battle by his usage of the Cruciatus Curse on Max without a wand. Apparently, thanks to the ritual, Voldemort no longer needs a wand. Everyone then tried to take down Voldemort, but to no avail. All this time, Harry was unconscious while reviewing everything that has happened to him since he learned he was a wizard. Upon waking up, he and Ginny apparated to the battle. It's on! On with the show!

Chapter 50: End Game part 2

"Voldemort!" exclaimed Harry, "I'm here, let's finish this, once and for all." Voldemort looked up to see Harry walking down from the hill towards him, a grim, determined look on his face. "At long last!" said Voldemort gleefully, "Harry! Now we shall finish out duel." "You're the one who's finished," said Harry as he passed Will, whom he said to, "Will, get everyone back." "But…" protested Will, but Harry interrupted, "I don't want anyone else hurt. This is my fight, so please, get everyone back." Will hesitated before nodding in agreement.

"What's he doing?" asked Bloom, "He can't fight that humanoid monster all alone." "He's not alone," said Ginny, "We're all here for him." "That's not what I meant," said Bloom, "I meant that Harry's gonna take on Voldemort by himself without any backup." "I wouldn't say that," said Max as he got up, "Consider the three of us his backup." "Are you sure you should be up and about?" asked Will. "I just needed to get my wind back," said Max, "I still have one more card to play, but for now, it's Harry's turn."

"You had your turn to face Voldemort," said Bloom, "Now it's my turn." "No disrespect," said Max, "But you wouldn't last long against what Voldemort has become." "He's right," sad Laura, "We tried to take him down and we failed." "I won't," said Bloom.

"We can settle this easily," said Hermione as she pulled out a Galleon form her pocket, "Heads and Max fights Voldemort next. Tails and Bloom goes next." She tossed the coin into the air and it landed on the ground. Everyone crowded around the coin to see which face was up.

Meanwhile Harry was listening to Voldemort go on and on about destiny, fate and the prophesy that led the two of them here today, and Harry had had enough. "Shut up!" exclaimed Harry, interrupting Voldemort in the middle of his monologue (which I won't go into because it's so long and boring), "Shut up for crying out loud! I've had to listen to you go on about how you and your minions are so superior for the last six years now, and I've had it! So put up or shut up!"

"Very well then," said Voldemort as he raised his hand at Harry, "Feel the power of Cthulhu as you die! _Avada Kedavra!_" Green light shot from his had at Harry, but Harry managed to dodge it. _All that sweating from Max's training really has paid off,_ thought Harry as he dodged another killing curse. Again and again, Voldemort tried to blast Harry with the curse, but he kept missing.

By now Voldemort was getting more than frustrated. Knowing that it was a matter of time before Voldemort would come at him directly, Harry drew the sword form it's sheath and drew his wand from his jacket. "This is the end for you Voldemort!" Exclaimed Harry as he pointed both wand and sword at Voldemort, "I'm gonna break your power just as Godric Griffindore broke Cthulhu's power a thousand years ago!"

"Don't make me laugh!" exclaimed Voldemort, "You have no chance of breaking my power with a sword!" "This sword can!" exclaimed Harry as he focused his thoughts on Ginny. For some reason, Voldemort stopped his attacks as the red energy formed between the sword and Harry's wand. "This is it," said Will, "Here it comes." "Go for it!" exclaimed Hermione and Ron as Harry finished charging the spell.

With the spell ready, Harry raised his wand and the sword, brought them down in a swinging arc and exclaimed, "_Diamba!_" The red energy ball shot at Voldemort so fast he had no time to move out of the way. It exploded on contact with a visible shockwave, engulfing Voldemort in a mass of fire and smoke.

With his energy drained near to exhaustion, Harry sat down on the ground, anxiously staring at where Voldemort was. "You did it!" exclaimed Ginny as she ran towards Harry, "You did it! You did it!" But Harry wasn't sure that he did do it, not until he saw with his own eyes that Voldemort was dead.

With Ginny's help he got to his feet, just as the wind began to clear the smoke away. "You did it!" exclaimed Ginny again, "It's over! He's dead!" "If Voldemort is dead," said Harry, his had holding his forehead, "Then why is my scar still hurting?"

The answer was simple; Voldemort wasn't dead. The smoke cleared to reveal Voldemort still standing, burns and bleeding scratches all over his body, but still alive. "No!" exclaimed Ginny, "It should have worked!" "Ginny get out of here!" yelled Harry as he tried to get up, his legs finding it hard to hold his weight, "Get out of here now!"

"Who's this, Harry?" asked Voldemort slyly, "A pet perhaps? Perhaps when I've finished you, she'll need some special attention from me?" "Don't you touch her!" snapped Harry. "You're in no condition to stop me!" laughed Voldemort, but was stopped by Max as he landed a high-kick to Voldemort's face.

"Go!" exclaimed Max, "Get back to Will and Bloom now!" "But…" protested Harry. "Do it!" yelled Max, "I'll hold him off!" Ginny then helped Harry back to where Will and Bloom was.

"What's Max doing?" asked Ginny, "He's gonna get himself killed." "He's buying us time," said Will, "Time to get you recharged, Harry." "What do you mean?" asked Harry. "She means," said Bloom, "That while Max keeps Voldemort busy, Will is gonna transfer some of my energy to you to get you recharged."

"You can do that?" asked Harry. "Yes," said Will, "But I've never done it before." "Then how do you know it can be done?" asked Ginny. "Because my power is Energy," said Will, "And Energy can always be transferred from one point to another. It just needs something to help the transition, in this case, me."

"But why you and not Max?" asked Ginny, "I'm sure Max has plenty of energy to spare." "He does," said Bloom, "So we handled this fairly, we tossed a coin and he won." "I'm ready," said Will, "Harry, take Bloom's hand and I'll start the transfer." Holding Bloom's hand, Harry suddenly felt a warm surge of energy enter his body slowly reenergizing him. _So this is the Dragonfire_ thought Harry, _Wow!_

Meanwhile, Voldemort had recovered from Max's attack. "I am no longer amused by you, Mutant scum!" "I've figured as much," said Max, "So I've got a proposition for you; I'm gonna show you the true reason why I'm called Distructicus Maximus. So if you want to see something truly out of this world, stay right where you are."

"He's got him now!" said Laura, "There's no way Voldemort can refuse Max." "How do you know?" asked Hermione. "Because," said Laura, "Voldemort isn't moving." True enough, Voldemort hadn't moved an inch. "Show me!" exclaimed Voldemort, "Show me why you're called Distructicus Maximus!"

With that, Max brought his hands together, his fingers extending outward. With an audible crackle, he began to channel his energy into his hands. "Here we go!" exclaimed Virgil, "I've only known Max to do this once before in battle; you're in for a mind blowing show!" "As long as it doesn't mess up my hair!" wined Stella. "Goodness!" exclaimed Tecna, "Look at the amount of energy he's building up!"

Taranee and Cornelia looked at the number displayed on Tecna's scanner, a number that was increasing with every passing second. "It's over 15,000," said Cornelia, "Goodness is right!" "And it's still going up," said Musa, "I'm not a doctor or something like that, but I don't think the human body can handle that much energy." "You forget," said Virgil, "Max is a Meta-human. Trust me, he can handle it."

Back with Harry, Bloom was still transferring her energy to him, with a lot of help from Will. "How much longer is this going to take?" asked Ginny. "As long as it has to," said Will, "Not one second more or less." "It maybe unnecessary," said Sky, "It looks like Max is gonna finish Voldemort first."

Meanwhile Max was still charging his energy for his attack, his hands radiating bluish-white. "18,500!" exclaimed Tecna, "I still can't believe it." "I don't care what kind of human Max is!" exclaimed Riven, "That's way too much energy. If he misses…" "It could destroy the planet," said Flora, "or at least a good size part of it." "Yeah," said Riven, "The part we're standing on." "He won't miss," said Laura, "He won't, trust me."

Finally, Max had finished charging for his attack. "22,809," said Tecna, "It stopped at that number." "He's ready then," said Virgil, "I'd take cover if I were you."

"Give my regards to Cthulhu!" exclaimed Max, "You're gonna meet him very soon." "Give me your best shot!" exclaimed Voldemort, "I won't move!" With his hands engulfed in bluish-white energy, Max exclaimed, "Suck on this! BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" A large beam of bluish-white energy blasted from Max's hands, shooting straight at Voldemort, who had braced himself, his hands stretched out to block the beam.

The beam struck Voldemort, forcing him back 30 feet before friction stopped him. At that time, Voldemort raised his hands, forcing the beam to bend upwards into the air. "Sh$t!" exclaimed Virgil, "The bastard's deflecting it!" Max continued to shoot his attack for another 98 seconds before running out of energy. He collapsed from the effort.

Voldemort, admittedly burned and shaken, was still in fighting condition. He walked over to the exhausted Max, "Not a bad technique," said Voldemort, "If I hadn't deflected it, I wouldn't be here talking with you, now would I?" "Just kill me and get it over with!" said Max, "I've got nothing left to fight with, I'm done."

"But I'm not!" exclaimed Harry. Voldemort tuned to see Harry standing less than 30 feet away, fully recharged from the Dragonfire, with both sword and wand ready with the red energy. Laura, meanwhile, took advantage of Voldemort being distracted, grabbed Max with her mind and dragged him out of the way.

"_Diamba!_" shouted Harry as he launched his attack. The red energy hit Voldemort head on, engulfing him again in fire and smoke…

To be continued…. Is Voldemort finished? Find out in the next exciting chapter. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	51. Chapter 51: End Game pt3

Last time, Harry finally faced Voldemort. After interrupting Voldemort's monologue, Harry used the _'Diamba'_ spell on him. It didn't work, leaving Harry drained of energy. While Will transferred some of Bloom's power into Harry, Max faced Voldemort again. This time, he used his signature attack, the one that earned him the name 'Distructicus Maximus.' This also didn't work, also leaving Max drained of energy. Harry, now recharged, used the _'Diamba'_ spell again, this time at point blank range. On with the show!

Chapter 51: End Game part3

"_Diamba!_" shouted Harry as he launched his attack. The red energy hit Voldemort head on, engulfing him again in fire and smoke…

"Is he now dead?" asked Ginny as she rushed over to Harry, who was once again exhausted from the effort, "Is it over?" "No," said Harry, "I can still sense him. Get Will over here, I need to be recharged again so I can finish Voldemort before he recovers."

"There's none left standing whom can transfer any energy," said Ginny, "No one." "There's me," said Will, "The Heart of Candracar has almost unlimited energy in it. But you'd better make this spell count, I doubt your body can take the strain much longer."

"Then start already," said Harry, "Before the smoke clears." However, Voldemort had left the smoke before it cleared. "This has gone on far too long," said Voldemort grimly, "No more playing around. No you die, Harry." Voldemort raised his hand to perform the killing curse, but was stopped when two orange energy beams struck him in the face. Virgil had taken his sunglasses off.

"Why won't you die!" exclaimed Virgil as he fired his eye-beams again, "Just f#ck$ng die already!" He fired again and again, each blast a direct hit, but doing no apparent damage. "Your persistence is futile!" exclaimed Voldemort as he stood up after a blast to the leg knocked him down, "I rise again and again!" "The permit me to give you farther to fall!" yelled Virgil as he increased the power setting on his eye-beams.

"This can't go on much longer," said Laura to Hermione, "Virgil's cyber eyes weren't built for this level of combat. If he keeps this up, they'll overheat and explode." "Wait a moment!" said Ron, "Why aren't you doing anything to stop Voldemort?" "I've been trying damn it!" exclaimed Laura, "But something's blocking my attacks. I think that ritual gave Voldemort extremely strong mental defenses." "What I want to know," said Hermione, "Is why didn't Harry's attack kill Voldemort?"

_Why didn't it work?_ Thought Harry as Will continued to recharge him with the Heart of Candracar, _What am I doing wrong?_ "Finished," said Will, "You're good to go. Just make this one count." "What about Virgil?" asked Ginny. Just then what Laura feared happened, happened. Virgil's cyber eyes exploded from the excess strain of prolonged combat.

He fell to the ground, clutching at his destroyed metal eyes. Laura used her mind to drag him out of danger. "You meddlesome child!" exclaimed Voldemort, "I think I'll warm up by crushing the life from your body." "No!" exclaimed Harry, "It's me you want!"

"All in good time, Harry," said Voldemort, "All in good time." But before Voldemort could take one more step, Nigel, Riven and Steve grabbed him from behind. "Thought I was out of the game," said Steve as he latched onto Voldemort's left arm, "Didn't you? You goat f#ck$ng sack of pig vomit!" "Harry!" exclaimed Riven, he holding Voldemort down by the right arm, "Whatever you're gonna do, do it now!"

"Fools!" shouted Voldemort, "You'll be slain as well!" "I doubt it," said Nigel, who had latched himself behind Voldemort's back, "I've got too much to live for to just sacrifice my life." "Same here!" said Riven. "As for me," said Steve, "I'm just too plain stubborn to die."

Harry, knowing that Steve, Riven and Nigel would move out of the way in time, prepared what he knew would be his final attack. Yet as he charged the energy for the spell, something was troubling his mind. _Why won't the spell work? I'm doing as the book said. _Indeed Harry was holding in his mind the face of the one he loved.

Then the answer hit him like a tone of bricks. _The book said to hold the faces of the ones I love, not just one in particular! And The Stranger kept telling me to stay true to my friends, all of them!_ Harry then thought about everyone who'd helped him, everyone who was and is his friend ever since he'd discovered he was a wizard.

Suddenly, the red energy began to change color, shifting from red to orange, to yellow, to green, to blue, to indigo, to violet and back to red. The color shift continued as the energy sphere between Harry's wand and the sword increased in size, until it was at least 6 feet wide, yet it felt like it weighed nothing. _Now I am ready!_ Thought Harry.

"Here it comes!" exclaimed Harry. He was just about to shout out the spell, when he was interrupted by Martin; "Wait! Don't do it yet!" "What?" asked an annoyed Harry, "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong," said Martin, "But you have to say something cool before you fire your spell." Form several different sources, Harry could here his friends say, in varied tones, 'You gotta be kidding me.' "What?" asked Harry, both confused and irritated at the same time, "I don't have to say anything!"

"But in the movies all the heroes say something cool before they kill the villain!" protested Martin, "Something like; 'Game over creep!' or 'So long sucker!'" "He doesn't have to say anything!" said an enraged Irma, "Just let Harry do what he has to do!" "Okay," said Martin in a disappointed voice, "But it would've been cool." "This is not a movie, Martin!" shouted Harry just before he launched his spell, "_DIAMBA!_"

The color-shifting spell shot at Voldemort, colliding with him just after Steve, Riven and Nigel got out of the way. The resulting explosion, though no different in size than the ones before, produced a much different effect. This time, Harry knew it worked. He could feel the connection between him and Voldemort being severed, and though he couldn't see it through the smoke, Harry knew that Voldemort's body was destroyed.

Once again, the effort from the spell took its toll on Harry as he passed out. But before he lost consciousness again, Harry would later swear he heard a voice whisper to him, "Well done." A voice Harry would later swear belonged to Dumbledore.

The end of chapter 51. Is it really over? Find out next chapter. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time


	52. Chapter 52: The Scar

Last time, knowing that Voldemort has survived his attack, Harry asked Will to recharge him again, this time using the Heart of Candracar as a power source. While being recharged, Harry watched as Virgil attempted to hold off Voldemort with his eye-beams. Virgil's cyber eyes overheated from the over use of the battle, and exploded. Just as Voldemort was about to move on Laura, Steve, Nigel and Riven restrained him. Harry then realized what he'd been doing wrong; he wasn't thinking about all his friends. With the spell properly ready, Harry sent it at Voldemort. Did it work this time? To find out, read on, so on with the show!

Chapter 52: The Scar

When Harry regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that he felt good. More than good, he felt better than he felt in a long time. "Are you alright?" asked Ginny. "Alright," said Harry, "And more. It's like a huge weight has been lifted from my heart."

"More like your head," said Ron as he stared at Harry. Harry then realized that everyone was staring at him. "What?" asked Harry, "What is it?" "Harry," said Hermione in a stunned and amazed voice, "Your scar is gone!" "What?" asked a surprised Harry, his hand feeling his forehead.

"It's gone alright," said Will, "Like it was never there." "Good riddance," said Stella as she handed Harry a hand mirror, "It clashed with your hair." Harry looked at his reflection to see that his scar, a purple lightning bolt on the middle of his forehead, really was gone. "If that isn't a sign that Voldemort is really dead," said Bloom, "I don't know what is."

"Oh he's dead alright!" Harry looked to see Max bent over a pile of ashes where Voldemort last stood. As Harry moved over to the ashes, he thought he saw Max put something in his pocket, but thought nothing of it.

"Then it's finally over," said Ron, "I hope." "Don't say things like that," said Steve, "It usually leads to the villain coming back for one last scare." "For f#cks sake Steve!" exclaimed Laura, "This isn't some cheap slasher film! Look at it!" he pointed at the pile of ashes, "Voldemort is as dead as dead can be!"

Just then, something grabbed Steve on the shoulder from behind. He spun around, his blaster drawn and set for kill. Yet it was only Aaron Spartan. "Whoa!" exclaimed Aaron, "It's just me!" "Don't scare me like that!" exclaimed Steve, "I've had a rough day." "Uh, hello!" exclaimed Virgil, who was still on the ground, "I've had a rough day too you know."

"We'll get you new eyes when we go home," said Max, "But what about you Aaron?" he asked, "What about Jill and D.P.?" "Jill's gonna be fine," said Aaron, "Though her back is gonna trouble her every now and then for the rest of her life, but nothing too serious. As for D.P., his arm was totally shattered when Voldemort threw it; it's a total loss to reattach it. So, I'm gonna fix D.P. with a new metal arm. He should be in fighting condition in a couple of weeks."

"Well that's good," said Max. "It gets even better," said Aaron, "Leon is awake and feeling fine." "They found a cure for the Necro-virus!" exclaimed Laura. "No," said Aaron, "And that's the strange part. Apparently the samples of the zombies, or Infiri as you wizards call them, the ones that attacked you, they had no trace of the virus in them."

"So he's okay then," said Max, more stating than asking. "A little groggy from being in cryo-sleep for over a month,"said Aaron, "but fine. Oh, when I saw him, he was really mad at you, Max." "What did I do to him?" asked Max. "Well," said Aaron, "He told me to tell you, and I quote: 'Thanks for putting me on ice for nothing, asshole!'" "That's 'Cajun-man' for you," said Steve. "Uh, hello?" whined Virgil, "Me? I'm still here." "Shut up yah big baby!" exclaimed Laura, tears of happiness in her eyes, "We're having an emotional moment here!"

"What now" asked Ginny. "Now," said Ron, "Now we go home." "That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Said Hermione.

The end of chapter 52. Short and sweet, that's how it is. Next chapter, As Max and the Ramblers return to the USA, Will and her friends return to their world, while Bloom and her friends leave for theirs. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie See you next time!


	53. Chapter 53: Leavetakings

Last time, Harry woke up after defeating Voldemort once and for all. This time he's gone for good. As if to confirm it, Harry's scar has vanished, like it was never there. On with the show!

Chapter 53: Leave-takings

"What now" asked Ginny. "Now," said Ron, "Now we go home." "That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," said Hermione. "You know," said Will, "We should really be heading back to our world." "Sounds good to me," said Cornelia, "We still have the rest of our summer vacation to finish."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione, "It's almost September." "The thing is," said Taranee, "When we visit another dimension outside our own, by returning through Candracar, it'll be like we never left home." "In Candracar," said Will, "Time and space flow differently."

"That'll make going home easier for us," said Bloom, "Since our method of return doesn't go outside time and space." "No problem," said Will, "We'll drop you and your friends back on their respective worlds first."

"Before you go," said Harry as he shook Will's hand, "I just want to say, thank you, for everything." He then shook Bloom's hand, "You too, I doubt I would have made it without you or your friends." "Glad we could help," said Bloom, "Any time." "Yeah, anytime," said Will. She held up the Heart of Candracar, creating a opening in the fabric of reality. With one last look, Will her friends along with Bloom and her friends, entered the rift, and it closed after them.

"I think we should be leaving now as well," said Maria to Max. "Yeah," said Max, "That's probably a good idea." "Where were you in all this?" asked Steve. "I did my part," said Maria, "I managed to soak Voldemort with holy water, it didn't do any good though."

"You can worry about who did what later when it's time to write the mission reports," said Max, "First lets head home." It was then that Harry shook Max's hand. "All I can say is thank you," said Harry, "I think I owe you and your friends the most." "Just doing our job," said Max, "That's all. One thing before we go that I want you and your friends to remember: Just because Voldemort is dead, doesn't mean that the world is free from evil forever."

"He's right," said Laura, "When one evil dies, another is soon to take it's place. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, darkness shall rise up again." "And when that day comes," said Max as he gave Harry a small white card, like a business card, "I want you to call this number, it'll lead directly to me."

With that, Max pulled out his cell phone, dialed for transport, and he; Laura; Steve; Maria; Aaron and the still complaining Virgil teleported out.

"Well then," said Hermione, "That's that then." "This has not only been the bloodiest summer I've ever seen," said Ron, "But also the weirdest; the strangest and the best ever." "What makes the best?" asked Hermione. "Because," said Ron, "This is the summer I finally figured out that I love you." "Ron?" asked Hermione. "Yes?" replied Ron. "Shut up and kiss me!" and so they did. "Oh get a room you two!" exclaimed Ginny.

As they made their way back up to the fortress, it was Ginny who asked, "Do you think we'll ever see them again? I mean Will, or Bloom or Max?" "I doubt we've seen the last of Will and the Guardians," said Harry, "Or of Bloom and her friends. As for Max and the Ramblers," he looked at the card Max gave him, "If what Laura said is true then we'll most assuredly see them again."

Once back at the fortress, Harry saw Rufus Scrimgeour approaching as fast as his limp would allow him. "What happened over there?" asked Scrimgeour, "Where's Voldemort?" "Dead," said Harry, "he's gone for good this time." "In that case," said Scrimgeour, "I believe you three," referring to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Are due for Auror training." "You mean it?" asked Harry, for being an Auror was his ambition. "Yes," said Scrimgeour, "I am a man of my word."

Just then, Harry saw Rita Skeeter hurrying towards him. "Oh great!" exclaimed Ron. "I'm not in the mood to talk to the media," said Hermione, "Not today." "Me neither," said Ginny, "Lets just go home." "Couldn't have said it better myself." Said Harry.

"Harry!" exclaimed Rita Skeeter, "Is it true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead?" "His name is, was Voldemort," said Harry, "And yes, Voldemort is dead for good. Now if you would be so kind, I'd like to get off this island." "But how did you do it?" asked Rita Skeeter anxiously.

Harry felt that this was one question he had to answer, "Well, it wasn't easy, and I couldn't have done it without my friends. All of them."

Thus ends Harry's great Quest for the Horcruxes, as well as the nightmare that is Voldemort. Harry would indeed see Will and her friends again, as well as Bloom and her friends, also Max and the Ramblers. But those are other stories…

The end of chapter 53. There's one last part to tell, one last point to get across. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	54. Chapter 54: One Last Lose End

Last time Harry said goodbye to Will and her friends, as well as Bloom an her friends as they returned to their separate universes. Max and the remaining Ramblers left as well, promising to return if evil should ever arise again. Harry's part in this story may be over, but there's one more bit to tell. On with the show!

Chapter 54: One Last Lose End

"And that's how it happened," said Max, "Or at least what I saw." Max was sitting at a long desk in one of several underground rooms that made up the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. In front of him were three men who were debriefing him. Having just spent the last 39 hours telling his superiors about the mission, Max Kildare was in no mood to answer any pointless questions.

However, the questions put before him were far from pointless. "And you're certain that Voldemort is dead?" asked the first debriefer. "There's no doubt in my mind," said Max, "All that was left was a pile of ashes."

"What about this Harry Potter," said the second debriefer, "Can he and his comrades be trusted with the knowledge you and your team disclosed to them?" "My team and I only disclosed what we were instructed to disclose," said Max, "Nothing more. Besides, the civilization Harry is part of exists in secret, I'm sure he can keep a few more."

"On the subject of the Transporter," said the first debriefer, "It is to be returned to NASA, where they'll study the data recorded. NASA is most pleased that it works, and we should to have one of our own within a year."

"As to the weapons designed by Martin Tubs," said the second debriefer, "We're shipping them to Area 51 to be reversed engendered. We should have some of our own in a year or so as well."

"And what of the last seven pages of the Necronomicon?" asked the third debriefer, "What of them?" "Destroyed when Harry destroyed Voldemort," said Max, "If there's a problem with that, take it up with him." "I'm sure there'll be no problem," said the first debriefer, "no problem at all."

"If I may suggest," said Max, "The Necronomicon has been nothing but trouble in more ways than one. Once again it has been stolen and used to threaten humanity. I ask again; destroy it before it is used for evil again."

"We'll take it under advisement," said the second debriefer, "Until then, the Necronomicon shall return to the Library of Congress. That'll be all Mr. Kildare." Max stood up and left the room.

Waiting in the hall outside stood Maria, Steve and Laura. "Well?" asked Laura. "They'll 'take it under advisement,'' said Max, "Meaning that they'll do nothing." "F#ck$ng pencil pushers!" exclaimed Steve, "They don't know jack sh$t about the dangers we faced."

"It's out of our hands now," said Max, "I'd rather not do anything illegal unless absolutely necessary." As they walked down the corridor towards the elevator, it was Laura who said, "I can't help but ask myself, 'was it worth it?' I mean, Ken's dead, Skeater's dead, Fay's dead, Leon got put on ice, Jill nearly lost the use of her legs, D.P. lost an arm and Virgil needs new cyber eyes."

"You'll find that thought creeping through your head every now and then," said Max, "But just think of all the people who are alive and free because of what we've done. The sacrifices of Ken, Skeater and Fay have helped save the world." "I just whish saving the world didn't demand sacrifices," said Maria, "but then, you can't have everything."

"Well," said Steve as they entered the elevator, Max having pressed the button to take them to the surface, "We've got at least two weeks of vacation timed earned, I see no reason not to use it."

"I'm going home for some well deserved R & R in the bathtub," Said Laura. "Home for me," said Maria, "Then off to Rome to study some new texts on demon identification." "No heading home for me," said Steve, "I'm off to Las Vegas to spend some of our hard earned money the government has given us."

"What about you Max?" asked Laura. "Me," said Max as they left the elevator and walked towards the front door, "I'm going to Hawaii. Me and Leon were about to go there and clime some volcanoes just before this whole mess got started."

As they exited the building, Steve said, "Max, I know that I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, and that I'm not the smartest egg in the basket. But I just want to say, I'm glad you choose me to work with you and the Ramblers." Max then shook Steve's hand, "You're a good man Steve Austin," he said, "I'm proud to have you on my team."

Two days later found Max on the island of Hawaii, nearing the rim of Manua Loa, one of the most active volcanoes in the world. He reached the rim, gazing into the literal lake of fire. Turning his gaze from the churning lava, Max pulled something from his pocket. Unfolding it, the object revealed itself to be seven pages of paper, each had strange symbols written on them in red ink, but it was really blood.

With a sigh, Max crumpled the pages into a ball, and tossed it into the lava where they burned up on impact. "So in a way," said a voice behind Max, "You got your way." Max didn't turn around, but knew whom the voice belonged to, a man in a blue cloak, his face hooded and glowing blue eyes. "You've played a dangerous game with our lives," said Max, "Allen Shockley."

"I see Harry told you my name," said The Stranger, "What matters is that thanks to your assistance, the world is safe." "For the moment," said Max, "Until some other lunatic with delusions of power emerges."

"Still," said Allen Shockley, "What you and your comrades have done is no small feat. And though you might think this was your hardest mission, remember: your greatest challenge is yet to come." Max spun around to ask The Stranger what he meant, but he was gone. "I really don't like that person," said Max to him self, "and I really hate it when he does that." With one last look at the lake of lava below, Max began his descent down the volcano.

The end of Quest for the Horcruxes.

But Harry, Ron and Hermione will return in 'First Assignment. Until then…

AndrewK9000


End file.
